


Rookie von Station 19

by Vicleylove



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 74,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicleylove/pseuds/Vicleylove
Summary: Victoria Hughes kommt neu von der Akademie. Was wird sie auf Station 19 erleben?
Relationships: Lucas Ripley & Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Andy Herrera/Victoria Hughes, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley/Robert Sullivan, Victoria Hughes/Travis Montgomery
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Ich bin Rookie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein ONS kann so schön sein! Wenn er nur nicht so langweilig wäre. Gibt es Rettung?

Manchmal legen wir absichtlich ein Feuer. Man nennt das einen kontrollierten Brand. Wir entzünden eine Flamme und lassen zu, dass sich das Feuer ausbreitet, bis es immer heftiger brennt. Wir könnten es löschen, doch wir verzichten darauf. Wir warten, wir erlauben der Hitze von ihrer Umgebung Besitz zu ergreifen. Denn manchmal müssen Bäume dem Feuer geopfert werden, damit sie wieder neu wachsen können.  
Manche Brände lassen sich schwerer löschen als andere, auch wenn wir sie selbst gelegt haben. Wir können die Flamme entzünden, wir können das Feuer Anfachen, aber wir können nicht immer vorhersehen, wie sich der Brand entwickelt. Wohin die Funken fliegen und wie heiß das Feuer brennen wird.

Ihre Abschlussfeier ist vorbei und Victoria Hughes fährt zu ihrer neuen Wohnung. Sie kann es nicht glauben, dass sie nun in Seattle wohnt und ein neues Leben beginnt. Morgen ist ihr erster Arbeitstag in ihrer neuen Station und sie freut sich tierisch darauf. Sie ist aber auch enttäuscht, dass ihr Chief nicht anwesend war, als die Zeugnisse verteilt wurden. Nachdem sie sich eingerichtet hat, beschließt sie noch etwas trinken zu gehen.  
The old English hört sich gut an und ist nicht zu weit weg. Also macht sie sich auf den Weg. Vic bestellt einen Margarita und einen Wodka Shot. Sie lässt ihren Blick durch die Bar schweifen und ein junger Mann lächelt sie an. Der Barkeeper stellt einen neuen Shot vor sie. "Ich…" Beginnt Vic. "Der Herr dort drüben schickt ihn." Sagt dieser, zeigt auf dem jungen Mann und Vic lächelt ihn an. Sie trinkt ihn aus und geht zu dem Mann. "Hi, danke für den Shot." "Gerne. Ich bin Mark." "Victoria!" Stellt sie sich vor. Sie mag ihren Namen eigentlich nicht besonders, aber einer flüchtigen Bekanntschaft würde sie so etwas nicht auf die Nase binden. Sie plaudern ein wenig und Vic stellt fest, dass er gar nicht geht…. Sie bedankt sich nochmals und geht zu ihrem Platz zurück, auf den sie sich stöhnend niederlässt. "So schlimm?" Fragt sie ein Mann. "Wenn ich noch ein Wort über IT-Administration höre, sterbe ich an Langerweile. Das war die längste Stunde meines Lebens!" "20 Minuten!" Gibt er als Antwort. Sie sieht ihn irritiert an. "Was?" "Es waren nur 20 Minuten." Sagt er lächelnd, Vic mustert ihn. Etwas älter aber er scheint nett zu sein. "Du hast mich beobachtet?" Er lächelt verlegen und trinkt einen Schluck von seinem Scotch. "Ja! Du hast mich beobachtet!" Stellt Vic fest. "Luke." Stellt er sich vor. 'Wenigstens macht er keinen Rückzieher.' Denkt sie sich und lächelt ihn an. "Vic." "Also Vic, was macht eine junge, schöne Frau wie du alleine in einer Bar?" "Ich bin gerade hergezogen und beginne Morgen mit meinem neuen Job und wollte das feiern aber eigentlich bin ich von meinem neuen Chef frustriert und über das Arschloch verärgert." Er lacht. "Was hat er denn angestellt?" "Er wollte zu unserer Feier kommen. Hat fest zugesagt aber als er dran gewesen wäre, ist seine Vertretung aufgetaucht und hat ihn entschuldigt. Wir hatten uns alle wahnsinnig darauf gefreut." "Vielleicht ist ihm was dazwischen gekommen?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Das muss wohl jedes Jahr so sein. Die ganze Führungsriege ist da, nur er fehlt. Jedes Jahr!" "Hmm." Ist Lukes Antwort. "Und was machst du hier?" "Ich trinke, jedes Jahr an diesem Tag. Die ersten 2 Jahre aus Frust, dann als Feier und mittlerweile wieder aus Frust." "Was ist passiert?" Fragt Vic ernsthaft interessiert. "Scheidung!" Gesteht er. "Oh. Das….. das tut mir Leid." Sagt sie traurig. "Ist lange her. Möchtest du noch einen Margarita?" "Gerne!" Sagt sie und er bestellt einen neuen Margarita, einen Scotch und einen Wodka. "Über den Shot hatten wir aber nicht gesprochen." Witzelt sie. "Wenn du ihn nicht willst…" Beginnt er und greift nach dem Glas. "Doch! Danke!" Grätsche sie rein und nimmt ihm den Wodka aus der Hand und trinkt ihn aus. Sie streift versehentlich seine Hand und spürt einen Schauer den Rücken runter jagen. "Und was machst du beruflich?" Fragt sie ihn schließlich. Er verzieht das Gesicht. "Führungsebene. Und Du?" "Rookie. Werde sehen was sie mich machen lassen." Juxt sie und beide müssen lachen. "Nach dem ist aber für mich Schluss. I 'm a cactus tomorrow." "Jetzt hab ich's!" "Was?" Lacht er. "Australier! Du bist Australier! Ich rätsel die ganze Zeit. Aber jetzt weiß ich es." Er lächelt und nickt. "Bin dort aufgewachsen. Lebe aber schon 30 Jahre in Seattle." Sie trinken jeder noch ein weiteres Getränk als sie zusammen die Bar verlassen. "Ich wollte mich noch für den schönen Abend bedanken. Es war wirklich nett!" Sagt Luke. Er wünscht sich dass es noch weitergeht. Er begehrt sie aber er wird sie definitiv nicht drängen. "Ich muss mich bedanken!" Sagt sie und haucht ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er legt einen Arm um sie und sie schauen sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht in die Augen. 'Dieses Funkeln!' Luke ist fasziniert. 'Ich hab noch nie sooo blaue Augen gesehen!' Denkt sich Vic und beugt sich ein weiteres kleines Stück vor. Er versteht den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und zieht sie in einen Kuss. Sie erwidert ihn. Sie atmet sein Aftershave ein und als sie sich trennen, beginnt sie das Gespräch. "Wenn du möchtest…. Meine Wohnung ist nicht weit." Er lächelt sie an. "Von mir aus gerne!" Haucht er ihr entgegen und sie nimmt seine Hand. Sie sind in 3 Minuten in ihrer Wohnung. Er schließt die Tür hinter sich und Vic fällt ihm um den Hals. Er küsst sie leidenschaftlich, während er ihr Shirt über den Kopf entfernt. Vic beginnt damit sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und erstarrt bei seinem Anblick. "Was ist?" Fragt er amüsiert. "Ich… ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet…. Ich meine du bist…. Wow!" Plappert sie los. Er lächelt verschmitzt. "Du bist auch sehr schön." Raunt er ihr ins Ohr und küsst ihren Hals. "Okay…… okay….. das ist besser als schauen." Stöhnt sie lustvoll. Er hebt sie gekonnt hoch. "Wohin?" Vic deutet in eine Richtung und er trägt sie in die erste Tür. Dann lässt er sie vorsichtig aufs Bett ab und sie lächelt ihn an, als er sich neben sie setzt um sich die Schuhe auszuziehen. Vic setzt sich auf seinen Schoß und sieht ihm in die Augen. Sie ist fasziniert von ihm und Küsst ihn auffordernd. Er dreht sich mit ihr zusammen um und beginnt ihre Hose zu entfernen, bevor er seine loswird. Dann entfernt er gekonnt BH und Höschen. Er küsst ihre Oberschenkel Richtung Ziel und merkt wie sie sich lustvoll windet. Er prüft ob sie bereit ist und sieht sie an. "You are a Beauty!" Stellt er fest. "Ich dachte das Reden lassen wir im Moment?" Wimmerte sie. "Okay!" Lukas dringt in sie ein und beide stöhnen lustvoll auf.  
Vic wird mitten in der Nacht wach. Sie ist allein und ihr ist kotzübel. Sie geht ins Bad und erbricht sich, anschließend nimmt sie eine Tablette und trinkt etwas Wasser, bevor sie sich ins Bett zurück zieht.  
Er ist gegangen. Es war nett aber er muss morgen früh los und den Tag von heute nachholen. Außerdem glaubt er nicht, dass sie ihn Wiedersehen will. Sie ist schließlich deutlich jünger und kann jeden haben.


	2. Du bist die Neue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erster Arbeitstag aus Station 19. Vic lernt ihr Team mit allen Marotten kennen.

Er beschließt, sich gleich fertig zu machen und um 5 im Büro zu sein. Er hat schon einiges geschafft, als es an seine Tür klopft. "Ja?" Sie wird geöffnet und Debora Frankel steht im Türrahmen. "Deine Assistentin hat zwar gesagt du wärst schon da, aber ich hab ehrlich gesagt nicht mit dir gerechnet. Und schon gar nicht in so einer guten Verfassung!" Gesteht Sie. "Wie meinst du das?" Fragt er irritiert. "Naja…. Jedes Jahr meldest du dich für die Abschlussfeier an und packst dir den Tag voll mit Terminen. Jedes Jahr sagst du alles kurz vorher ab und jedes Jahr kommst du am Tag danach nach einer durchzechten Nacht zu spät ins Büro." Fasst sie zusammen. "Wenn du meinst…." Sie sieht ihn irritiert an. "Wer bist du? Und was hast du mit Lukas gemacht?" Er lacht höhnisch. "Du hast geklopft! Was hast du mit Deb gemacht? Also was willst du Deb?" "Meeting um 8?" "Ja." Antwortet er schlicht und sie geht kopfschüttelnd davon.  
Ihr Wecker klingelt am Morgen. Victoria duschte und zieht sich an, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zur Kleiderkammer macht. Sie bekommt ihre komplette Ausrüstung und ihre Station genannt. Dann macht sie sich auf den Weg. Als Vic in der Station ankommt ist noch Zeit bis zu ihrer Schicht aber sie beschließt nachzusehen ob ihr Captain schon da ist. Sie klopft ans Office. "Ja?" Fragt ein Mann Ende 50. "Guten Tag, Sir. Ich bin Victoria Hughes. Ich komme zu meiner Schicht." Sagt sie Vorsichtig. Er lächelt. "Ja, Hallo Victoria. Ich bin Captain Herrera. Ich denke du erinnerst dich an mich?!" Sie nickt. "Schön, dass du hier bist." Es entsteht eine kurze Pause. "ACH ANDY!" Ruft er nach draußen. "Ja?" Eine junge Frau, in etwa in Vics Alter kommt zur Tür herein. "Andy, das ist Victoria. Kümmerst du dich um sie?" "Rookie?" Fragt sie und er nickt. "Klar, gerne." Sie lächelt Vic an. "Na komm. Wir holen dein Sache aus dem Auto und ich zeig dir alles." Vic lächelt sie dankbar an und die zwei gehen nach draußen. "Also hier ist unsere Ausrüstung. Den Spinnt kannst du nehmen. Hier kommt dein Sache nach der Schicht rein. Also Stiefel, Helm und so weiter. Während der Schicht kommt es an deinen Platz am Fahrzeug. Aktuell RTW Beifahrerseite." Rattert Andy runter und sie betreten die Fahrzeughalle. "Bei einem RTW Einsatz brauchst du die Sachen natürlich nicht. Aber wenn wir alle zusammen ausrücken schadet es nicht sie dabei zu haben." Sagt sie mit einem zwinkern. "Okay. Weiter geht's!" Sie gehen durch die andere Tür. "Empfangsbereich und Captainsbüro kennst du ja jetzt schon. Hinten dran ist noch sein Bad und seine Koje und ganz hinten ein Besucher WC und die Hausmeisterkammer. Nicht dass wir einen Hausmeister hätten….. komm lass uns hoch gehen!" Sie gehen die Treppe hoch. "Barney voraus. Da essen wir alle zusammen. Es wird abwechselnd gekocht. Jeder muss Mal ran. Nebenan Aufenthaltsraum mit Spielen, TV und was man noch so braucht. Am Ende des Flures ist ein Konferenzraum, der aber eigentlich nie benutzt wird. Hier rechts Rum ist unser Fitnessraum und unser privater Bereich. Jeder hat einen eigenen Spinnt, Gemeinschaftsdusche und seine eigene Koje. Deine Bettwäsche beziehst du selbst nach der Schicht kommt alles in den Spinnt. Hier ist Waschmaschine und Trockner und das ist dein Wäschekorb. Hier kannst du deine Wäsche sammeln. Deine Koje ist Nr 2 und dein Spinnt ist der hier. Es gibt einen Safe für Wertsachen, falls du was dabei hast aber ansonsten sind sie Spinnte eigentlich immer offen. Richte dich in Ruhe ein und zieh dich um. Wir sind alle beim Frühstück." Sagt sie und geht lächelnd davon. "Danke!" Ruft ihr Vic hinterher und macht sich an die Arbeit. Schnell ist sie eingerichtet und umgezogen. Sie verlässt die Umkleide und geht zum Barney. "Wer war das vorhin?" Hört sie eine Stimme fragen. "Rookie!" Bestätigt Andy. "Juhu… ich bin nicht mehr der Neue!" Hört sie eine dritte Stimme und Vic tritt ein. "Ah, da bist du ja!" Andy geht auf sie zu und schiebt sie Richtung Tisch. "Leute das ist Victoria!" "Vic, hi." Sagt sie in die Runde. "Oh. OK. Also Vic." Sagt Andy überrumpelt. "Also… Vic… das ist Jack, Maya, Dean und das ist Trevis. Unseren Captain kennst du ja schon." Sie deutet auf verschiedenen Personen am Tisch. "Hi, Leute." "Hi." Kommt es fast unisono. "Nimm dir was du willst und setzt dich zu uns! Montgomery ab jetzt gehört sie dir!" "Hi. Ich bin Travis!" Sagt dieser nochmal und geht auf Vic zu. "Ich bin selbst noch nicht so lange hier, aber ich war vorher auf einer anderen Wache. Also bist du nicht mein erster Rookie." Plaudert er los. "Okay…." Sagt Vic und nimmt sich einen Teller. Als sie alles hat setzt sie sich zu Treviso und beginnt zu Essen. Das Gespräch ist wieder voll in Gange. "Freund oder Freundin?" Sagt Maya plötzlich an Vic gerichtet. "Was?" Fragt diese irritiert. Maya deutet bei sich auf den Hals und signalisiert Vic die Stelle, an der ihr Knutschfleck ist. "War das dein Freund?" Vic errötet. "Ich…. Ähm…" "Lasst sie doch erstmal ankommen." Unterbricht Pruitt. "Schon gut Captain. Danke." Schneidet Vic ihn ab und die anderen sehen interessiert auf. 'Ja, sie passt hier rein. Sie wird sich behaupten.' Denkt er sich. "Um ehrlich zu sein. Weder noch. Ich bin erst gestern in die Stadt gekommen, also kenn ich hier eigentlich noch niemanden." "Naja…. Einen ja schon!" Prustet Jack raus. "Swagger!" Kommentiert Dean und der Rest lacht. "Ja…. Okay…. Ich hab gestern den Typen getroffen…. Er hat mich sprichwörtlich gerettet, sonst wär ich wohl an Langeweile gestorben." "Wirst du ihn Wiedersehen?" Fragt Andy. "Eher nicht. Hab erstens keine Nummer und zweitens ist er abgehauen als ich eingeschlafen bin." Gesteht sie. Jack zieht hörbar Luft ein. "Mach dir nichts draus. Passiert jedem Mal." Versucht Dean sie aufzubauen. "Danke." Sagt sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln. "Hey! Klammer dich nicht gleich an den erstbesten Typen. Seattle hat einiges zu bieten!" Kommentiert Maja. "Nicht jeder hat jede Woche jemand neues!" Schreitet Andy ein. "Das nennt sich Selbstpflege!" Sagt Maya hochnäsig. "Ich klammer mich nicht an ihn. Wir haben uns nur gut Unterhalten…." "Vom Unterhalten bekommt man aber keine Knutschflecken!" Lacht Travis. "Ich war ja auch noch nicht fertig!" Kommentiert Vic. "Es war…. Es war einfach wirklich gut…. Ich meine…." Gesteht sie und wird rot. "Schon gut. Ich glaube wir wissen alle, was du meinst." Lacht Andy und isst weiter. Vic lächelt dankbar, als sie das Thema fallen lässt und die Aufgaben verteilt werden.


	3. Peer Reviews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Zeit vergeht. Vic trifft das erste Mal auf Chief Ripley.

Vic lebt sich schnell ein. Ihr Team ist wirklich nett und nimmt sie auch in verschiedene Bars mit. Sowohl zu Team- als auch zu reinen Mädelsabenden. Maya, Andy und Vic verbindet eine gute Freundschaft. Dean und Jack sehen sie als kleine Schwester und Travis hat sich als ihr BFF herauskristallisiert. Er hat ihr von seinem verstorben Mann Michael erzählt und trainiert Vic in vielen wichtigen Dingen. Oft macht er ihr das Leben beim Training schwer und behauptet, dass sie es irgendwann braucht.  
Captain Herrera betont immer wieder die Wichtigkeit von Vertrauen und Können. Sodass sie oft Übungen in kompletter Montur machen. Wie sich herausstellt ist Vic sehr gut darin ihre Luft zu kontrollieren.

Ein paar Monate vergehen. Es gab keine größeren Ereignisse. Vic und Travis sind lange zusammen auf dem RTW gewesen, bis Captain Herrera mit dem durchrotieren angefangen hat. Vic besteht ihre Fahrprüfung beim ersten Mal und ein neuer Rookie wird ihnen zugeteilt. Benjamin Warren. Ex-Anästhesist, Ex-Chirurg, jetzt Rookie-Feuerwehrmann. Vic übernimmt die Patenschaft und weißt Ben ein.

Insgesamt ist ein Jahr vergangen. Er ist in die Bar zurück gegangen, Vielleicht in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich erinnern und wieder auftauchen würde. Doch nichts. Er betrinkt sich maßlos und kommt am nächsten Tag zu spät zum Dienst.  
Die Haare zerzaust, Ränder unter den Augen. "Das meinte ich!" Zischt ihn Deb an. "Was?" Er ist verwirrt. "Das meinte ich letztes Jahr. Egal was du letztes Jahr an diesem Tag gemacht hast, es hat dir besser getan als das was du immer machst. Du bist zu spät und ehrlich gesagt kann ich den Scotch riechen!" Pöbelt sie ihn an. "Willst du wirklich über mein Privatleben reden, Deb?" Seufzt er. "Wenn es dir dann besser geht." Sagt sie schnippisch. "Nicht wirklich. Ich hatte letztes Jahr jemanden getroffen und dachte dass es sich vielleicht wieder ergibt….. aber…." "Du dachtest diejenigen wartet und taucht nach dem Jahr wieder auf und tut so als ob nichts gewesen wäre? Bist du wirklich so naiv?" Fällt ihm Deb verärgert ins Wort. "Du hast ja Recht…. Mit was fangen wir heute an?" "Du machst Büro. Das" Sie zeigt auf die Situation. "kann man keinem Zumuten!" Ruft sie aus und verschwindet.

Ben ist gerade ein paar Monate im Team, als Captain Herrera bei einem Einsatz zusammen bricht. Er wird im Krankenhaus untersucht und zur Chemo außer Dienst gesetzt. Jack und Andy übernehmen als Lutenents die Wache, bis ein neuer Captain bestimmt wird, was wieder ein paar Monate dauert. Die beiden absolvieren verschiedene Test und durchlaufen verschiedene Gespräche. Vic hat nach dem blauen Feuer Angst davor und vertraut sich ihrem Team an. Zusammen arbeiten sie an Vic's Angst. 

Heute soll der Chief kommen um mit dem Team die Peer Reviews zu halten. Trevis und Vic spitzeln durch die Tür des Barneys, als er vorbei läuft. "DAS! IST RIPLEY?" Fragt Vic entsetzt. "Keine Sorge. Er ist echt nett. Als Michael…." Vic hört ihm nicht zu. Sie ist Kreidebleiche. "Ich glaub ich muss mich übergeben!" Stottert sie. "Was? Warum? Was ist los?" Fragt Travis besorgt, doch Vic schüttelt nur den Kopf. Die Bilder blitzen in ihrer Erinnerung hervor. Es ist zwar schon über ein Jahr her, doch sie erinnert sich als wäre es gestern gewesen. "Hey. Du kannst mir alles sagen. Was ist los?" Holt Travis sie uns hier und jetzt zurück. "Nein. Ich kann nicht. Ich kann das nicht!" Sie wird panisch. "Hey! Hey! Beruhig dich! Es ist nur ein Gespräch. Es wird nichtmal deine Leistung beurteilt!" Versucht Travis sie zu beruhigen. Doch das genaue Gegenteil passiert. 'Leistung beurteilen' pocht es in ihrem Kopf. "Ich muss hier raus!" Sagt Vic und stürmt aus dem Barney. "Was war das denn?" Fragt Dean beim Eintreten, als er Vic gerade noch ausweichen kann. "Keine Ahnung. Sie hat Ripley gesehen und ist total ausgeflippt!" Erklärt Andy. "Sie sah aus als ob sie einen Geist gesehen hätte." Meint Maya leise. Jack zuckt mit den Schultern. "Sie wird sich schon wieder einkriegen." Meint er lapidar und nimmt einen Schluck aus seinem Wasser. Nach und nach werden sie von Ripley gerufen, befragt und kommen wieder ins Barney. Vic ist die letzte. Sie strafft ihre Schultern und hofft dass sie sich nicht verrät und dass er sich nicht mehr an sie erinnert. Sie tritt ein und setzt sich auf ihren Stuhl. Sie sitzt nicht aufrecht, wie die anderen vor ihr, sondern sie lehnt sich apathisch und defensiv in den Stuhl. Ripley bemerkt, dass Victoria Hughes bei ihrer Befragung sehr angespannt ist. Er versucht die Stimmung aufzulockern. "Wie wäre es mit Kaffee? Kaffe klingt doch gut!" Sagt er mit einem Lächeln mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr und geht zur Tür. "Können wir vielleicht eine Kanne Kaffee bekommen?" Fragt er zuckersüß nach draußen. Der angesprochene nickt und geht zum Barney. Vic weis nicht so recht was sie davon halten soll. Erinnert er sich nicht an sie oder macht er nur so? "Ich muss ganz ehrlich sein. Es muss jetzt einiges passieren, damit ich nach dieser Schicht einem dieser Kinder den Schlüssel zum Schloss übergebe." Sagt er trocken. "Jack und Andy sind keine Kinder!" Platz Vic heraus. Ripley sieht von seinen Notizen auf. "So? Sie haben sich aber so verhalten. Nehmen wir doch den Einsatz mit der Limousine. Das war kaotisch! Was denkst du, wer von den beiden war Schuld daran?" "Ganz ehrlich? Dieser Einsatz? Ich meine die Beiden haben so viele Schichten geleitet und sie suchen sich diesen Einsatz raus?" Er sieht sie erstaunt an. "Ja. Ich denke bei diesem Einsatz kann man die beiden gut vergleichen. Sie hatten unterschiedliche Ansätze und Ansichten. Also was denken sie. Wer hat Schuld, dass es so aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist?" "SIE! Sie haben uns in diese Lage gebracht." Sagt Vic schlicht. "Ich?" Er sieht sie perplex an. "Ja, Sie! Sie sind doch für uns alle verantwortlich, für die ganze Abteilung. Station 23 hat 8 Minuten zum Unfallort gebraucht. 8 Minuten in denen alle Unfallopfer verstorben wären, wenn wir nicht angehalten hätten. Kennen Sie die Reaktionszeit von Station 19?" "5 Minuten?!" "3. an einem guten Tag. Station 23 hat viel zu lange gebraucht. Das liegt in ihrer Verantwortung. Also suchen sie einen der beiden aus und fertig. Aber sie können keinem Außenstehenden den Schlüssel zu unserem Schloss geben, wenn sie es nicht mal schaffen die Reaktionszeiten der Stations effektiv zu gestalten." Schreit sie. "Danke für ihre Zeit. Wir sind dann fertig." Sagt Ripley schroff. "Das… das kam vielleicht falsch rüber. Sie wollen doch mit mir über Andy und Jack reden. Lassen sie uns darüber reden." Ripley schlägt seine Mappe zu. "Ihre Respektlosigkeit mir gegenüber hat mir alles aufgezeigt, was ich über den Führungsstil der beiden wissen muss. Danke, sie können gehen." Vic verlässt irritiert den Konferenzraum. Sie treffen sich alle im Barney. "Er hat mir jedes Wort im Mund umgedreht!" Gesteht Ben. "Ich hab vergessen was ich sagen wollte!" Kommentiert Dean. "Ich weiß nicht was ihr habt. Ich mag ihn." Flöte Travis. "Ich sagte sowas, wie Jack ist gut…. Das klingt nicht nach mir." Sagt Maya irritiert. "Ich…. Ich hab ihn vielleicht angeschrieen." Kommt kleinlaut von Vic. "Du hast was?" Fragt Andy nach und Vic nickt nur.


	4. Das Hochhaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wird Ripley sie erkennen? Reden die beiden?

Es vergehen weitere zwei Wochen und die Captainskandidaten kommen zu Station 19 um mit dem Chief vor Ort zu reden. Die Gespräche werden allerdings durch einen Hochhausbrand unterbrochen. Der Brand hält das Departement in Atem. Station 19 ist am Abend ebenfalls zur Verstärkung vor Ort. Ripley verteilt sie auf verschiedene Stockwerke und sie arbeiten daran. Da das Gebäude für instabil erklärt wird, dürfen keine neuen Feuerwehrleute hinein und es wird evakuiert. Andy, Ben, Travis und Jack sowie Maya sind noch im Gebäude. Miller ignoriert die direkte Anweisung des Chiefs und geht auf Rettungsaktion. Vic löscht während dessen ein Feuer im Stockwerk über der Brand Etage und geht dann die Treppen nach unten. Sie trifft auf Andy und Maya welche nach oben gehen.  
Andy und Maya suchen nach Jack, der zurückgeblieben ist um Brandschutztüren zu schließen.  
Ben kommt mit einer schwer verletzten Patientin aus dem Gebäude, nachdem er Travis zurückgelassen hat. Vic zieht Travis 20 Stockwerke nach unten, bevor Dean die beiden trifft und ihr hilt. Sie schaffen es Travis nach draußen zu bringen. Ripley ruft sofort Sanitäter hinzu, die sich um Travis kümmern. Dean erkundigt sich über Funk nach Jack. Vic atmet einmal tief durch und trifft dabei auf Ripley. "Lassen sie sich durchchecken. Sie sind dehydriert und brauchen Sauerstoff. Gibt es etwas neues über die anderen? Herrera? Bishop? Gibson?" "Was interessiert sie das?" Murmelt Vic vor sich hin. "Bitte, was?" "Was zur Hölle interessiert sie das? Sie haben alle abgezogen, obwohl mein ganzes Team noch da drin ist." "Ich hab das Protokoll befolgt." "Sie haben die Wahl oder etwa nicht?" "Meine Aufgabe ist es das zu machen was kein anderer machen will. Ich hatte keine Wahl. Sie sind engagiert und loyal ihren Freunden gegenüber. Ich darf das nicht. Nicht in meiner Position." Ripley dreht sich um. Im gehen sagt er "Und Hughes, das nächste Mal, wenn sie mir so kommen, sind sie gefeuert!" Er sieht ihr in die Augen und die funkeln vor Zorn. Er dreht sich um und will gehen. 'Dieses Funkeln.' Er hat es schon Mal gesehen, vor über einem Jahr. Das kann aber nicht… er dreht sich rum, doch sie ist schon gegangen.  
Vic ist mit Travis im RTW und kommt im Grey-Sloan an. Sie übergibt ihn an das Team und wartet dann auf Infos. Sie Gerät in einen Streit mit Ben aber sie legen es bei, als Travis aus dem OP kommt.  
Vic wartet mit Grant an seinem Bett, als Besuch an der Tür klopft. Vic sieht erschrocken auf. Und natürlich muss er nun da stehen. "Chief." Zischt sie und er schluckt. "Ich…. Ich wollte mich nach Montgomery erkundigen." Sagt er kleinlaut und Grant springt auf, gibt ihm Infos und bedankt sich dass er, der Chief extra gekommen ist. Vic sieht ihn verächtlich an und geht. Sie rempelt ihn absichtlich im Gehen an, sodass Ripley, der nicht damit gerechnet hat, sich ein Stück mitdreht und sich dann die schmerzende Stelle reibt. Grant sieht ihn irritiert an und spricht dann weiter. "Es ist so toll, dass sie extra vorbei gekommen sind. Chief. Vielen Dank. Das wird Travis viel bedeuten, wenn er aufwacht erzähle ich ihm davon….." Ripley lächelt nervös und verabschiedet sich. "Hast du das gesehen?" Fragt Maya leise Andy. "War komisch. Oder?" Flüstert sie zurück. "Ripley lässt sich doch normal nichts gefallen und dann das? Ich meine…." Sie verstummt als er sich von Grant verabschiedet, sich umdreht und den Flur entlang sieht. 'Wo ist sie hin? Das darf nicht wahr sein. Ich muss mit ihr reden.' Schießt es in seinem Kopf. Sie hat ihn bestimmt schon im Peer Review erkannt, deshalb war sie ihm so ablehnend gegenüber gewesen. Er bemerkt, dass er immernoch an der gleichen Stelle steht und Herrera ihn irritiert ansieht. Er lächelt Bishop verlegen zu und geht. "Seit wann ist er so komisch?" Fragt Dean und Jack zuckt mit den Schultern. "Was auch immer zwischen den beiden ist, es ist länger her als der Streit von heute Abend." Sagt Ben. 

Die Wochen vergehen ereignislos. Es ist mittlerweile 6 Wochen her und Ripley stellt ihnen Captain Robert Sullivan vor. Travis kommt zurück. Mittlerweile ist es kurz vor Silvester und es ist Zeit für die jährliche Departmentfeier. Es ist ein festlicher Rahmen, indem alle die nicht arbeiten zusammenkommen und feiern. Das Team der A-Schicht der Station 19 ist ebenfalls vor Ort. Andy trägt ein grünes, langes Kleid, während sich Maya für ein rotes entschieden hat. Vic hat ein dunkelblaues ausgewählt und die Jungs tragen ihre Festuniform und Krawatte. Sie gehen zu ihrem Tisch und die Stimmung ist ausgelassen, das Essen ist toll und der Alkohol fließt. Die Ranghohen verbringen den Abend größtenteils unter sich und halten ihre Reden.  
"Als nächstes möchte Chief Ripley zu ihnen sprechen." Ertönt eine Frauenstimme durch die Lautsprecher. Er geht auf die Bühne und stellt sich hinters Pult. Dann richtet er sich das Mikro. In der Zwischenzeit ist alles ruhig geworden und er beginnt. "Guten Abend zusammen. Ich freue mich sehr, dass sie alle so zahlreich erschienen sind. Ich hoffe sie hatten besinnliche Feiertage. In diesem Jahr haben wir insgesamt 30 neue Rookies bei uns begrüßt und wir mussten unseren sehr geschätzten Captain Pruitt Herrera in den Ruhestand begleiten. Wir vermissen ihn, aber gleichzeitig freuen wir uns seinen Nachfolger Captain Robert Sullivan begrüßen zu können." Applaus ertönt. "Natürlich möchte ich dieses Event nutzen um ihnen allen persönlich zu Danken. Sie riskieren Tagtäglich ihr Leben, verbringen ihre Schichten auf ihrer Station und büßen viel Freizeit ein. Es ist nicht selbstverständlich und deshalb möchte ich ihnen allen, von ganzem Herzen danken. Ohne jeden einzelnen von Ihnen wäre es nicht möglich das Departement am laufen zu halten. Ich bin sehr stolz auf sie." Er macht eine kurze Pause. "Der kleine interne Wettbewerb, den die Stations untereinander austragen, wird dieses Jahr mit 4,23 Durchschnitts Minuten von Alarmierung bis zum Eintreffen, 1,48h Durchschnittszeit pro Einsatz und 85% Überlebensrate der Opfer von Battalion 2 Station 19 angeführt." Applaus und Jubelrufe ertönen im Saal und Ripley muss lächeln. "Ich... Ich möchte ihnen außerdem mitteilen, dass wir dieses Jahr keinen unserer Kollegen verloren haben und das freut mich mehr als sie wahrscheinlich glauben werden. Trotzdem möchte ich wie jedes Jahr erwähnen, dass die Einnahmen dieser Feier für die Familien verwendet werden, die einen unserer Kollegen verloren haben. Noch etwas in eigener Sache. Nach dem Hochhausbrand ist die Zahl der aktiven Mitglieder unserer Therapiegruppe angestiegen. Ich möchte ihnen versichern, dass alles streng vertraulich behandelt wird und ich freue mich darüber, dass das Angebot angenommen und genutzt wird. Es ist keine Schande psychisch an seine Grenzen zu kommen und ich hoffe, dass alle die sich angesprochen fühlen den Weg zu Hilfe finden. Ich stehe ihnen gerne jederzeit informell zur Verfügung. Ich wünsche ihnen allen einen schönen Abend. Vielen Dank für ihre Aufmerksamkeit und bleiben sich sicher." Applaus ertönt erneut. Er nickt ihnen zu und verlässt die Bühne.  
"Jayyyy! Wir haben gewonnen!" Ruft Andy und Maya klatscht sie ab. "Das schreit nach ein paar Drinks!" Ruft Dean und sie gehen zur Bar. Ripley steuert auf sie zu. "Station 19. Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Sagt er anerkennend. "Es freut mich, dass ihre Leistungen konstant sind." "Danke Chief!" Sagt Andy und nickt ihm zu. Vic hat sich unbemerkt von der Gruppe etwas entfernt um nicht mit ihm Reden zu müssen. Er stellt sich neben sie an die Bar. "Ich denke wir sollten reden." Raunt er ihr zu. "Jetzt? Hier?" Fragt sie fassungslos. "Mein Team steht direkt neben uns!" "Lass uns tanzen gehen. Dann können wir in Ruhe reden." "Als ob das unauffällig wäre." "Soll ich dir einen Termin in meinem Büro machen? Ist dir das lieber?" Fragt er fast sauer. "Nein. Ist ja gut….." Er nimmt ihre Hand und führt sie zur Tanzfläche, die gut gefüllt ist.  
"Was war bitte das?" Fragt Andy und sieht den beiden schockiert nach. "Ich denke er versucht sie zu isolieren um ungezwungen mit ihr sprechen zu können." Analysiert Maya. "Aber über was?" Mischt sich Jack ein. "Keine Ahnung. Es gefällt mir nicht. Sie ist jedesmal verärgert wenn sie ihn sieht." Gibt Dean dazu. "Außer zu Beginn des Peer Reviews. Da war sie schockiert das er der Chief ist!" Erinnert sich Travis. "Okay…. Das ist seltsam." Gesteht Jack.  
Lukas nimmt ihre Hand und dreht sie in Tanzhaltung. Sie schluckt schwer, dann legt Vic ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und er seine auf ihre Hüfte. Sie beginnen sich zum Takt zu bewegen und beide müssen an ihr allererstes Treffen denken. "Du wolltest reden. Dann rede!" Holt Vic ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er sieht sie irritiert an. "Tut mir Leid. Ich war gerade…." Er atmet durch. "Ich… es tut mir Leid. Okay? Ich wusste nicht wer du bist… als wir…ich hätte nicht…." "Es geht mir nicht darum dass…." Beginnt sie verärgert. "Es war schön und es gehören immer zwei dazu. Mir geht es darum wie!" Er sieht kurz verlegen Richtung Boden. "Du bist einfach verschwunden. Ich meine es ist ja okay nicht über Nacht zu bleiben. Das hätte ich auch nicht erwartet. Aber sich nicht mal zu verabschieden…. Das war schon heftig. Ich meine hast du dir Mal überlegt, wie ich mich gefühlt habe als ich alleine aufgewacht bin?" "Ehrlich gesagt nicht." Gesteht er leise. "Ich…. Als du geschlafen hast dachte ich, es wäre dir lieber wenn ich gehen würde und du mich am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr sehen musst. Du hast ja gesagt dass du früh los musst und ich hatte befürchtet dass du es bereuen würdest, wenn…. Es war absolut nicht böse gemeint oder so. Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich ausgenutzt fühlst oder irgendwas in der Art." Versucht er zu erklären. "Warum hätte ich es bereuen sollen?" Fragt sie ihn ungläubig. "Naja…. Du hättest jeden haben können und ich habe befürchtet du würdest deine Wahl bereuen…" Stammelte er. "Wegen deiner Bauchmuskeln? Oder deiner Arme?" Fragt sie zynisch. "Eher wegen meines Alters." Gesteht Lukas. Vic lacht. "Was?" Lukas sieht aus, als ob sie ihm eine gescheuert hätte. "Warum... lachst du mich aus?" Fragt er kleinlaut. "Ich dachte ein gestandener Mann wie du, in der Position, sollte keine Selbstzweifel haben." Erklärt sie. "Ich…. Ich denke du bist anderes gewohnt." Sagt er verlegen. "Soll das ein Witz sein? Ich meine…. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann…. Du warst wirklich gut. Also ich meine….." "Du warst also nicht… enttäuscht?" "Enttäuscht? Was? Nein! Überhaupt nicht." Plappert sie los. "Okay… okay." Er lächelt das erste Mal. "Und wie gehen wir nun in Zukunft damit um?" Fragt Vic nach einer Weile. "Ich denke wir lassen es einfach als schöne Erinnerung und versuchen professionell miteinander umzugehen?!" "Ich denke dass sollten wir schaffen. Es war schließlich nur Sex. Ich meine wirklich guter Sex, aber halt nur Sex." Gibt sie ihre Zustimmung. "Nur Sex." "Nur Sex!" Bestätigt sie. Die Musik wechselt in ein anderes Lied. Sie lässt ihn los. "Danke, Sir." Sagt sie und nickt ihm zu. Bevor sie sich umdreht und geht. Lukas bleibt zurück und sieht ihr schmachtend nach. Ihr Kleid umschmiegt ihre Kurven und Lukas muss sich zusammenreißen um endlich weg zusehen.  
Er geht zu seinem Tisch zurück und trinkt ein komplettes Glas Wasser. "Was war das gerade?" Fragt eine Stimme hinter ihm. Lukas verschluckt sich und hustet. "Was war was?" Fragt er unschuldig und dreht sich zu Frankel um. "Du hast mit meinem Firefighter getanzt!" "Soll ich etwa alleine tanzen?" Fragt er sie. "Du tanzt nie!" Giftet Deb zurück. "Okay. Okay. Ich wollte ihr die Chance zu reden geben." "Warum? Was ist los?" Frankel ist alarmiert. "Nichts. Nichts. Hughes war beim Hochhausbrand nur etwas emotional und …" Sie zieht die Augenbraue hoch. "Emotional wie, Chief ich bewundere sie oder Chief ich glaube ich habe mich verliebt?" Lukas lacht. "Eher Chief sie haben fast meine ganze Familie getötet und ich hasse sie!" Haut er raus. Frankel sieht ihn schockiert an. "Was?" "Sie hat mich angeschrieen!" Klärt Lukas sie auf. "Sie hat was?" Lukas lächelt und nickt. "Und du hast es nicht gemeldet?" "Ich hab sie gerügt. Das reicht. Aber ich wollte ihr die Chance geben sich zu entschuldigen und das hätte sie definitiv nicht vor ihrem Team gemacht." Erklärt er. "Also hat sie….." "Es ist in Ordnung, Deb." Sagt er ruhig. "Ich glaube ich hätte noch gerne einen Scotch." Sagt er leichtfertig und lässt sie stehen. Frankel sieht ihm misstrauisch nach.  
Vic kehrt zu ihrem Team zurück. Sie sind mittlerweile gut angetrunken. "VIC!!" "Hey Leute!" "Wo warst du?" "Was wollte Ripley?" "Stimmt, du warst bei Ripley? Was wollte er?" Fragen alle durcheinander. "Was? Achso Ripley!" Vic winkt ab. "Er wollte in Ruhe über das Hochhaus reden. Das war alles." Sagt sie nebensächlich und kassiert einen undefinierbare Blick von Andy und Travis. Maya zieht die Augenbraue hoch. "Wenn du meinst…." Kommentiert Jack und Dean schüttelt den Kopf. "Es sah nur komisch aus…." Meint Maya. "Ripley tanzt sonst nie!" Mischt sich Andy ein. "Es sah wirklich komisch aus." Kommentiert Jack. "Hey! Was kann ich für sein verdrehtes Hirn…" Schnaubte Vic und die anderen lachen. "Er hat gemeint wir sollten darüber reden, als wir an der Bar waren und ich fragte ob das jetzt sein müsse und er meinte jetzt oder er schickt mir einen Termin und da wollte ich es lieber rum haben, bevor ihm noch irgendwas einfällt und er mich zum Schluss doch noch suspendiert." Gelächter unterbricht sie. "Ich schätze er wollte nicht dass jemand zu hören kann. Deswegen wohl die Tanzfläche." Vic zuckt mit den Schultern und ordert sich einen Drink und trinkt ihn fast komplett aus. Die anderen sehen sie mit Argwohn an. "Was? Ich hab aufzuholen. Ihr seid deutlich weiter." "Also seid ihr jetzt sowas wie Freunde?" Fragt Andy zweifelnd. "Freunde ist übertrieben, denke ich. Ich glaube, wir respektieren uns." Sagt Vic und muss selbst über ihren Satz lachen. "Du und Respekt!" Prustet Travis. "Hey!" Ruft Vic und schlägt ihn spielerisch auf die Schulter. Der Abend geht noch eine Weile und die Mitglieder der Station 19 fallen nach einer langen, alkoholreichen Nacht in ihre Betten.


	5. Du und ich?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hat das Team wirklich alles gut verarbeitet? Gibt es vllt ungelöste Probleme?

Es sind einige Tage vergangen und das Team der A-Schicht arbeitet wieder. Es ist die letzte Schicht im alten Jahr bzw der Jahreswechsel. Die Stimmung ist ausgelassen. Travis versucht mit Vic ins Gespräch zu kommen. "Du meidest mich!" "Was? Nein tu ich nicht!" "Doch. Schon seit Monaten. Ich hab dich seit dem Wolkenkratzer fast nicht mehr gesehen. In der Schicht gehst du mir aus dem Weg und privat gehst du nicht Mal mehr ans Handy!" "Das stimmt doch gar nicht!" Erwidert Vic und lässt ihn stehen.  
Vic geht zu den Umkleiden. In den Gang fällt ein Licht vom Konferenzraum. Sie wundert sich das Sullivan nicht in seinem Büro sitzt, aber darüber will sie jetzt nicht nachdenken.  
Sie geht früh ins Bett und fällt in einen unruhigen Schlaf. 

Etage 26 "Travis! Travis! Bitte hab einen Puls. Hab einen Puls!" Sie fühlt an seinem Hals. "Ja! OK. Okay. Wach auf. Travis komm schon. Wach auf! Ja so ist gut. Ich bringe dich hier raus. Okay?" Sie zieht ihn die Treppe runter. Er stöhnt vor Schmerzen. "Halt durch. Ich bringe dich raus!" Eine Blutspur zieht sie hinter sich und Travis her. Etage 10. Sie hat es fast geschafft. "Halte durch. Ich bin bei dir!" Er stöhnt ein letztes Mal. Sie tastet seinen Puls. Nichts. Kein Puls. Keine Atmung. Sie beginnt mit der Reanimation. Sie will funken, aber ihr Funkgerät ist weg. Sie drückt und drückt aber er kommt nicht zu sich. "Travis!" Schreit sie….

und wacht auf. Sie ist schweißgebadet. Schnell steigt sie aus dem Bett. Es scheint keiner mitbekommen zu haben. Sie atmet tief durch und geht Richtung Brücke über der Fahrzeughalle sie muss sich erstmal beruhigen. Im Konferenzraum ist noch Licht, aber die Jalousien sind geschlossen. Sie schlüpft an dem Raum vorbei und betritt leise den Steg. "Können wir jetzt reden?" Hört sie Travis hinter sich. "Ich will nicht reden." "Was ist los mit dir? Mit uns? Rede mit mir!" "Was mit uns los ist? Du bist fast gestorben!" "Also bist du sauer, dass ich fast gestorben bin?" "Du hast Warren gesagt er soll dich liegen lassen. Du hast einen Rookie gesagt dass er dich zurücklassen soll! DA DRIN, WO DICH NIEMAND FINDEN WÜRDE. DOCH ICH HAB DICH GEFUNDEN. ICH HAB DICH RAUSGEZOGEN. DU BIST VOR MIR VERBLUTET. DU HAST AUFGEGEBEN!" Die letzten Sätze schreit sie. "DAS REICHT!" Polterte es von unten und Vic starrt in die Fahrzeughalle. "Klären sie das in der Therapiegruppe." Sagt Sullivan nun ruhiger. Vic starrt ihn an und sieht dann zum Konferenzraum. Da steht er und starrt sie an. Sie sieht die strahlend blauen Augen, die jetzt mit Schmerz erfüllt sind.  
Er versteht plötzlich, warum sie so ausgerastet ist. Die beiden starren sich an und Vic nimmt die Treppe zur Fahrzeughalle und drängt sich an Sullivan vorbei.  
Sie geht nach draußen und holt tief Luft. In der Stadt gehen die Feuerwerke los. Sie stürzt wieder rein. Das knallen lässt sie nicht los. Sie rennt die Treppe nach oben und steht perplex und panisch an der Treppe und weiß nicht wohin. Sie nimmt das Barney und stürzt hinein. Sie rutscht an der geschlossenen Tür nach unten und sitzt schluchzend auf dem Boden. Ihr Herz rast.  
Er steht da. Betrachtet perplex die Szene, als sie davon eilt. Montgomery drückt sich an ihm vorbei, nuschelt etwas wie Entschuldigung und verschwindet in seiner Koje. Lukas atmet tief durch und beschließt sich ein Wasser zu holen. Er geht ins Barney und lehnt sich mit dem Wasser an den Tresen. Sie tut ihm Leid. Er weiß, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat, aber es tut ihm weh sie so zu sehen und für ihre Probleme verantwortlich zu sein. Die Tür öffnet sich und er hört plötzlich ein Schluchzen. "Victoria?" Fragt er vorsichtig und geht auf sie zu. Sie erstarrt und sieht ihn an. Er blickt mitleidig auf sie herab. Dann beschließt er sich zu ihr zu setzten. Er stellt sein Glas neben sich. "Hey. Willst du reden?" Fragt er leise und sie schluchzt als Antwort. Lukas legt einen Arm um sie und zieht sie an sich und Vic vergräbt ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals. "Er ist gestorben!" Schluchzte sie. "Ich weiß." Flüstert er. "Er war klinisch tot!" "Ich weiß." "Ich hab ihn rausgezogen und im RTW reanimiert. 2x!" Lukas schweigt, er wusste das Montgomery 2x reanimiert worden war, er wusste aber nicht, dass Vic es getan hatte. "Und er macht so als sei nichts gewesen!" "Ich weiß." Lukas hat seine Fassung wieder gefunden. Er versteht warum sie ihn im Krankenhaus verachtet hat. Sie macht ihn dafür verantwortlich und sie hat das Resultat seiner Entscheidung korrigiert. "Es tut mir Leid, Victoria. Es tut mir so Leid." Haucht er. "Komm trink einen Schluck." Er reicht ihr sein Glas und sie trinkt es komplett aus. "Danke." Sagt sie. "Sollen wir uns vielleicht in Ruhe unterhalten?" Victoria nickt. "Okay." Er steht auf und reicht ihr seine Hand. Sie greift danach und er zieht sie auf die Beine und nimmt sie mit zur Couch. Sie setzten sich auf den Zweisitzer aber jeder in seine Ecke. "Wie kam es jetzt dazu?" Fragt Lukas ruhig aber neugierig. "Travis hat versucht mit mir zu sprechen und ich habe abgeblockt. Ich bin ins Bett und hatte einen Albtraum." Gesteht Vic und Lukas nickt. Er sagt nichts, damit sie weiterredet. "Er muss mitbekommen haben, dass ich aufgestanden bin und ist mir gefolgt. Den Rest kennst du ja." Endet sie und Lukas nickt erneut. "Hast du das öfters?" Sie nickt. "Wie oft?" Fragt er besorgt. "Immer Ende des Monats, quasie am Ereignistag." "Okay. Ich denke die Gruppe würde dir gut tun. Vielleicht willst du ja Mal kommen?" Fragt er vorsichtig. "Vielleicht." Gibt sie ihm Recht. "Und jetzt?" Fragt sie verunsichert. "Jetzt versuchst du zu schlafen." "Aber…. Werde ich nicht?" "Wegen einer schlaflosen Nacht im Monat? Nein. Wenn du medizinischen Urlaub willst, steht er dir zu. Aber ich werde dich nicht suspendieren. Du scheinst im Großen und Ganzen stabil zu sein. Vermeide vielleicht aktuell die Arbeit mit Montgomery, bis ihr das geklärt habt aber ansonsten bin ich Gut damit." "Danke." Sagt sie erleichtert. "Du solltest schlafen gehen." "Ich kann nicht." "Das Feuerwerk?" Sie nickt. "Das macht es heute umso schlimmer." "Okay. Komm her!" Sagt er und setzt sich bequem hin und legt seinen Arm auf die Kopflehne. Sie rutscht an ihn und er nimmt sie in den Arm. "Jetzt schlaf!" Haucht er ihr entgegen. Vic nickt noch einmal und kuschelt sich fest an ihn. Dann fallen ihr die Augen zu. Lukas fischt nach der Decke und wirft sie ihr über. "Hughes?" Fragt eine Stimme leise ins Barney. "Sie ist hier!" Antwortet Lukas und Sullivan tritt in sein Sichtfeld. Er sieht ihn überrascht und irritiert an. Dann zieht Sullivan eine Augenbraue hoch. "Frag nicht." Gibt ihm Lukas als Antwort. "Ich habe sie gesucht." Lukas nickt. "Ich bleib bei ihr. Geh schlafen!" "Wenn du meinst….." Sagt dieser ungläubig. "Gute Nacht, Sully." Bestätigt Lukas seine Entscheidung. "Nacht." Sagt dieser immer noch unzufrieden und geht kopfschüttelnd weg.  
Lukas schläft auch ein wenig. Wird aber früh wach und bringt Vic in ihre Koje, in der sie sich zusammenrollt. Die Schicht geht schnell zu Ende und das neue Jahr beginnt. 

Es ist Dienstag und heute will Vic zum ersten Mal zur Therapie gehen. Travis ist schon da, als Vic eintritt. "Ich dachte nicht, dass du hier sein würdest." Gesteht sie und setzt sich neben ihn. Er lächelt sie an und Ripley macht den Anfang. Er stellt sich ans Pult und beginnt. "Ich stell mich Mal vor, für alle die das erste Mal hier sind. Ich bin Lukas und bin seit über 15 Jahren beim Department. Ich hab viel gesehen und viel durchgemacht. Aber ein Vorfall den ich vor einigen Monaten erlebt hab, der ist hängen geblieben. Die meisten von ihnen waren bei dem Hochhausbrand dabei, das war ein Monster. Wenn ich die Augen schließe, kann ich immer noch den Rauch riechen, die lauten Explosionen hören, dass lässt mich nicht mehr los. Diese Nacht, die Entscheidungen die ich treffen musste, verfolgen mich. Deshalb ist dieser Ort so wichtig für mich. Deshalb sind sie alle für mich so wichtig. Weil wir einander verstehen, weil wir aufeinander angewiesen sind, weil wir einander Vertrauen. In diesem Job sind wir mehr als Kollegen, mehr als Freunde. Wir sind eine Familie."  
Vic und Travis sitzen in der letzten Reihe und hören gespannt zu.  
Nach der Sitzung holt sich Lukas einen Kaffee und Vic steuert auf ihn zu.  
"Chief." "Hey." "Hey." "Ich hab sie dahinten gesehen, zusammen mit Montgomery. Schön, dass es ihnen gut geht." Sagt er erleichtert. "Ich wollte sie um Entschuldigung bitten, dafür wie ich mit ihnen geredet hab, als das Hochhaus gebrannt hat." Sie macht eine Pause. Es fällt ihr schwer, aber sie redet weiter. "Wenn ich mit dran schuld bin, dass der Vorfall sie so dermaßen belastet, dann tut's mir Leid." Sagt Vic ernst. "Lassen wir es gut sein, Hughes. Ich verstand was sie bewegt hat." Gibt er offen zu. "Ich verstand sie nicht so ganz, geb ich zu. Okay, wie auch immer. Em ich hab gedacht das Treffen hier wird ganz furchtbar werden, aber offen gestanden fand ich ganz toll was sie zu sagen hatten." "Danke, oder." Sagt Lukas verlegen und irritiert. "Nein, nein. Ich mein, ich mein was sie eben gesagt haben. Das war etwas deprimierend." Lukas lacht und sieht sie unsicher und leicht beschämt an. "Aber auf ne gute Weiße. Oh mein Gott. Sorry, sorry. Ich meine sie waren echt gut….." Vic bemerkt was sie gerade gesagt hat und erkennt, dass er es falsch verstehen könnte. "Ich …. Das war alles… alles was sie gesagt haben, erzählt haben, war toll." Vic stottert und versucht sich zu retten. Sie errötet. "Vielleicht kommen sie ja Mal nach vorne und geben was von sich Preis, nächste Woche. Ihre Erfahrungen können bestimmt vielen helfen." Lenkt er das Thema um. "Ja ich weiß nicht, mag sein." Nimmt Vic dankbar den Themenwechsel an. "Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns." Sagt er ehrlich und sieht ihr in die Augen. "Also, ähm. Dann noch einen schönen Abend, Chief." Sagt sie verlegen und dreht sich um und geht. Lukas muss zwangsweise lächeln.


	6. Bewertungen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wann treffen Vic und Ripley erneut aufeinander und wie?

Es vergehen ein paar Wochen und es stehen Bewertungsgespräche an, heute ist Station 19 an der Reihe. Normalerweise werden diese vom jeweiligen Captain durchgeführt, aber dieses Jahr sollen im gleichen Zug mögliche Beförderung geprüft werden. So steht unverhoffterweise Chief Lukas Ripley im Captainsbüro. "Chief?! Was kann ich für dich tun?" Fragt Sullivan. "Beurteilungsgespräche. Kann ich deine Bögen haben?" Fragt er leicht genervt. "Hier. Mache das normalerweise nicht ich?" "Normalerweise ja. Aber ich prüfe gleichzeitig ob jemand zur Beförderung ansteht." "Okay….. Dann viel Vergnügen." Antwortet Sullivan und reicht ihm den Stapel Papiere. Ripley nickt und geht in den Konferenzraum. "Captain. Was macht den der Chief hier?" Fragt Andy als sie an seinem Büro vorbei geht. "Beurteilungsgespräche." Antwortet Sullivan knapp. "Oh!" Andy ist überrascht. "Macht das normalerweise nicht der Captain?" "Doch…. Aber scheinbar werden auch Beförderungen besprochen." "Oh. Okay… Ähm. Danke Captain." Sagt sie und verschwindet die Treppe nach oben und verschwindet im Barney. "Was macht Ripley denn hier?" Fragt Maya als sie mit Dean und Jack ins Barney kommt. "Ripley ist da?" Fragt Vic geschockt. "Beurteilung und Beförderung." Antwortet Andy. "Was?" Platzt es aus Vic heraus. "Ich kann ja sowas von einpacken!" "Mach dir nichts draus. Sullivan hat bestimmt Aufzeichnungen gemacht." Versucht Travis zu beruhigen. "Hoffentlich….." "Guten Morgen 19!" Sagt Ripley und betritt das Barney. "Wir werden heute Beurteilungsgespräche führen und ich werde gleichzeitig Beförderungen prüfen. Kommen sie nacheinander zu mir in den Konferenzraum." Er blickt in die Runde und sieht keine Überraschung. "Die Buschtrommeln sind hier wohl schnell. Na gut. Wer fängt an? Lutenents?" "Ich komme, Sir." Antwortet Jack. "Gut. Ich geh schon Mal rüber."  
Nach und nach verschwindet immer Mal wieder einer vom Team und kommt zurück. Es ist Mittagszeit und es fehlt eigentlich nur noch Vic. "Du kannst dich nicht die ganze Zeit drücken, Vic. Du musst irgendwann zu ihm." "Jetzt Essen wir erstmal und vllt haben wir ja dann einen stundenlangen Einsatz!" Antwortet sie bittend. "Du willst das Menschen verletzt werden, nur damit du nicht mit Ripley reden musst?" Kommentiert Andy. "Was? Nein. Ein Feuer oder so würde schon reichen….." Spielt Vic herunter. "Hughes?" Ripley kommt ins Barney. "Sie fehlen noch." "Ich weiß, Sir." Versucht sie mit vollem Mund zu sagen. "Essen sie in Ruhe fertig. Ich warte solange." "Danke, Sir." "Gibt's noch frischen Kaffee?" Fragt er und dreht sich zur Kanne um. Er nimmt sie kurzerhand mit, doch an der Tür dreht er sich nochmal um. "Sie kommen dann?" "Hm. Ja klar, Sir!" Gibt Vic ihm als Antwort und isst weiter. Ripley verlässt den Raum. "Du solltest ihn nicht zu lange warten lassen." Meint Ben. "Ich weiß… ich will aber nicht." "Na komm schon so schlimm wird es nicht." Meint Dean und zieht sie vom Stuhl hoch. "Muss das sein?" "Ja muss es!" Meint Andy hart. "Na los! Rock it!" Spornt Maya sie an. "Okay. Okay. Ich gehe!" Lacht Vic und macht sich auf den Weg.  
Sie klopft an. "Sir?" "Hughes, kommen sie rein!" Sagt er höflich. "Nehmen sie Platz." "Danke Sir." "Wie geht es ihnen?" "Ähm gut, Sir. Danke." "Ich habe die Berichte von Captain Herrera und von Captain Sullivan gelesen. Sie sind tadellos." Vic sieht ihn irritiert an, irgendwas in seiner Stimme lässt sie aufhorchen. "Ich hatte gedacht, nein ehrlich gesagt gehofft, dass ich etwas negatives über ihren Umgang mit Vorgesetzten lesen würde. Aber sie scheinen kein generelles Problem mit Autorität zu haben….." Er pausiert und beugt sich ein Stück über den Tisch. "Es scheint eher ein persönliches Problem…. zu sein, mit mir." Vervollständigt er seinen Vortrag. "Ich… Sir es hat nichts generell mit ihnen zu tun….. es ist eher." Sie schweigt und sieht verlegen zu Boden. Das reicht ihm als Antwort und er zieht sich wieder zurück und stößt dabei die Kaffeekanne um. Der komplette Inhalt entleert sich über seinen Schoß. "Scheiße!" Brüllt er. "Oh Gott… Sir. Ich hole was zum Kühlen!"  
Vic rennt aus dem Raum und stürzt ins Barney. Sie reißt den erste Hilfe Koffer aus dem Schrank, nimmt Handtücher und macht eines davon nass. "Vic?" Fragt Andy. "Was ist los?" Fragt Dean. "Das ist alles eure Schuld. Ich sagte dass ich da nicht rein will!" Brüllt sie sie an. "Dean! Mitkommen!" Sie stürzt zurück und Dean folgt ihr irritiert. Ripley ist mittlerweile aufgestanden.  
Sein weißes Hemd und seine Hose hat große Kaffeeflecken. "Sir? Was ist passiert?" Fragt Dean verwundert. "Kaffee verschüttet." Murmelt er. "Okay, Sir. Ich werde mir das Mal ansehen. Sie sollten die Kleidung…." Beginnt Dean. "Ich geh dann…." Kommentiert Vic. "Hughes!" Er wirft ihr seinen Schlüssel zu. "Auf der Rückbank ist ein Ersatzpack. Wenn sie so freundlich wären." "Natürlich, Sir." Sie verschwindet und schließt die Tür.  
Vic geht zu seinem Wagen und nimmt das Pack aus seinem Diensttruck. Sie lässt ihren Blick schweifen und lächelt. Sein Auto ist das reinste Chaos. Leere Essensverpackungen, Laptop, Trainingstasche, seine Ausrüstung alles fliegt durcheinander. 'Er lebt ja quasie da drin, aber immerhin isst er zwischendurch.' Denkt sich Vic, da sie Ripley eigentlich nur mit Kaffee oder Scotch kennt. Sie schließt die Tür und verriegelt das Auto.  
Schnell huscht sie zum Konferenzraum zurück und öffnet unbesonnen die Tür. Sie sieht seine Kleidungen auf dem Boden und wie Dean vor ihm kniet. "Oh Gott. Entschuldigung!" Sagt sie knallrot, legt das Pack und seinen Schlüssel auf das Regal neben der Tür und verlässt den Raum. "Verbrennung ersten Grades, Sir. Brandsalbe 2x täglich. In 7 - 10 Tagen sollte alles abgeheilt sein." Sagt Dean so professionell wie möglich. Er zieht sich die Einmalhandschuhe aus, legt ihm frische hin und die Salbe. "Ich denke sie kommen zurecht?" Fragt er. "Natürlich. Danke Miller." Knurrt er. Miller packt die Tasche zusammen und verlässt den Raum. Vic steht vor der Tür und wartet auf ihn.  
"Du hast?" Beginnt Dean als sie zum Barney gehen. "Was? Nein! Ich hab nicht!" Protestiert sie. "Was ist denn los?" Mischt sich Andy ein. "Er ist verbrüht." Beginnt Dean. "Ripley?" Maya macht große Augen. Vic nickt. "Wie?" Fragt Travis. "Wo?" Kommt es von Jack. Dean lacht los und Vic wird Knallrot. "Was? Nicht dein Ernst!" Schreit Travis. "Du hast Ripleys… Ripley verbrüht?" Lacht Ben. "Ich hab nicht!" Verteidigt sich Vic. Das Team prustet vor Lachen.  
"Hughes!" Brüllt es durch die Station. "Nein! Nein! Ich kann nicht nochmals da rein." Vic vergräbt ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. "HUGHES! SOFORT!" "Du solltest gehen, bevor er einen Herzinfarkt bekommt!" Lacht Maya. "Oder einen Schlaganfall!" Prustet Travis. Das Team brüllt vor Lachen. "Ihr könnt mich Mal!" Sagt sie und geht aus dem Barney.  
Ripley steht im Flur und deutet ihr auf den Konferenzraum. Sie tritt schweigend ein und bleibt stehen. Er folgt ihr und schließt die Tür. "Ich… es tut mir so leid!" "Es war nicht ihre Schuld. Okay?" Sie nickt. "Ist… ist alles okay?" "Es wird wieder. Keine Sorge." "Oh Gott… sie sind wirklich verbrüht? Oh mein Gott ich habe meinen Chef verbrüht!" Sie rastet aus. "Hughes! Victoria!" Er fasst sie an den Schultern und bringt sie ins hier und jetzt zurück. "Es war nicht deine Schuld. Ich bin okay. In einer Woche ist alles vergessen. Okay?" "Okay." "Wir waren noch nicht fertig." Er macht eine Pause und lässt sie los. "Nehmen sie Platz." "Wollen sie nicht lieber nach Hause?" Fragt Vic unsicher. "Ich würde das gerne fertig machen. Oder soll ich nochmal herkommen?" "Nein, Sir." "Gut. Dann setzen sie sich." Vic setzt sich. "Ich weiß, dass sie meine Entscheidung nicht verstehen und mich wahrscheinlich deshalb nicht mögen. Aber wenn sie irgendwann im Departement aufsteigen möchten, dürfen sie Sympathie und Antipathie nicht so offen zeigen." "Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich sie nicht leiden kann." Sagt Vic ohne nachzudenken. "Ich bin nur mit ihren Entscheidungen nicht einverstanden." Er atmet hörbar durch. "Möchten sie mir wieder sagen, wie ich meinen Job machen soll?" Fragt er leise. "Nein, Sir." "Gut." Seufzt er. "Sie sind wirklich gut, Hughes. Verbauen sie sich nicht selbst ihre Karriere. Sie haben eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe und schnelle Reaktionen. Sie arbeiten gut unter Druck und sie haben schon ein enormes Wissen für ihr Alter. Ich freue mich darauf, sie in 2 oder 3 Jahren zum Lutenent befördern zu können." "Danke, Sir." Sagt sie leise. Er nickt und schließt seinen Ordner. "So. Nun werde ich nach Hause gehen. Bis dann Hughes!" Sagt er und packt sein Sache zusammen. "Auf Wiedersehen, Sir." Vic steht auf und geht. Er schaut ihr kopfschüttelnd nach und lächelt.  
Vic kommt niedergeschlagen ins Barney. "Hey. Alles okay?" Fragt Travis besorgt. "Ja. Ja alles okay." Sagt sie und nimmt sich ein Wasser. "Es hätte schlimmer laufen können, nachdem ich ihn zwei Mal angeschrieen habe." "Und ihn mit Kaffee verbrüht hast." Wieder bricht die Gruppe in Gelächter aus. "Ich hab ihn nicht verbrüht!" Sagt Vic sehr laut und deutlich. Dean lacht. "Das sah aber anders aus." "Er hat sich selbst den Kaffee übergeschüttet." Murmelt sie beleidigt. "Schon gut." Lacht Travis. "Kann jedem Mal passieren!" Meint Andy und winkt ab. Vic erinnert sich an ähnliche Worte in der gleichen Runde und wird rot. "Was machen wir heute Abend?" Fragt Maya in die Runde und Vic lächelt sie dankbar an. Es entfacht eine Diskussion über Frühstück am Morgen, Kajak-fahren und ähnliches.


	7. Die Enthüllung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und nun? Verheilt Ripley ordnungsgemäß?

Es vergeht eine Woche und die Gruppe ist nach der Schicht in Joes Bar gekommen. Sie haben schon ein bisschen getrunken und Vic holt eine Reihe Shots, als sie an der Bar Ripley stehen sieht. "Chief." Sagt sie knapp und gibt ihre Bestellung auf. "Hallo, Hughes. Ich wusste nicht dass die Bar bei 19 beliebt ist." "Och, wir kommen nach einer schlechten Schicht gerne her." Er nickt. "Wie geht es ihnen, Sir?" Lukas versteht genau worauf sie anspielt. "Gut. Danke Hughes. Lassen sie es gut sein." "Ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn ich überprüft hätte, dass es ihnen gut geht." Vic erkennt was sie gesagt hat und wird knallrot. "Sir. Ich meinte nicht….." Er beugt sich vor und nimmt sanft ihre Schultern und sieht ihr Lächelnd in die Augen. "Es ist alles okay. Danke für ihre Sorge, aber mir geht es gut." Sie nickt. Er beugt sich noch weiter vor und raunt ihr ins Ohr. "Ich werde jetzt gehen. Schönen Abend, Victoria." Er zieht sich zurück, lächelt und geht. Vic kippt sich sofort den ersten Shot in den Mund, bevor sie mit dem Tablet zum Tisch zurück geht. "Was war das?" Fragt Andy amüsiert. "Ich hab ihm gesagt, mir würde es besser gehen, wenn ich überprüft hätte dass es ihm gut geht!" Stammelte Vic und nimmt den nächsten Shot. "Hast du nicht!" Ruft Travis. Vic nickt und vergräbt ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Die Gruppe grölt vor Lachen. "Das ist so mega peinlich." Wimmerte sie. "Schon!" Lacht Jack. Vic nimmt sich den nächsten Shot. "Hey! Lass uns noch was übrig!" Kommentiert Maya und nimmt sich selbst einen. "Wenn ihr solange braucht!" Vic nimmt sich den nächsten. "Das ist meiner!" Sagt Dean ihr und nimmt ihn ihr aus der Hand. Die Runde geht munter weiter.  
Er ist auf dem Weg um sich etwas zu Essen und Kaffee zu holen. Schließlich ist es 6 und er muss um 8 bei einem Meeting sein, als er sie die Straße entlang torkeln sieht. Kurzerhand lädt er sie ein und bringt sie nach Hause. Sie lässt sich problemlos ins Bett stecken, scheinbar ist der Absturz nicht ihr erster und er hinterlässt eine Nachricht auf der Theke, Wasser und eine IBU auf ihrem Nachttisch, bevor er geht.  
Vic wird am nächsten Morgen wach. Sie ist in ihrem Bett. Auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hat, wie das passiert ist. Sie sieht das Glas Wasser und die IBU auf dem Tischen und nimmt beides zu sich. Ihr Kopf dröhnte als Vic sich hinsetzt. Sie ist bis auf ihre Jeans, die Mitten im Raum liegt, noch komplett angezogen. Sie geht in die Küche und findet ein Zettelchen. 

*Guten Morgen Victoria,  
Ich hoffe du bist soweit in Ordnung und dir geht es nicht zu schlecht.  
Liebe Grüße  
C. L. R.* 

Vic ist irritiert, wer hat sie bitte nach Hause gebracht? Schnell zückt sie ihr Handy. Nichts. Sie fotographiert den Zettel ab und stellt ihn mit einem ? in die Gruppe.

Maya: von wem ist das? 10:50  
Andy: zu früh! 10:52  
Dean: was hast du auf dem Heimweg bitte gemacht? 10:55  
Jack: was hast du getrieben? 10:55  
Maya: von wem ist das? 10:56  
Ben: habt ihr Mal auf die Uhr gesehen? 10:59  
Travis: wow Vic! Auf dem Heimweg noch jemand abgeschleppt? 11:00  
Maya: VON WEM IST DAS? 11:03  
Vic: keine Ahnung. Ich bin alleine aufgewacht. IBU und Wasser auf dem Nachttisch und diese Nachricht in der Küche. Ich dachte vielleicht einer von euch? 11:04  
Maya: definitiv nicht. 11:04  
Andy: wieder alleine aufgewacht ;) 11:05  
Vic: nicht so. Es gab definitiv nichts, wo man sich wegschleichen müsste! 11:05  
Travis: woher willst du das wissen, wenn du dich nicht daran erinnerst, wer dich heimgebracht hat? 11:05  
Andy: glaub mir. Sowas weiß man. 11:06  
Andy: also wer ist C. L. R.? 11:06  
Vic: das ist ja mein Problem! 11:07  
Dean: Clemens Leonardo Rollinger 11:10  
Jack: Christopher Luis Rembrandt 11:11  
Vic: ha ha ha 11:11

Sie beschließt duschen zu gehen, scheinbar können ihre Freunde ihr nicht helfen.

Am nächsten Tag kommen alle gut gelaunt zur Schicht. Sie sehen eine Pressekonferenz im Barney an. Sie können sehen, wie *Chief L. Ripley* sich zu den neuesten Änderungen im Departement äußerst und Vic fällt es wie Schuppen von den Augen. "Oh Gott!" "Was oh Gott?" Fragt Andy. "Oh Gott ist das peinlich!" Stammelte Vic weiter. "Was ist denn los?" Dean sieht sie interessiert an. Vic sieht aus als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen. Sie merkt gar nicht, dass sie das Zettelchen rausgeholt hat und zwischen dem Zettel und dem TV hin und her blickt.  
"Morgen!" "Morgen 19!" Hören sie zwei Stimmen hinter sich und das Team dreht sich um. "Morgen Chief, Captain!" Kommt es fast unisono. Nur Vic sieht ihn geschockt an. "Ich wollte eigentlich nur kurz vorbeischauen und nachsehen ob sie es alle gestern Heil nach Hause geschafft haben und ob alles in Ordnung ist." Jack lacht. "Danke Sir, das ist sehr freundlich von ihnen?!" Meint Andy und der Ausdruck in ihrer Stimme ist verwundert, fragend und freundlich zugleich. "Na dann, gute Schicht." Er hebt die Hand zum Gruß und geht mit Sullivan aus dem Barney.  
"Was war dass den?" Fragt Maya. "Vic, alles okay?" Jack sieht sie besorgt an. Er nimmt ihr den Zettel aus der Hand. "Oh Gott!" Jetzt lacht er. "Was ist denn los?" Maya nimmt sich den Zettel. "Den kennen wir doch schon." "Die Initialen!" Erwidert Jack. Maya lacht. "Ja klar! C. L. R.!" "Ja und?" Kommt von Ben. "Chief Lukas Ripley!" Haut Maya lachend raus. "Was?" Platzt Andy hervor. "Das kann nicht sein!" Sagt Dean. "Vic? Woher kennt der Chief deine Adresse?" Fragt Maya vorwurfsvoll. "Das muss Zufall sein!" Beginnt Ben. "Kennen wir sonst noch jemand mit den Initialen?" Fragt Andy. "Das ist zu verrückt!" Kommt es von Travis. Sie diskutieren weiter. "Vic? Warum denkst du, dass es der Chief war?" Fragt Andy plötzlich. "Was? Ich nein. Was?" "Warum denkst du dass es der Chief war?" Wiederholt Andy. "Dachte ich nicht!" Lügt sie. "Du lügst, Vic!" Sagt Travis. "Warum sollte ich denken dass er es war?" "Sag du es mir!" Sagt Jack. "Keine Ahnung. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich weiß nicht. Ist es nicht Zeit für den Appell?" Vic verschwindet aus dem Barney. "Was läuft zwischen den beiden? Ich mein Ripley war mit ihr zu bequem in der Bar und jetzt das?" Meint Andy in den Raum. "Keine Ahnung. Aber ich denke nicht, dass da was aktuelles läuft, sonst hätte Vic uns ja nicht den Zettel gezeigt. Ich meine sie hätte gewusst wer es war und hätte uns gar nicht informiert…." Schlussfolgert Jack "Hast Recht!" Stimmt ihm Dean zu. "Aber irgendwas stimmt da nicht. Da muss ich Andy Recht geben." Mischt sich Maya ein. "19! AUFSTELLUNG ZUM APPELL!" Hören sie Sullivan durch die Station brüllen. Schnell ist das Thema fallen gelassen und sie stehen bereit.  
Später am Tag, als sie zum Mittagessen zusammen sitzen, fragt Andy nochmals nach. "Warum hätte es Ripley sein sollten?" "Was?" "Warum dachtest du es war Ripley? Und komm nicht wieder mit, du dachtest es nicht!" "Ich…." Sie macht eine Pause. "Ihr werdet nicht locker lassen. Oder?" Fragt sie resigniert. "Definitiv nicht!" Haut Travis raus. "Ihr erinnert euch an meine allererste Schicht?" "Ja schon." Sagt Dean leichtfertig. "Und an den…" Sie deutet an ihren Hals. "Jaaaaa??" Andy versucht sie zum weiterreden zu bringen. "Oh Gott. Sag nicht dass das….!" Prustet Travis raus. Vic nickt. "Wir hatten uns in einer Bar getroffen und wir wussten beide nicht, wer der andere ist und eins führte zum anderen und…." "Oh Gott!" Lacht Maya los. "Der Chief? Dein Ernst?" Fragt Dean belustigt nach. "Respekt, Vic!" Meint Jack. "Wie gut war er?" Kommt von Maya. "Was?" Vic ist verwirrt. "Was? Er ist heiß." Gesteht Maya. "Du sagtest damals es sei gut gewesen, aber wie gut?" "Maya bitte!" Vic ist es sichtlich unangenehm. "Wie konntet ihr dass fast 2 Jahre geheim halten?" Meint Travis. "Es gab nichts geheim zu halten!" Erklärt Vic. "Es war eine Nacht, wir haben uns das erste Mal beruflich bei den Peer Reviews getroffen. Ich glaube erkannt hat er mich erst beim Hochhausbrand." Gesteht sie. "Jetzt macht das alles Sinn!" Fällt ihr Andy ins Wort. Die anderen sehen sie verwirrt an. "Das Anrempeln im Krankenhaus und seine nicht vorhandene Reaktion darauf und das Tanzen. Er wollte mit dir darüber reden! Ich meine er hat dich gegostet, dann nicht sofort erkannt und du warst sauer!" Fügt sie die Puzzleteile zusammen. Vic nickt. "Das muss aber wirklich unter uns bleiben. Okay? Er hat nichts falsches gemacht. Er wusste nicht wer ich bin und hat mich auch nicht ausgenutzt oder so." "Es war die Nacht vor deiner ersten Schicht?" Fragt Travis nach und sie nickt. "Mehr nicht?" Stellt Dean klar. "Mehr nicht." "Okay. Dann bin ich okay damit." Die anderen brummen zustimmend. "Danke Leute." Sie beenden ihr Essen und Vic macht sich mit Travis an das auffüllen des RTW. "Der Chief? Dein Ernst?" "Travis!" "Okay. Okay." 

Es folgt ein paar Schichten später eine Suche nach einem Kind, welches in die Kanalisation gefallen ist. Dr. Deluca kommt nach beendeter Suche auf Vic zu. "Hughes." "Ja?" Fragt sie überrascht. "Ich hab die Nummer von dem Großen da drüben bekommen. Mayhorn glaube ich." "Schön für Sie, Deluca!" Vic ist amüsiert. "Oh. Sie ist nicht für mich… er hat mich gefragt ob sie vielleicht Interesse hätten und ich wollte sie weitergeben." "Sie können nicht einfach eine Nummer für mich annehmen!" "Ach komm schon, Vic, für n bisschen Spaß wird er reichen!" Mischt sich Maya ein. "Ihr seid furchtbar!" Vic lacht und nimmt die Nummer. Mayhorn lächelt sie an und Vic hebt die Hand und geht in den RTW. "Also triffst du ihn?" Fragt Deluca. "Möglich. Ich werde sehen." Flötet Vic.


	8. Die Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es wird heiß

Insgesamt ist ein weiteres Jahr vergangen. Und das Team ist auf der jährlichen Party. Vic steht an der Bar und bestellt einen Drink. "Möchtest du tanzen?" Wird sie plötzlich von der Seite angesprochen. Sie riecht den bekannten Duft. Sie spürt seinen Atem. Sie dreht ihr Gesicht nur ein paar Grad. "Ich denke dass ist kein gute Idee." Gibt sie leise zurück, während er auf sein Getränk wartet. "Warum nicht?" "Es war schon schwierig genug mein Team wieder zu beruhigen. Ich will ihren Spinnereien nicht wieder neuen Zündstoff geben." "Welcher Zündstoff?" Fragt er nun irritiert. "Sie wissen von der Nacht im old English." "Oh." Sagt er nun leicht schockiert. "Warum hast du es ihnen jetzt gesagt? Ich meine das ist schon über 2 Jahre her." "Ich konnte mit deinen Initialen nichts anfangen und hab's in die Gruppe geschickt und als du in der nächsten Schicht da warst, haben wir es zusammen rausgefunden und dann kam halt die Frage auf woher du wusstest wo ich wohne und irgendwann gingen mir die Antworten aus." Plappert Vic. "Oh. Warum hast du nicht gesagt dass ich auf deine ID gesehen habe?" "Mist. Das wäre echt gut gewesen!" Ärgert sich Vic und Lukas lächelt. "Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen." Sagt Vic ernst. "Du meinst nicht so wie mit dem Kaffee?" "Das war ich nicht. Das weißt du." Er lacht. "Ich weiß. Lass dich doch etwas ärgern." "Ich sollte zu den anderen zurück. Sonst hätten wir auch tanzen gehen können…." "Feier schön, Victoria." "Danke Luke, du auch!"  
Vic geht zu ihrem Team, welches sie neugierig und vielsagend ansieht. "Da ist nichts!" "Nein!" "Überhaupt nicht." "Ach lasst mich doch in Ruhe!" Sagt sie und trinkt ihren Margarita. "Gibs doch zu. Du stehst auf ihn!" "Und selbst wenn. Er ist der Chef unseres Chefes Chef." "Das ist kein Nein." Stellt Travis fest. "Es ist ein definitives Nein!" Behaart Vic. "Deswegen hast du dich mit Mayhorn getroffen. In der Hoffnung dass du ihn aus dem Kopf bekommst!" Stellt Andy fest. "Und ich dachte schon du hättest ne Geschmacksverirrung." Gesteht Maya. "Leute!" Nun ist es Jack der sie zur Besinnung ruft und sie lassen das Thema fallen.  
Es ist kurz vor Mitternacht und Vic steht an der Bar. "Hi, ich bin Torben." "Vic!" "Schön dich kennenzulernen." "Gleichfalls." "Begleitung oder Department?" "Department. Und du?" "Auch, Station 54." "19." "Oh, Zentrum, cool." "Ja, ist immer was los." "Wenn es nicht umsonst wäre, würde ich dich einladen…" Vic Lacht. "Schon gut. Was ist mit deinem Team?" "Alle schon weg oder mit Partner hier!" "Dann komm doch mit zu uns?!" "Gerne." Sie gehen zu Vics Team. "Hi, Leute. Das ist Torben. 54 und sein Team gostet ihn." Alle Lachen. "Was hast du falsch gemacht?" Fragt Jack amüsiert. "Bin Single!" Antwortet er schlagfertig. "Willkommen!" Sagt Andy strahlend. Miller reicht ihm die Hand. "Dean, und das sind Jack, Maya, Andy, Travis und sein Freund Grant. Ben unser Rookie ist mit Frau und Sohn irgendwo draußen." Torben lächelt sie an und sieht immer wieder verstohlen zu Vic. Ihr Team grinst sich an. Er steht auf sie, sollen sie es unterstützen? Warum eigentlich nicht. Vic behauptet ja sie empfindet nichts für Ripley…. 

Zehn  
Er steht an der Bar und nimmt seinen Scotch.  
Neun  
Sie nimmt ihr Glas vom Tisch.  
Acht  
Er sieht sich im Raum um.  
Sieben  
Ihre Freunde scharen sich um sie.  
Sechs  
Er erblickt sie inmitten ihres Teams.  
Fünf  
Andy tritt neben Dran und macht zwischen Vic und Torben Platz.  
Vier  
Wer ist der Kerl? Er hat ihn schonmal gesehen, aber auf die Entfernung ist es schwer zu erkennen.  
Drei  
Sie fiebern dem neuen Jahr entgegen.  
Zwei  
Am liebsten würde er zu ihr gehen.  
Eins  
Such nicht nach ihm! Es darf keiner wissen!  
Frohes Neues!

Er küsst sie! Lukas erstarrt bei dem Anblick. Dieser Mann küsst die Frau, die er begehrt, die er mag, die er vielleicht sogar liebt. Sein Blut gefriert in seinen Adern. Sie scheint es aber nicht vertiefen zu wollen.  
Torben hat sie einfach geküsst! Sie löst sich von ihm, wegstoßen will sie ihn jetzt nicht, aber vertiefen auch nicht. "Oh!" Sagt er schlicht. "Ich wünsche euch ein gutes neues!" Sagt er noch zum Rest und geht.  
Lukas kann durchatmen, er geht und Vic läuft ihm nicht nach, im Gegenteil sie dreht sich ihrem Team zu und sie feiern. "Erde an Lukas!" "Äh. Was?" Er dreht sich um und sieht Deb ins Gesicht. "Frohes neues?" Fragt sie mehr als dass sie sagt und hebt ihr Glas. "Oh, ja. Natürlich. Frohes neues!" Er stößt mit ihr an. "Wo warst du gerade?" "Ich war nur abgelenkt." "Von meiner Station?" Fragt Frankel und ihre Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen. "Es sah so aus, als ob sie nicht einverstanden wäre." "Hughes? Sie kann gut auf sich selbst aufpassen!" Sagt sie und mustert ihn erneut. "Natürlich. Nur stell dir die PR vor. Auf Departmentsneujahrsfeier von Kollege belästigt." Rettet er sich und Deb nickt. "Willst mir gar nicht vorstellen!" "Siehst du." Er trinkt schnell einen Schluck und dreht sich zur anderen Seite um mit seinem Nachbarn anzustoßen.

Es ist einige Tage später. Die erste Schicht im neuen Jahr und Sullivan hat sich mit Magen-Darm-Infekt krank gemeldet. Ripley steht im Barney und gießt sich Kaffee ein, als das Team reinkommt. "Morgen 19." "Guten Morgen, Chief. Was können wir für sie tun?" Fragt Andy überrascht. "Captain Sullivan ist krank, sie müssen diese Schicht mit mir vorlieb nehmen." "Okay. Wir freuen uns sie an Bord zu haben." Sagt sie freundlich. "Na los. Frühstück. Was macht wer?" Ripley hat seine Kaffeetasse abgestellt und klatscht in die Hände. "Sie können den Tisch decken, Sir." Sagt Andy spitz. "Die Brandsalbe ist zwar aufgefüllt aber wir wollen sie nicht wieder benutzen, Sir." Kommentiert Dean. Ripley lacht. "Das hab ich jetzt wohl weg, oder?" "Und wie!" Lacht Jack. "Okay. Ich Deck den Tisch." Gibt er sich geschlagen und Dean beginnt die Waffeln auszubacken, während Travis den Speck brät. Vic mischt ihre geheime Fruchtsaft Komposition zusammen und Ben holt die Zeitung. Maya macht Toast, während Andy Wurst und Käse, sowie Butter auf den Tisch stellt. Sie essen gemeinsam und unterhalten sich über belanglose Sachen. Die Schicht verläuft ruhig. Es wird gemeinsam gegessen, gelacht und geredet. Nur der RTW rückt ein paar Mal zu Kleinigkeiten aus. Vic ist diesem heute zugeteilt. Als sie nach einem Einsatz mit Andy zurückkommt, hat sie eine dicke aufgeplatzte Lippe und ihr Auge ist dabei sich zu verfärben. Vic sitzt im Barney und isst langsam ihr Müsli, als Lukas reinkommt. "Langer Einsatz?" Fragt er beiläufig und holt sich einen Kaffee. "Hmmm." Macht Vic zustimmend und Lukas dreht sich zu ihr um. "Verdammt! Was ist passiert?" Fragt er schockiert, als er ihr Gesicht sieht. "Halb so wild, solltest den anderen sehen." Versucht Vic zu feixen, doch das Lächeln tut ihr weh und es verzieht sich eher zu einem schmerzhaften Grinsen. Er stellt die Tasse ab und geht zu ihr rüber. Er beugt sich vor und betrachtet ihr Gesicht. Ganz vorsichtig untersucht er ihre Lippe und das Auge. "Darüber scherzt man nicht!" Sagt er und holt den erste Hilfe Kasten und ein Coolpack. Dann setzt er sich ihr gegenüber, desinfiziert die Lippe und klebt ein Strip über die aufgeplatzte Stelle. Danach leuchtet er ihr ins Auge und prüft ob sich dort Verletzungen befinden. "Kopfschmerz oder Übelkeit?" Vic schüttelt den Kopf. "Vic? Ich wollte dich noch…." Andy stockt als sie das Barney betritt. Sie hat das Gefühl in einen intimen Moment zu platzen. Wie vorsichtig er mit ihr agiert. "Ich glaube du wirst nicht mehr benötigt, Andy." Juxt Dean. "Sie sollten es kühlen und im Zweifelsfall nochmal einen Kollegen drüber schauen lassen." Sagt Lukas höchst professionell, bevor er Vic das Coolpack gibt und den Hilfekasten wegräumt. "Ich hätte erwartet, dass sie es gleich versorgen, Herrera!" "Ich….." Andy sieht ihn perplex an. Von der liebevollen Art, die er Vic gerade gezeigt hatte war nichts mehr zu sehen. Im Gegenteil Andy hat das Gefühl, dass sie Wut in seinen Augen sehen kann. "Sie sind Lutenent! Kümmern sie sich um ihre Leute!" "Das war meine Schuld. Ich wollte zuerst duschen und etwas essen." Mischt sich Vic ein und Lukas dreht sich zu ihr um. "Sir." Hängt Vic noch hintendran. Er mustert sie, erst jetzt bemerkt er ihre nassen Haare und die Restfeuchtigkeit auf ihrer Haut. Lukas kann nicht anders, als an den sexy Körper unter Wasser zu denken, den er nur zu gut kennt. "Wie auch immer." Sagt er, als er sich gefangen hat und Lukas verlässt das Barney. "Danke, Vic." Sagt Andy irritiert. "Was war das?" Fragt Dean. "Was war was?" Meint Vic. Dean deutet auf die Situation. "Das! Ripley!" "Er hat meine Lippe versorgt." Sagt Vic gleichgültig. "Komm schon! Was läuft da?" Hakt er nach. "Nichts! Ich schwöre. Es war die eine Nacht, von der ihr wisst. Mehr war und ist da nicht!" Bestreitet Vic. Dean zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Natürlich. Deshalb war er zu dir sanft wie ein Lamm und Andy hat er fast geköpft!" Antwortet Dean. "Wer hat wen geköpft?" Fragt Maya als sie das Barney betritt. "Ripley Andy." Beginnt Dean. "Warum das?" Fragt Maya überrascht. "Weil ich Vic noch nicht versorgt hatte." Erklärt Andy. "Wer hat dich dann versorgt?" Maya sieht Vic auffordernd an und reißt die Augen auf als sie keine Antwort bekommt. "Ripley hat dich versorgt?" Platzt es aus ihr raus. "Wer hat wen versorgt?" Travis, Ben und Jack kommen hinzu. "Scheiße Vic! Wie siehst du denn aus!" Kommt es von Travis. "Halb so wild!" Meint Vic und winkt ab. Ben geht zu ihr und sieht sich den geklebten Strip an. "Sauber gearbeitet, hab schon lang keine solche Technik gesehen. Avery unser plastischer Chirurg arbeitet auch so. Heilt super ab und keine Narben bleiben zurück. Wer hat das gemacht?" "Ripley!" Platzt Maya raus. "Ripley?" Fragen Travis und Jack im Chor. "Ripley hat dich versorgt?" Fragt Ben und sieht Vic fragend an und sie nickt. "Können wir es nun gut sein lassen? Wir haben jetzt alle mehr wie nur deutlich gemacht, dass Ripley mich verarztet hat." Sagt sie genervt. "Aber auch wie!" Stellt Dean fest und Vic seufzt. "Was meinst du mit wie? War er nackt oder was?" Fragt Jack im Spaß. "Körperlich nicht…." Kommentiert Andy. "Wie meinst du das?" Fragt Travis. "Er war so sanft, fast schon zärtlich. Ich hatte das Gefühl zu stören, als ich reingekommen bin! Wie ein Eindringling." Gesteht Andy nachdenklich und schockiert. Vic isst ihr Müsli weiter. "Jetzt übertreibst du aber." Sagt Vic zwischen zwei Löffeln. "Tu ich nicht. Ihr habt nicht mal bemerkt, dass Dean und ich reingekommen sind!" Vic wird rot. "Ich wusste es!" Haut Dean raus. "Was? Nein! Ich schwöre euch, da ist nichts!" "Aber du empfindest was für ihn." Stellt Travis fest. "Vielleicht…" "Nicht nur vielleicht, Vic! Das können wir alle sehen!" Erklärt Travis. "Selbst wenn es so wäre. Er ist unser Chief. Also wird da nichts weiter passieren!" "Wenn du meinst….." Flötet Maya. "Ja meine ich! Und es langt jetzt!" Vic isst fertig und geht auf ihre Koje.  
Es kommen keine Einsätze mehr rein und sie können alle früh zu Bett. Vic wird in der Nacht wach und geht in die Küche sie macht sich ein paar Cornflakes, als Lukas die Küche betritt. Seine Ärmel sind hochgekrempelt und die Krawatte fehlt. Er sieht ziemlich leger aus. "Kannst auch nicht schlafen?" Fragt er sie. "Nicht wirklich. Ich dachte die Cornflakes würden es besser machen aber irgendwie nicht." "Möchtest du eine Schokolade?" Fragt er und erwärmt Milch im Topf und gibt Nutella dazu. "Gerne. Danke." Vic sitzt in ihren Shorts und ihrem Top am Kopfende des Tisches und beobachtet ihn. "Mist." Schimpft er leise. Sie steht auf und geht zu ihm. "Alles okay?" "Ich hab nur mein Hemd versaut. Nichts schlimmes." Er versucht die Nutella mit einem Lappen wegzuwischen, macht es aber nur schlimmer. Vic tritt näher und sieht sich den großen braunen Schokofleck in Höhe des Bauchnabels genauer an. "Zieh es aus!" Fordert Vic. "Was?" Lacht Lukas. "Wenn du dein Hemd ausziehst, kann ich es auswaschen." Erklärt sie. "Okay…." Er knöpft es auf und zieht es aus, während Vic direkt vor ihm steht. 'Zum Glück nie ohne Shirt….' Denkt er sich, als er ihr das Hemd reicht. Sein Shirt liegt eng an und somit kann Vic genau sehen was sie schon Mal live gesehen hat. Ein Ring glitzert an einer Kette um seinen Hals und bildet einen sagenhaften Kontrast zu seinem weißen Shirt und seinen breiten Schultern. Sie schmunzelt als sie es ihm abnimmt und dreht sich zum Waschbecken um. Sie gibt etwas Spüli drauf und beginnt den Fleck auszuwaschen. Lukas sieht ihr neugierig über die Schulter. Er mag sie, mehr wie er sollte. Lukas öffnet die Kette um seinen Hals und legt ihr die Kette um. "Was?" "Ich möchte, dass du etwas von mir hast. Etwas, was mir viel bedeutet." Sie betrachtet den Ring. "Aber… ich kann nicht. Das ist deiner! Ich meine den bekommt man erst wenn man Batallionchief wird!" "Ja, ich möchte, dass du ihn hast." Wiederholt er. Vic schluckt, was soll sie machen? "Willst du lernen, wie es geht?" Ist das erste, was ihr einfällt und sie fragt ihn unbedacht. "Wenn ich dir zur Hand gehen darf?" Flüstert er schon fast und geht einen Schritt näher. Vic kann seine Wärme spüren, sein Aftershave riechen. Es trennt sie nur ein paar Millimeter. Lukas legt von hinten seine Arme um sie, streift dabei aus Versehen ihre Ellenbogen und greift mit seinen Händen über ihre. Schnell sind ihre Hände mit Schaum bedeckt. Vic schließt die Augen und lehnt sich unmerklich zurück. Aber es reicht dass ihr Rücken seine Brust für Millisekunden berührt. "Und jetzt?" Haucht ihr Lukas ins Ohr und holt sie aus ihrer Welt zurück. Vic zieht ihre Hände unter seinen hervor und dreht sich ruckartig zu ihm um. Sie hat vergessen wie nah sie sich sind. "Ähm. Jetzt musst du es nur noch auswaschen." Sagt sie und sieht ihm in die Augen. "Okay." Sagt er mit erstickender Stimme und Vic taucht unter seinen Arm durch. Schnell verschwindet sie aus dem Barney. Lukas muss die Augen schließen um sich wieder zu sammeln. "Fuck." Flüstert er und atmet nochmal durch, bevor er sein Hemd ausspült und sich ins Büro verzieht.  
Erst in ihrer Koje bemerkt Vic, dass sie noch seine Kette um hat. Sie nimmt den Ring und betrachtet ihn genauer. Es ist ein breiter Goldring mit schwarzem Hintergrund, auf dem drei goldene, gekreuzte Hörner zu sehen sind. Er hängt an einer schlichten goldenen Kette.(Onyx-Ring der Herrenfeuerwehr - 5 Horn Chief - 14 Karat Gold) Vic lässt ihn in ihr Top fallen und beschließt Lukas morgen den Ring zurück zu geben.  
Am nächsten Morgen wundert sich Dean über die zwei Tassen, den benutzten Topf und die Müslischüssel aber er fragt nicht, sondern macht es einfach weg.  
Sie frühstücken gemeinsam, doch die Stimmung ist irgendwie angespannt. Nicht so locker wie gestern und Dean hat das Gefühl dass es nicht nur Ripley sondern auch von Vic ausgeht. Aber es scheint nicht unangenehm angespannt zu sein, sondern irgendwie aufgeheizt. Er beschließt sie in der nächsten Schicht drauf anzusprechen.  
Die ganze Zeit ist jemand um sie oder er ist nicht da, sodass Vic ihn nie alleine antrifft und ihm vor den anderen den Ring zurückzugeben will sie nicht. Als die Schicht endet ist Lukas sofort verschwunden.


	9. Ein etwas anderes Training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es wird noch heißer!!

Einige Tage später sitzt Lukas in seinem Büro. Es ist warm und er hat die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes geöffnet und die Krawatte ausgezogen. "Lukas, hast du schon die Anträge fertig?" Platzt es in sein Büro. "Deb. Wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt…" "Das ich anklopfen soll. Ich weiß, ich weiß." "Warum machst du es dann nicht?" "Keine Ahnung. Hat sich eingebürgert." "Das macht es nicht besser!" "Was ist mit den Anträgen?" "Nein, ich bin noch nicht fertig, aber wenn du kurz wartest. Es sind nur noch zwei." Sagt er und Deb nimmt Platz. "Willst du was trinken?" "Nein, danke." Er widmet sich den Papieren und kurze Zeit später reicht er Deb den Ordner. Er beugt sich weit über den Tisch vor und Frankel kann sehen dass etwas fehlt. Lukas hat ihr Mal erklärt warum er den Ring trägt. Den Chiefring benötigt er für feierliche Anlässe und den Assistentchief mag er nicht, er war ihm mit den Diamanten zu protzig. Also trug er den Batallionchiefring. Da aber auch dieser ihm im zu voluminös war um im Zweifel in Handschuhe zu kommen, trägt er ihn normalerweise mit einer Kette um den Hals. "Wo ist denn dein Ring?" "Was?" "Dein Ring. Du gehst normalerweise nie ohne ihn aus dem Haus." "Ach ähm hab ihn verlegt." Schwindelt Lukas. "Du und was verlegt? Und dann noch deinen Ring? Eher friert die Hölle zu!" Antwortet sie ihm. "Brauchst du noch was?" Ihre Augen verengen sich und sie stößt ein kurzes "Nein." aus, bevor sie mit ihren Akten geht.

Ripley hat erfolgreich Station 19 gemieden, seit dem letzten Vorfall, es sind nun fast 4 Wochen. Doch heute muss er hin. Heute ist Claires Todestag und zusätzlich steht die Übung mit den Officern an. Seufzend macht er sich auf den Weg. Er betritt das Barney als er hört. "Vic hat ein Geheimnis. Ich geb ihr 5 Minuten, höchstens." Schweigen. "Alles gute zum Geburtstag, Miller. Jack plant eine Überraschungsparty." "Ohhh Vic!!" Kommt es unisono. "Morgen 19. Miller, herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ich hatte so ein Gefühl." "Danke, Sir." Sie geben sich die Hand. "Morgen Chief!" Kommt es von Vic mit vollem Mund und er sieht sie an. Ein Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht, bevor er feststellt, dass er etwas sagen sollte. "Ähm also. Ich suche eigentlich Captain Sullivan. Ich dachte, dass er..." "Er isst nicht mit uns." Sagt Andy. "Nein?" "Nein!" Bestätigt sie. "Er ist im Fitnessraum, Sir." Kommentiert Warren. "Okay. Danke." Sagt er leise. "Ach Bishop. Schön ihre Bewerbung zum Lutenent gesehen zu haben. Ich freu mich schon auf unser Gespräch." Sagt er diesmal mit fester Stimme, bevor er schnell geht.  
Sullivan und Ripley betreten die Fahrzeughalle. Die Officer sind schon da und Sullivan beginnt mit der Ansprache. Ripley sieht Vic an und hebt die Hand zum Gruß. "Hat er dir grade zugewunken?" "Das machen Menschen traditionell um sich zu begrüßen." Antwortet Vic sachlich. "Ich wusste nicht dass ihr mittlerweile Buddies geworden seit. Aber der Tag steckt wohl voller Überraschungen." "Naja. Wir haben uns bei dem Therapieabend gesehen … wusstest du dass er privat Pullover trägt? Er ist privat ganz anders." "Ich hätte ihn nicht für einen Sweatshirt Menschen gehalten, eher für einen Anzugsmann. Meinst du er ist gekommen um mit Sullivan über Maya zu reden?" Das Gespräch verstummt.  
Maya und Jack versuchen eine Officerin klar zu machen und Sullivan rastet aus, was Andy dazu bringt ihn anzuschreiben und Ripley schickt Sullivan nach Hause.  
"Können sie das mit dem Druckverband nochmals zeigen?" Fragt eine junge Polizistin Ripley und ihre Kollegin nickt begeistert. "Ähm, ja klar. Also." Er beginnt sich selbst den Arm einzubinden und Vic schüttelt nur den Kopf. Bevor sie darüber nachdenken kann, steht sie schon bei der kleinen Gruppe. "Wir wollen es ihnen doch richtig zeigen, oder Chief? Deshalb haben wir ihm zum Chief gemacht. Führen kann er Recht gut, aber Druckverbände sind nicht so seins." Sagt sie schelmisch und wickelt den Verband ab. "Zuerst muss die Haut offen liegen." Sie sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Chief? Ihr Ärmel." Weist sie ihn mit Nachdruck darauf hin. Er sieht ihr in die Augen, knöpft die Manschetten am Handgelenk auf und schlägt den Ärmel nach oben. "Idealerweise sitzt oder liegt ihr Patient. Aber ich denke in diesem Fall tut es der Halbsitz auf dem Tresen auch." Erklärt Vic weiter und hört nicht auf Ripley anzusehen. "Ich kann auch…" Beginnt er, auch er sieht nicht von ihr weg. "Bitte." Bietet Vic ihm an und er rutscht vollends auf den Tresen. Sie geht näher an ihn ran und steht nun zwischen seinen Beinen. Vic sieht jetzt auf seinen Arm und den Verband, während Ripley sie weiter anstarrt. "Sie legen eine Schlaufe um den Arm. In etwa so." Sie wickelt den Verband ein wenig ab und legt ihn um seinen Ellenbogen. "Als nächsten nehmen sie das verpackte Mull und legen es auf die Blutung oder auf die Vene. Es dient gleich als Druck und sollte verpackt bleiben, damit es sich nicht vollsaugt. Denn wenn es sich vollsaugt wird es weich und der Druck lässt nach. Dann nehmen sie den Rest vom Verband und ziehen ihn mit ordentlich Zug fest." Sie macht es vor und Ripley huft kurz, was Vic ein kleines Lächeln über die Lippen laufen lässt. "So meine Damen. Professionell verschnürt." Gibt sie als Kommentar und verlässt seinen privaten Bereich, bevor sie ihm wieder ins Gesicht sieht und sich auf den Lippen herumkaut.  
Travis und Dean haben das ganze mitangesehen und können nur den Kopfschütteln. "Die zwei merken selbst nicht wie sie sich gegenseitig anmachen, oder?" Fragt Dean. "Ich glaube er merkt es gerade ganz deutlich." Kommentiert Travis, als beide sehen wie er sich den Verband löst, während er Vic noch in die Augen starrt, sich dann schnell verabschiedet und ins Büro verschwindet.  
Er stützt sich auf den Schreibtisch und lässt den Kopf, mit geschlossenen Augen, nach vorne hängen. 'Einatmen, Ausatmen, Puls beruhigen, Einatmen.' "Alles okay, Chief?" Fragt Andy besorgt, als sie an der Tür vorbei gehen will, die er nur angelehnt hat. Er zuckt hoch. "Was? Jaja. Alles okay. Ich brauch nur kurz…." Sagt er und lässt sich auf den Stuhl hinter sich fallen. "Okay….. Falls wir etwas tun können…" Weiter kommt Andy nicht. "Nein." Schreit er schon fast schockiert raus. "Nein. Nein, danke. Ich komme gleich hoch. Wenn sie beim rausgehen kurz die Tür schließen würden." Sagt er nun deutlich ruhiger. Andy nickt verwirrt. "Natürlich, Sir." Sie dreht sich um und geht. Als die Tür geschlossen ist atmet er durch.  
Andy geht nach oben und trifft Travis und Dean. "Was ist denn mit Ripley los?" Fragt sie die zwei verwundert. "Warum?" Kontert Dean. "Er ist in Sullivans Büro und war irgendwie komisch. Er war total in sich gekehrt und als ich ihn fragte ob alles okay sei, meinte er er bräuchte nur kurz und als ich dann unsre Hilfe anbot, war er fast panisch und hat mich rausgeworfen…" Die beiden Männer grölen vor Lachen. "Was ist?" "Vic hat zwei Polizistinnen einen Druckverband an Ripley vorgeführt und es war Recht intim…" Versucht Travis zu umschreiben. "Du meinst…." "Er muss wohl selbst ganz schön Druck aufgebaut haben!" Lacht Dean. "Oh mein Gott und ich biete Hilfe an!" Jetzt lachen alle drei und gehen zurück in die Fahrzeughalle.  
Nach der Reanimationsübung geht Vic in die Küche um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Lukas Ripley steht am Tresen und trinkt an seinem Kaffee.  
"Hi, Chief." "Lasten sie ihm den Tag nicht zu hart an." "Ähm, was?" "Captain Sullivan, er hat sich vorhin daneben benommen, aber es ist heute kein guter Tag für ihn." "Hab mich schon gewundert, dass sie die ganze Zeit hier geblieben sind. Gefällt's ihnen bei uns? Ja? Naja alles in allem sind wir doch Recht sympathisch, aber...." Plappert Vic los. "Em, nein. Es gehört zu meinen Pflichten alle Wachen zu besuchen. Also gefällt mir in erster Linie wohl mein Job." "Ah. Ja klar, sie sind der Chief." "Trotzdem mag ich Station 19. Gute Energie hier, selbstverständlich mag ich auch die Menschen." Sie sehen sich in die Augen und Vic dreht sich zur Seite weg. "Scharf." Rutscht es ihr raus. "Was, bitte?" Fragt Ripley. "Was? Nein. Oh gar nichts. Nein ich hab nichts. Was haben sie gesagt?" Fragt Vic. "Ich hab nichts gesagt." Meint Lukas. "Ich auch nicht." "Nein?" Fragt er nach. "Nein." Beide erröten leicht. "Okay" "Okay." Es entsteht eine Pause. "Em wir machen nach der Schicht noch ein Geburtstagskuchen Essen für Dean auf dem Dach…. wenn Sie wollen." "Ja, ja gerne."  
Nach der Schicht treffen sich alle auf dem Dach. Victoria schneidet den Kuchen. Lukas steht neben ihr. "Ich schneide, sie verteilen?" "Oh, oh, sicher, mach ich gern.…." Stotter Lukas überrascht. "Dachten sie nur weil ich sie hierzu einlade haben sie Feierabend? Süße Sachen wollen verdient sein." Antwortet Vic im Scherz und er sieht sie fasziniert an. "Wie gesagt, ist mir ein Vergnügen." Sagt er sanft und schaut Vic in die Augen, bevor er den ersten Teller verteilt. Er sieht Vics Grinsen und reicht die weiteren Teller an die Teammitglieder. Sie essen den Kuchen und unterhalten sich über die Wette mit der Offizierin und der Telefonnummer. "Hey Gibson. Ich hab ihre Nummer!" Flötet Maya und winkt mit einem Zettel. Jack wedelt ebenfalls. Das Team lacht. "Okay. Doppelt oder nix. Wir erweitern die Wette. Wer zuerst ein Date hat. Chief, steigen sie mit ein?" Fragt Vic und sie diskutieren noch ein wenig weiter. Nach und nach verschwinden die Teammitglieder. Ben verabschiedet sich zu Miranda. Maya und Andy sind was nachschauen. Travis will zu Grant und Dean ist mit Jack plötzlich verschwunden.  
Victoria und Lukas räumen also zum Schluss auf dem Dach auf. "Reden sie. Bitte sagen sie was. Sie haben wortlos Kuchen gegessen, Sie werfen wortlos die Küchenreste weg und ich kann nicht die ganze Zeit alleine reden. So sie sind dran." "Okay um etwas schärfe rein zu bringen?" "Okay, sie machen sich über mich lustig, Sir." "Nein. Ganz und gar nicht. Ich habe mich nur gefragt worum es vorhin ging und.... Woran sie wohl im Moment denken?" "Oh… Ich denke im Moment an viele Sachen. Mein Kopf ist voller Sachen an die ich nicht denken sollte.... Ich bin eine Quelle dummer Ideen." "Zum Beispiel?" "Ich hatte dran gedacht mir nach der Schicht noch einen Drink zu gönnen. Ich habe dabei gerne Gesellschaft. Sie könnten mich begleiten…." Ripley schweigt. "Wie gesagt…. Dumme Idee." Sie lacht verlegen. "Naja wenn sie mich einladen würden, wäre es unhöflich nicht mit zu gehen. Nur auf einen Drink." "Nur auf einen Drink."  
Die zwei machen sich auf den Weg zu Joe. Der Bar, die in der Nähe der Station ist. Sie haben aber gar nicht auf die Uhr gesehen und um 8 uhr morgens hat Joe geschlossen. "Joes ist zu unglaublich…" "Ja eine Bar, die acht Uhr morgens geschlossen ist. Und wo sollen wir hin, wenn wir 24h im Einsatz waren?" Meint Lukas vorwurfsvoll. "Ja, die haben das beste labbrige Popcorn." "Und wie wäre es mit labbrigen Bagels? Ich kenne...." Beginnt er. "Meine Wohnung ist ja gleich um die Ecke. Nicht dass sie mich falsch verstehen… ich will nur sagen…ich meine…. ist ganz nah." Plappert Vic. "Ja natürlich." "Könnte ja komisch sein, wenn uns jemand hier draußen sieht…." "Wieso, wieso sollte das komisch sein…." "Außerhalb des Diensts…." "Nein ist es nicht. Ist ja nicht, dass wir etwas verkehrtes machen…. So sieht's aus, also ähm…." "Total…" "Aber naja… ich meine wenn wir uns irgendwo hinsetzen wollen oder so…. Könnte das Gespräch auch dort stattfinden. In meiner Wohnung." "Es könnte sehr gerne dort stattfinden." "Oder halten sie das für eine dumme Idee?"  
Sie setzen ihren Weg zu Vics Wohnung schnell fort und im Aufzug nach oben kommt Ripley ihr etwas näher. Nachdem Vic die Tür aufgeschlossen hat, gibt es für beide kein Halten mehr. Schon im Flur beginnen sie sich ihrer Kleider zu entledigen, als sie ins Schlafzimmer stolpern. Vic knöpft sein Hemd auf, während er sie auf seinen Schoß zieht. Immer wieder küssen sie sich. "Du trägst ihn?" Fragt er, als sie ihr Shirt los ist und er seinen Ring um ihren Hals hängen sieht. "Schon irgendwie…" Gesteht Vic. "Ist das komisch?" Er lächelt sie an. "Ich habe gehofft….mir gewünscht, dass du es tust." Er sieht ihr in die Augen und sie beginnen sich erneut zu küssen. Als Ripley sein Hemd los ist, steht er mit Vic auf dem Arm auf und dreht sich mit ihr rum. Sie liegt auf dem Bett und Lukas zieht ihr die Hose aus. "Ich hab mich geirrt, das ist ne wirklich fantastische Idee." Rutsch Vic noch raus. Dann entlädt sich die ganze Energie in einer wundervollen Nacht.


	10. Schneewittchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und der Morgen danach. Was reden die beiden am Telefon?

Am nächsten Tag wacht Vic vom Geräusch der Dusche auf. Sie sieht sich um und entdeckt Ripley's Kleider auf dem Stuhl. Sie sieht zur Badezimmertür. Oh mein Gott. Ripley! Ihr Chief! Schnell huscht sie aus dem Bett, zieht sich hastig an und verlässt eilig ihre Wohnung, bevor er fertig ist.  
In der Station angekommen zieht sie sich schnell um und geht in die Küche. "Nochmal auf Anfang." Sagt Dean als Vic die Küche betritt. "Was?" Fragt sie und gießt sich Kaffee ein. "Geh wieder raus und komm nochmal rein! Für mich sah dass nämlich verdächtig nach Flachgeleeeegt aus. Gib eszu Vic. Ich hab dich erwischt." Sagt Dean. "Nein!" Versucht Vic ihn zu unterbrechen. "Du hast den typischen Stolziergang drauf." Sagt Dean. "Nein, nein. Kein stolzieren." Bricht sie ab und trinkt ihren Kaffee. "Du hast es wahrscheinlich an mir bemerkt. Ich bin heute der Stolzierkönig." Sagt Travis. "Nein, nein, das sehe ich anders!" Meint Dean. "Ich komm aus dem stolzieren nicht mehr raus. Das ist die Flachlegzentrale!" Wiederholt Travis. Vic wendet sich kurz Warren zu und geht dann an die Aufgaben.  
Während der Schicht machen sie die Station sauber. Vic arbeitet mit Jack an der Treppe. "Jack, hör zu. Ich könnte deinen Rat brauchen, wie du die Sache sehen würdest." "Tja da hast du Glück, weil ich hervorragende Ratschläge verteile. Diese Seite an mir wird oft verkannt. Schieß los." "Okay, also nur mal angenommen, dass du eine Nacht mit jemandem verbracht hättest." "Oh, ok. Die Art von Ratschlag." "Ja. Und am nächsten Morgen während du duschen warst, wäre dieser jemand verschwunden." "Klingt als magst du den Kerl nicht besonders." "Nein, wir reden nicht von mir. Ich sagte doch mal angenommen." "Gut, dann klingt es für mich als sei Mr. mal angenommen aus der Dusche gestiegen und hat festgestellt dass du ihn nicht besonders magst." "Ich hab nicht… das ist es nicht… Ich weiß nicht sicher was ich für ihn empfinde. Ich hab nicht darüber nachgedacht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich nicht zu spät zum Dienst kommen wollte und das mit ihm irgendwie alles ein bisschen kompliziert ist und so schön die Nacht auch gewesen ist. Nein schon gut. Wie auch immer. Du weißt worum es geht. Du bist dran. Was schlägst du vor, Beratungsmaschine. Spucks aus." "Mann schleicht sich nur davon, wenn man einen Tatort verlässt. Aber du kannst nicht ewig weglaufen. Irgendwann musst du mit dem Kerl reden. Finde heraus was du für ihn empfindest und dann rede mit ihm!" "Okay." "So wer ist es? der Typ vom 23ten? Oder der Officer mit dem Schnauzer?" "Em danke für deinen Rat und nun Putz die Treppe weiter." Sagt Victoria noch schnell und entzieht sich der Situation.  
Am Abend legt Vic noch Wäsche zusammen, während sich Jack fürs Bett richtet. "Und rufst du Mr. mal angenommen an?" "Ah keine Ahnung. Hab ich vor. Ich meine, dass könnt ich, das werde ich, aber." Beginnt sie. "Dann ist es dir doch nicht egal, wie es mit ihm weitergeht." Stellt Jack fest. "Ich bin abgehauen, schon vergessen? Du sagst ich steh nicht auf ihn. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht doch. Irgendwie. Aber das ist noch alles viel zu frisch, was soll das. Außerdem wäre es viel einfacher, wenn's nur…. So ein ex und Hop Ding wär. Verstehst du?" Vic bricht ab. Ihr Smartphone klingelt neben Jack und er reicht es ihr. "Entscheidungsmoment?" " Eh. Nein, dass kann nicht der Entscheidungsmoment sein, ich habe ja noch gar nichts entschieden." Vic zögert. Jack sieht auf dem Display einen Namen aufleuchten. 'Ripley'. Er zieht die Augenbrauen hoch "Dein Mister X landet auf der Mailbox." Sagt Jack grinsend und Vic nimmt zögernd ihr Handy. "Hallo." sagt sie und verlässt schnell den Raum.  
"Hi, hast du Zeit?" "Em ja. Es ist Grad ruhig." "Du warst heute morgen so schnell weg…" "Ja, entschuldige, ich musste zum Dienst." "Ja, natürlich. Ich… ich habe deine Tür zugezogen. Ich hoffe, dass das okay war?" "Ja klar. Passt schon." "Sollten wir….. sollten wir darüber reden?" Fragt er vorsichtig. "Ich denke…. Ich denke wir sollten." "Darüber reden?" "Ja… darüber reden." "Okay." Es entsteht eine Pause. "Willst du jetzt reden oder willst du dich treffen?" "Jetzt oder später ist auch okay." "Ich… ich hatte bei der Demo ganz schön Probleme." Gesteht er. "Ach ja?" Luke kann ihr grinsen durchs Telefon hören. "Ich musste Herrera aus dem Büro werfen, damit ich mich beruhigen konnte." Gesteht Lukas. "Oh… das tut mir leid." Neckt sie ihn. "Von wegen. Das war Absicht." "Absolut." Gesteht sie. "Das war nur die Revanche." "Revanche? Für was?" Er ist alarmiert. "Für dein Hemd in der Küche." Säuselt sie. "Oh? Oh! Und du meinst mir ging es da besser als dir?" "Keine Ahnung. Ich denke schon…." "Da liegst du falsch, Victoria." Seine Stimme ist sehr leise. "Ich hatte wahnsinnig Probleme." Gesteht er. "Und was machen wir nun? Ich meine scheinbar haben wir eine gewaltige Anziehungskraft aufeinander und schaffen es nicht uns voneinander fern zu halten." Plappert Vic los. "Willst du dich von mir fernhalten?" Fragt er traurig. "Ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ich… ich hab es sehr genossen." Er lächelt hörbar. "Ich ehrlich gesagt auch. Also willst du dich nochmal treffen?" Fragt Luke hoffnungsvoll. "Definitiv ja." Gesteht Vic. "Okay. Wenn du möchtest komm ich morgen nach der Schicht bei dir vorbei." "Gerne. Ich würde mich freuen." "Okay. Dann bis morgen?" "Ja bis morgen." "Bis morgen." Sagt er und legt auf. Vic kann nicht anders als zu lächeln.  
"Gespräch war gut?" Fragt Jack als Vic in die Umkleide zurück kommt. "Ja, war ganz gut." "Schön. Freut mich für dich." "Also sind wir cool, damit?" "Klar. Alles cool." Sie lächelt. "Danke." "Kein Problem." Sie verabschieden sich und gehen ins Bett. Vic atmet durch und fällt in einen ruhigen und tiefen Schlaf.

"Guten Morgen, Schneewittchen. Von den Toten auferstanden?" Fragt Dean als Vic um neun ins Barney kommt. "Was? Warum? Ist doch noch nicht zu spät…." Versucht sie zu relativieren. "Hmmmm?! Na klar." Sagt Travis. "Was habt ihr heute Abend vor?" Fragt Maya als Andy und Vic sich zu ihr setzen. "Ich bin frei." Meint die erste. "Hm, sry hab schon was vor. Tut mir Leid." Alle starren Vic an. "Du lässt nie ne Mädelsnacht ausfallen!" Protestiert Andy. "Ja ich weiß. Morgen wäre auch kein Problem aber heute bin ich einfach schon verplant." "Was hast du denn vor?" Versucht Maya sie aus der Reserve zu locken. "Ich…. Ich hab halt schon was vor." Antwortet sie trotzig. "Na komm schon, erzähl es uns Vic." Bettelt Andy. "Ob ihrs glaubt oder nicht. Es gibt ein Leben außerhalb der Feuerwehr und wenn Vic nicht darüber reden will, ist das doch ihre Sache." Mischt sich Jack ein. "Danke!" Bedankt sich Vic für seinen Zuspruch und die anderen lassen es gut sein. Sie verabschieden sich am Ende der Schicht und Vic fährt nach Hause.  
Am Abend klingelt es an ihrer Tür. Vic öffnet und Lukas steht mit Burgertüten vor ihr. "Hunger?" Sie nickt. "Und wie." Zusammen gehen sie in die Küche, packen ihr Essen aus und verschlingen es bevor sie sich auf die Couch kuscheln. "Ich hab dich vermisst." Gesteht er. Sie lacht. "Ich dich auch." Ein Blick in die Augen des jeweils anderen und es gibt kein Halten mehr. Es ist zwar deutlich zärtlicher als beim zweiten ersten Mal, aber immer noch sehr leidenschaftlich. 

Der nächste Morgen kommt und Lukas macht sich fürs Büro fertig. "Kommst du heute Abend?" Fragt Vic. "Wenn du möchtest." Sie nickt und gibt ihm einen Kuss. "Dann komm ich. Soll ich Essen mitbringen?" "Nein. Ich koche heute Abend. Wann bist du in etwa da?" "Gegen 7 hab ich vor. Spätestens gegen 8. Aber ich schick dir n Text wenn ich's absehen kann." "Okay." "Ich freue mich." "Ich kann's kaum erwarten." Sie küssen sich leidenschaftlich. "Ich muss wirklich los, Vic. Tut mir Leid. Bis heute Abend." "Okay. Bis dann." Gesteht sie ihm zu und lässt ihn gehen.  
"Morgen zusammen!" Flöte er den Assistentinnen zu. "Morgen Chief?!" Bekommt er verwunderte Antworten. Er geht ins Büro und startet den PC, während er die Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch durchsieht. Die Tür platzt auf und Deb steht in seinem Büro. "Morgen, Deb. Haben wir einen Termin?" Fragt er gut gelaunt, ohne aufzusehen. "Was? Nein. Ich wollte nur schauen was los ist." "Was soll denn los sein?" Nun sieht er sie an. "Die Mädels reden und sie haben Recht. Du bist komisch." "Ich bin komisch?" Lacht er. "Ja und wie…. Du warst die letzte Zeit angespannt und jetzt bist du locker und gut drauf. Du hast mich nicht gerügt als ich nicht angeklopft habe und du strahlst quasie vor Zufriedenheit. Ist schon fast eklig!" "Wenn du meinst….. Ist das alles Deb? Wenn ja würde ich gerne arbeiten." Sie sieht ihn prüfend an und verlässt sein Büro. Die Mädels haben Recht, er ist komisch. Sie hat ihn so noch nie erlebt und sie weiß noch nicht, ob ihr das Gefällt. Der Tag ist Recht unspektakulär, sodass er Vic um 6 schreibt, dass er um 7 bei ihr ist, was er auch einhält. Sie Essen zusammen, Gemüseauflauf und verbringen die Nacht in trauter Zweisamkeit in Vics Bett.


	11. 19 ist meine Familie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geständnisse und Enthüllungen

So vergehen ein paar Tage. Manchmal hat Vic frei und sie sehen sich am Abend. Manchmal ist sie in der Schicht und sie telefonieren. Wenn Vic arbeitet, arbeitet auch Lukas länger um einiges für den Folgetag wegzuarbeiten. So auch heute. "Du bist noch da?" Fragt Cruz als er ihm eine Stapel Akten bringt. "Warum nicht?" Grunzt Ripley. "Och nur so. Hast du Zeit für ein Training?" "Klar, geh schonmal vor. Ich mach Grad noch die Akte fertig. Bin in 10 Minuten unten." Cruz geht und Lukas beeilt sich.  
Er schafft es nach 10 Minuten im Trainingsbereich zu sein. Es ist nur Cruz da. Schnell zieht er sich um und sie beginnen zu sparren. "Was treibst du noch so spät hier?" Fragt Ripley. "Bereitschaft." Grummelt Cruz. Lukas nickt. Einige der Batallionchiefs blieben lieber in der Zentrale statt heimzugehen. Es bedeutet im Fall kürzere Anfahrt, da die Zentrale im Zentrum liegt und es ist für Abendverabredungen meist angenehmer nicht aufzutauchen statt plötzlich wegzurennen. Sie Sparren noch eine Weile weiter, bis sie beschließen es gut sein zu lassen und Lukas geht duschen.  
Sie treffen sich wieder als sie beide in die Umkleide kommen. Lukas ist noch nicht ganz trocken und hat nur sein Handtuch um die Hüften. "Es ist also wahr!" Lacht Cruz. "Was?" Fragt Lukas. "Mach nicht so scheinheilig. Du siehst jemanden! Glückwunsch." Lukas wird rot. "Was ernstes?" "Werden wir sehen." Brummelt er. "Solang der Sex gut ist…." Lukas schweigt, er denkt an Vic und die vergangenen Tage. "So gut?" Ruft Cruz aus. "Was?" Lukas ist verwirrt. "Normalerweise sagt man. Ja ist gut oder okay oder irgendwas. Aber du hast gar nichts gesagt. Also entweder ist er mies, was weder den Knutschfleck auf deinem Schlüsselbein noch die leichten Kratzer auf Rippen und Rücken erklären würde, oder sehr gut." Schlussfolgert Cruz. "Müssen wir über meinen Sex reden?" Fragt Lukas genervt. "Okay. Wie lange seht ihr euch schon?" "1 oder 2 Wochen." Antwortet Lukas lapidar. "Hat sie eine Schwester?" Lacht der jüngere. "Ähm…. Ich glaube nicht." "Ihr habt nicht über eure Familie geredet?" Cruz ist erstaunt. "Nicht wirklich…. Wir kamen nicht dazu." Gesteht Lukas. "Wo wir wieder beim Sex wären!" Stellt Cruz lachend fest und Lukas wird rot. "Weiß sie wenigstens was du arbeitest?" "Ja, das weiß sie." "Und warum bist du heute nicht bei ihr, sondern solange im Büro?" "Sie arbeitet selbst im Schichtdienst. Heute ist Nachtschicht." Umschreibt er. Cruz nickt und lässt das Thema fallen. Er hat mehr bekommen, als er erwartet hatte. "Ich werde aber jetzt gehen." Stellt Lukas fest und verabschiedet sich.

Der angekündigte Sturm kommt früher als erwartet und Lukas beschließt sich auf Station 19 einzurichten. Er kommt gerade in die Kleiderkammer als Vic Ausrüstung zusammenstellt. "Hi." Sagt er schlicht "Hi." Begrüßt sie ihn verwundert. "Ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich aus logistischen Gründen hier bin. Station 19 liegt so zentral und ich bin schnell überall wo ich gebraucht werde. Ich will nur nicht, dass du glaubst es ist ein Vorwand um dich zu sehen." "Ja kaum auszuhalten." Meint Vic spitzzüngig. "Es ist nicht, dass ich dich nicht sehen wollte. Es ist nur… Du weißt schon wir sind im Dienst." Er bricht ab. Vic kann sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Schon klar wir sind im Dienst. Wir sollten uns professionell Verhalten, wenn wir im Dienst sind." Sie sehen sich in die Augen. "Ich muss. Jack wartet." Sagt sie und deutet auf die Halle. "Natürlich. Dann lass ich dich Mal arbeiten." Sagt Lukas und dreht sich lächelnd um.  
Sie werden zu einem Einsatz gerufen um blockierte Straßen zu räumen und ein Opfer aus der Garage zu befreien. Vic und Lukas kümmern sich um den ersten Stamm, der über der Straße liegt. Dean, Jack, Travis und Maja rücken mit Ausrüstung zum Garageneinsturz vor. "Los tun wir's! Rein professionell." Sagt Vic. "Auf jeden Fall, professionell!" Bestätigt ihr Lucas. Sie werfen die Motorsägen an und beginnen den Baum zu zerteilen. "Auch wenn wir nur professionell unseren Job erledigen, ich liebe es, die Kraft der Kettensäge zu spüren." Gesteht Vic. "Es ist nicht verkehrt, seinen Job zu lieben. Professionell gesehen." Pflichtet er ihr bei. "Ich will diesem Baum professionell in den Arsch treten!" Sagt Vic grinsend. "Und ich helfe dir professionell dabei!" Erwidert Lukas, sie müssen lachen. "Kann's weiter gehen?" Fragt er. "Scheiße, ja!" Pflichtet Vic ihm bei und sie beginnen mit dem Zerteilen des zweiten Stammes. Die Straße ist schnell geräumt und das Opfer befreit. Aber die Windgeschwindigkeit nimmt zu, sodass Ripley die Anordnung gibt einrücken.  
Station 19 wird von Ryan, Grant und Priutt zum Essen erwartet. Während die meisten schon Duschen sind, zieht sich Lukas in der Kleiderkammer die Einsatzkleidung aus. Vic betritt ebenfalls den Raum und stockt kurz. Dann geht sie zu ihrem Spinnt und tut es ihm gleich. Er sieht auf und stockt kurz. "Kettensägen schwingen steht dir übrigens echt gut." Sagt Vic lachend. "Ja dir auch." Gesteht er und zieht sich weiter aus. "Willst du abschließen?" Fragt sie ihn. Er lacht leise. "Auch wenn ich das noch so sehr möchte. Ich kann nicht. Das wäre Amtsmissbrauch." Lehnt Lukas ab. "Das wäre kein Amtsmissbrauch!" Sagt Vic. "Ich bin der Chief und du… du bist du." Fällt ihr Lukas ins Wort. "Amtsmissbrauch setzt fehlendes Einverständnis voraus, vor dir steht eine erwachsene, einverstandene Frau. Ich bin der Inbegriff von einverstanden." Sie sehen sich in die Augen. "Du warst echt scharf heute! Ich war auch scharf. Jetzt tu doch nicht so als würdest du es nicht ganz genauso sehen wie ich." Heizt Vic ihm ein. Lukas kämpft mit sich, seine Fassade beginnt zu bröckeln. Vic tritt näher an ihn heran. "Ich habe genug davon professionell zu sein und ich glaube du auch." Sie stehen sich direkt gegenüber. Er kann ihren Atem spüren, ihren Duft riechen. Wieder sieht er sie an. "Los,…. Schließ… die Tür ab." Wiederholt Vic. Lukas hebt den Kopf, dreht sich um und geht zur Tür. Er hält kurz inne, als ob es ihn Überwindung kostet. Dann hört sie das Klicken des Riegels und sie zieht die Luft hörbar ein. Er dreht sich zu ihr um und sieht sie an, bevor Lukas auf sie zugeht um sie zu küssen. Vic fängt an sein Hemd zu öffnen, während er sich an ihrer Hose zu schaffen macht. Danach ergeben sie sich ihren Gefühlen.  
Vic geht als erstes aus der Tür. Im Hochgehen richtet sie sich und schließt die Gürtelschnalle. Sie setzt sich an den reich gefüllten Tisch und hofft das Maya nicht sein Parfum riecht. Sie hat es immer noch in der Nase.  
Kurz nach ihr betritt Lukas die Küche. Er zupft noch an seinem Hemd rum. "Darf ich mich dazu gesellen?" Fragt er vorsichtig. "Natürlich, Chief!" Sagt Maya. "Es freut uns." Kommentiert Travis. "Das Essen reicht definitiv. Da macht einer mehr oder weniger den Kohl nicht fett!" Sagt Grant und sie rufen alle durcheinander. Lukas stellt sich hinter den Stuhl, der Vic gegenüber ist. "Ich hätte da etwas auf dem Herzen, was ich nicht länger verschweigen möchte." Setzt er an. Er blickt kurz zu Vic und dann zu Boden. "Es ist noch nicht offiziell, aber nach allem, was wir heute zusammen erlebt haben, fühlt es sich falsch an, es für mich zu behalten." Vic schlägt das Herz bis zum Hals. Was hat er vor? "Ich will die Gelegenheit nicht verstreichen lassen, ohne zu Verkünden, dass Maya Bishop, in Kürze zum Lutenent befördert wird." Alle freuen sich für Maya und Lukas setzt sich hin. "Auf Station 23 ist ein Platz für sie frei! Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Sagt er und hebt sein Glas. Die umsitzenden sind Sprachlos. "Wow… okay. Danke, Sir." Versucht Maya freudig zu klingen. "23, die Duschen nicht!" "Da werden die Schnecken der Abteilung langsamer!" "Danke Leute, es ist echt nett. Vic! Du hast Wissen aus erster Hand. Versorg mich damit!" Sagt Maya dann um das Gespräch umzulenkrn. "Ich weiß nichts. Warum sollte ich?" "Du hast doch einen von denen gedatet." "Wie hieß der noch gleich?" Mischt sich Travis ein. "Mayhorn!" Jodelt Dean. "Mayhorn!" "Mayhorn!" "Sie haben Mayhorn gedatet?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. "Daten würde ich das nicht nennen, wir haben uns einmal getroffen." Rechtfertigt sich Vic. "Ich dachte 3x." Wirft Maya ein. Vic sieht sie böse an. "Oh, na dann." Sagt Lukas leichtfertig. "Hört Mal, dass ist Monate her und da war nichts. Ich wüsste also nicht wen das hier was angehen sollte." "Mich, ich brauche Infos. Mayhorn gefällt die Wache? Was mag er alles an der 23?" Fragt Maya sachlich. Lukas sieht dem Gespräch interessiert zu. "Tut mir leid, keine Ahnung. Wo ist Gibson?" Lenkt Vic ab.  
Nach dem Essen ist er in Sulli's Büro und Vic kommt dazu. "Hey, das Team hätte gerne ein Update." "Die Zentrale versucht den Funk wiederherzustellen. Windgeschwindigkeit noch bei 140km/h und wir listen Notrufe nach Dringlichkeit um gezielt ausrücken zu können." Erklärt er. "Alles klar, danke für die Info." Sagt sie und will gehen. "Und, äh. Mayhorn also?" Beginnt er das Gespräch. Er lächelt sie verunsichert und zugleich amüsiert an und Vic dreht sich zu ihm um. "OK, hör zu…" Weiter kommt sie nicht, da Captain Herrera irgendetwas von ihr will und sie lässt ihn stehen. Sie intervenieren mit Jack und dieser rastet komplett aus. Gibt aber zu Hilfe zu brauchen und lässt sich vom Team unterstützen.

Sie machen sich fertig und gehen heute zum zweiten Mal ins Diner, während ihr Team Mayas Beförderung im Bootshaus feiert. "Ich hab ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil du die Feier verpasst." "Unnötig. Ich liebe harte Baggles und kalten Kaffee." Antwortet sie. "Ja. Ist schön mit dir hier zu sitzen. In der Öffentlichkeit. Ohne mir Sorgen zu machen, dass uns jemand sehen könnte." Gesteht er. "Ja, das hat irgendwas." "Ist dir klar, dass wir zum zweiten Mal hier sind? Ist dass jetzt unser Stammlokal?" "Unser Stammlokal?" Fragt Vic verwundert. "Ja, meinst du es hat Zukunft?" Fragt er. "Weißt du… ich dachte mein Bett sei unser Stammlokal, weil wir dort die meiste Zeit verbringen." Antwortet sie ihm verführerisch. "Und ich bin wahnsinnig gerne in deinem Bett, aber hier gefällt es mir auch. Vielleicht machen wir das in Zukunft öfter. Was meinst du?" Versucht er erneut ihr eine Antwort zu entlocken. "Ich schlage vor, wir zahlen und gehen." Sagt ihm Vic und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie kommen nicht weit und Vics Auto auf dem Parkplatz wird kurzerhand umfunktioniert, bis es plötzlich an die Scheibe klopft. "Entschuldigung, Verzeihung. Egal was sie da tun, hören sie bitte damit auf." "Entschuldigung." Sagt Vic. "Das war nicht…. Nicht wonach es…" Stottert Lukas, doch der Mann ist schon weg. Sie beginnen zu Lachen. "Wir müssen wohl umziehen!" Sagt er. "Sieht so aus!" Antwortet Vic und gibt ihm einen Kuss, bevor sie sich von ihm erhebt.  
"Du bist mir noch eine Antwort schuldig." Beginnt Lukas das Gespräch während der Heimfahrt. "Du willst jetzt wirklich darüber reden?" Fragt Vic. "Schon, warum nicht?" "Ich…. Als wir noch nicht zusammen waren hatte ich was mit einem von 23." Platzt es aus Vic raus. "Okaaaaay! Mayhorn. Ich meine ich dachte nicht dass du vor mir keine Beziehungen hattest also….. solang das jetzt vorbei ist…." "Was oh Gott. Ja. Es war nicht Mal was festes. Eher so gelegentliches Treffen. Ich glaub er weiß nicht Mal wo ich wohne…." "Was habt ihr dann…. Nein ich glaub ich will's nicht wissen." Sagt Lukas und lächelt sie an. "Es ist in Ordnung, Victoria. Ich habe auch eine Vergangenheit. Das gehört dazu." "Erzähl mir was über dich." "Über mich?" "Ja, was sonst keiner weiß." "Ich…. Bevor wir uns dieses mal getroffen haben war ich eine Zeit lang ohne Begleitung." "Was heißt eine Zeit lang?" "Knapp 2 Jahre?" "Wow… also war ich die letzte vor mir selbst?" Lukas nickt. "Also technisch gesehen warst du mir sogar treu?!" Lukas lacht. "Technisch ja aber dazu bestand ja keine Verpflichtung. Ich meine wir waren nicht liiert, also…" "Okay….Das lässt mich irgendwie sprunghaft aussehen." "Nein, gar nicht. Wie gesagt ich bin okay mit Mr. 23." Sie schweigen. "Was sollte ich über dich wissen?" "Hmmm. Ich trinke gerne und wenn dann viel, meistens mit Andy und Maya. Aber auch Mal mit den Jungs. Wenn ich in einer Beziehung bin, bin ich treu und ich hatte vor dem Wolkenkratzer Angst vor Feuer." Rattert Vic los. "Du hattest was?" Lukas sieht sie schockiert an. "Ich….." 'Scheiße! Warum erzähl ich sowas?' "Okay, jetzt ist es eh zu spät…. Ich hatte Angst vor Feuer, aber jetzt nicht mehr." "Wow… okay. Das trifft mich gerade mehr als Mr. 23. Wie hat sich das geäußert?" "Ich hatte regelrecht Panik, bin in Schockstarre gefallen, Puls ist explodiert. Das volle Programm." Gesteht sie leise. "Wann hat das begonnen? Ich meine du hättest so nie die Akademie geschafft!" "Ende meines ersten Jahres auf 19. Als Andy und Jack die Wache geleitet haben. Ich war mit Warren auf dem RTW und wir sind zu einem Patienten an den Truck und plötzlich waren wir in blauem Feuer gefangen und wir wussten nicht ob wir es raus schaffen. Wir mussten auf Station 23 warten, für mehr Schaum. Wenn Andy nicht mit der Leiter durch die Flammen gefahren wäre….." Sie bricht ab. "Und das eingeschlossen sein ohne Ausrüstung…" Vic nickt. "Ich hatte Panik. Totale Panik. Danach reichte ein Bunsenbrenner um mich nervös zu machen." "Vic… ich… ich hatte keine Ahnung. Warum hast du es nicht gemeldet? Du hättest Hilfe bekommen." "19 ist meine Familie. Ich hatte Angst sie verlassen zu müssen…." Lukas nickt. "Wie hast du geschafft das geheim zu halten?" "Das Team hat mir geholfen. Andy und Jack wussten es nicht. Das Team hat mir immer Aufgaben gegeben, die weit weg vom Feuer waren. Hydrant und so. Gleichzeitig haben wir in kontrollierten Situationen geübt. Aber der Wendepunkt war das Hochhaus, als ich mit Maya evakuierte und das Feuer übersprang. Es hat wie einen Schalter umgelegt und ich konnte wieder ran und es löschen. Ich hatte plötzlich keine Angst mehr." Lukas atmet hörbar aus. Vic hat gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie vor ihrer Wohnung stehen und sich im Auto unterhalten haben. "Ich kann verstehen, wenn du…" Beginnt sie. "Was? Nein! Ich lass dich deswegen doch nicht allein." Sie lächelt verlegen. "Ich meine es tut weh, sowas vorenthalten zu bekommen, aber ich kann es verstehen. Du sagst es ist wieder okay?" Sie nickt. "Gut. Ich möchte dir einen Vorschlag machen. Ob du den annimmt oder nicht ist für uns privat vollkommen egal. Ich möchte mit dir in den Höllengrill." "Du willst was?" "Wir werden 19 einen Trainingstag im Höllengrill machen lassen und ich geh mit dir rein. Wenn alles klappt ist deine Angst vergessen und ich spreche sie nie wieder an. Wenn du in Panik gerätst, musst du daran arbeiten. Ich verspreche, dass ich dich nicht suspendieren werde, ich finde andere Arbeiten auf 19 für dich. Aber ich will sicher sein, dass du nicht kopflos handelst. Wenn du den Vorschlag ablehnst werde ich dich melden und du durchläufst das offizielle Programm. Wie gesagt auf unsere Beziehung hat das keinen Einfluss Victoria. Ich mag ich, sehr und deine Sicherheit ist mir das wichtigste." "Du gibst mir also die Wahl ob du mich beurteilst oder jemand fremdes?" Fasst sie zusammen. Lukas schweigt. "Überleg es dir." "Ich denke du solltest jetzt gehen!" Sagt sie, steigt aus und geht zur Haustür. Lukas bleibt im Wagen zurück. So hat er sich das ganze nicht vorgestellt. Er startet den Wagen, als Vic in der Tür verschwunden ist und fährt nach Hause.

*Hast du Zeit?*  
*Ja, Dean schläft schon. Soll ich rüberkommen?*  
*Bitte. Ich geh noch duschen. Schlüssel ist unter der Matte.*  
*Okay, bis gleich.* 

10 Minuten später hört Vic die Tür gehen. "Hi Vic. Ich bin da!" Ruft Jack durch die Wohnung. "Ich komm gleich! Bier ist im Kühlschrank!" Ruft sie zurück. Vic kommt in Shorts, Top und Handtuch auf dem Kopf ins Wohnzimmer. "Dein Handy vibriert die ganze Zeit." Bemerkt Jack. Vic sieht drauf und wirft es in die Ecke. Dann nimmt sie ein Bier vom Tisch und trinkt einen ordentlichen Schluck. "Okay. Was ist los?" "Er will mich prüfen oder melden!" "Was? Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof." "Meine Angst vor Feuer, die ich hatte. Stimmt das weißt du ja nicht…" Jack sieht verwirrt aus. "Als du im Rennen um den Captain warst, nach dem blauen Feuer, hatte ich Angst vor Feuer. Bis zum Wolkenkratzer. Jetzt aber nicht mehr. Mir ist das aber vorhin rausgerutscht und nun will er mich im Höllengrill testen oder mich melden, dass ich offiziell getestet werde." Fasst Vic ihr Gespräch zusammen. Jack sieht sie immernoch schockiert an, dann nimmt er einen Schluck von seinem Bier. "Klingt so als ob er sich Sorgen macht." Er nimmt noch einen Schluck. "Wenn du seinen inoffiziellen Test bestehst meldet er dich dann nicht?" "Nein. Er wollte meinen Ausrutscher dann ignorieren." Sie trinken beide. "Hört sich eigentlich nett an. Ich meine er nimmt dich vor der Personalabteilung in Schutz…." "Du meinst ich habe überreagiert?" "Was hast du ihm denn gesagt?" "Dass er jetzt besser gehen soll." "Und du ignorierst seine Anrufe?" Vic nickt. "Du solltest mit ihm sprechen. Er macht sich Sorgen um dich und ich denke nicht, dass er eure Sache auf die Probe stellen wollte. Im Gegenteil. Wenn er das gewollt hätte, hätte er dich direkt gemeldet." Vic sieht beschämt auf den Boden. "Ich hab's verbockt oder?" "Rede mit ihm." Er gibt ihr das Handy, auf dem 3 Anrufe und ein Text blinken. 

*Meld dich, wenn du dich entschieden hast. Du hast bis morgen 08:00 Zeit. Ripley.*

Sie sieht den Text schockiert an. "Ich hab's verbockt." "Ruf ihn an, jetzt. Ich werde gehen." Jack verabschiedet sich. 

*Können wir reden?*  
*Natürlich*  
*Kannst du kommen?*  
*Natürlich* 

Vic räumt die Bierflaschen weg und legt ihre Haare ordentlich. 5 Minuten später klingelt es und Vic öffnet. "Hi." "Hi. Komm rein." Sie gehen ins Wohnzimmer. "Willst du was trinken?" "Nein, geht schon." "Ich…. Es tut mir Leid, ich hatte damit nicht gerechnet…." Vic läuft nervös auf und ab. "Vic! Setzt dich zu mir!" Fordert er sie auf und sie macht es. "Es tut mir Leid, Luke. Du hast dir nur Sorgen gemacht, um mich und das Team. Ich weiß das. Es hat mich nur ein wenig überrumpelt und ich hatte das Gefühl unter Druck gesetzt zu werden. Wobei du es ganz anders gemeint hast. Du wolltest mich nur schützen….." "Victoria!" Sie beruhigt sich augenblicklich. Das hat er schon festgestellt. Wenn er ganz leise ihren Vornamen nennt, ist es wie ein Stoppschalter und er ist fasziniert davon. "Mein Angebot gilt immer noch. Sowohl der Höllengrill als auch dass das nicht unsere Beziehung belasten muss. Ich kann das trennen." "Beziehung?" Fragt Vic verängstigt nach. "Wie würdest du es nennen?" "Keine Ahnung." Sie wird wieder leicht nervös. "Schau, wir schlafen miteinander, ja. Aber wir gehen auch zusammen Frühstücken, wir reden über Ängste und Gefühle, wir kochen, essen und schauen fern zusammen. Wir machen alles, was jedes Paar macht… Ich denke, wir befinden uns schon in einer Beziehung." Man sieht förmlich wie Vic's Gedanken rattern. Bis sie nickt. "Du hast Recht. Mit allem." Sie lässt sich an die Lehne der Couch fallen. "Wann hat das angefangen Ernst zu sein?" "Ich weiß es nicht." Gesteht Lukas. "Findest du schlimm, dass es Ernst zu sein scheint?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Macht es dir Angst?" Sie nickt leicht. "Willst du dass es nicht Ernst ist?" "Irgendwie… Doch ich mag was wir haben. Ich hab es genossen und ich denke ich würde es vermissen, dich vermissen." "Okay…. Also feste Beziehung?" "Feste Beziehung!" "Ohne Geheimnisse?" "Ohne Geheimnisse. Da fällt mir ein Jack war vorhin hier." "Ihr habt aber nicht?" Man sieht Panik in seinen Augen. "Was? Nein! Ihhhh. Jack ist wie mein Bruder!" "Puh… okay. Gut." Lukas entspannt sich sichtlich. "Kannst du das mit dem Höllengrill organisieren?" "Natürlich. Mache ich gleich morgen früh." Verspricht er. Vic lehnt sich an ihn und Lukas hält sie fest. Sie sitzen schweigend da, bis Lukas vorschlägt ins Bett zu gehen.  
Es ist weit nach Mitternacht, als beide sich umgezogen und ins Bett gekuschelt haben.


	12. Der Höllengrill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Beurteilung

Am nächsten Morgen erwacht Vic mit dem Kopf auf Lukas Brust. Er spielt mit der linken Hand in ihren Haaren und mit der rechten hält er ein Buch und liest. "Morgen." Nuschelt Vic. "Guten Morgen." Er lächelt sie an. "Seit wann bist du wach?" Fragt Sie und kuschelt sich an ihn. "Vielleicht 15 Minuten. Noch nicht lange." "Wie spät ist es?" "Gleich 7. Ich muss also gleich aufstehen wenn ich noch duschen will." "Hmmmm." "Wir könnten zusammen duschen gehen, wenn du möchtest?" "Okay." Gähnt Vic und dreht sich zur Seite, damit sie aufstehen kann. "Moment!" Er zieht sie zurück. "Bekomme ich nichtmal einen Kuss?" Fragt er gespielt schockiert. "Du bekommst gleich viel mehr!" Raunt ihm Vic ins Ohr und gibt ihm einen schnellen Schmatzer auf den Mund bevor sie aufsteht und ins Bad geht. Lukas springt aus dem Bett und ist mit einem Satz hinter ihr. Sie duschen ausgiebig, eigentlich sogar 2x, da sie nach dem ersten Mal wieder verschwitzt und klebrig sind.  
Vic zieht sich an, während Lukas den Kaffee kocht und ihn in zwei Thermobecher und einen normalen Becher umfüllt. "Oh danke!" Sagt Vic und nimmt sich den Becher. "Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag, mein Schatz." "Ich dir auch, Liebling!" Sie küssen sich und Lukas nimmt seinen Thermobecher und geht. Vic packt schnell ihre Sachen und macht sich auf den Weg zur Station.  
Sie kommt pünktlich an und kann in Ruhe ihre Koje richten und sich umziehen, bevor sie ins Barney geht und mit Dean das Frühstück richtet. "Morgen." Grüßt sie Jack, als dieser reinkommt. "Morgen. Und Problem mit dem Vermieter gelöst?" "Ja. Ja. Hat geklappt. Danke dir." "Was war denn los?" Mischt sich Dean ein. "Mein Vermieter hat rumgezickt und Jack hat ihm Mal einen informellen Besuch abgestattet und ihm gesagt was nicht alles Brandschutzkonform ist…. Nun ist Ruhe." Erklärt Vic. "Aso. Vorteil wenn man auf dem Hausboot wohnt." Kommentiert Dean und sie plaudern flachs weiter, bis der Rest des Teams anwesend ist und sie mit Frühstück beginnen.  
Sullivan ruft sie zum Appell und schnell ist das Gespräch vergessen. "So. Die Zentrale hat sich Mal wieder etwas einfallen lassen. Jede Station, angefangen bei denen die am meisten zu Bränden gerufen werden, sollen einmal im Jahr im Höllengrill trainieren und ihre Fähigkeiten und Fertigkeiten beweisen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch 19. Wir sind die ersten. Packen sie ihre Sachen, richten sie von allem etwas extra. Abfahrt ist in einer Stunde!" Gibt Sullivan als Anweisungen und verschwindet im Büro. "Was? Das gab's noch nie!" Beginnt Travis. "Was hat Ripley jetzt schon wieder vor?" Maya ist fasziniert. Sie kann diesen Mann einfach nicht einschätzen. "Auf ein neues!" Meint Andy sarkastisch und sie fangen an ihre Sachen zu richten. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es schon heute…." Flüstert Vic Jack zu. "Sei froh, dann hast du es hinter dir." Sie nickt und belädt das Auto mit mehr Flaschen, als sie jemals gebraucht haben.  
Die Fahrt zum Höllengrill verläuft fast durchgehend schweigend. "Wow was ist das denn für ein Aufgebot?" Eine andere Station ist schon vor Ort und verlegt Leitungen, Ripley und Frankel beaufsichtigen das ganze.  
"Morgen 19. Sie bilden zwei Teams, Team eins Herrera, Montgomery, Miller. Im zweiten Gibson, Hughes, Bishop, Warren. Im ersten wird Captain Sullivan mit drin sein. Station 48 fungiert als Sicherung und steht unter Frankels Anweisung. Später geht 48 in zwei Teams mit Frankel rein und wir sichern. Aufgabe ist komplettes Löschen des Brandes und Suche nach Verletzen. Verstanden?" "Ja, Sir!" Kommt es unisono. "Alles klar. Dann machen sie sich bereit." Das erste Team macht sich an die Arbeit und ist nach 30 Minuten fertig. Sie übergeben den Dummy und werden von 48 durchgecheckt.  
Das zweite Team macht sich bereit und Maya sieht, dass sich Ripley fertig macht. "Geht der Chief wirklich mit uns rein?" "Scheinbar. Uns fehlt ja ein Captain." Gibt Jack zu bedenken. "Irgendwie gruslig…." Meint Warren. "Du bist so still, Vic, alles okay?" Fragt Maya besorgt. "Ja, alles okay. Ich denke ich bin nur ein bisschen nervös. Ich mein bei unserer Geschichte und allem…." Plappert sie los. Maya nickt. "Verstehe ich. Du willst ihm was beweisen. Gut so. Kopf hoch, Brust raus, Arsch zusammenpetzen und dein Bestes geben!" Vic lächelt. "Danke Maya." "19?! Alle fertig? Kontrollieren sie sich gegenseitig. Es ist zwar ein kontrollierter Brand aber es ist ein Brand mit echtem Feuer und echtem Gas!" "Ja, Sir." Die vier kontrollieren gegenseitig die Ausrüstung und den Anschluss zur Luftflasche. "Alle bereit? Kanal 2 ist unsre Funkfrequenz!" "Bereit, Sir." "Gut dann rein." Ripley öffnet die Tür. Sie gehen zu fünft rein, mit zwei Schläuchen. "Okay, wir bilden zwei Teams. Bishiop, Gibson sie nehmen Warren mit. Passen sie mir auf den Rookie auf! Keine Spinnereien, achten sie auf Sicherheit und verlieren sie sich nicht!" "Jawoll, Sir." Die drei nehmen den ihnen zugewiesenen rechten Gang und einen Schlauch.  
"Hughes?" "Ja, Sir!" "Wir nehmen den linken." Sie machen sich auf den Weg. Lukas läuft anfangs noch vor Vic. Aber beim ersten Feuer lässt er ihr den Vortritt. Sie zögert nicht eine Sekunde und löscht die Flammen, die ihnen den Weg versperrt haben. Sie gehen weiter, Ripley funkt kurz durch, dass sie den ersten Raum verlassen vorgefunden haben und fragt nach dem Rest des Teams. Alles ist in Ordnung und sie suchen weiter. Vic und Ripley kommen an eine fast geschlossene Tür. Sie öffnen sie vorsichtig und der Raum dahinter steht in Vollbrand. Vic, die immer noch den Schlauch hält beginnt direkt zu löschen, während Ripley sie beobachtet. Es scheint okay zu sein. Er nimmt ihr den Schlauch ab und löscht den Rest. Sie gehen durch einen engen Flur zum letzten der drei Räume. Vic sieht den Dummy und läuft drauf zu. Sie ist gerade bei ihm angekommen, als hinter ihr die Flammen empor schlagen. Lukas beobachtet eine Sekunde ihre Reaktion. Instinktiv zieht sie den Dummy vom Feuer weg in eine geschützte Position und geht als Barriere dazwischen. "Safe?" Ruft er zu ihr. "Safe!" Bestätigt sie. Ripley löscht die Flammen und Vic zieht den Dummy an seine Seite. "Gut gemacht, Hughes. Ihr Dummy lebt noch. Bringen wir ihn raus." Die zwei gehen ihren Weg zurück und treffen sich mit den anderen dreien und verlassen nach 22 Minuten das Gebäude. Klatschnass geschwitzt aber mehr als zufrieden. "Sehr gut gemacht." Lobt Ripley und sie lassen sich durchchecken, bevor 48 mit Team 1 und dann mit Team 2 (mit Frankel) das Gebäude betritt. Ihre Zeiten betragen 40 und 37 Minuten.  
Das Team der 19 rückt ab und auf der Station angekommen entladen sie die Autos und gehen duschen. "Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass Ripley mit uns reingeht." Beginnt Maya. "Wird wohl vom Schreibtisch gelangweilt gewesen sein." Gibt Andy dazu. "Oder wollte einfach selbst Mal wieder rein. Ich meine selbst wenn er bei Großereignissen dabei ist. Er geht ja normalerweise nicht selbst rein…" Meint Vic. "Hat er dir was gesagt?" Fragt Andy. "Warum sollte er? Ich habe nicht mehr mit ihm zu tun wie ihr auch." Gibt Vic bissig. "Ist ja gut. Ich dachte nur, dass ihr zwei zusammen im Gebäude unterwegs wart. Vielleicht hat er ja was gesagt." "Nein hat er nicht!" Zischt Vic und verlässt die Dusche mit Handtuch um ihren Körper und Turban auf dem Kopf.  
"Tschuldigung. Ich wollte nicht." Sagt er und dreht sich rum. Auch er ist nur mit Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidet "Chief! Wie immer perfektes Timing!" Zischt Vic und verschwindet in ihrer Koje. Er trocknet sich die Haare und sieht ihr verwundert nach, als Andy und Maya angezogen aber mit nassen Haaren die Dusche verlassen. "Chief!" Sagt Maya lächelnd und sieht ihn auffordernd an. "War irgendwas?" Fragt er und nickt mit seinem Kopf Richtung Koje. "Nein, alles okay. Wir haben Vic nur etwas aufgezogen. Wir werden uns entschuldigen." Erklärt Andy. "Chief, wenn du." Sullivan stockt und sieht sich die Szene an. "Wenn du dich angezogen hast. Können wir die Nachbesprechung in meinem Büro machen." Sagt er mit leichtem Grinsen. Lukas blickt an sich runter. "Ehm ja natürlich. Ich bin gleich bei dir." Stammelte er und verschwindet in der Besucherumkleide. Sullivan geht Kopfschüttelnd davon während Andy und Maya grölend ins Barney abzischen.  
"Vic hat so ein Glück…." Beginnt Maya "Hast du die Bauchmuskeln gesehen?" Andy ist sprachlos. "Was täte ich dafür…." Schwärmt Maya. "Also nicht unbedingt weil er es ist aber ich meine…… wow…." "Mädels über wen sabbert ihr schon wieder!" Mischt sich Travis ein. "Über den einzigen der in der Besucherumkleide war…." "Chief Ripley!" Er betritt das Barney angezogen aber mit nassen Haaren. "Ja… ich meine die Bauchmuskeln." "Ich schätze danke?" Fragt er und Maya und Andy schnellen rum. "Sir. Ich… ich meinte…. " "Schon gut Bishop." Winkt er ab holt sich einen Kaffee und will zur Tür. "Solang sie nur über meinen Bauch reden…. Richtig Miller?!" Haut er raus bevor er grinsend das Barney verlässt. Das Spiel kann er auch spielen. Andy und Maya sind knallrot und schnellen mit ihrem Kopf zu Dean. "Ich sag nichts! Ich will meinen Job behalten!" Sagt er. "Außerdem bin ich nicht der einzigste. Vic muss das ja auch wissen." "Ja aber Vic ist sauer auf uns." "Zu Recht! Egal was war." Mischt sich Jack ein.  
Vic betritt das Barney. "Vic es tut uns Leid." Sagt Andy und Maya pflichtet ihr bei. "Schon gut Maya." Sagt Vic und nimmt sich einen Kaffee. "Ist was?" Fragt sie, als alle im Raum sie anstarren. "Ich hab nur Grad n Dejavu." Sagt Ben und winkt ab. "Okay…." Sie schüttelt den Kopf und verlässt das Barney.  
"Das war schon krass oder?" Meint Dean. "Gruselig." Gesteht Ben. "Die zwei haben schon eine platonische Verbindung. Es wäre so easy die zwei zu verkuppeln…" Säufzt Travis. "Wenn es nicht gegen die Regeln wäre…." Kommentiert Maya und Andy säufzt.  
"Was war das vorhin?" Fragt Sullivan als Ripley sein Büro betritt. "Nichts großartiges. Die Mädels kamen nur aus der Dusche und ich war vorher mit Hughes fast zusammengestoßen, die scheinbar sauer auf die zwei war. Alles halb so wild." Sullivan nickt. "Sollen wir zur Beurteilung?" "Ich kann nichts negatives sagen. Team 2 war fokusiert und hat sehr gut gearbeitet. Ich bin zufrieden. Wieso war dir was aufgefallen?" "Nein alles gut. Ich dachte es ging dir um etwas spezielles." Lukas schüttelt den Kopf. "Ach komm schon. Ich kenn dich lange genug." Ripley seufzt. "Mir wurde herangetragen dass jemand aus der Abteilung sich nicht mit psychischen Problemen an das Personalbüro gewendet hat. Eure Station hat in den letzten zwei Jahren viel Mist durchgemacht. Ich hatte erwartet, dass es jemand von hier ist." "Und zu welchem Ergebnis bist du gekommen?" "Ich konnte nichts feststellen. Alle schienen gefasst und konzentriert. Es gab kein zurückhaltendes Verhalten oder unangemessene Reaktionen." "Also meinst du es ist jemand aus der B-Schicht?" "Ich weiß es nicht. Deswegen exerzieren wir das mit allen Stationen und allen Schichten durch." Gesteht Lukas. Sullivan nickt. "Es werden wahrscheinlich mehr wie nur einer auffallen." "Ist mir bewusst." "Sie melden sich nicht aus Angst." "Auch das ist mir bewusst. Da arbeiten wir gerade an Reformen. Dass derjenige nicht austreten muss, während er in Therapie ist. Ein Stützendes Umfeld ist wichtig." "Wie soll das gehen?" "Wartungsarbeiten, Schreibtischdienst an der jeweiligen Station. Haushaltspflichten und so weiter. Wenn es zb nur ein Problem mit Feuer oder Rauch ist, dann auf den RTW." "Klingt vernünftig." "So. Ich werde dann Mal wieder. Danke für die Einblicke." "Gerne, Chief."  
Die Schicht geht ruhig zu Ende. 

Lukas wartet bei Vic in der Wohnung als sie nach Hause kommt. "Morgen!" "Morgen. Na wie war der Rest der Schicht." "Ganz okay. Wir haben ein bisschen TV gesehen und Pizza bestellt." Vic zuckt mit den Schultern. "Was war mit Herrera und Bishop?" "Ach sie haben wegen dem Höllengrill genervt. Sie dachten ich wüsste mehr." "Wusstest du ja auch." "Ja aber offiziell darf ich ja nichts wissen!" "Stimmt." "Musst du mich noch melden?" "Warum sollte ich? Du hast das sehr gut gemacht. Bist nicht in Panik geraten, warst konzentriert. Ich wüsste nicht was ich melden sollte. Ein Problem, dass kein Problem mehr ist?" Er lächelt sie an. "Danke!" "Kein Thema. Ich wollte schon länger Mal eine größere Übung machen. Das gab mir nur endlich den Ausschlag dazu." Gesteht er und zuckt mit den Schultern. Er geht zu ihr und gibt ihr einen Kuss. "Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich." Sie drückt sich an ihn. "Es war toll Mal zusammen zu arbeiten." "Stimmt." Gesteht er. "Musst du arbeiten?" "Ja, leider. Aber wir sehen uns heute Abend im Diner?" "Ja." "Okay. Ich melde mich." "Okay." Er gibt ihr noch einen Kuss und verabschiedet sich.


	13. Wer sie/ er wohl ist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freunde bohren und tratschen.

Vic bleibt allein zurück. Sie macht sich etwas zu essen und verabredet sich mit Andy und Maya zum Joggen.  
Lukas kommt unterdessen in der Zentrale an und beginnt mit ein paar Akten, bevor er zum Meeting mit den Battalionchiefs und dem Assistentchief geht.  
Sie diskutieren über Medizinischen Urlaub und die Umsetzung der neuen Richtlinien. "Kommst du mit was Essen?" Fragt Frankel. "Nein, ich will noch was im Büro fertig machen." "Willst früher los?" Fragt Cruz direkt. "Wenn nichts weiter ansteht?!" Stellt Lukas fest. Frankel schüttelt den Kopf und sie gehen Essen. "Ich sag doch, dass er jemanden sieht!" Sagt Cruz. "Er sieht definitiv jemanden." Sagt Frankel. "Ja, er ist viel ausgeglichener. Hoffentlich hält das." Gibt Alves zu. "Weiß man etwas über die Angebetete?" Mischt sich Keel ein. "Er hat mir erzählt, dass sie Schichten arbeitet. Nach den Knutschflecken und Kratzern scheint es gut zu laufen." Erzählt Cruz. "Er hatte einen Knutschfleck?" Ruft Alves schockiert aus. Cruz nickt. "Wir haben in meiner letzten Bereitschaft gesparrt....da hab ich's gesehen. Er hat nicht viel von ihr erzählt, sie könnte vielleicht etwas jünger sein, so zerkratzt wie er war. Aber wissen tu ich's nicht!" Gibt Cruz zu. "Das waren zu viele Details." Meint Mening. "Ihre Wohnung muss näher an der Zentrale liegen, als sein Haus. Rodriguez von der Buchhaltung hat gemeint sein Benzinverbrauch ist gesunken, sowie die Kilometer die er im Monat fährt." Kommentiert Alves. "Also suchen wir eine Frau, die Schicht arbeitet und näher an der Zentrale wohnt? Was für genaue Angaben! Da finden wir sie bestimmt schnell." Sagt Frankel ironisch. "Mir ist es total egal wer sie ist. Sie tut ihm gut. Er ist viel besser drauf und das macht unseren Job einfacher." Sagt Keel und zuckt mit den Schultern. "Wie lange geht das denn schon?" Fragt Mening. "Bestimmt 4 Monate." Sagt Cruz. "Wow… ich glaube das ist die längste Beziehung seit seiner Scheidung vor 12? Jahren?" Fragt Keel. "15. Und ja er hatte nämlich gar keine Beziehung in der Zeit." Berichtigt Frankel. "Außerdem trägt er seinen Bataillonsring nicht mehr!" Fährt sie fort. "Stimmt, beim Boxen hat er ihn auch nicht getragen!" Erinnert sich Cruz. "Es scheint wirklich erst zu sein!" Meint Mening. Sie rätseln noch ein bisschen, bevor sie ihr Essen beenden und zu ihren Tätigkeiten zurück gehen.  
Vic und Lukas treffen sich im Diner. "Gerade noch pünktlich. Ich hätte gerne dieses Eggy-Eier-Zeug." Sagt Vic als sie sich zu Lukas setzt. "Das Gericht hat einen Namen." Meint Lukas. "Cem weiß was ich meine." "Weiß ich nicht, aber ich weiß was sie wollen, weil ihr Ehemann es schon bestellt hat." Sagt dieser, beide Lachen. "Ich habe bestellt, was du immer isst, Eggy!" Erwidert Lukas. "Oh, Eggy. Wenn ich das sagen darf, ich weiß ich habe sie wegen der Parkplatzsache gerügt, aber ich." "Sie haben nur ihren Job gemacht." Erwidert Lukas. "Oh. Ich bin echt froh, dass sie das so sehen. Für mich sind sie beide nämlich Beziehungsvorbilder. Ich hoffe ich mach sowas auch noch, wenn ich verheiratet bin." "Ein interessantes Ziel!" Erwidert Vic. "Das Eier-Gericht geht aufs Haus." Cam geht. "So das sitzt, heh." Sagt Vic. "Oh ja, Eggy." "Klar, Ehemann." "Zu dem Schluss ist er ganz alleine gekommen." "Er kann auf alles mögliche kommen, wenn wir dafür gratis Eier-Zeug kriegen. Und wie sieht es aus in unserer neuen angeblichen Ehe. Wollen wir Tiere haben?" "Hmh." "Könnten wir Spione sein? Hoffentlich mag mich deine Familie." "Die besteht praktisch nur aus meiner Schwester, also…" "Jennifer!" "Ganz ganz und die mag dich sicher mehr, als meine ersten beiden Frauen." "Frauen, also Plural." "Ja, eh, Tschuldigung. Ich hatte nicht vor dir mit dem Thema die Laune zu verderben." "Nein, ich habe ja nie gefragt, also. Scheinbar ist die Ehe keine ernste Sache für dich." "Nein, hör zu. Beim ersten Mal dachte ich es sei sehr ernst, aber wir waren jung und es war schnell vorbei. Beim zweiten Mal war ich schwer verliebt in Eva, aber am Ende war mir nicht klar, ob sie mich wirklich mochte." "Autsch!" "Ja. Aber Ehe Nummer 3, die würde ich wirklich sehr ernst nehmen. Ich würde mich nicht darauf einlassen, wenn ich mir nicht ganz sicher wäre.

Am nächsten Tag haben Vic und Lukas einen gemütlichen Abend geplant.

*Hi, Mädels wollen heute Abend ausgehen. Kann nicht schon wieder absagen. Ist es okay?* *Natürlich. Ruf an, wenn du ein Taxi brauchst.*  
*Mach ich. Danke.* 

Er seufzt soviel zu einem gemeinsamen gemütlichen Abend. Aber Vic hat Recht sie müssen sich normal Verhalten, um nicht aufzufallen.  
Vic geht mit den Mädels zu Joe. Sie trinken gemütlich ein paar Cocktails. "Warum willst du nicht Mal mit ihm reden? Er ist heiß und er steht auf dich." Beginnt Maya. "Ich steh halt nicht auf ihn!" Konzert Vic. "Dein letzter war Mayhorn?!" "Na los!" "Nein. Ich… ich hab jemanden getroffen. Demletzt und ich denke das könnte ein zweites Date geben und…" "Uuuuh. Warum wissen wir nichts davon?" "Hat sich nicht ergeben." Vic zuckt mit den Schultern. "Was macht er?" "Führungsebene." "Uh. Vic!" "Also schon älter?" "Nicht so alt." "Wie Ripley?" "Könnte hinkommen. Ich hab mich mit Ripleys Alter nie wirklich beschäftigt…." "Wie heißt er?" "Warum Holst du dir nicht seine Nummer, Andy. Ryan kann doch nicht immer dein Trostnagel nach einer Mädelsnacht sein." "Stimmt!" Pflichtet ihr Maya zu. Sie trinken weiter, bis Vic Lukas anruft und um ein Taxi bittet. Andy und Maya fahren mit einem Uber nach Hause.  
Lukas steht ein bisschen im Schatten, damit das Rot seines Wagens nicht zu sehr leuchtet. Aber Vic sieht ihn sofort als sie rauskommt. "Hi." "Hi. Du möchtest mitfahren?" "Gerne." "Dann los!" Lacht er und steigt ein. "Wie war der Abend?" "Gut. Ich hab ihnen erzählt, dass ich ein zweites Date mit jemandem haben will." "Oh. Okay. Warum das?" "Sie wollten mich mit Brad heimschicken…." "Ah. Okay. Verstehe." Sie kommen bei Vic an und fallen augenblicklich ins Bett.  
Vic wacht von dem Geräusch der Dusche auf. Sie sieht Kaffee auf ihrem Nachttisch stehen und nimmt die Tasse. Sie trinkt einen Schluck, als Lukas nur mit einem Handtuch begleidet das Zimmer betritt. Sie mustert ihn. "Hmmm, heiß!" Sagt sie. Lukas sieht sie an. "Ich meinte den Kaffee!" Erwidert sie. "Ach wirklich?" Lukas geht zum Bett. "Ach ja? So ist das?" Er beugt sich zu ihr vor. "Nein, nein. Geh weg. Ernsthaft! Trockne dich ab." Lacht sie. Er steht wieder auf. "Ich soll mich abtrocknen? Na gut!" Sagt er und lässt das Handtuch fallen und schlüpft ins Bett. "Was hast du vor? Nicht dein Ernst!" Lacht Vic. "Du bist klitschnass!" "Wärme mich auf!" Sie küssen sich, als eine Nachricht die unterbricht. "Wer ist Jen?" Fragt Vic mit Unterton. "Meine Schwester. Schöne Grüße übrigens!" "Deine Schwester weiß von mir?" "Warum nicht?" "Ich dachte, dass wir es niemand sagen. Dass es sowas wie eine Schweigepflicht gibt und wir unser kleines Geheimnis für uns behalten?" "Da mach dir Mal keine Sorgen und sie ist meine Schwester. Ich rede über alle wichtigen Dinge mit ihr." "Dann kann ich theoretisch all meinen Freunden von uns erzählen?" "Wenn du willst." Sagt er und küsst sie. Eine zweite Nachricht unterbricht sie. "Die Arbeit ruft, leider!" Sagt er und gibt ihr noch einen Kuss, bevor er aufsteht, sich anzieht und geht. Vic hat heute Spätschicht. Also hat sie noch etwas Zeit. Aber sie macht sich trotzdem schon fertig und geht noch einkaufen. Sie will heute kochen.  
Victoria suchte in der Schicht die Nähe zu Trevis. Er ist im Trainingsraum und fährt Fahrrad. Vic setzt sich auf das zweite und fährt mit. "Was willst du?" "Ich hab versucht nicht mit dir zu reden. Aber das klappt nicht und jetzt unterstütze ich dich beim strampeln." "Trainieren!" "Ich strampel mit dir, weil ich dringend mit dir reden muss. Mit dir. Nur mit dir über meine Sache. Wie kann man das zum Spaß machen?" Fragt sie außer Puste. "Ist leichter mit dem richtigen Rhythmus." Antwortet Travis. "Ja okay, ich will's gar nicht wissen." Kommentiert Vic. "Ich treffe jemanden." Fällt sie mit der Tür ins Haus. "So?" "Ja und es ist kompliziert. Und wenn ich weiter rede, ist es was ernstes aber vielleicht bin ich noch nicht bereit dazu. Aber ihm scheint es ja schon erst zu sein. Also wollte ich mit dir darüber reden, ob ich mit dir darüber reden soll. Und ich bin ab." "Hey, haben sie Captain Sullivan gesehen?" Fragt Chief Ripley plötzlich. "Nein, nein nicht. ich hab ihn noch nie gesehen." Stolpert Vic herum. "Ich hatte gehofft Bishop anzutreffen. Aber sie ist draußen. Sie treten gern in die Pedale, wie ich sehe." Sagt Lukas überzeugt und sieht Vic dabei zu. Victoria rutscht mit ihren Füßen von den Pedalen. Lukas kommt einen Schritt auf sie zu um sie zu halten. "Oh. Halt, halt, halt.Vorsicht." Sagt er leicht besorgt. Und eilt zu ihr. Sie sehen sich kurz in die Augen "Alles gut?" Fragt er und legt seine Hand für einen Sekundenbruchteil auf ihren Rücken."Ja, ja alles ok. Danke." Antwortet Vic schnell und hofft dass ihr erröten nicht sichtbar war und Montgomery nichts gemerkt hat. Travis hat das ganze genau beobachtet. "Der Captain ist vielleicht in der Küche." Sagt Vic schnell. "Ich sehe Mal nach!" Antwortet Lukas um schnell aus der Situation entweichen zu können. Ripley verschwindet um die Ecke in Richtung Küche.  
"Du hast was mit dem Chief?" Sagt Travis sauer und entsetzt zugleich. Victoria nimmt den Kopf hoch und tritt wieder in die Pedale.  
Sie fährt noch einige Minuten und geht dann in die Küche kochen. Zum Essen kommt auch Captain Herrera, der im Urlaub war und er bringt Geschenke mit. Vic verlässt das Barney und geht nach unten, hier sieht sie Lukas mit einem Geschenk von Captain Herrera. "Du hast auch ein Haloah bekommen." Reist sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Ja, Captain Herrera scheint eine gute Zeit gehabt zu haben. Weißt du was? Vielleicht sollten wir beide auch irgendwo hinfahren." Er kommt ihr näher. "Oh Klar. Als ob das gehen würde mit der Arbeit, der Heimlichtuerei und was noch alles dran hängt." "Ich weiß. Du hast Recht." Gesteht er. "Aber machen wir doch einen Scheinausflug in unserer Vorstellung." "Nach Kollorado? Oder Vancouver! Wie wär eine Skihütte mit Kamin?" "Hab ich in deiner Fantasie einen Skianzug an? Es gibt sowas wie Strände und Bikinis." "Du wärst sexy in einem Schneeanzug." "Okay. Nur zur Information. In meiner Fantasie hast du grundsätzlich einen freien Oberkörper." "Ach ja?" Fragt er nach. "Oh. Eindeutig. Ja!" Sie lachen und der Strom ist plötzlich weg. Er drückt sie an die Wand und küsst sie leidenschaftlich. Sie taumeln in die Ecke, doch das stört sie nicht. Doch dann geht das Licht wieder an und Vic löst sich von ihm. Sie dreht sich um und geht mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen weg.  
Später am Abend steht Vic mit Travis auf der Brücke über der Fahrzeughalle. Lukas sitzt im Konferenzraum und sie können beobachten, wie er Papierkram erledigt. "Und was dein neues Hobby angeht? Du scheinst ziemlich drauf zu stehen!" Sagt Travis und Vic legt kurz ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände. "Ja, man könnte es so sagen." "So sehr wie ich auf Radfahren?" "Du meinst ob ich für mein neues Hobby öffentlich einen Bodysuit und einen Helm tragen würde? So traurig es auch ist. Ja das würde ich." Gesteht Vic. Sie müssen lachen. "Okay. Dürfen wir auch drüber reden was für ein scharfes Hobby du hast?" Fragt Travis. "Danke, danke. Endlich kapiert es jemand. Von Gibson kam da gar nichts!" "Jack wusste vor mir bescheid? Ach komm schon!" Travis rastet gespielt aus.  
Vic und Travis diskutieren noch, als eine Tasche an der Pforte steht. Sie bewegt sich plötzlich und Vic öffnet sie. Sie findet einen Säugling. Travis ist genauso überrumpelt wie Vic. Sie hat den kleinen auf dem Arm. "Oh, bist du süß, kleiner!" Sagt Ripley, als er zufällig vorbei kommt. Vic sieht ihn verliebt an, wie er sich so um den kleinen kümmert. "Haben sie Kinder, Chief?" Fragt Travis Ripley und kassiert einen giftigen Blick von Vic. "Nein, Montgomery. Habe ich nicht." Antwortet Lukas. In seinem Ton ist Traurigkeit zu hören, die er versucht zu verbergen. "Ich glaube, wir sollten den Chief gehen lassen. Danke Chief. Wir kommen zurecht." Sagt Vic schnell und Lukas verschwindet um die Ecke.  
Vic und Travis gehen mit dem kleinen ins Barney, wo sie ihn an Captain Herrera abgibt, als ein Wohnmobil in die Station kracht.  
Sofort sind sie alle unten und begutachten den Schaden, helfen der minderjährigen Fahrerin und der krampfenden Mutter. Ripley hat die Gebäudesicherheit gerufen und sie stellen Stützpfeiler auf. Lukas hält einen Stützpfeiler. "Montgomery, helfen sie Mal?" Fragt er unbesonnen und Travis kommt zu ihm, um die Winde festzudrehen. "Gute Arbeit! Schnelle Reflexe. Kommt wohl vom Fahrradfahren, oder?" Sie errichten ein weiteres Fundament mit Blöcken. "Ja, ist ein gutes Training. Vic ist neulich mit mir um den See gefahren. Sie war nicht so begeistert. Kommen sie doch das nächste Mal mit, also wenn sie wollen." Lukas stapelt langsamer und schaut auf den Boden. "Ich soll mich ihnen und Hughes anschließen?" Fragt er sachlich. "Nur wenn sie wollen, Vic ist übrigens ein Tier wenn's bergab geht." Travis lacht leise. Lukas dagegen seufzt. "Sie sind ihr bester Freund!" Stellt Lukas fest. "Ja, ich meine, dass hoffe ich." Lukas sieht in durchdringend an. "Sie hat ihnen erzählt von…." "Ihnen?" "Wir müssen uns konzentrieren, wir brauchen links noch mehr Stützen!" Wechselt Lukas das Thema, steht auf und geht. "Verstanden!" Ruft Travis ihm nach.  
Andy und Vic kümmern sich um die minderjährige, die in den Unterzucker gerutscht ist.  
Vic geht in die Küche um einen Orangensaft zu holen und rennt fast in Lukas rein. "Schlechte Nachricht, die Kleine ist umgekippt. Gute Nachricht ihr geht es wieder gut!" Plappert Vic drauf los. Er beißt sich auf die Lippe, nickt und will gehen. "Nur zur Information." Ruft sie ihm empört nach. Er holt Luft und dreht sich rum. Sie sieht ihn verwundert an und er kommt näher. "Es ist nicht nötig, alle über alles zu informieren!" Sagt er gereizt. Vic sieht sich um und kommt einen Schritt näher. "Wie bitte?" Fragt sie verwirrt. "Ich hatte ne Unterhaltung mit Montgomery." Sagt er sauer. "Okay. Also ja, Travis weiß bescheid, aber." "Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit dafür und sicher nicht der passende Ort." Sagt er und lässt sie stehen.  
Daraufhin geht Vic zu Travis. "Hey, tu mir n Gefallen und schnapp dir n Kuhfuß." Sagt er zu ihr. "Was hast du gesagt?" Meint sie alarmiert. "Dass ich Hilfe brauche!" "Zu Ripley!" Meint Vic empört. "Fast gar nichts. Das schwöre ich." "Es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte dir nichts sagen sollen, er wollte nicht dass es einer von euch erfährt." "Das hab ich auch gemerkt. Er hat mich angesehen als wolle er mich töten." "Das ist echt blöd! Was genau hast du zu ihm gesagt. Wort für Wort." "Ich weiß es nicht mehr!" "Versuch dich zu erinnern." "Es ging so schnell." "Es ist wichtig. Warum versuchst du es nicht?" "Er hat vermutlich eins und eins zusammengezählt." "Lass uns woanders reden." Sagt Vic und geht davon, als das Wohnmobil explodiert.  
Vic wird durch die Luft geschleudert und kracht gegen eine Wand. Sie kommt langsam zu sich. Sie sitzt auf dem Boden, Hände überall. Wem sie gehören weiß sie nicht. Ihr Kopf dröhnt und ihre Ohren pfeifen. Sie öffnet die Augen und sieht sich um. Sie sieht Travis und Dean. In der Halle Lukas, der koordiniert und Travis etwas zuruft. Sie sieht Sullivan mit Feuerlöscher herbeieilen und Dean der ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken versucht. Vic schluckt. Das Pfeifen geht nicht weg. Sie weiß nicht was sie wollen. Es ist alles im Nebel. Sie wird von Dean hochgehoben und in ihre Koje gebracht. Sie bekommt eine Infusion, wahrscheinlich mit Cortison und langsam wird es besser. "Montgomery, Status?" "Unverändert, Sir. Scheinbar Knalltrauma. Rest o.b." "Gut." Sie sieht die zwei an.  
Als etwas Ruhe eingekehrt ist kommt Lukas zu ihr in ihre Koje. "Hey. Wie geht's dir?" "Gut. Ich denke ich kann wieder an die Arbeit." "Wir sollten zuerst reden!" "Ich hab mich doch schon entschuldigt! Es ist Travis. Er ist mir sehr wichtig, so wie das zwischen uns mir sehr wichtig ist." "Du hast am Arbeitsplatz darüber gesprochen. Okay. Weiß nur Montgomery davon?" Fragt Lukas nach. Vic sieht zu Boden. "Gibson weiß es auch." Gesteht sie. "Vic! Niemand sollte das erfahren!" Platzt es laut aus ihm heraus. "Wieso sagst du das so?" "Wie denn?" Er ist lauter als sie. "Als schämst du dich für mich." "Ich schäme mich nicht für dich!" Sagt er nun deutlich ruhiger. "Klingt aber so!" Nun ist Vic die lautere. "Wenns so wär, würde ich doch nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass ich mit dir." "Du und Risiko? Wir gehen beide ein Risiko ein." Zischt sie "Deshalb solltest du es besser wissen. Du kennst die Konsequenzen. Nicht nur für mich, für uns beide! Wenn wir auffliegen." "Auffliegen? Haben wir was verbrochen oder was?" "Wir verstoßen gegen die Vorschriften." "Du hast jetzt also Zweifel! Danach! Du bist der Boss, du machst die Vorschriften." "Weil du es rumerzählt hast, muss ich mich vor deinen Kollegen rechtfertigen." Nun schreien beide und es ist ein Wunder, dass es niemand mitbekommt. "Es sind meine Freunde." "Sie sind mir unterstellt!" Vic atmet durch. Das war also der entscheidende Punkt. Es sammelt sich eine Träne in ihren Augen. "Okay…… okay so ist das also." Er sieht sie undurchdringlich an. "Als dir unterstellte nehme ich an, dass das Gespräch nun beendet ist. Korrekt, Sir?" Sagt sie mit fester Stimme und starrt ihn dabei an. "Ist unser Gespräch beendet?" Fragt sie nochmals ruhig. Er hat Tränen in den Augen und atmet hörbar ein und aus. Er ist sauer. "Ich geh, bevor ich etwas sage, was ich nicht zurück nehmen kann." Er dreht sich rum und verlässt ohne weiteres Wort ihre Koje.  
Vic reißt sich die Kanüle raus und wirft den Rest in den Müll. Sie ist stinktsauer. "Du solltest dich durchchecken lassen!" Meint Travis. "Habt ihr doch gemacht." "Ich meine richtig, in der Klinik!" "Mach ich nach der Schicht!" "Nein, das machen sie jetzt, Hughes!" Sagt Sullivan. "Montgomery fährt sie. Wir sind eh aus der Rotation rausgenommen." Vic nickt und Travis fährt sie zur Klinik. Es wird lediglich das Knalltrauma bestätigt. Vic soll sich in ein paar Monaten nochmal vorstellen um festzustellen ob alles ausgeheilt ist.  
Lukas ist unterdessen gegangen. Er muss in die Zentrale und den Unfallbericht schreiben. Er ist geladen. "Morgen Chief!" Meint Kate, seine Assistentin. "Morgen! Ich bin nicht da!" Schnauzt er sie an. "Okay." Sagt sie und setzt sich an ihren PC um alle Termine zu verschieben. "Ist er da?" Fragt Frankel als sie an Kate vorbeigehen will. "Em… eigentlich nicht aber irgendwie schon." "Was?" Sie ist verwirrt. "Ich glaube er will nicht gestört werden und ich würde ihn auch nicht stören… ich meine…" "Schlechte Laune?" "Oh! Das ist gar kein Ausdruck!" Sagt Kate geschockt. "Ich komm schon mit klar!" Sagt Frankel und betritt sein Büro. "Ich hab gesagt ich will nicht gestört werden, das schließt sie mit ein, Batallionchief Frankel!" Donnert er los. "Hey! Beruhig dich Mal. Keiner kann was für deinen privaten Mist! Also lass es nicht an uns aus! Ich will eigentlich nur wissen was mit Station 19 ist." "Aus dem System raus. Tor Totalschaden. Wars das?" Schnauzer er weiter. "Ich hab genug. Meld dich, wenn du wieder normal bist!" Haut sie ihm an den Kopf und donnert die Tür zu. "Sie haben Recht, Kate. Halten sie jeden fern, außer sie wollen ihn tot sehen!" Sie schüttelt den Kopf und geht.  
Die nächsten Tage werden nicht besser. Im Gegenteil Lukas ist immer launischer, da sich zu seiner Wut eine Erkältung dazu zugesellen scheint. Er verpasst sogar den Beginn einer wichtigen Sitzung. Deb tritt in sein Büro ein. "Quartalsbesprechung?" Fragt sie vorsichtig. "Was?" Zischt er. "Es ist halb 11. Die Quartalsbesprechung ist seit 30 Minuten auf dem Plan!" Sagt sie mit fester Stimme. "Vergessen." Brummt er. "Lukas!" Sie schließt die Tür und setzt sich auf einen seiner Stühle. "Ich weiß nicht was los ist und es geht mich nichts an. Aber du bist nicht bei der Sache. Willst du dir ein paar Tage frei nehmen?" "Nein. Geht schon." "Dann klär, was es auch immer ist. Es beeinträchtigt dich und deinen Job!" Sagt sie sacht und geht voraus ins Meeting.  
Im Büro macht jeder einen Bogen, der nicht ganz dringend zu ihm muss.


	14. Gesundheit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommt es raus?

Vic niest. "Das war kein gewöhnlicher wo ist die Katzenlnieser. Das war ein ich bin Patient-Null und gehöre ins Bettnieser." "Ich kann nicht nach Hause. Ripley hat eins seiner Shirts vergessen. Und wenn ich heim gehe, muss ich entscheiden was ich machen. Ruf ich ihn an, dann sagt er vielleicht das, was er sagen wollte als wir uns gestritten haben oder entsorge ich es. Hab ich gesagt wie gut es riecht?" "Entscheiden klingt wichtig." "Warte willst du, dass wir Schlussmachen? Ich meine es war nur ein Streit.... Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich meine wenn ein einziger Streit dazuführt, dass wir nicht mehr miteinander reden…. Du redest in Rätseln, Sommersprosse. Das verwirrt eine Frau mit Fieber." Vic niest erneut. "Du kannst so aber nicht arbeiten!" Sagt Travis und Vic niest. "Da hat er Recht." Mischt sich Sullivan ein, der Victoria zum wiederholten Male niesen hört. "Sie gehen nach Hause, bevor sie mir die ganze Wache anstecken! Und Montgomery, Hände desinfizieren!"  
Sie zieht sich in Ruhe um und packt ihre Sachen, dann schnappt Vic sich ihre Tasche und ein Taschentuch. Auf dem Weg nach draußen stößt sie fast mit Chief Ripley zusammen, der mit einem Karton die Station betritt. Vic setzt an um etwas zu sagen, muss aber niesen und verschwindet dann kommentarlos nach draußen. Er sieht ihr verwundert nach.  
"Robert." Sagt er als er Sullivan die Treppe herunter kommen sieht. "Quartalsstatistiken und ich brauch deinen Stempel auf ein paar Einsatzberichten." "Lass uns ins Büro gehen." Sie treten ein. "Stells darüber!" Sagt Sullivan und deutet auf das Seitboard, während er zum Schreibtisch geht. Lukas stellt die Box ab und stützt sich auf das Seitboard. "Kann ich noch was für dich tun?" Fragt Sully fast schon genervt. "Cheeseburger vom Drive in am Broadway. Ich weiß noch dass du den Laden immer mochtest. Ich hab auch ein paar Pommfritt und Zwiebelringe." Sagt Lukas lapidar und holt das Essen aus der Box. "Ich weiß du isst nicht mit der Crew, aber vielleicht isst du ja ne Kleinigkeit mit mir?" Sagt Lukas und stellt das Essen ab. Sie setzten sich. "Ja, ähm. Das ist ja nett von dir…. Aber." Beginnt Sully. "Ich weiß. Ich weiß. So einfach geht das nicht. Wir wollten sowas nicht mehr zusammen machen." "Ja genau." Pflichtet ihm Sullivan bei. "Es ist schon komisch. Sobald du der Chief bist, hast du nicht mehr viele Kollegen und noch weniger echte Freunde. Aber ich. Ich würde mir wünschen mit jemandem zu reden, der mich wirklich kennt und …. Ich habe dir nie sagen können wie Leid es mir tut." Sullivan schweigt. "Ich habs einfach nicht geschafft." Er schweigt weiter. Lukas versteht. "Ach Schwamm drüber. Das war eine blöde Idee. Tut mir leid, ich wollte deine Zeit nicht verschwenden, Sully." Beginnt Lukas und steht dabei auf. Er will sich seine Jacke nehmen. "Wie heißt sie?" Lukas schaut ihn irritiert an. "Du hast dich offenbar nicht verändert. Schieß los. Ich bin ganz Ohr." Sagt Sullivan und lehnt sich nach hinten. Lukas lacht verlegen und sieht auf den Boden. "Okay, Also Okay." Er atmet kurz durch "…. Oh das ist schwieriger als gedachte. Ehm Kurz gesagt ich hab Mist gebaut und ich weiß, dass ich Mist gebaut hab." Sagt Lukas "Was für Mist hast du gebaut?" Lukas schweigt und nickt verlegen. "Ist es jemand vom Department?" Ripley bleibt ihm eine Antwort schuldig. Dafür muss er niesen. "Hier." Sagt Sullivan und reicht ihm das Desinfektionsmittel. "Bei uns grassiert gerade was. Ich musste Hughes schon nach Hause schicken. Und äh." Beginnt Sullivan. Lukas blickt leicht beschämt zu Boden und sieht Sullivan verstohlen an. "Es ist Hughes?!" Fragt Robert ungläubig. "Oh Gott! Man." "Es ist einfach so passiert. Ich meine es hat mich komplett überrumpelt und sie auch, glaub ich und es.. Sully… es ist so gut und neu. Aber weil es neu ist, ist es schlimm wenn man sich streitet, vor allem angesichts der Umstände und ich… also ich…. Ähm.. ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Hätte ich nur nichts gesagt." Sullivan sieht ihn nicht an. Das muss er verdauen. Lukas ist verlegen und nimmt sich seine Jacke. "Wenn du es Ernst meinst, dann solltest du nicht mit mir reden. Such sie und sag ihr genau was du empfindest." Antwortet Sully. "Danke!" Meint dieser erleichtert. "Und diese Unterhaltung hat nie stattgefunden. Sollte es nötig sein, werde ich sie schützen, nicht dich. Alles klar?" Lukas lächelt dankbar und nickt. Dann geht ein Notruf ein und die Sirene geht los. "Sully. Ich kenne die Nummer. Das ist Vic!" Sofort ist alles vergessen und beide springen auf die Fahrzeuge auf.  
Vic hat auf ihrer Heimfahrt einen Unfall beobachtet. Ein Auto hat sich überschlagen. Als ihre Kollegen ankommen, hat sie bereits beide Insassen versorgt und das Kind auf die Welt geholt. "Hughes!" Schreit Ripley panisch. "Das hat ganz schön lange gedauert!" Ist ihre Antwort. Schnell macht sie eine Übergabe, und unterstützt die Kollegen weiter, bis Travis sie zur Seite nimmt und im RTW versorgt. Als er fertig ist setzt sich Ripley zu ihr. "Deine Temperatur ist ganz schön hoch." "Mir geht es gut. Ich habe Menschen gerettet und Hebamme gespielt." "Da spricht das Adrenalin aus dir!" "Ich bin der Hammer!" "Oh ja." Gesteht er und sie sieht ihn verwundert an. "Ich bin sauer auf dich!" Sagt sie. "Ja. Ich weiß!" Er beugt sich über sie um an die Infusion zu kommen. "Hey! Hey! Ich kann mich selbst um mich kümmern. Ich brauch dich nicht!" Sagt Vic schroff und wehrt ihn ab. "Garantiert." "Wirklich nicht!" "Okay." Sagt er und wirft eine Decke über sie. Vic lehnt sich zurück. "Langsam merk ich jetzt doch das Fieber." Gesteht sie und kuschelt sich ein.  
Er hat Vic nach Hause gebracht und sie hat sich ins Bett verkrochen. Er bringt ihr Tee. "Sag bescheid, wenn du noch was brauchst." "Ja, da wär noch was. Wir hatten unseren ersten Streit aber wir waren noch nicht fertig." "Wir müssen das jetzt nicht ausdiskutieren, Vic!" "Doch, wenn schon ein Streit reicht uns auseinander zu bringen." "Du bist krank. Du solltest dich ausruhen!" "Aber ich hab dein Shirt." "Mein Shirt?" "Du hast hier dein blödes Shirt vergessen, okay? Und ich will es dir nicht zurückgeben. Aber ich schwöre dir, dass werde ich, wenn wir nicht ein paar Sachen klären können." "Welche Sachen sollen wir klären?" "Ich hab die Heimlichturtei satt und auch das verstecken, aber das müssen wir. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wenn wir uns nach einem Streit nicht vertragen können, dann bringt es nichts wenn du nett bist oder mir Tee kochst, weil wir es so nicht schaffen und dann kannst du auch gleich dein gutriechendes Shirt holen und gehen." Er grinst "Ich will mein Shirt nicht wieder haben und egal ob du wütend bist oder krank oder irgendwas satt hast. Ich will nicht gehen und ich will dich nicht gehen lassen!" Sagt er und schaut ihr tief in die Augen. Dann zieht er seine Schuhe aus und rutscht zu Victoria ins Bett. "Aber Vorsicht. Ich bin vielleicht ansteckend." "Ja und wie!" Sie lehnt sich an ihn. Er gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sie schließt die Augen. "Victoria Hughes, ich liebe dich!" Haucht er gegen ihre Stirn. "Verdammt. Ich liebe dich auch." Sagt sie mit geschlossenen Augen und Lukas lächelt. "Hab ich gerade etwa gesagt…?" Er lächelt sie an. "Ich liebe dich." Wiederholt er. "Zeit mit dem Reden aufzuhören." Sagt sie. "Ich bin hellwach!" "Versuch zu schlafen!" Sagt sie und kuschelt sich an ihn. Er lächelt und zieht sie fest in seinen Arm.  
Sie schlafen 2 Tage fast komplett durch. Sie bestellen sich Suppe und Duschen gelegentlich. 

Als es ihnen besser geht, treffen sie sich an ihrem freien Tag mit Jennifer im Diner.  
Sie lachen. "Was ist?" "Ich bin wirklich total froh, dass ihr euch versteht…" "Natürlich…" "Ist doch klar. Oh Gott. Es ist höchste Zeit. Aber hey wollte ihr zwei nicht Mal kommen und mich besuchen? Zum Beispiel übernächstes Wochenende?" "Klar gerne! Oh… ähm vllt lieber ein anderes Wochenende? Da geht nämlich die Smokejumping Geschichte los…" "Smokejumping? Das klingt…" "Nein. Das ist mega cool." "Das heißt man springt aus dem Flugzeug. Immer wieder." "Oh ich.. ich wollte sagen dass klingt für mich total gefährlich." "Oh nein. Die lassen einen nicht gleich am ersten Tag aus dem Flugzeug springen. Wir fangen damit an, dass wir von hohen Türmen springen. Es gibt so ein Trainingslager. Mit echt hohen Sicherheitsnoten…" "Oh. Dann war das also deine Idee!" "Sie hat immer die besten!" Mischt sich Lukas ein. Jen lächelt verlegen. "Okay. Anders Wochenende. Also hat mich gefreut." "Ja hat mich auch sehr gefreut." Lukas und Jen verabschieden sich.  
Vic macht sich zur Schicht fertig. Der ursprüngliche Auftrag ist die Suche eines Mädchens bei Stromausfall. Es kommt aber ein Gasleck und ein im Sterben liegender Mann dazu.

"Morgen!" Sagt sie beim eintreten in ihr Schlafzimmer. Er liegt im Bett und blättert in einem Buch. "Harter Tag?" "Harte Nacht." Gesteht sie und zieht sich aus. "Neue Fantasie. Irgendwas mit einem Bett! Ich wünschte du hättest den Patienten kennengelernt, den wir heute versorgt haben. Er war ein Meister in Fantasieszenarien." Sie legt sich zu ihm ins Bett und Lukas legt das Buch zur Seite. "Aber schlussendlich hat sich die Realität als bessere Option herausgestellt. Aber das Leben ist zu kurz. Schluss mit Fantasie. Lass uns wegfahren! In Wirklichkeit. Sonne, Schnee. Egal. Ich will nur nichts mehr vertagen." Sagt Vic. "Okay, okay. Ich kann deinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen. Ich weiß es ist unrealistisch." "Ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich noch Urlaubstage hätte und ich will nicht der Typ sein der sie nicht in Anspruch nimmt." "Wirklich?" Fragt sie hoffnungsvoll. "Wirklich!" Sie lächelt "Okay. Okay. Also nehmen wir uns frei und was dann? Das darf keiner erfahren, also wie machen wir das? Funktioniert das überhaupt? Also wir können nicht freinehmen ohne jemanden zu sagen wofür. Und wir können nicht sagen wofür ohne aufzufliegen. Und wenn das passiert riskieren wir Karriere und Job… also. Vergiss es. Zurück zu den Fantasie-Ferien." Sagt sie resigniert und legt sich zurück. "Also wenn es nur die Heimlichtuerei ist, die uns im Weg steht, vielleicht… dann machen wir Schluss mit der Heimlichtuerei!" Sagt er. Sie sieht ihn an und lächelt. Dann kuschelt sie sich an ihn und Lukas zieht Vic fest an sich, bevor sie einschlafen.  
Später am Tag werden sie wach und beschließen ins Diner zu gehen, da Lukas noch ins Büro will fahren sie getrennt.  
Im Diner reden sie über dies und das und schlussendlich über verschiedene Möglichkeiten. "Und wenn einer von uns das Departement wechselt?" "Wirklich? Eine Fernbeziehung?" "Hast Recht. Klappt nie!" "Ich könnte…. Als Chief abtreten. Ich hatte ne lange Karriere. Deine fängt erst an." "Klingt verdächtig nach Selbstaufgabe und Abhängigkeit. Und da mach ich nicht mit. Also. Was besagen die Regeln?" "Wir riskieren ein Disziplinarverfahren. Suspendierung vielleicht sogar Kündigung. Beziehung unter Kollegen sind verboten, wenn einer ranghöher ist." "Die paar Dienstgrade! Wir müssen es nicht offiziell machen." "Ändert nichts am Risiko. Mir fällt nur noch eine andere Möglichkeit ein, aber das wäre….. vermutlich hast du Recht. Halten wir es unter Verschluss." "Nein. Raus damit! Woran denkst du?" "Nichts. Vergiss es." "Hey. Du kannst nicht eine geheime Zauberwaffe erwähnen und nicht damit rausrücken!" "Das wäre verrückt!" "Nenn mich verrückte Sachen auf dem Tisch, Baby!" "Wird dir nicht gefallen!" "Abwarten!" "Wir heiraten!" "Was?" "Ist n Schlupfloch. Der Dienstgrad ist bei Ehepartnern unbedeutend und wie gesagt es wäre verrückt." "Und ziemlich Ehemäßig." "Das ändert nichts daran, dass es verrückt ist. Ich hätte es nicht erwähnen sollen." "Ist schon schräg, dass eine Heiratsurkunde uns retten würde…. Aber irgendwie zu verrückt oder?" "Uns wird schon noch was einfallen. Wir finden eine Lösung. okay?" "Okay."  
Lukas will zahlen, hat aber seinen Geldbeutel vergessen. Vic zieht ihren aus der Tasche und verliert dabei einen Zettel. Lukas hebt ihn auf und sieht einen Namen und eine Nummer. "Was ist das?" Fragt er als sie auf dem Parkplatz sind. "Hab ich vergessen." Sagt Vic schlicht. "Wie hast du vergessen? Hast du vergessen mir zu sagen? Hast du vergessen wegzuwerfen? Was hast du vergessen?" "Hey! Jetzt reg dich Mal wieder ab. Es ist nur ne Nummer. Ist ja nicht so, dass ich mit ihm im Bett war!" "Aber du hast die Nummer. Kann ja noch werden oder was?" "Spinnst du? Ich hab dir gesagt wie ich dazu stehe!" "Meinungen können sich ändern!" "Behauptest du ich würde Fremdgehen?" "Du hast eine Nummer!" "Ich hab auch Jacks Nummer!" "Das ist was andres!" "Warum soll das was andres sein?" "Der Kerl arbeitet nicht mit dir!" "Nur weil Jack und Dean mit mir arbeiten sind sie es nicht Wert?" "Das ist nicht der Punkt!" "Du hast Recht. Der Punkt ist, du vertraust mir nicht!" Er ist ruhig. "Danke. Ich dich auch!" Sagt Vic, steigt in ihr Auto und lässt ihn stehen.  
Lukas ist enttäuscht und sauer und traurig und verzweifelt. Es ist das totale Chaos. Er fährt ins Büro und tippt einen Text. 

*Es tut mir Leid. So war es nicht gemeint. Lass uns bitte reden. Ich liebe dich, Iggy!* 

Vic liest die SMS, antwortet aber nicht. Er hat sie verletzt, sehr sogar, doch irgendwas zieht sie an. Sie steigt in ihr Auto und fährt zur Zentrale.  
"Hallo. Ich wollte zu Chief Ripley." Sagt sie schüchtern. "Oh… Ehm er ist zwar frei, aber wollen sie vielleicht morgen wieder kommen?" "Nein, es ist dringend." "Okay. Moment." Kate klopft an und öffnet die Tür. "Chief ein wichtiger Termin?!" "Wenn's sein muss." Hört sie ihn seufzen und ihr Herz bricht. "Sie können." Kate tritt zur Seite und lässt Vic rein. "Hi." Sagt sie schüchtern. "V.. Hughes! Kommen sie rein! Danke Kate!" Sagt er überrascht und Vic tritt ein. Kate schließt die Tür.  
Sie konnte seine Überraschung sehen und dass er sich gefreut hat. Vielleicht wird es nun besser. Hofft sie.  
"Victoria. Ich habe nicht gedacht dass du hierher kommst!" "Ich wollte dich sehen. Ich denke wir sollten das persönlich bereden!" "Ja. Ich…. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so angeschnauzt habe. Du weißt von meinen zwei Ehen und Eva, meine zweite Frau hat mich betrogen. Ich bin gebranntmarkt. Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte dir vertrauen sollen." "Och Luke." Sie geht auf ihn zu und legt ihre Hand auf seine Wange. "Er hat mir seine Nummer gegeben und ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Zumal ich offiziell nicht vergeben bin und die Mädels eh schon nerven. Ich wollte sie eigentlich direkt wegwerfen, hab's dann aber vergessen. Ich würde dich nie betrügen!" "Ich weiß und es war nicht fair, dir den Schuh anzuziehen." Sie lächeln sich an und Luke zieht sie in eine Umarmung. Ihre Hände liegen um seine Tallie und seine Arme liegen über ihre Schultern auf ihren Rücken.  
"Lukas. Ich" Platz es plötzlich rein und Deb steht im Büro. Vic und Lukas springen auseinander. "Danke, Sir. Wir sehen uns Dienstag in der Gruppe!" Sagt Vic schnell, schnappt ihre Tasche und rennt raus. Frankel sieht ihr nach. "Was war das?" Fragt sie überrascht und mit einer Spur Wut. Lukas setzt sich seufzend. "Hughes ist bei mir in der Gruppe und sie hatte Redebedarf." "Wie reden sah mir das aber nicht aus!" Zischt Deb. "Frag sie wenn du mir nicht glaubst, Deb. Sie hatte eine schwierige Schicht und musste einfach Ballast loswerden." "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass 19 eine schlimme Schicht hatte." "Eine persönlich schlimme Schicht muss nicht generell schlimm gewesen sein. Sie hat wohl Sterbehilfe leisten müssen, da es eine Patientenverfügung gab und das hat sie aufgewühlt. Mehr darf ich dir wirklich nicht sagen, Deb." Sie sieht ihn prüfend an. "Mir gefällt das nicht!" Sagt sie. "Warum bist du gekommen?" "Stempel und Unterschrift!" Er streckt die Hand aus und sie reicht ihm den Stapel. "Danke!" Sagt sie als er es ihr wieder reicht. "Du könntest in Zukunft anklopfen!" Sagt Lukas als sie geht. "Hättest du gerne!" Ist ihr Kommentar und er schüttelt den Kopf. Das wird sich nie ändern, außer….. er geht zur Tür und schließt sie ab. Sollen sich doch Gerade alle den Schädel einschlagen! Und er hat Recht.  
Ding! "Scheiße!" Es klopft. Er steht auf, geht zur Tür und öffnet. "Seit wann schließt du ab?" Fragt Cruz. "Seit keiner mehr anklopft. Ich führe teilweise vertrauliche Gespräche und das kommt nicht gut, wenn plötzlich jemand im Raum steht!" Cruz zieht die Augenbraue hoch. "Aha." "Was kann ich für dich tun?" "Initialen, Stempel, Unterschrift!" Sagt er. Lukas macht ihm den Gefallen. "Noch was?" Fragt er. Cruz schüttelt den Kopf. Lukas bringt ihn raus und schließt die Tür ab. Cruz schüttelt den Kopf und geht in sein Büro.  
Beim Mittagessen sieht Mening die Bäule. "Was hast du denn geschafft?" "Ripley schließt seine Tür ab." Sagt dieser knapp. "Okay… warum das?" "Er führt vertrauliche Gespräche und es stört wenn jemand reinplatzt." "Ha!" Lacht Frankel. "Das hab ich gemerkt! Vertraulich…. Intim trifft es wohl eher!" "Bitte was?" Fragt Alves. "Er war in einer trauten Umarmung mit Hughes!" Verkündet sie. Die anderen ziehen die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ist die nicht in deinem Battalion?" Kommt von Mening. "19!" Stimmt sie zu. "Das wäre…" Findet Alves seine Fassung wieder. "Was hat er gesagt?" Fragt Cruz. "Schlechte Schicht und dass sie in der Peer wäre." Erklärt sie. "Könnte sein. Ich meine da sind teilweise schon sehr persönliche Themen…" Erklärt Hastings. "Aber ist das nicht zu bequem?" Mischt sich Cruz ein. "Keine Ahnung. Solang wir nichts genaues wissen, müssen wir ruhig sein." Sagt Mening. "Wenn wir falsch liegen und es melden, riskieren wir nicht nur leichtfertig seine Karriere und Freundschaft sondern er könnte uns rechtlich an den Karren fahren." Gibt Hastings zu bedenken. Sie beschließen es im Auge zu behalten.


	15. Verdammt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Kaffeelager brennt. Ist Flusssäure im Spiel?

Doch ein Großeinsatz kommt rein.  
Die A Schicht wird zur Unterstützung gerufen. Auf der Anfahrt diskutieren Vic und Travis über die "Klopapier-Hochzeit". Lukas ist schon vor Ort. Es ist ein großer Einsatz, der mit einigen Verletzten endet.  
Lukas geht rein um Conlin raus zu holen, der alleine nach Anderson gesucht hat. Vic steht verzweifelt draußen, hofft und bangt. Als Lukas endlich rauskommt nickt er ihr zu. Sie treffen sich ein paar Minuten später am RTW. "Du hättest dadrin sterben können!" Fängt Vic an loszupoltern. "Bin ich aber nicht." "Aber was wenn?!" "Ich hatte aber andere Pläne!" "Ah. Okay. Du weißt dass wir leichtfertige, feuerfanatische nicht ganz ernst zu nehmende Spinner sind. Das macht uns aus. Aber nur aus praktischen Gründen zu heiraten um die Vorschriften zu umgehen, dass passt nicht zu uns Lukas, also zumindest nicht zu mir. Also heißt die Antwort nein. Ich will kein Klopapier." Plappert Vic los. "Sehe ich aus…?" Weiter kommt Lukas nicht. "Aber das ganze Getue ist mir auch egal. Darum geht es mir nicht, nicht mit dir. Weißt du es war mir nur noch nicht so bewusst, bis ich hier draußen gestanden und auf dich gewartet habe. Aber ich will nicht irgendwas. Ich will das ganze Programm. Ich will was wahres. Weißt du was, wenn ich heirate, falls ich, falls ich heirate, will ich Liebe, Respekt und Inspiration. Eben was wahres und ich glaube, dass willst du auch. Und ich will's…. Ich will's mit dir." Sie macht eine Pause. "Und ich steh wahrscheinlich unter Schock und weiß nicht was ich sage. Aber… ach scheiß drauf. Lukas Ripley willst du mich heiraten?" Es entsteht wieder eine Pause. "Oh mein Gott. Ich hab dir Grad…" Stottert Vic. "Vic, ich" Beginnt Lukas. "Nein, nein. Überleg es dir erst. Sag es mir später. Okay?" "Morgen früh im Diner?" "Okay." Er nickt und sie verschwindet.  
"Was war das?" Fragt Travis. "Ich hab ihm einen Antrag gemacht!" Haut Vic raus und Travis lächelt. "Hör auf zu grinsen!" Sullivan stellt Vic frei, sie und Lukas wollen sich morgen im Diner treffen.  
Lukas bricht auf dem Hinweg vor dem Blumenladen zusammen. RTW 13 bringt ihn in die Klinik. "Unbekannter Mann, kolabiert und ohnmächtig. GCS 13, RR um die 130, Platzwunde am Kopf vom Sturz auf den Gehweg, keine Atemnot." Übergibt Schmidt. "Schockraum 1!" Sagt Oldmann. "Er ist tachycard!" Bailey mischt sich ein und erkennt ihn. "Das ist kein unbekannter. Das ist Lukas Ripley! Es ist Bens Chef. Nein der Chef von Bens Chef. Er ist der Firechief von Seattle!" Sie informiert Ben.  
Andy, Warren und Sully kommen an. "Dr. Maggie Pierce, das ist Captain Sullivan." Beginnt Warren. "Sagen sie mir wie es Chief Ripley geht!" Fordert er und sie gehen in den Schockraum. Warren, Andy und Sullivan stehen mit Schmidt, Hunt und Pierce im Schockraum. Pierce klärt sie auf. "Er ist noch verwirrt. Die ersten Untersuchungen zeigen ein ansteigen und abfallen der Herzgeräusche einhergehend mit einer Aortenstenose. Bewusstlos zu werden ist da ein Klassiker." Sagt Pierce. "Ich bin es Sully. Ich bin hier Buddy." "Er hat dieses Leiden vielleicht schon seit Jahren! Man weiß nie ob und wann man bewusstlos wird. Es passiert einfach" Mischt sich Hunt ein. "Er hat Blumen gekauft? Ist er der Blumentyp. Ich meine trifft er sich mit jemandem?" Fragt Andy. "Wieso fragen sie mich?" Fragt Sullivan. "Anscheinend sind sie beste Freunde…" Erklärt Andy. "Diesen Begriff würden wir nicht benutzen." Sagt Sullivan. "Ich war dort! Ich war Erstversorger." Mischt sich Schmidt ein. "Er hat Rosen gekauft für einen Typ namens Vic." "Vic? Was? Vic?" Fragt Andy verwundert. "Das gibt's nicht!" Sagt Ben schockiert. "Oh. Oh nein hab ich gerade jemanden geoutet?" Fragt Schmidt panisch. "Nein!" Sagt Sullivan schlicht und schaut zu Boden. "Vic ist Victoria!" Sagt er und sieht kurz zu Andy. "Okay gut. Ich bin darin noch neu… und mein Schwulenradar ist noch nicht so toll." Plappert Schmidt. "Ich glaube es nicht. Sie hätte uns doch was gesagt. Das würde sie nicht. Moment warum sind sie nicht überrascht?" Fragt sie Sullivan. "Ich würde gerne mehr von den Ärzten hören." "Ich möchte eine TEE machen um die Aorta besser beurteilen zu können und gleichzeitig ein Belastungs-EKG." Sagt Pierce Das Team ist geschockt. "Ripley und Vic!" Andy kann es nicht fassen. "Verdammt!" Kommt es von Ben. "Wer ist denn nun Vic?" Fragt Pierce. "Sie ist eine Feuerwehrfrau unserer Station." Erklärt Andy. "Und er ist der Chief der kompletten Feuerwehr von Seattle. Eine Beziehung mit ihm ist wie, ich meine, das ist wie...." Beginnt Ben. "Wie du und Baily?" Fragt Hunt. "Ja, das ist fair…." Gesteht Ben. Ripley kommt zu sich. "Vic? Wo ist Vic?" Murmelt er. "Sir, sie sind im Krankenhaus!" Sagt Maggie. "Vic? Ich muss zu Vic!" Sagt er verwirrt und versucht sich aufzusetzen. Doch die Ärzte halten ihn zurück. "Immer noch verwirrt wegen des Schädel-Hirn-Traumas." Sagt Hunt. "Ganz ruhig. Wir rufen Vic an und sagen ihr, dass sie herkommen soll. Du erholst dich einfach nur." Beruhigt ihn Sullivan und tätschelt ihm die Schulter. Sullivan und Andy verlassen den Schockraum. "Ehm, kleiner Hinweis. Wie lang geht das schon? Wochen? Monate?" Sullivan bleibt ihr eine Erklärung schuldig. Sie gehen nach draußen und versuchen Vic zu erreichen.  
Ripley wird zum MRT gebracht. "Hat er sich beim Löschen am Kopf verletzt?" Fragt Amilia. "Nein. Scheinbar hat er still und heimlich Blumen gekauft." Sagt Owen und Lacht sarkastisch. "Nichts zu sehen. Benommen durch das SAT. Behalt ihn 24h hier." Sagt Amilia und geht.  
Sie gehen mit Ripley aufs Zimmer. Er ist nun deutlich wacher. "Sie hat dir einen Antrag gemacht?" Fragt Sullivan verdutzt. "Sie hat was gemacht?" Fragt Ben. "Sie?" Weiter kommt Andy nicht. "Ja sie hat mir einen Antrag gemacht und ich…. Ich habe nichts gesagt. Kein einziges Wort." Gesteht er. "Gar nichts?" Piept Maggie. "Naja sie hat mir gesagt ich soll drüber nachdenken. Es ist also eine OP am offenen Herzen?" "Richtig. Wir machen sie auf, setzten die Herzklappe ein und in einer Woche sind sie zu Hause." "Also gut gehen wir es an. Ich gehe zu Vic sage ja und gegen Mittag können sie mich aufschneiden. Deal?" "Es wäre besser wenn sie herkommen würde." Sagt Schmidt. "Wir haben sie nicht erreicht." Gesteht Sullivan. "Dann versuchen sie es weiter!" Sagt Maggie. "Sie haben gesagt ich laufe schon ewig damit rum, was macht da ein Tag mehr?" "Sie haben Symptome die nicht mit ihrer Diagnose im Einklang sind. Ich muss mir erst einen Überblick verschaffen, bevor ich sie entlassen kann und sei es nur für einen Tag." "So ein Mist. Verdammt! Verdammt!" Ripley setzt sich im Bett auf und Andy sieht ihn schockiert an. "Hört auf mich so anzustarren und geht gefälligst raus hier!" Polterte er. "Ja, Sir! Lass uns einfach gehen." Flüstert Andy. "Wird schon, halten sie einfach durch Chief." Sagt Warren. "Wir sind draußen, vor der Tür, wenn du uns brauchst." Sagt Sullivan und sie gehen raus. Lukas vergräbt sein Gesicht in seiner Hand und spitzelt erst durch die Finger als er die Tür hört. Doch Pierce ist im Zimmer geblieben. "Halten sie mich für dumm?" Fragt Maggie spitzzüngig. Er schweigt. "Ich weiß genau, sie würden sich, sobald wir draußen sind, anziehen und abhauen!" Sie geht auf ihn zu und er lässt die Hand sinken. "Ich dachte es wäre überzeugend." Sagt er. "Geht gefälligst raus hier! War etwas theatralisch." Sie äfft ihn nach und beide lachen. "Hören sie zu, Chief, lassen sie mich meinen Job machen und ein paar Tests durchführen. Damit sie hier gefälligst Rauskönnen!" Sagt sie und geht.  
Später kommt Maggie nochmal zu ihm. "Sie erwartet mich. Sie hat mir einen Antrag gemacht und gesagt ich soll es mir überlegen!" "Die Frau scheint sehr vernünftig zu sein." "Warum hab ich nicht einfach ja gesagt, statt sie schweigend anzustarren. Das kommt einem nein gleich." "Unsinn wie kommen sie darauf?" "Es ist kein ja!" Sie unterhalten sich über Maggies Privatleben. "Er hat sie gefragt und sie sagten wir brauchen Milch?" Lacht Lukas. "Was besseres ist mir nicht eingefallen." "Wow. Ich kann wenigstens sagen es brennt und ich muss los… sie wollten nicht ja schreien?" "Sie doch auch nicht!" "Das war dumm und ich bereue es. Wenn sie mich jetzt zu ihr lassen!" "Sie können ihr nächste Woche ja sagen, oder schriftlich. Sie können ihr durch eine Voicemail ja sagen." "Sie sind unheimlich romantisch!" Sagt Lukas sarkastisch. "Wenn sie jetzt gehen könnte ihr Herz aufhören zu schlagen!" Sagt sie ernst. "Wenn ich jetzt nicht gehe, könnte mein Herz." Lukas bricht ab. "Was wollten sie gerade sagen?" "Gar nichts!" "Wollten sie brechen sagen? Das ist total kitschig!" "Ich habe es nicht gesagt! Und sie sollten ruhig sein. Milch holen bei einem Antrag und mit der Schwester reden, wenn sie einziehen sollen?" "Das ich nicht impulsiv bin, sondern nachdenklich. Mist das hätte ich ihm sagen sollen." "Dann tun sie es. Gehen sie und sagen sie ihm das. Für mich. Wenn ich hier schon nicht weg kann." "Okay. Aber dann bleiben sie hier, bis ich meine Beurteilung fertig habe!" Sagt Maggie und geht.  
"Sie sagt ich kann gehen." Sagt er zu einer Schwester.  
Andy, Ben und Sullivan versuchen weiter Vic zu erreichen. "Und? Hast du sie erreicht?" "Nein, Vic kann stur sein und wenn sie denkt, dass sie wieder versetzt wurde…." "Was heißt wieder?" Fragt Sullivan. "Längere Geschichte." Vertröstet ihn Andy.  
Pierce trifft auf Andy und bespricht mit ihr die neusten Ergebnisse. "Sie sagen also, es ist nicht nur sein Herz?" "Nein, seine Ergebnisse zeigen eine sich verschlimmernde Hypokalzämie und eine Laktatazidose. Hatten sie Kontakt mit Chemikalien?" "Okay. Sie machen mich nervös. So wie wenn eine Flugbegleiterin nervös wird und man weiß, dass da was nicht stimmt." Sie kommen an Ripleys Zimmer an. "Er ist weg!" Sagt Warren. "Schnell vielleicht holen wir den verdammten Idioten noch ein." Meint Sullivan. Zusammen gehen sie zur Notaufnahme und erkundigen sich ob jemand Ripley gesehen hat. "Er ist vor ein paar Minuten raus!" Sagt eine Schwester und deutet auf die Zufahrt. Sie eilen nach draußen. Cruz Einsatzwagen fehlt. "Er hat sich einfach selbst entlassen!" Sagt Pierce bestürzt. "Er will mit Vic reden!" Sagt Andy. "Das ist mir egal. Er kann nicht einfach durch die ganze Stadt fahren um mit seiner Freundin zu reden! Seine Tests sind zurück. Es scheint Flusssäure zu sein und das kombiniert mit seinem Herzen!" "Du befürchtet ein Lungenödem?" Fragt Warren. Sie nickt. "Okay, wie können wir ihn finden?" Fragt Ben. "Durch den Funk?" Fragt Andy. "Zu riskant. Keiner darf wissen, was los ist." Sagt Sullivan. "Vic ist unser beste Chance. Wenn wir sie finden, finden wir auch Ripley." Stellt Andy fest. "Okay. 19 ist noch in der Kaffeefabrik. Beginnen wir da." Sie fahren los und versuchen immer wieder Lukas zu erreichen, der wiederum Vic versucht anzurufen.  
Vics Handy ist aus und er hinterlässt Nachrichten.  
Endlich geht er ans Handy. "Ich weiss, es war dumm zu gehen. Ich fahr schnell zu Vic und bin dann auf dem Weg in die Klinik!" "Luke!" Beginnt Sullivan. "Deine Testergebnisse sind da. Es könnte Flusssäure sein!" "Aber ich habe keine Verbrennungen." "Es könnte innerlich sein." Sagt Andy. "Sir, mit der Aortenstenose…. Wenn die Flusssäure anfängt zu wirken, geht es sehr schnell." "Kalziummangel, Lungenödem." Vervollständigt Lukas. "Pierce sagt es könnte reversible sein, wenn sie sofort in die Klinik fahren!" "Okay. Ich bin beim Seattle-preß. Ich stell mich dort vor. Aber Sully!" "Ich bringe Vic zu dir. Versprochen!" "Danke, Sully."


	16. OP, Dialyse, was kommt noch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es wird spannend. So hätte Staffel 3 werden können. Viele Spaß.

Vic ist mit dem Rest weiter zum nächsten Einsatz weitergefahren.  
Andy springt aus dem Auto. "Wo ist Vic?" Maya, Dean und Captain Herrera sehen sie verwirrt an. "Sie sind gerade weg zum nächsten Einsatz!" Andy dreht sich um und rennt zum RTW.  
Währenddessen ist Vic mit ihrem Team am Ort angekommen und Vic steigt auf den Turm zu ihrer Patientin.  
Lukas kommt in der Klinik an. Er erklärt was passiert ist und wird sofort aufgenommen, Pierce und Jennifer werden alarmiert.  
Der RTW kommt am Turm an. "Wo ist Vic?" "Da oben. Warum? Was ist denn los?" Fragt Jack. "Wir müssen mit ihr reden." "Scheiß Einsatz zum Reinplatzen!" Sagt Rayn. "Vic ist Teflon, sie schafft das!" Sagt Andy und funkt sie an. "Vic! Du musst absteigen!" "Negativ!" "Vic bitte. Du musst dich ablösen lassen!" "Nein. Sagt was los ist!" Travis nimmt das Funkgerät. "Du solltest dich ablösen lassen." "Was ist los?" "Es ist Ripley. Er ist in der Klinik." Es entsteht eine Pause. "Vic du musst zu ihm!" Ihre Patientin rutscht weg. Vic sichert sie und sie steigen zusammen ab. Sofort rennt Vic zum RTW und sie fahren zur Klinik, Andy und Warren klären sie auf.  
Sie kommen Sekunden vor Jennifer an. "Vic!" "Jen!" "Endlich ein vertrautes Gesicht. Was ist denn los hier? Erst war er im Grey Sloan, dann entlässt er sich und landet hier!" Vic sieht ihr Team an. "Ich fürchte dass das meine Schuld ist. Ich habe seine Anrufe nicht entgegen genommen." "Warum hast du nicht abgenommen? Ist es wegen dem Geheimnis? Es geht um seine Gesundheit!" "Nein, Nein. Mein Team weiß bescheid." Dr. Pierce kommt um mit ihnen zu reden.  
Jennifer spielt die Familienkarte und Vic bleibt außen vor. Sie gehen in den Aufenthaltsraum. Vic streift durch die Flure und trifft Jen. "Als Lukas mir gesagt hat, dass er sich verliebt hat. Habe ich gebetet, dass es eine Anwältin oder jemand mit dem netten Schreibtischjob ist, der ihn an den Schreibtisch bindet. Aber du bist das genaue Gegenteil. Ihr springt zum Spaß aus Flugzeugen!" Pierce kommt wieder und Vic muss zurück in den Raum.  
"Was ist?" Fragt Ben. "Jennifer spielt die Familienkarte. Sie ist die Schwester. Ich bin nichts, nicht Mal die Verlobte!" Rastet sie aus und Andy bringt Vic in die "Schreikammer" und Vic schlägt auf die Tür ein. Pierce kann Jennifer umstimmen und sie holt Vic zum Gespräch dazu.  
"Wir müssen definitiv operieren. Wir können nicht warten. Seine Organe sind aber bereits geschädigt. Es könnte sein, dass er die OP nicht überlebt." Erklärt sie. "Er hat sich eindeutig zu Reanimation und Lebenserhaltung geäußert. Er will beides nicht." Vic schluckt.  
Jen geht zu Lukas und Vic zu ihrem Team. Nach einiger Zeit kommt Jen. Vic schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich kann nicht!" Und Sullivan geht zu Lukas.  
"Du schuldest mir ein Bier!" "Sobald du hier raus bist, Kumpel!" Lukas lächelt. "Ich will mich nicht verabschieden!" Sagt Sully. "Dann lass es." Er nickt. "Zwischen uns ist alles gut!" Er nickt wieder. "Ist Vic da?" "Ja." "Schick sie mir bitte. Pierce kommt bald, wegen der OP." Sullivan nickt und geht raus. Als er wieder zum Team kommt, sieht er Vic an. "Er will dich sehen!" Sagt er und schaut ihr in die Augen. "Der Chief will Vic sehen?" Raunt Maya zu Dean, der nur die Schultern zucken kann. Travis nimmt ihre Hand und bringt sie zu seinem Zimmer.  
Vic betritt den Raum. "Hi!" "Hi!" "Sie kommen gleich." "Ich weiß." "Ich liebe dich!" "Ich weiß!" Vic schluckt. "Ich wollte da sein!" "Hey! Quäl dich nicht!" Sagt Vic mit einer Träne in den Augen, die Tür geht auf und das OP Team packt seine Sachen zusammen. Vic hält seine Hand und sie gehen Richtung OP. Sie gehen an den Beamten vorbei. "Ich fürchte es ist raus, He?" Witzelt Vic. "Victoria, Ich schulde dir noch eine Antwort. Ja Victoria, natürlich ja!" Er lächelt sie schwach an. Ihre Dämme brechen und die Tränen kullern ihr die Wange entlang. "Lass uns später reden, okay?" Er nickt und wird durch die Tür geschoben. Vic geht in Richtung seines Zimmers zurück. Durch die Reihen der Beamten, mit roten Augen und nassen Wangen.  
Sie wartet in seinem Zimmer. Stunden vergehen. Pierce hat was von drei Stunden gesagt. Die mittlerweile schon längst rum sind.  
Die Tür öffnet sich und Frankel steht mit Cruz und Mening im Zimmer. "Hughes?" Fragt sie überrascht. "Ich denke wir müssen reden!" Sagt sie harrsch. "Muss das jetzt sein, oder können wir warten bis Luke aus dem OP ist?" Zischt Vic zurück. "Luke?" Fragt Mening. "Ja Luke! Bevor ich mit der Personalabteilung spreche, wüsste ich wenigstens gerne, dass mein Verlobter noch lebt und ob er die Nacht schafft." Zischt Vic und die drei sehen sich schockiert an. Mening und Cruz verlassen das Zimmer. Sie diskutieren und ziehen sich irgendwohin zurück.  
"Wir sollten reden!" Beginnt Frankel gespielt selbstsicher, als die Tür aufgeht und Pierce reinkommt. "Moment Dr. Pierce ich sage Jen bescheid!" Vic tippt auf ihr Handy und Sekunden später kommt Jennifer mit Sullivan rein. Vic sieht Frankel durchdringen an. "Es tut mir Leid, Miss, dieses Informationen sind Familienangehörigen vorbehalten!" Sagt Pierce. Frankel geht zur Tür. Sullivan will ihr folgen, doch Jen streckt ihre Hand aus, ein kurzer Blick zu Vic, die nickt. "Robert, bleib bitte!" Sagt Jennifer und Frankel zieht die Tür zu.  
Mening und Cruz sehen sie verwirrt an. "Was ist los?" Fragt der eine. "Sie hat mich einfach rausgeworfen!" Sagt Frankel überrumpelt. "Pfeffer hat sie wohl!" Lacht Cruz.  
Vic, Jennifer und Sullivan werden von Dr. Pierce aufgeklärt.  
Dann geht sie zu der kleinen Gruppe und sieht Frankel an. "Die Familie hat mir die Einverständnis gegeben, sie drei zu Unterrichten." Beginnt Pierce. Frankel sieht sie geschockt an. "Chief Ripley wurde mit einer Flusssäurevergiftung und einer Aortenstenose eingeliefert, die so gravierend war, dass wir sie umgehend operieren mussten, ohne dass wir uns um die Vergiftung oder das Beginnende Organversagen kümmern konnten. Er wurde an ein Dialysegerät und eine Herzlungenmaschine angeschlossen und wir begannen mit der OP. Erwartungsgemäß wurden seine Werte während der OP schlechter." Sie macht eine kurze Pause und Frankel schluckt. "Wir konnten die OP trotzdem beenden und sein Herz begann erneut zu schlagen. Es tut mir Leid, ihnen mitteilen zu müssen," Sie schnappt nach Luft, Cruz weiter die Augen und Mening nimmt seine Hände vor den Mund. "Dass wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht sagen können, ob Chief Ripley überleben wird. Zur Zeit verarbeitet er noch die Narkose und ist weiter an der Dialyse, bei der er weiter Kalzium zugeführt bekommt. Aber ob und wie weit sich seine Organe erholen, lässt sich nicht Vorhersagen." Beendet Pierce ihren Bericht. "Aber er lebt?" Stammelt Frankel. "Zur Zeit." Nickt Pierce. "Sie können gar keine Einschätzung geben?" Fragt Mening. "Leider nicht. Chief Ripley war sehr deutlich zu Reanimation und wenn sein Herz es nicht schaffen sollte." "Müssen sie ihn sterben lassen!" Beendet Cruz ihren Satz. "Ja." Stimmt Pierce zu. "Können wir zu ihm?" "Zur Zeit ist dies der Familie vorbehalten. Tut mir Leid." Sie nicken und gehen zurück in den Aufenthaltsraum zum Team von 19.  
"Die Chiefs sehen nicht glücklich aus." Stellt Dean fest. "Meinst du er…" Fragt Maya "Nein. Ich denke dann wären sie schlechter drauf. Aber es scheint nicht gut zu sein!" Flüstert er ihr zurück. "Arme Vic." Dean nickt, als Andy auf ihr Smartphone zeigt. Jeder holt es schnell raus und sieht das Gruppensymbol aufleuchten. 

*OP ist geschafft. Noch in Narkose. 24-48h sind kritisch. Bin bei ihm.* 

Sie atmen kurz durch, bevor sich ihre nächste Sorge breit macht. 2 Tage warten, Horror!  
Vic ist mit Jennifer und Sullivan bei Lukas, als er endlich zu sich kommt. Seine Augen flattern, er ist benommen aber er kann Sullivans Aftershave riechen. "Sully?" Flüstert er, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. "Ich bin hier. Wir drei sind hier!" Antwortet er mit brüchiger Stimme. Lukas öffnet die Augen einen Spalt. Er sieht sich um und lächelt. Vic nimmt seine Hand. "Ich liebe dich." Haucht sie. "Ich dich auch! Du bist so schön, Victoria!" Sie lächelt. "Ruh dich aus! Wir sind hier!" Er nickt und fällt in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
Als er 3h später wieder aufwacht ist die Szene unverändert. Sullivan lehnt an der Wand, Jen sitzt am Tisch und Vic bei ihm am Bett. "Hi Dornröschen!" Neckt ihn Jen. "Hi." Er lächelt müde. "Ihr solltet was essen gehen!" Flüstert er. "Wir lassen dich nicht allein." Sagt Sully. Lukas lächelt. "Dann schickt mir Deb. Sie wird eh mit mir reden wollen." "Bist du sicher dass du das jetzt machen willst?" Fragt Vic besorgt. "Ja." Haucht er. "Okay. Ich hol sie!" Sagt Vic. Sie will Jennifer auch kurz mit Lukas geben.  
Vic betritt den Warteraum. Sie sieht die Reihen durch, alle Augenpaare sind auf sie gerichtet. "Battalionchief!" Sagt sie ohne jemanden bestimmtes anzusehen. Die Chefs sehen sich an. "Frankel!" Beendet Vic ihre Ansprache und sieht sie durchdringen an. Die angesprochene sieht die anderen an und steht auf. "Er will sie sprechen!" Sagt Vic neutral und geht zur Tür. Frankel folgt ihr zögernd. "Danke dass sie mich zu ihm lassen." Sagt sie kleinlaut. "Danken sie mir nicht. Ich hätte sie bis morgen warten lassen!" Lacht Vic sarkastisch und Frankel sieht sie schockiert an. "Es ist mein Verlobter. Er kommt gerade aus einer Herzop und er kämpft mit einer Vergiftung und steht noch unter Narkose. Also nein. Ich finde sie haben noch kein Recht ihn zu sehen geschweige denn ihm Vorwürfe zu machen!" Sagt Vic laut. "Kittel, Mundschutz, Handschuhe." Sagt sie und gibt ihr von allem etwas. Sie deutet auf eine Tür und geht.  
Vic trifft sich mit ihrem Team in der Kantine. "Wie geht es ihm?" Fragt Andy. "Es geht. Es ging ihm schon besser. Aber er macht sich ganz gut." Sagt Vic resigniert. "Frankel ist gerade bei ihm." "Eeeeh." Andy verzieht ihr Gesicht. "Ich weiß, ich weiß." Säufzt Vic. "Ich fürchte es ist jetzt raus, oder?" Sie lächelt verlegen. "Och…. Ich glaube die ganzen Beamten und die Führungsebene ignorieren es…." Versucht Travis sie auf zu muntern. Vic lächelt dankbar. "Wie kam es dazu? Ich mein dass ihr Spannungen habt war ja offensichtlich aber seit wann seid ihr jetzt richtig zusammen?" Fragt Dean. "Ehrlich gesagt…. Seit deinem Geburtstag." Gesteht Vic. "Wow!" "Das sind 8 Monate, Vic!" Kommentiert Maya. "Du hast es 8 Monate geheim gehalten?" Fragt Andy schockiert. Vic nickt. "Da ist noch was." Gesteht sie. "Du bist nicht schwanger, oder?" "Was? Nein! Aber…. Wir sind irgendwie verlobt?!" Dem Team stockt der Atem. "Also hat er ja gesagt?" Witzelt Ben und Vic lächelt. "Ja, hat er."  
Sullivan und Jens unterhalten sich. "Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum sie es geheim gehalten haben." Gesteht sie. "Es wird eine umfassende Untersuchung geben." "Und dann?" "Im besten Fall werden sie gerügt und bekommen ein paar Regeln, im schlimmsten Fall werden beide gefeuert." Erklärt Sullivan. "Sie werden ihre Jobs verlieren, weil sie sich verliebt haben?" "Möglich." Sie schweigen.  
Frankel betritt das Zimmer und Lukas lächelt sie schwach an. "Lukas!" Seufzt sie. "Hi, Deb." Sie merkt wie schwach er ist. "Ich bin stinkwütend!" Flüstert sie. "Weil ich vielleicht sterbe oder weil ich mit Vic verlobt bin?" "Du und Hughes?! Lukas!" "Ich weiß. Ich weiß." Sagt er. "Weißer Mann in der Mitlifecrisis mit junger hübscher Frau. Klischeehaft." Sie nickt. "Sie hat Pfeffer!" Sagt Frankel. "Oh ja!" Lacht Lukas. "Deb! Ich liebe sie." "Ich weiß. Und sie liebt dich auch. Ich meine sie hat mich aus dem Zimmer geworfen als Pierce nach der OP gekommen ist und sie hat mir ins Gesicht gesagt, dass sie mich heute nicht zu dir lassen würde." Er lächelt. "Ja. Sie ist etwas ganz besonderes. Hab ich dir erzählt, dass sie mich beruflich zwei Mal angeschrieen hat, bevor wir zusammengekommen sind?" Sie lacht. "Ich kann's mir vorstellen. Wie ist das eigentlich passiert?" "Im Peer Reviews hat sie mich das erste Mal angebrüllt." "Und du hast ihr das durchgehen lassen?" Luke nickt verlegen. "Dann kam das Hochhaus. Sie hat Montgomery fast verblutet gefunden und ihn rausgeschleppt. Das hat sie fertig gemacht und sie hat mich dafür verantwortlich gemacht. Das zweite Brüllen…. Auf der Gala haben wir uns dann ausgesprochen. Sie kam auch mit Montgomery zur Peer Gruppe um das zu verarbeiten. Ich musste immer wieder auf 19 und es gab Spannungen, mehr nicht. Bis zu der Reanimationsübung. Wir wollten noch was trinken gehen und irgendwie landeten wir in ihrer Wohnung und…. Seit dem sind wir zusammen." "Wann war das?" "Vor 8 Monaten." "8 Monate? Wow. Lukas! Dir ist klar, dass ich das melden muss!" Er nickt. "Wer wusste davon?" "Gibson und Montgomery, sowie Sullivan. Der Rest ihres Teams hat es erst rausgefunden als ich ins Krankenhaus gekommen bin." Sie nickt. "Okay. Ich werde die Abteilung informieren!" "Wir wollten es machen. Ich wollte ihr nur Zeit geben. Sie hat Angst!" "Hughes und Angst?" "Sie zeigt es nicht. Aber ja. Sie sorgt sich um unsere Jobs. Deb?" "Ja?" "Schütze sie! Ich bin bereit…. Sie nicht!" "Ich werde sehen was sich machen lässt." "Danke." Sie nickt und verlässt den Raum.  
Cruz und Mening warten vor der Tür auf sie. "Und?" "8 Monate! Ich muss die Abteilung anrufen!" "Hat das nicht bis morgen Zeit?" "Nein! Hat es nicht!" Deb nimmt ihr Handy und die Gruppe sucht sich ein ruhiges Fleckchen.  
"Personalabteilung?" "Hi Beatrice. Hier ist Deb." "Deb? Ist alles okay?" "Ich fürchte nicht." "Was ist los?" "Ich muss eine Beziehung melden, eher eine Verlobung." "Oh. Okay." Frankel atmet hörbar ein. "Zwischen Firefighter Victoria Hughes, Station 19." "Und?" "Ich hasse, das zu tun!" Sie macht eine Pause. "Und Chief Lukas Ripley!" "Du scherzt!" "Ich wünschte es wäre so." "Okay….. okay. Ehm. Sag ihnen sie sind suspendiert, bis die Personalabteilung eine Entscheidung getroffen hat und dass ich mich wegen Terminen bei ihnen melden werde." "Beatrice. Da ist noch was." "Was denn noch? Sie ist doch wohl nicht schwanger oder?" "Was? Nein. Zumindest weiß ich davon nichts. Lukas ist in der Klinik." "Oh. Was ist passiert?" "Vergiftung und Herzoperation. Beatrice es ist ernst." Sie seufzt. "Wow. Okay. Sag ihm liebe Grüße und gute Besserung. Ich werde die Tage vorbeikommen." "Mach ich." "Danke Deb." Sie legen auf.  
Nach ein paar Minuten gehen sie zu dritt in Lukas Zimmer. "Hey. Du siehst scheiße aus!" Sagt Cruz mit einem Lächeln. "Danke!" Flüstert Lukas. "Du siehst wirklich beschissen aus!" Stimmt Mening zu. "Ich fühl mich auch miserabel." "Gute Besserung von Beatrice. Ihr seid suspendiert bis die Untersuchung abgeschlossen ist." Platzt Frankel raus. Lukas nickt. "Dachte ich mir." Er beginnt zu Husten und seine Werte rauschen in den Keller. Sofort ist Pierce da und wirft sie alle raus.


	17. Schock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schafft Lukas es?  
> Und gibt es eine Untersuchung zu ihrer Beziehung?

Vic kommt mit ihrem Team genau in dem Moment zurück. "Was ist passiert?" Schreit sie. "Wir haben ihm die Suspendierung bekannt gegeben und dann…" Beginnt Frankel. "Das musste heute sein? Ich hab ihnen doch gesagt dass er nicht stabil ist!" Schreit sie Deb an. Andy nimmt Vic zur Seite. Vic reißt sich los und stürzt in sein Zimmer.  
"Luke!" Er hat eine Maske auf Mund und Nase. "Luke!" Er lächelt sie an. "Ist schon okay." Haucht er. "Nichts ist okay. Dir geht es zunehmend schlechter statt besser. Du ruhst dich jetzt aus." "Okay." Sagt er schlicht und deutet ihr auf seine Seite. "Das geht nicht Luke." "Wenn ich nicht weiß ob ich morgen noch lebe, dann geht das sehr wohl!" Haucht er. "Okay!" Sagt Vic und rutscht zu ihm. Sie legt sich neben ihn und legt ihre Hand auf seinen Bauch. Er legt seine Hand darüber. "Ich liebe dich." "Ich dich auch." Beide schlafen ein.

"Morgen!" "Morgen!" Begrüßen sich Vic und Pierce. "Was machen seine Werte?" "Sie sind nicht wirklich besser als gestern Abend. Er ist noch nicht über den Berg." "Also weiter Dialyse?" Sie nickt. "Noch mindestens heute. Aber ich denke eher zwei Tage." Vic nickt traurig. "Ich wünschte ich hätte bessere Nachrichten. Wir werden ihn aber heute ins Gray Slogan verlegen." Gesteht sie. "Danke." Sagt Vic leise und legt sich zurück zu Lukas. Jennifer und Sullivan kommen im Laufe des Tages. Lukas schläft. "Du musst essen gehen, Vic!" Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Als ich das letzte Mal gegangen bin, ging es ihm schlechter. Ich bleibe!"  
Frankel und die anderen Chiefs kommen vorbei, gehen aber nicht ins Zimmer. Sie sehen die Szene und Sullivan geht zu ihnen und schließt die Tür. "Wie geht es ihm?" Fragt Frankel verängstigt. "Nicht gut." Antwortet er knapp. "Es war gestern zu viel!" Sagt er harrsch. Sie nickt. "Wir werden gehen. Rufen sie uns an, wenn…." Er nickt und geht zurück in sein Zimmer.  
Vic hat die Szene gar nicht mitbekommen, was wahrscheinlich besser ist. Der Tag vergeht. Sullivan verabschiedet sich. Er muss zur Schicht, verspricht aber wieder vorbei zu kommen. Lukas wird verlegt und Vic weicht nicht von seiner Seite.

Vic ist nun schon den zweiten Tag bei Lukas. Seine Werte sind unverändert schlecht und Vic weicht als nicht von seiner Seite und verweigert jegliche Nahrung.

Am dritten Tag kommt Sullivan mit dem Team vorbei. Er schnappt sich Jennifer und Andy schnappt sich Vic. Sie zerrt sie ins Ärztebad und geht mit ihr Duschen. Maya hat frische Kleider aus Vics Spinnt mitgebracht und Travis hat etwas zu essen besorgt. Jack, Dean und Ben verweilen bei Lukas.  
Als Vic fertig ist bringen sie sie zurück. Pierce arbeitet an Lukas. "Was ist los?" Fragt sie panisch. "Alles unverändert, Vic. Keine Sorge. Ich wollte ihn nur überprüfen." Sie nickt und legt sich wieder zu ihm. "Wann wissen wir wie es weiter geht?" Fragt Sullivan. "Ich kann ihnen leider keine Antwort geben. Entweder er schafft es oder…." Pierce bricht ab. "Seine Werte sind schlecht, aber stabil. Wir müssen warten. Ich hatte gehofft, dass es jetzt besser wäre…. " Gesteht sie. Sullivan nickt. "Wann kommt er wieder zu sich?" "Auch das kann ich nicht beantworten. Sein Körper versucht zu heilen und nimmt jede Ressource dazu." 

Am vierten Tag kommt das erste Mal jemand von der Personalabteilung. Lukas schläft immer noch. Vic verweigert die Aussage. Sie wird wieder vom Team geholt und zurückgebracht.

Tag fünf verläuft ähnlich. Nur dass Vic nicht zum Essen geht. Ihr Team hat Schicht, also bleibt sie bei Lukas. 

Am sechsten Tag kommt ihr Team und versorgt Vic wieder. Als sie zurückkommen grinsen Jack, Dean und Ben ihn an. "Was ist? Luke!" Sie stürzt auf ihn zu. "Hi!" Flüstert er. "Hi! Ich bin so froh, dass du wach bist!" Sie streicht ihm über die Wange. "Du musst dich rasieren! Du siehst schlimm aus." Scherzt sie. "Ich fühl mich aber besser!" Erklärt er. "Willkommen zurück, Chief." Begrüßt ihn Pierce. "Hi Doc. Wie steht's?" "Ihre Werte werden besser, Chief. Aber das Kalzium macht mir noch etwas Sorgen. Sie bleiben also noch einige Zeit an der Dialyse." Er nickt. "Danke." Sie verabschiedet sich und geht. "Danke, dass ihr euch um Vic gekümmert habt." Sagt Lukas zum Team. Sie nicken und verabschieden sich.  
Kurz nachdem das Team gegangen ist kommt Beatrice von der Personalabteilung. "Oh, Chief! Sie sind wach. Das freut mich!" Sagt sie froh und betritt das Zimmer. "Beatrice von der Personalabteilung. Ich war schon 2x da, aber Miss Hughes hat ein Gespräch bisher abgelehnt." Erklärt sie leichtfertig. Lukas sieht Vic vorwurfsvoll an. "Ich konnte dich nicht allein lassen." Sagt sie sanft. Er nickt. "Können wir heute sprechen?" Fragt Beatrice. "Wenn es sein muss…" "Muss es. Wir haben eine Untersuchung zu ihrer Beziehung eingeleitet und dazu gehört auch eine Befragung von ihnen beiden." Sie nicken. "Ich würde gerne mit ihnen anfangen Miss Hughes!" Vic nickt. "Lassen sie uns einen ruhigen Ort suchen!" Sagt Beatrice freundlich. "Warum? Ich hab keine Geheimnisse vor Lukas!" Sagt Vic besorgt. "Solche Befragungen finden immer privat statt." Sagt sie schlicht und geht zur Tür. Vic blickt zu Lukas. Er nickt ihr zu. "Ich bin okay." Sagt er leise. "Mir wäre wohler, wenn du nicht alleine wärst." "Vielleicht darf ich?" Frankel steht in der Tür und Vic rümpft die Nase. "Ich werde ihn nicht stressen, keine Angst!" "Ist okay, Iggy. Deb ist eine Freundin." Vic sieht ihn prüfend an. "Okay. Wir sehen uns später. Ich liebe dich." "Ich dich auch." Sie gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und geht mit Beatrice aus dem Raum.  
Frankel setzt sich zu Lukas ans Bett. "Als du mir sagtest, dass sie Angst hätte, hab ich dir nicht geglaubt. Aber als es dir nach unserem letzten Gespräch dann schlechter ging hab ich es gesehen. Sie hat mich zwar angefahren, aber ich konnte es in ihren Augen sehen. Sie hatte wahnsinnig Angst. Angst dich zu verlieren." "Sie hat dich angeschrieen?" "Halb so wild. Sie war emotional. Ich verstehe das." Lukas lächelt.  
"So Miss Hughes. Ich starte das Tongerät und dann beginnen wir. Beatrice Gossner, Personalabteilung. Ich bin hier mit Firefighter Victoria Hughes, Station 19 um mit ihr über ihre Beziehung und Verlobung mit Chief Lukas Ripley zu sprechen. Firefighter Hughes ist die Beziehung einvernehmlich?" "Ja!" "Okay. Hat Chief Ripley sie jemals zu irgendetwas gezwungen?" "Nein!" "Hat Chief Ripley ihnen jemals eine Beförderung versprochen oder ihnen anderweitig eine Entlohnung zukommen lassen?" "Was? Oh mein Gott. Sie fragen mich ob ich mich prostituiert habe? Nein!" "Was ist mit dem Battalionsring?" "Den hat er mir geschenkt, als wir nicht zusammen waren oder miteinander geschlafen haben." "Ein ziemlich teures Geschenk vom Chef für nichts." "Das müssen sie mit ihm besprechen. Da kann ich nichts zu sagen." "Okay. Wann haben sie das erste Mal mit Chief Ripley geschlafen?" "Mit Chief Ripley oder mit Lukas?" (Sie hatten sich geeinigt die Sturmnacht wegzulassen) "Ist das nicht das gleiche?" "Nein. Definitiv nicht." "Was ist der Unterschied?" "Chief Ripley impliziert, dass er mein Vorgesetzter ist. Ich habe nie mit ihm im Dienst geschlafen. Wenn wir uns trafen, waren wir beide zivil. Also war er nicht mein Chef und somit nicht mein Chief!" Beatrice seufzt. "Ich merke schon, dass wird ein längeres Gespräch. Hören sie Hughes. Ich beurteile sie nicht. Ich sammel nur Fakten." "Ja und das ist ein Fakt!" "Okay. Wann haben sie mit Lukas Ripley das erste Mal geschlafen?" "Vor etwa 3 Jahren!" "Was?" "Vor 3 Jahren haben wir das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen." "Sie sind drei Jahren zusammen?" "Nein! Wir haben uns einmal getroffen." "Ich fürchte dass müssen sie genauer erklären." Stöhnt sie, da es nun wirklich lange dauern wird. "Ich kam von der Akademie, war neu in der Stadt, bin in eine Bar. Hab ihn dort zufällig getroffen. Wir wussten nicht wer der andere ist, haben was getrunken uns über unseren Tag beschwert und sind zusammen nach Hause. Am nächsten Morgen war er weg." "Okay. Und wann wurde ihnen klar, wer er ist?" "Ca ein halbes Jahr später." "Weiß ihr Team von dem Ereignis?" "Ja. Ich habe es ihnen in etwa vor einem Jahr gesagt." "Warum erst dann?" "Lukas hat mich einmal nach einer Party nach Hause gebracht und es kam die Frage auf, woher er wusste wo ich wohne." "Hat er die Situation ausgenutzt?" "Nein. Im Gegenteil. Er hat mir Wasser ans Bett gestellt und ist gegangen." "Okay. War ihre Arbeit jemals wegen Chief Ripley beeinflusst?" "Nein. Er war immer höflich und professionell." "Hatten sie Probleme ihre Tätigkeit auszuüben?" "Nein." "Seit wann sind sie liiert?" "Ca 8 Monate." "8 Monate?" "Genau." "Wann haben sie sich verlobt?" "Vor 5 Tagen." "Oh. Herzlichen Glückwunsch." "Danke." "Wer wusste von ihrer Beziehung?" "Lt. Gibson und Firefighter Montgomery. Der Rest des Teams erst seit Lukas in der Klinik ist." "Warum haben sie ihre Beziehung nicht gemeldet?" "Ich hatte Angst um meinen Job und um Lukas Job." "Möchten sie noch etwas zu Protokoll geben?" "Ich denke nicht." "Gut. Halten sie sich bitte für weitere Fragen bereit. Wir melden uns dann." Vic nickt. Sie macht das Tonband aus und geht zu Lukas.  
Vic wartet ungeduldig im Wartebereich.  
Sie betritt sein Zimmer und Frankel verabschiedet sich.  
"So Lukas. Ich starte das Tongerät und dann beginnen wir. Beatrice Gossner, Personalabteilung. Ich bin hier mit Firechief Lukas Ripley um mit ihm über seine Beziehung und Verlobung mit Firefighter Victoria Hughes, Station 19 zu sprechen. Chief Ripley ist die Beziehung einvernehmlich?" "Ja!" "Okay. Hat Miss Hughes sie jemals zu irgendetwas gezwungen?" "Nein!" "Haben sie sie zu etwas gezwungen?" "Gott nein!" "Haben sie ihr jemals eine Beförderung versprochen oder ihr anderweitig eine Entlohnung zukommen lassen?" "Entschieden nicht!" "Was ist mit ihrem Ring?" "Dem Batallionsring?" "Ja." "Den habe ich Victoria so geschenkt." "Einfach so?" "Einfach so!" "Keine Gegenleistung?" "Definitiv, keine Gegenleistung!" "Wann baben sie ihr den Ring gegeben?" "Zwischendurch irgendwann." "Als sie miteinander schliefen oder in einer Beziehung waren?" "Weder noch. Ich war ich Chief und sie meine Angestellte." "Ziemlich teures Geschenk für die Angestellte, einfach so zwischendurch." "Wenn sie meinen!" "Zur nächsten Frage: Haben sie sie jemals anders behandelt als einen ihrer Kollegen?" Er schweigt. "Chief?" "Ich weiß nicht." "Welche Situation schwebt ihnen vor?" "Victoria hat mir erzählt, dass sie eine Zeit lang Angst vor Feuer hatte. Sie betonte dass es kein Problem mehr ist. Ich habe mit ihr und 19 eine Offizielle Übung gemacht. Sie hat sie mit Bravour bestanden. Also habe ich sie nicht gemeldet. Ich weiß nicht ob ich bei jemand anderem auch so gehandelt hätte." "Okay, sonst noch etwas?" "Nein." "Wann haben sie das erste Mal mit Hughes geschlafen?" "Ich habe vor etwa 3 Jahren das erste Mal mit Viktoria geschlafen!" "Aber sie sind noch nicht so lange zusammen?" "Nein! Wir haben uns einmal getroffen." "Ich fürchte dass müssen sie genauer erklären." "Sie war neu in Seattle und wir haben uns in einer Bar getroffen. Wir wussten nicht wer der andere ist. Wir haben was getrunken und uns über unseren Tag beschwert und sind zusammen zu ihr." "Okay. Und wann wurde ihnen klar, wer sie ist?" "Ca ein halbes Jahr später." "Weiß ihr Team von dem Ereignis?" "Ja. Sie hat es ihnen in etwa vor einem Jahr gesagt." "Warum erst dann?" "Ich hab sie mal nach Hause gebracht und es kam die Frage auf woher ich wusste wo sie wohnt." "Haben sie die Situation ausgenutzt?" "Nein. Im Gegenteil. Ich hab sie ins Bett geschickt, ihr Wasser gebracht und bin gegangen." "Okay. War ihre Arbeit jemals wegen Firefighter Hughes beeinflusst?" "Nein." "Hatten sie Probleme ihre Tätigkeit auszuüben?" "Nein." "Seit wann sind sie liiert?" "Ca 8 Monate." "Wann haben sie sich verlobt?" "Vor 5 Tagen." "Herzlichen Glückwunsch." "Danke." "Wer wusste von ihrer Beziehung?" "Captain Sullivan, Lt. Gibson und Firefighter Montgomery. Der Rest des Teams erst seit ich in der Klinik bin." "Haben sie das Team gezwungen es geheim zu halten?" "Nein!" "Haben sie, als sie Miss Hughes gesucht haben, einen Diensttruck gestohlen?" "Ausgeliehen. Ja." "Warum haben sie ihre Beziehung nicht gemeldet?" "Wir waren noch nicht so weit." "Sie haben sich verlobt!" "Ja schon, aber wir wollten noch unsere Privatsphäre genießen." "Möchten sie noch etwas zu Protokoll geben?" "Ich denke nicht." "Gut. Halten sie sich bitte für weitere Fragen bereit. Wir melden uns dann." Sie macht das Tonband aus. "Du weißt dass das mehr Vergehen waren?" "Ich weiß." "Ich kann dir nichts versprechen." "Ich weiß." "Rechnet Mal mit na Woche. Mach's gut, Lukas!" Sie steht auf und geht.  
Lukas schickt Vic eine Nachricht und sie kommt zu ihm. "Und wie war's?" Fragt Vic. "Mies! Bei dir?" "Ging so." "Wie lange wird es dauern?" "In etwa eine Woche." Vic nickt traurig. "Ich. Ich habe von deiner Angst erzählt." "Was? Warum hast du. Ich meine!" "Sie wollte wissen ob ich dich anders behandelt habe." "Hast du nicht! Das hättest das für jeden getan!" "Ich weiß es nicht." "Okay. Gib mir kurz." Vic rauft sich die Haare. "Was passiert jetzt?" "Ich weiß es nicht."

Es vergehen zwei weitere Tage, dann wird Lukas auf Normalstation verlegt. Er ist mittlerweile vom Sauerstoff entwöhnt und die Dialyse wird abgesetzt. Er soll noch zwei Tage überwacht werden und wird dann nach Hause entlassen.


	18. Die Entscheidung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was ergeben die Befragungen?

Vic geht zum ersten Mal nach Hause, um sich einige Sachen zu packen. Sie wird nach Lukes Entlassung bei ihm bleiben. Als sie in die Klinik kommt, wird sie von Gelächter erwartet. "Was ist denn hier los?" Fragt sie belustigt und sieht ihr Team um Lukas versammelt. "Wir wollten nach euch sehen." Beginnt Travis. "Wir haben Pierce gefragt, mit was wir die Wache aufstocken müssen. Aber wir haben wohl alles schon da." Witzelt Dean. Vic lacht. "Ihr seid unmöglich!" "Warum? Wir müssen uns doch mit deinem Zukünftigen anfreunden!" Lacht Andy. "Wenn ihr zur Hochzeit kommen wollt…." Haut Lukas raus. "Ich dachte das sei selbstverständlich!" Sagt Sullivan gespielt rau. "Natürlich!" Sagt Vic gespielt entsetzt. "Habt ihr schon was gehört?" Fragt Maya. "Nein. Wurdet ihr schon befragt?" Fragt Lukas. "Ja. Sie waren Vorgestern da." 5 Handys klingeln. "Wenn man vom Teufel spricht." Sagt Vic trocken. Jack öffnet als erstes. "Rüge wegen des Nichtmeldens einer Beziehung trotz Kenntnis über diese. Eine Woche suspendiert." "Travis?" "Rüge wegen des gleichen Vergehens. Keine Suspendierung." "Sully?" "Rüge. 2 Wochen!" "Also gehen sie nach Dienstgrad vor.." Stellt Vic fest. "Du bist dran!" Sagt Lukas. Vic liest. 

*Sehr geehrte Miss Hughes,  
Wir haben Kenntnis erlangt, dass sie sich in einer sexuellen Beziehung und nun in einer Verlobung mit Lukas Ripley befinden.  
Wir haben ihrerseits folgende Verstöße festgestellt:  
Beginn einer sexuellen Beziehung am Arbeitsplatz mit einem Vorgesetzten  
Verschweigen einer sexuellen Beziehung am Arbeitsplatz mit einem Vorgesetzten  
Aufrechterhalten einer sexuellen Beziehung am Arbeitsplatz mit einem Vorgesetzten  
Verschweigen eines Traumas  
Unter genauer Prüfung konnten wir keine Belästigung feststellen.  
Da in ihrem Vertrag sexuelle Beziehungen am Arbeitsplatz mit Vorgesetzten nicht gestattet sind, sehen wir uns gezwungen sie offiziell zu Rügen.  
Außerdem sind sie 2 Jahre für die Lutenentbewerbung gesperrt, ein Eintrag in ihre Personalakte und eine 3 Wöchige Suspendierung werden vorgenommen.  
Desweiteren müssen sie eine Prüfung ablegen, um ihre Diensttauglichkeit unter Beweis zu stellen.  
Wir wünschen ihnen alles erdenklich Gute.*

"Rüge, 2 Jahre Beförderungssperre, 3 Wochen Suspendierung, Einträge in die Akte und erneute Prüfung." "Wow! Ganz schön hart!" Sagt Ben. Vic sieht Lukas verunsichert an. "Okay. Schauen wir Mal." Seufzt er. 

*Sehr geehrter Lukas Ripley,  
Wir haben Kenntnis erlangt, dass sie sich in einer sexuellen Beziehung und nun in einer Verlobung mit Victoria Hughes befinden.  
Wir haben ihrerseits folgende Verstöße festgestellt:  
Beginn einer sexuellen Beziehung am Arbeitsplatz mit einer Untergebenen  
Verschweigen einer sexuellen Beziehung am Arbeitsplatz mit einer Untergebenen  
Aufrechterhalten einer sexuellen Beziehung am Arbeitsplatz mit einer Untergebenen  
Diebstahl eines Diensttrucks zur privaten Nutzung  
Vorzugsbehandlung einer Untergebenen  
Verschweigen eines Traumas einer Untergebenen  
Beurteilung der Untergebenen mit der eine sexuelle Beziehung besteht  
Unter genauer Prüfung konnten wir keine Belästigung feststellen.  
In ihrem Vertrag sind sexuelle Beziehungen am Arbeitsplatz mit Untergebenen nicht gestattet, sie haben desweiteren Diebstahl begangen und Informationen verschwiegen. Aufgrund dieses massiven Vertrauensbruchs sehen wir uns leider gezwungen ihnen offiziell und mit sofortiger Wirkung zu kündigen. Diese unehrenhafte Entlassungen führt zum Verlust ihres Rentenanspruchs und aller anderer Departmentleistungen.  
Wir wünschen ihnen für ihre Zukunft alles Gute.* 

Lukas liest es erneut, dann sieht er Vic an. "Ihr solltet vielleicht gehen." Sagt sie an ihr Team. "Wir sind in der Cafeteria." Sagt Andy und sie gehen. "Was ist los?" Fragt Vic als die Tür geschlossen ist. "Ich bin gekündigt!" "Was? Das können die nicht tun!" "Doch. Können sie, haben sie!" "Aber das ist nicht fair." "Es ist aber so." "Und jetzt?" "Jetzt wartest du deine Suspension ab und gehst wieder arbeiten." "Und du?" "Ich finde schon was. Vielleicht melde ich mich bei der Akademie. Die gehört nicht zum Department und sie brauchen immer Lehrkräfte. Ich finde schon was." Sagt er beruhigend. Vic nickt. "Willst du vielleicht mit Sully reden?" "Ich denke dass wäre nicht schlecht." "Dann schreib ihm. Ich geh zum Team, sobald er da ist." "Okay." Lukas tippt einen Text und kurze Zeit später ist Sullivan da. "Ich lass euch alleine." Sagt Vic und geht in die Cafeteria.  
"Hi Vic. Was ist los?" "Lukas ist…. Er wurde gekündigt." Stammelte sie. "Was? Wegen eurer Beziehung?" Sie nickt. "Ich kann's nicht glauben!" "Es wurden ihm noch andere Sachen vorgeworfen. Als er die Klinik verlassen hat, hat er den Diensttruck von Cruz genommen. Sie betiteln es als Diebstahl und Vertrauensbruch." "Das ist aber echt fies!" Sie nickt. "Was hat Ripley jetzt vor?" "Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht an der Fireakademie unterrichten. Wir werden sehen." "Harter Tobak!" Sagt Maya.  
Lukas gibt Sully sein Handy. Er liest es einmal, zweimal, dreimal. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll." Gesteht er und gibt ihm sein Telefon zurück. "Was sagt Hughes dazu?" "Ich hab ihr nicht alles gesagt." "Was?" "Ich hab ihr nur die Kündigung gesagt. Den Rest weiß sie noch nicht." "Du musst es ihr sagen!" "Werde ich. Ich muss erst klar denken." "Willst du es von deinem Anwalt prüfen lassen?" "Es bringt nichts. Es ist hieb und stichfest." Sully nickt. "Was hast du vor?" "Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht unterrichten?" "Du meinst die lassen dich auf Kadetten los?" "Hast wohl Recht." Seufzt Lukas und streicht sich über den Bart. "Ich hab Angst." "Glaub ich dir." "Was mach ich nun? Ich hab 15 Jahre dafür gearbeitet und nun ist alles futsch! Wie erklär ich das Vic und Jennifer? Ich bin arbeitslos! Das Haus ist zwar abgezahlt aber mit Vics Gehalt können wir das nicht halten!" Seine Herzfrequenz rast. "Hey Luke! Hol tief Luft. Eines nach dem anderen. Als erstes musst du es Vic sagen und dann musst du fit werden. Alles andere bekommen wir hin. Okay?" Lukas beruhigt sich und Pierce stürzt rein.  
"Was ist los?" "Nur eine Panikattacke." Sagt Sullivan. "Nur? Er erholt sich gerade von einer HerzOP und einer Vergiftung. Was heißt hier nur? Chief was ist los?" "Ich… ich bin gekündigt!" Sagt Lukas. "Oh. Das tut mir Leid. Ich… wenn ich was für sie tun kann…" "Wie lang muss ich noch hier sein?" "Was?" "Wie lange muss ich noch in der Klinik sein?" "Sie wissen schon, dass sie sich gerade erholen?" "Und bin nun arbeitslos. Also muss ich Kosten minimieren." "Hey! Wow wow wow! Das machst du nicht!" Mischt sich Sully ein. "Mister Ripley, ihr Freund hat Recht. Wir sollten uns zuerst um ihre Gesundheit kümmern. Das ist das wichtigste. Machen sie sich um die Kosten bitte keine Sorgen. Wir haben ein Probono Programm und bieten auch Ratenzahlung an. Also bitte beruhigen sie sich. Ich verspreche, dass ich sie nicht länger hier behalte als es nötig ist." Er nickt. "Danke. Ich wär gern allein." Sullivan nickt und geht. Kaum ist er weg schaltet Ripley den Monitor aus, steht auf und zieht sich an. Er wartet bis Pierce weg ist und entlässt sich.  
"Entschuldigung, wo ist Lukas Ripley?" Fragt Vic als sie in seinem Zimmer war und es leer ist. "Er wurde vor einer Stunde entlassen." "Was?" "Ja er hat sich vor einer Stunde entlassen." "Was ist los?" Fragt Pierce. "Er hat sich selbst entlassen." "Was? Ich hab ihm extra gesagt, dass es kein Problem ist!" "Das was kein Problem ist?" "Seine Kündigung. Damit erlischt auch sein Versicherungsschutz. Er hat sich wegen den Kosten gesorgt." "Sein Versicherungsschutz? Oh Gott… daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht!" Vic holt ihr Handy raus und ruft ihn an. Keine Antwort. "Sullivan! Wo ist Lukas!" "Was? Er war hier. Er wollte allein sein und ich hab mir n Kaffee geholt. Was ist denn los?" "Er ist abgehauen." "Er hat sich einfach selbst entlassen. Schon wieder!" Schimpft Pierce. "Er geht nicht ans Telefon. Ich erreiche ihn nicht!" Sagt Vic. "Er ist nicht nur gekündigt, Hughes. Er hat alle Leistungen verloren. Rente, Versicherung. Alles." Erklärt ihr Sullivan. "Warum hat er mir das nicht gesagt?" "Ich weiß es nicht." Sully streicht sich über den Kopf. "Wichtig ist nur ihn zu finden." Sie nickt. "Wo sollen wir anfangen?" "Wohnung? Haus?" "Gut." 

*Suche nach Lukas. Er ist getürmt. Travis, Dean meine Wohnung. Andy, Maya Station. Jack, Ben Zentrale. Ich übernehme sein Haus. Sullivan kontaktiert Jennifer.*  
*Ok.* 

Schreibt Andy und sie stürmen in alle Himmelsrichtungen los. 

Maya: nichts 17:26  
Ben: nichts 17:35  
Travis: nichts 17:36  
Vic: hier auch nicht. Sullivan negativ 17:36  
Andy: Okay, was als nächstes? 17:37  
Vic: Ich fahr zum Diner. 17:38  
Maya: Und wir? 17:38  
Andy: Vielleicht kann Ryan sein Handy orten! 17:39  
Vic: Macht das! 17:40

Vic fährt zum Diner doch auch hier ist nichts. Sie sackt in sich zusammen und weint. "Hughes? Was ist los?" Fragt sie besorgt. "Frankel?" "Was ist los Hughes?" "Er ist gekündigt, er hat sich aus der Klinik entlassen und ist verschwunden. Ich hab keine Ahnung wo er ist." "Okay. Wow. Das wusste ich nicht." "Das er gekündigt wurde?" "Nichts davon. Die Entscheidung wurde nicht mit den Chiefs besprochen. Aber jetzt müssen wir ihn finden. Hast du alles abgesucht?" "Ja. Wohnung, Haus, Zentrale, Station, Diner, Jennifer. Ich hab alles durch." "In welcher Bar hattet ihr euch getroffen?" "Was?" "Bei eurem One-Night-Stand in welcher Bar wart ihr da?" "Im old English." "Warst du da?" "Nein! Ich…" "Los geht!" Vic dreht rum und fährt hin. Sie betet dass er da ist.  
Sie rennt rein, schaut sich um. Nichts. "Bist du Iggy?" Fragt der Barkeeper. "Was?" "Ob du Iggy bist. Ich habe einen Brief für dich." Vic nimmt den Brief und öffnet ihn. 

*Liebste Victoria.  
Ich möchte dir sagen wie sehr ich dich liebe. Du bedeutest mir die Welt. Ich wünschte ich könnte sie mit dir teilen. Wahrscheinlich hat dir Sully bereits erzählt, dass ich alles verloren habe. Ich kann und will dir das alles nicht zumuten. Du bist so jung, so schön, so liebenswert du wirst ohne mich als Ballast besser dran sein.  
Bitte bleib so lebenslustig und aufgeschlossen wie du bist. Das liebe ich so sehr an dir. Es tut mir so weh dich gehen zu lassen. Es bricht mir das Herz.  
Vergiss bitte nie, wie sehr ich dich liebe.  
C.L.R.*

Vic bricht in Tränen aus. Er hat sie verlassen.  
Andy: Vic wo bist du? 18:05  
Maya: Wir machen uns Sorgen. 19:09  
Travis: Vic bitte melde dich! 20:24


	19. Darf ich dir Gesellschaft leisten?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wo ist Vic? Geht es ihr gut?
> 
> Hat Lukas sie wirklich verlassen? Wo ist er? Wird sein Herz Probleme verursachen?

Vic sitzt auf dem Geländer der West Seattle Bridge und schaut auf den Verkehr unter sich. Ihre Augen sind trüb und sie starrt Löcher in die Luft. Wie kann er erwarten, dass sie einfach weiter macht? Sie wollten heiraten, ihr Leben miteinander verbringen und nun ist er weg. Einfach abgehauen. "Vic?" Hört sie eine bekannte Stimme. Sie sieht sich um. Es ist Ryan. "Vic! Was ist los?" "Lass mich in Ruhe Ryan!" "Hey. Lass uns reden!" "Ich kenn das Protokoll. Hör auf damit." "Okay. Darf ich dir Gesellschaft leisten?" "Wenn du ruhig bist!" Ryan stellt sich ans Geländer, mit dem Blick zur Straße. Aber mit etwas Abstand, damit Vic ihn gut sehen kann. Sein Funkgerät rauscht. "Entschuldige. Ich stell es aus." Sagt er und dreht den Knopf. Sie stehen einige Zeit schweigend da.  
"Wir schalten Live zur West Seattle Bridge, wo ein Officer der Polizei versucht eine junge Frau davon zu überzeugen von der Brüstung zu steigen. Ob sie Selbsttötungsabsichten hat ist bisher nicht bekannt." Kommt es im TV. "Das ist Ryan!" Ruft Andy. "Wer ist da bei ihm? Es sieht aus wie…. Oh Gott das ist Vic!" Andy nimmt ihr Telefon und wählt seine Nummer.  
Er holt es raus und sieht drauf. "Vic, es ist Andy!" Sagt er und hält das Telefon in seiner Hand, er dreht sich rum und sieht zum Wasser. "Willst du mit ihr reden?" Vic schüttelt den Kopf. "Ist es okay, wenn ich dran gehe?" "Ist dein Telefon." Er nimmt zögernd ab, immer ein Auge auf Vic gerichtet. "Ja?" "Ryan gib mir Vic!" "Sie will nicht." "Was ist los?" "Weiß ich noch nicht." "Können wir kommen?" "Eher nicht." "Bring sie heim! Bitte!" Fleht Andy. "Ich versuche es." Er legt auf. "Sie machen sich Sorgen." Vic schweigt. "Willst du mir sagen was passiert ist?" "Er ist gegangen." "Wer?" Vic lacht gehässig. "Das hat dir Andy also verschwiegen?" "Was meinst du?" "Lukas." "Lukas?" "Ripley. Unser ex-chief." "Moment. Ich komm nicht mit! Warum ex und warum trifft es dich so?" "Wir sind, waren verlobt. Er wurde deswegen gefeuert und hat mich deswegen verlassen." Fasst Vic als Kurzform zusammen. "Das tut mir Leid." Sagt Ryan geknickt. Sie reicht ihm seinen Brief. "Das ist alles, was er mir hinterlassen hat." Ryan liest den Brief. "Kann ich ihn Andy schicken?" Vic zuckt mit den Schultern. Ryan fotografiert ihn ab und schickt ihn durch.  
Andy zeigt ihn den anderen, die bei ihr sind und auf den TV starren. "Er hat sie verlassen? Nach allem was sie durchgemacht haben?" Fragt Maya schockiert. "Er versucht sie zu schützen und macht es schlimmer als je zuvor."  
"Vic sollen wir woanders weiter reden?" Fragt Ryan nochmals. Vic schüttelt den Kopf. "Mir ist nicht nach reden. Geh einfach Ryan. Ich verspreche dir ich springe nicht. Aber ich will allein sein." "Du weißt, dass ich das nicht machen kann." "Bitte Ryan. Ich will einfach meinen Freiraum." "Ich bin von mir aus ruhig. Aber ich bleibe." "Du bist so stur." "Sagt die, die auf der Brüstung sitzt." "Touche." "Willst du was trinken?" "Hast du was da?" "Ich kann uns was organisieren. Was hättest du gerne?" "Wodka." Ryan lacht. "Wie wär's erstmal mit Wasser oder Coke?" Vic zuckt die Schultern. Ryan dreht sein Funk an. "Können wir bitte zwei Cokes bekommen?" Er dreht es wieder ab und ein Beamter bringt ihm die Flaschen. Ryan dreht eine auf und hält sie Vic hin. "Du zuerst!" Er lächelt. Trinkt einen Schluck und reicht ihr dann die Flasche. "Danke." Sie nimmt einen Schluck und seufzt. "Jetzt muss ich auch noch ne psychische Beurteilung machen, zusätzlich zu der Prüfung." Platzt es aus Vic raus. "Hey. Das schaffst du schon. Du bist stark und dein Team hilft dir wo sie nur können." "Ich weiß!" Ryan seufzt. "Was kann ich dir Gutes tun, Vic?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf und eine Träne rinnt ihre Wange herunter. "Es war einfach viel die letzten Tage. Ripleys Vergiftung und OP. Er war dem Tod näher als dem Leben. Dann die Befragungen, die Entscheidungen und jetzt das hier. Ich bin es einfach leid und müde." Gesteht Vic. "Ich kann dich nach Hause bringen." "Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht stimmt…" "Vic. Ich weiß dass es hart ist. Aber es wird nicht besser wenn du hier sitzen bleibst."  
Er ist am Flughafen und sieht die Nachrichten. Er kann es nicht glauben. Sofort springt er auf und rennt zum Taxistand. Unterwegs schaltet er sein Handy an. 56 verpasste Anrufe, 23 ungelesene SMS. Er drückt alles weg und ruft Sully an. "Sag mir dass sie bei dir ist und es ihr gut geht!" Schreit er ins Telefon. "Das fragst du? Du bist abgehauen! Natürlich geht es ihr scheiße! Und nein sie ist nicht bei mir! Sie sitzt mit Tanner auf dieser beschissenen Brücke und wir dürfen nicht zu ihr!" Wird er zurück angeschrieen. "Kommt zur Brücke!" Sagt er leise und legt auf.  
"War das…?" "Ja. Wir sollen zur Brücke. Ich weiß nicht, was er vor hat." Sagt Sullivan zu Andy und ihrem Team. Sie fahren sofort los.  
"Ist es okay, wenn ich den Funk anmache?" "Von mir aus." "Tanner?" "Ja, hier!" "Protokoll 2a wird vorbereitet." "Negativ." Sagt Tanner und sieht Vic an. "Sie wollen mich runterholen, richtig?" "Ja." "Was ist, wenn ich nicht will?" "Sie werden einen Weg finden. Ich Versuche dir Zeit zu verschaffen. Aber Vic… du musst jetzt runterkommen." Ihr laufen die Tränen entlang. "Ich will doch gar nicht. Ich will nur meine Ruhe. Ich will nachdenken." "Ich weiß. Ich verspreche dir, wir finden einen ruhigen Ort." "Nein danke. Ich weiß es besser." Sagt sie schnippisch. "Tanner? Wir haben hier das Krisenmanagement der Feuerwehr. Sie sollten vielleicht mit ihr reden." "Willst du?" Fragt er Vic. "Lass sie reden. Ich sehe dann, ob ich antworte." "Okay." Er drückt den Schalter. "Wir hören." Er lässt los. "Hughes! Verdammt noch Mal. Was denken sie sich? Sie lassen sich so hängen wegen einem Kerl? Ja, ich dachte auch, das Lukas Ripley ein feiner Kerl ist. Scheinbar haben wir uns beide geirrt. Ich helfe dir. Komm zu mir. Wir reden und ich verspreche dir, dass du keine Konsequenzen tragen musst. Du bist verwirrt und emotional. Das ist okay. Das darf jedem passieren." Hört sie Frankel sagen. "Danke Battalionchief Frankel. Das ist lieb. Aber ich kündige!" Ruft Vic in Tanners Funkgerät. "Willst du das wirklich?" Fragt Tanner verwirrt. "Ich wollte meinen Mann und meinen Job. So habe ich wenigstens keins von beidem. Bin frei und kann gehen wohin ich will." "Vic bitte! Ich…." "Lass stecken Tanner. Danke für die Coke aber du solltest jetzt gehen." "Vic…" "Geh jetzt!" Sie schreit ihn an. Ryan sieht sie traurig an und geht zwei Schritte zurück. Sie hat Tränen in den Augen. "Du musst das nicht." "Ich weiß." "Du bekommst Hilfe!" Sie lacht höhnisch. "Ich weiß." "Willst du das wirklich?" Vic starrt aufs Wasser. Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Dann lass es!"  
Das Team kommt an und ein Tumult mit den Polizeibeamten entsteht. "VIC!" Hört sie Andy rufen. "Hörst du? Sie sind hier. Sie wollen für dich da sein! Lass sie dir helfen!" Sie schüttelt erneut den Kopf.  
Eine Gestalt schafft es die Reihen der Officer zu durchbrechen. "Iggy!" Schreit er und Vic wirbelt herum. Er kommt auf sie zugestürmt und bleibt direkt vor ihr stehen. Ohne auf irgendwas zu achten nimmt er sie in den Arm und Vic bricht in Tränen aus. Ryan reagiert schnell und packt Vic. Zusammen ziehen sie sie über die Brüstung. Vic weint. Sie ist überrumpelt, glücklich, traurig, wütend, erleichtert. Alles auf einmal. Schnell ist 19 da und scharrt sich um die 3. "Vic! Was machst du nur?" Fragt Travis und legt ihr eine Decke um. "Was sollte das?" Fragt Maya. "Wir sind doch für dich da!" Sagt Andy. Doch Vic bekommt davon nicht viel mit. Sie ist verwirrt und alles ist verschwommen. Sie wird von Dean zum RTW getragen und bekommt eine Infusion und ein Medikament. Wahrscheinlich ein Beruhigungsmittel. Vic schläft sofort ein. Sie verschläft den Transport, die Einweisung, dass sie auf ein Zimmer gebracht wird und drei weitere Tage. 

Dann erwacht sie alleine. Sie sieht den sterilen Raum und kann durch ein Fenster auf den Flur sehen. Da steht Lukas, der mit einem Arzt redet. Sie setzt sich auf und Lukas sieht sie an. Er lächelt und legt seine Hand an die Scheibe, dann wird er weggeschickt und der Arzt betritt ihr Zimmer.  
"Guten Tag, Miss Hughes. Ich bin Vincent." Sie nickt. "Darf ich mich zu ihnen setzen?" Sie nickt. "Wie geht es ihnen, Miss Hughes?" "Vic." Sagt sie. "Okay, wie geht es dir Vic?" "Besser. Ich habe seit Tagen nicht so fest geschlafen." "Glaube ich dir. Es war einiges los." "Ja." "Möchtest du darüber reden?" "Was genau?" "Beginn wo du möchtest." "Ich war verlobt." "Bist du dass nicht immer noch?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Er hat mich verlassen." "Er ist seit drei Tagen durchgehen hier. Ich glaube nicht dass du ihm egal bist. Im Gegenteil." "Auf jeden Fall war er vergiftet und hatte eine HerzOP. Ich war tagelang an seinem Bett, hab tagelang gebangt. Dann ging es endlich bergauf, als die Personalabteilung kam Fragen über Fragen stellte und dann brauchten sie Tage um zu Entscheiden. In der Zeit war ich fast durchgehend bei ihm. Dann haben sie mir meinen Job erschwert und ihn gekündigt. Er hat sich aus der Klinik entlassen und ist verschwunden. Ich hab nur einen Brief bekommen. Ich war nicht auf der Brücke um mich umzubringen. Ich wollte einfach Ruhe und zu mir selbst finden, normalerweise leg ich mich dazu aufs TLF. Aber wegen der Suspendierung darf ich nicht auf die Wache. Ich wollte …. Ich wollte Zeit für mich! Ich war erschöpft und ausgelaugt. Verwirrt und" "Und?" "Fertig." "Ich verstehe. Denkst du, dass es eine gute Lösung war?" "Ja. Es war vielleicht nur ein falscher Platz." Lacht sie. "Ich denke Ruhe finden und nachdenken war schon richtig, ich habe wahrscheinlich nur einige erschreckt." "Hast du. Du hast deinen Job gekündigt." "Hab ich." "Warum?" "Ich wollte neu anfangen. Ohne dieses Regelwirwar." Er nickt. "Officer Tanner meint du hast einmal mit dem Gedanken gespielt?" "Nicht wirklich. Ich wollte meine Ruhe. Er hat genervt." "Du sagtest du wärst jetzt frei." "Frei neu anzufangen. Frei von allem. Frei für eine neue Geschichte. Wenn ich es wirklich gewollt hätte, hätte ich mich richtig verabschiedet und wäre gesprungen." "Was heißt richtig verabschiedet?" "Bei der Feuerwehr gibt es einen Spruch. Semper Paratus. Allzeit bereit. Allzeit bereit auszurücken, zu löschen, zu retten, zu bergen. Allzeit bereit loszulassen. Wenn ich hätte springen wollen, dann hätte ich mich damit verabschiedet." Er nickt. "Gut." Er kritzelt etwas auf ein Papier und gibt es ihr. "Ich wünsche ihnen alles Gute." "Was?" Sie ist verwirrt. "Sie sind weder für sich noch für andere eine Gefahr. Sie waren übermüdet, verwirrt und ihr Leben ist kurz aus den Fugen geraten. Aber sie sind nicht krank. Ich rate ihnen ihr Leben neu zu ordnen. Am Besten beginnen sie mit ihrem Verlobten. Sie sind entlassen. Sie können gehen." Vic sieht ihn fassungslos an. "Das war's?" "Das war's!" "Danke!" "Keine Ursache. Suchen sie sich das nächste Mal einen besseren Platz zum Grübeln." "Mach ich, versprochen!" Er nickt und geht. Die Tür lässt er offen. Vic geht ins Bad, duscht sich und zieht sich um, dann betritt sie den Flur.  
"Hi!" Sagt Lukas und lächelt sie an. "Hi." "Ich… ich wollte sicherstellen dass du okay bist." "Bin ich. Hab grünes Licht." "Also wolltest du nicht…?" "Nein! Ich wollte nur in Ruhe nachdenken. Hab wohl einen falschen Ort gewählt. Normalerweise nehm ich das TLF. Aber ich darf ja zur Zeit nicht auf die Wache. Also wusste ich nicht wohin…." Rattert Vic los. "Es tut mir Leid." Platzt Luke raus. "Du warst die ganze Zeit für mich da und ich habe dich hängen lassen. Es tut mir leid." "Danke." "Können wir über uns reden?" "Können wir das woanders machen?" "Natürlich. Lass uns zum Diner fahren." "Gerne."  
Sie fahren schweigend hin, als sie in ihrem Abteil sitzen und ihr Essen, sowie ihr Kaffee da ist, beginnt Lukas. "Ich wollte dir nicht auf der Tasche liegen. Ich hab alles verloren. Unehrenhafte Entlassung. Es ist alles weg! 15 Jahre einfach weg!" "Ich weiß." "Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich geriet in Panik. Wusste nicht ob du mich so willst." "Luke! Ich will dich immer. Mit allem was dazu gehört." Er lächelt. Also würdest du mich immer noch heiraten?" "Natürlich!" "Obwohl ich dich…?" Sie nimmt seine Hand. "Jeder macht Fehler. Das war deiner." Er nickt. "In Zukunft redest du mit mir!" "Versprochen." Sie lächeln sich an. "Jetzt wo wir beide keinen Job haben, willst du umziehen?" Fragt Vic. "Wenn du pendeln willst…" Vic sieht ihn fragend an. "Frankel hat deine Kündigung nicht anerkannt. Erstens war sie nur mündlich und zweitens warst du nicht du selbst." "Ich hab also noch einen Job?" Er nickt. "Du musst nur den Zettel vom Doc abgeben. Wenn deine Suspendierung vorbei ist, geht es wieder los." "Was? Ich darf wieder arbeiten?" "Soweit ich weiß schon. Zuerst nur RTW, bis du die Prüfung abgelegt hast, aber sonst klar." "Wow…. Kann ich sie gleich ablegen?" "Was?" "Ob ich die Prüfung heute ablegen kann." "Keine Ahnung. Ich kann Deb anrufen, wenn du möchtest." "Bitte." "Okay. Moment." Er wählt eine Nummer. "Hi Deb. Ich sitz hier mit Vic zusammen. Du bist auf Laut." "Hallo ihr zwei. Wie geht's?" "Gut, danke." Kommt unisono. "Ich habe die Freigabe, Ma'am und ich wollte fragen ob ich die Prüfung ablegen kann." "Oh. Damit hab ich nicht gerechnet. Wenn sie das möchten gerne. Aber sie müssen das nicht sofort machen, wenn sie noch ein paar Tage brauchen." "Nein. Ich bin soweit." "Okay. Holen sie ihre Sachen von der Station. Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde am Grill." "Danke. Bis später." Sie legen auf. "Los!" Ruft Vic und springt auf. Lukas lacht. "So kenn ich dich! Voller Tatendrang."  
Sie fahren zur Station und Vic trifft Andy. "Vic! Ich hab nichts von dir gehört. Wie geht's dir?" "Gut. Ich hol nur meine Sachen." "Du hast wirklich gekündigt?" Fragt Andy geschockt. "Quatsch. Meine Prüfung. Frankel hat zugestimmt, dass ich sie heute ablege. Ich hab grünes Licht und will übermorgen wieder voll dabei sein." "Das ist toll! Ich freu mich!" "Wir sehen uns!" Ruft sie und verschwindet im Lager, um ihre Ausrüstung zu holen. Sie packt alles ins Auto und die zwei fahren los.  
"War das Vic?" Fragt Travis. "Ja, sie legt wohl gleich ihre Prüfung ab." "Jetzt schon?" Fragt Maya. "Scheinbar. Sie hat grünes Licht und will durchstarten." "Wie kann sie grünes Licht haben?" Fragt Dean. "Ich weiß es nicht. Sie war total euphorisch." Sagt Andy. "Hoffentlich ist das keine Fehlentscheidung…." Sagt Jack. "Ich denke es wird schon stimmen." Sagt Ben und die anderen sehen ihn komisch an. "Was? Die Psychologen im Grey Sloan sind sehr streng. Sie hätte nicht grünes Licht, wenn nicht alles okay wäre." "Kannst du da Mal nachhaken?" Fragt Andy. "Du weißt dass ich keine Infos bekommen werde." "Versuch es bitte."  
Vic und Lukas kommen am Grill an. Sie begrüßen Frankel, die anderen Chiefs und Station 23 als Sicherung. "Es tut mir Leid, Luke!" Sagt Mening. "Schon okay. Ich komme klar!" Sagt dieser mit einem Schulterzucken. "Okay. Ich geh mit Hughes rein. Captain Phillips von 23 und Lutenent Green gehen mit rein. Es wird das Löschen und Bergen simuliert. Noch Fragen?" Sagt Cruz. "Nein, Sir." "Gut. Machen sie sich fertig." Vic zieht sich an, überprüft alles doppelt und geht zu Green. "Gegenseitige Kontrolle?" Fragt sie. "Wenn du willst." "Ja. Wir gehen zusammen rein. Ich will sicher sein, dass ich dich nicht auch noch Rausschleppen muss!" Gibt Vic ihm als Antwort und Cruz schmunzelt. Sie checken sich. "Alles klar. Los geht's. Hughes sie haben den Schlauch. Phillips hat das Kommando." Sie gehen rein. Vic löscht ein kleines Feuer, rettet den Dummy und muss einen Funkspruch abgeben. Dann ist die Prüfung, nach 8 Minuten, beendet. "Das war's?" Fragt Vic ungläubig. "Em ja." Sagt Cruz überrascht. Vic zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Okay…." "Warum? Haben sie mehr erwartet?" "Schon…. Da war Lukes Prüfung deutlich anspruchsvoller…." Cruz sieht zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Ja meinst du ich hätte ihr eine Freigabe geben, wenn ich nicht zu 100% sicher gewesen wäre, dass sie bereit ist?" Fragt Lukas ungläubig. "Du solltest mich besser kennen." Vic händigt Frankel den Arztbrief aus. Sie liest ihn und nickt. "Willkommen zurück, Hughes. Ich werde Captain Sullivan über ihre Komplette Freigebung unterrichten. Genießen sie ihre freien Tage. Nächste Woche, Montag 08:00 geht es los." "Danke, Ma'am." Sie verabschieden sich und Vic bringt ihre Sachen zurück zur Station.  
Sie will noch kurz dem Team bescheid geben und geht zum Barney. "Warren du weißt, dass ich dir keine Auskunft geben darf!" Hört sie Vincents Stimme am Telefon. "Ich weiß. Wir sind nur etwas verunsichert, dass sie schon grünes Licht hat. Sie legt Grad die Feuerprobe ab." "Wenn ich ihr grünes Licht gegeben habe, wird das stimmen!" Vic betritt das Barney. "Hallo Vincent. Hier ist Vic. Patientenid 55493. Bitte informieren sie mein Team." "Bist du sicher Vic? Es steht ihnen nicht zu." "Ja. Ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor meinem Team." Sagt sie hart und schaut in die Runde. Jeder versteht was sie sagen will. "Miss Hughes kam mit einer kleinen Dosis Beruhigungsmittel bei uns an. Sie schlief 72h durch. Als sie aufwachte, stellten wir fest, dass sie weder für sich noch für andere eine Gefahr ist. Sie war klar, orientiert und ausgeruht. Sie war übermüdet, verwirrt und ihr Leben ist kurz aus den Fugen geraten. Sie ist stabil und mit regelmäßigem Schlaf und Unterstützung ihrer Familie sollte das nicht noch einmal passieren." Fasst er zusammen. "Danke, Doc. Hat noch jemand Fragen? Scheinbar nicht. Danke für ihre Zeit, Vincent." "Machen sie es gut, Vic." Er legt auf. "Übrigens hab ich die Prüfung bestanden. Nur zur Info!" Zischt Vic. "Vic es tut uns Leid. Das ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich hatte so Angst um dich als du auf der Brücke warst und dann hab ich 3 Tage nichts gehört und plötzlich hast du grünes Licht. Ich hatte Angst, dass es eine Fehlentscheidung ist. Ich hab gezweifelt. Bitte verzeih mir!" "Ich kann's verstehen. Bei der Prüfung war einer von 23 dabei. Der dachte sich das gleiche…." Gesteht sie. "Ich bin okay. Ich hab mich mit Luke ausgesprochen und wir sind fine." "Ihr seid also…." "Er hatte Panik und hat sich entschuldigt. Wissen wir schon wer…" "Dixon wird gehandelt." "Ex-Cop gell?" "Ja… irgendwie komischer Typ." "Hoffentlich wird er es nicht." "Wir werden sehen." "Wie war eigentlich die Pressekonferenz wegen Lukas? Ich hab sie verschlafen." "Nichts spektakuläres. Sie haben gesagt, dass er gekündigt wurde und ein Nachfolger die Tage präsentiert wird. Viel mehr eigentlich nicht." "Okay….. ich muss dann, Luke wartet unten." "Warte wir kommen mit. Ist eh gleich Zeit für den Mittagsappell." Sagt Andy und die Truppe macht sich auf den Weg nach unten. Die Stimmung ist gelöst, bis sie in die Eingangshalle kommen.  
Da stehen die Chiefs und Sullivan und Lukas! Er hat einen riesigen Strauß rote Rosen und hat sich in einen Anzug geworfen. Vic sieht ihn geschockt an. Ihr Team bleibt etwas zurück, als Vic die letzte Stufe hinunter geht. "Was machst du?" Fragt Vic lachend. "Wir haben das nie richtig gemacht!" Er reicht ihr den Strauß. "Victoria. Wir haben so viel durchgemacht und es wird noch turbulent werden. Du bist das Feuer, das in mir lodert. Ich liebe dich und ich brauche dich. Ich möchte keinen Tag ohne dich sein und die nie wieder gehen lassen. Willst du meine Frau werden?" Bei der Frage kniet er sich hin und entblößt einen schmalen, schlichten Ring in einer dunklen Schatulle. Vic starrt ihn an. "Jetzt müsstest du was sagen." Bricht Frankel die Stille. Der Raum lacht. "Ja, Luke. Natürlich ja!" Er steht auf und lächelt sie an. Erst steckt er ihr den Ring an die Hand und dann zieht er sie in einen Kuss. Der Raum grölt. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Schreit Travis. Die Chiefs gratulieren förmlich und ihr Team knuddelt beide. Dann verabschieden sich alle. 19 geht an die Arbeit, die Chiefs müssen zu einer Konferenz und das verlobte Paar fährt nach Hause, die Verlobung feiern.


	20. TV, Buch, sozial Media.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was wird Lukas nun tun?

Vic nutzt die freien Tage und zieht zu Lukas. Ihre Wohnung ist noch am gleichen Tag wieder vermietet, sodass sie sich zumindest das Geld sparen.

Vic arbeitet sich schnell wieder ein. Dixon ist tatsächlich Chief geworden und Lukas hat eine Einladung zum Seattle Morgenmagazin, die er angenommen hat. Vic sitzt mit ihrem Team im Barney und sieht ihm zu.  
"Und heute haben wir einen ganz speziellen Gast. Der ehemalige Firechief Lukas Ripley. Hallo Lukas!" "Hallo Barry!" "Schön, dass du da bist." "Schön hier zu sein." "Ich muss das als erstes fragen. Du hast dein Privatleben immer privat gehalten. Warum bist du heute hier?" "Ich wollte selbst an die Presse, bevor irgendwelche Gerüchte auftauchen." "Wegen deiner Kündigung?!" "Genau." "OK. Was war da los?" "Das ist eine längere Geschichte. Im Schreiben ist von Vertrauensbruch und Vertragsbruch die Rede." "Wow, das klingt als ob du dir ganz schön was geleistet hast." "Ich habe definitiv Fehler gemacht. Aber nicht alles ist falsch." "Ich fürchte das verstehe ich nicht." "Mein erstes Vergehen war, dass ich mich in eine Untergebene verliebt habe und mit ihr in einer Beziehung bin." "Das ist doch aber nicht schlimm." "Laut SFD ist eine sexuelle Beziehung am Arbeitsplatz mit Vorgesetzten bzw Untergeordneten streng verboten." "Okay. Also wurdest du gefeuert, weil du dich verliebt hast?" "Ja und Nein." Er lächelt. "Ich habe unsere Beziehung nicht gemeldet und habe mir als ich meine Verlobte finden musste den Diensttruck eines Kollegen geliehen." "Also hast du eine Beziehung am Arbeitsplatz gehabt und einen Truck gestohlen?" "Technisch gesehen war es eigentlich kein Diebstahl, da er erstens mein Angestellter war und zweitens ich nur eine Fahrt damit gemacht habe." "Aber wenn er einen Notfall gehabt hätte, hätte er nicht wegfahren können." "Das war ausgeschlossen!" "Warum?" "Seine Frau lag in den Wehen." "Oh… ja dann wird er wohl hoffentlich nicht gehen." Lacht der Moderator. "Und wie ist das ganze rausgekommen?" "Ich wurde schwer verletzt und meine Verlobte traf mich in der Klinik. Es gab wichtigeres als die Geheimhaltung unserer Beziehung." "Dann hat euch jemand gemeldet, während du in der Klinik warst?" "Ja, genau. Ein Untergebener kam zu mir und sagte mir, dass er mich melden würde. Ich wusste nicht ob ich den Tag überhaupt überlebe, also stimmte ich zu." "Klingt ziemlich unmenschlich." "Nein, überhaupt nicht. Meine Verlobte und ich hatten uns entschlossen es geheim zu halten, ich kann solch eine Entscheidung keinem aufzwingen. Derjenige hätte arbeitsrechtliche Konsequenzen erwarten müssen." "Also bist du nicht sauer auf denjenigen?" "Nein, gar nicht. Er gehört nach wie vor zu meinen engsten Freunden." "Wow. Respekt. Ich wüsste nicht ob ich so unparteiisch sein könnte." "Das lernt man als Chief." Lukas lächelt. "Wie lang wart ihr heimlich zusammen?" "8 Monate." "8 Monate und keiner hat es gemerkt?" "Nicht wirklich. Sie wussten zwar, dass ich jemanden sehe und ihr Team wusste dass sie jemanden sieht aber keiner wusste wen." "Also eine Art Agentenbeziehung!" Barry lacht. "Und dies hat zu deiner Kündigung geführt?" "Ja." "Ist eine Kündigung nicht ein wenig hart?" "Eigentlich nicht, Barry." "Du verteidigst das Vorgehen?" "Ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass die Umstände im ganzen betrachtet würden und natürlich habe ich mir ein anderes Ende gewünscht, aber ich verstehe die Entscheidung. Ich habe Regeln gebrochen. Der Job des Chiefs besteht zu 95% aus Regeln und Entscheidungen die auf Regeln beruhen. Die Personalabteilung hatte wohl bedenken, dass ich in Zukunft die Regeln nicht ernst genug nehmen würde." "Was für Regeln sind das?" "Das ist zu viel zum Ausführen. Aber eine Regel ist zum Beispiel, dass es nötig sein kann ein Leben zu opfern, wenn man dafür mehrere retten kann." "Das klingt düster." "Ist es auch." "Was würdest du Chief Dixon raten?" "Sich nicht in eine Angestellte zu verlieben!" Das Publikum lacht. "Nein, im Ernst. Sich an die Regeln zu halten." "Also bereust du deine Entscheidungen?" "Bereuen ist ein hartes Wort…. Ich wünschte ich hätte anders gehandelt." "Das heißt?" "Ich wünschte ich hätte unsere Beziehung direkt gemeldet, dann wäre die Situation vielleicht anders gewesen und ich hätte die Entscheidungen nicht treffen müssen." "Aber die Beziehung würdest du wieder eingehen?" "Definitiv ja. Meine Verlobte ist das beste, was mir seit Jahren passiert ist. Ich bin unheimlich froh sie zu haben." "Welchen Rang hat sie eigentlich?" "Was macht das aus?" "Ich bin nur neugierig." "Sie ist Firefighter, so wie 90% der weiblichen Feuerwehrkräfte." Lukas lacht. "Ich sehe schon, so werden wir sie nicht identifizieren." "Nein…" "Auf welcher Station arbeitet sie?" "Das werde ich nicht kommentieren." "Verstehe. Du willst sie schützen?" "Ja. Sie hat mit meiner Öffentlichenperson nichts zu tun." "Als du im Amt warst hast du die verschiedenen Stations besucht?" "Ja, genau. Das gehörte zum Job." "Muss abwechslungsreich sein." "Ist es." "Hattest du eine Lieblingsstation?" "Fangfrage!" "Okay, okay. Du hast mich durchschaut. Gib mir irgendwas über sie." "Sie hat die funkelnsten Augen die ich je gesehen habe." "Wow, charmant." "Was noch?" "Sie hat Feuer. Das liebe ich an ihr." Lukas lächelt. Barry macht absichtlich eine Pause, in der Hoffnung dass er weiter spricht. Doch Luke sieht ihn an. "Dann Danke ich für das Gespräch." "Ich danke." sie schütteln sich die Hände und verabschieden sich.  
"Das war süß!" Sagt Andy, als sie den TV abstellt. "Wow, Vic sieh dir das an!" Maya hat Facebook geöffnet. #ripleylove und #ripleyforchief ploppen im Sekundentakt auf. "Wow. Was ist das?" Vic starrt auf Mayas Handy. "Ich denke die Öffentlichkeit ist auf eurer Seite. Hier zum Beispiel. 

# Er ist total verknallt, goldig!  
# Warum haben sie ihn gefeuert. Er ist beruflich top.  
# Sie hat so Glück.  
# Seine Haare. Megaaaaaaa!  
# Hoffentlich sehen wir sie bald zusammen.  
# Das müssen tolle Babies werden!  
# Dixon hat nicht halb so viel Arsch und Charm.  
# Schade dass Ripley gefeuert wurde. 

Und so weiter!" "Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet." Gesteht Vic.  
Dixon geht natürlich in seiner nächsten Pressekonferenz darauf ein und behauptet dass Lukas selbst daran Schuld sei und er keine Tipps bräuchte.  
Das Team trifft sich nach der Schicht mit Lukas. Sie stoßen zusammen auf die gelungene Show an. Natürlich manchen auch ein paar Passanten Bilder und so wundert es niemanden dass am nächsten Tag spekuliert wird, wer dieser drei Frauen seine Verlobte ist.

Ein paar Wochen vergehen. Luke hat angefangen ein Buch über seine Erfahrungen als Feuerwehrmann und Chief zu schreiben. Besonders PTBS und Auswirkungen vom Umfeld auf die Personen nimmt er auf. Er schreibt auch über seine eigenen Erfahrungen in New York und seine Art mit PTBS umzugehen. Da er viel Zeit hat, rattert ihm das Buch nur so von den Fingern.  
Sodass er es in einer weiteren Show vorstellt. "Wir freuen uns Lukas Ripley, ehemaliger Chief des SFD hier zu haben. Er hat ein Buch geschrieben, indem er auf die Erfahrungen von Feuerwehrmännern und Frauen eingeht. Herzlich Willkommen Lukas Ripley!" "Hallo Toby!" "Hi Lukas. Schön dass du da bist." "Danke für die Einladung." "Als ich dein Buch das erste Mal in den Fingern hatte, dachte ich es sei eine typische Biographie eines weißen Mannes, Mitte 40. Aber als ich dann angefangen habe zu lesen, konnte ich es nicht mehr weglegen!" "Danke, es freut mich wenn es dich gefesselt hat." "Besonders überrascht hat mich dein Geständnis, dass du selbst PTBS hattest." "Habe! PTBS heilt nicht aus." "Das heißt wenn man es Mal hat, hat man es sein Leben lang?" "Genau. Im Normalfall ist es nicht so, dass man die ganze Zeit Flashbacks hat, aber es gibt Auslöser, die einen zurückwerfen können." "Und das ganze beginnt mit einem Ereignis?" "Einem Trauma. Ja. Oft sind es große Ereignisse. Manchmal aber auch was ganz banales." "Bei dir war es New York?" Lukas schluckt. "Ja. Ich war als Rookie zufällig in New York, als die Türme runterkamen. Ich wollte helfen, hatte natürlich keine Ausrüstung mit. Es war alles knapp, wir haben verstorbene Kollegen entkleidet und ihre Ausrüstung angezogen, damit wir andere Menschen retten konnten." "Wow. Das klingt hart." "War es auch." "Dir fällt es immer noch schwer darüber zu reden?" "So etwas lässt dich nie los!" "Aber du hast gelernt damit umzugehen." "Das habe ich, ja." "Hattest du Rückfälle?" "Oh ja. Der Wolkenkratzer, der vor 3 Jahren gebrannt hat. Der hat mich stark zurückgeworfen. Ich musste Entscheidungen treffen, hätte beinahe ein ganzes Team verloren, ein Feuerwehrmann gab mir die Schuld daran. Sie hat einen Kollegen über 20 Stockwerke alleine rausgezogen und 2x reanimiert. Das hat mich monatelang begleitet." "Das ist aber ganz schön unfair dir die Schuld zu geben." "Gar nicht. Ich war verantwortlich. Es war meine Entscheidung zu der ich stehe. Vor allem war es für diese Person ein Ventil, dass sie öffnen konnte und musste um den Vorfall verarbeiten zu können. Durch dieses Ventil ist sie nicht an PTBS erkrankt. Das war mit ein ausschlaggebender Punkt, warum ich die Peer Gruppe so stark gefördert habe." "Die, die Chief Dixon gestoppt hat?" "Leider, ja. Ich habe mit dieser Gruppe vielen helfen können und ich hatte gehofft, dass es nach mir weitergeht. Da es aber nicht so ist, habe ich dieses Buch geschrieben. In der Hoffnung dass Feuerwehrleute, Polizisten oder jeder der es möchte, es lesen kann und sich, wenn nötig, Hilfe besorgt." "Klingt nach einer tollen Idee. Was würdest du betroffenen raten?" "Reden. Egal mit wem. Je länger man schweigt desto schlimmer wird es." "Danke Lukas!" "Ich danke." Sie verabschieden sich.  
Sofort schnellen die Tweets hoch.  
#ripleyptbs  
#ripleyforchief  
springen auf Platz eins und halten sich für Wochen.

"Die Show war toll." Gesteht Deb als sie sich mit Lukas zu Mittag trifft. "Danke. Ich hoffe ich kann so irgendjemand helfen." "Bestimmt." "Was macht Dixon?" "Ooooh. Erinner mich nicht. Ich bin nur dabei Scheiße weg zu schaufeln. Er bekommt nichts auf die Reihe und dauernd muss man ihm sagen was er tun soll. Szenen kannst du ihm gar nicht überlassen. Da bringt er nur alle in Gefahr." "Klingt begeistert…." "Ich wünschte ich könnte ihn absäbeln." Seufzt sie. "Glaub mir. Der bleibt nicht lange." "Ich hoffe es!"


	21. New York, new York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wird Lukas Seattle verlassen? Vic ebenfalls?

Lukas soll Recht behalten. Dixon wird angeklagt Unterschlagung, Betrug und Bestechung getätigt zu haben. Natürlich wird er sofort suspendiert und gekündigt.  
Lukas wird erneut in eine Show eingeladen. "Hallo Lukas!" "Hi Maria!" "Schön dich hier zu haben." "Danke für die Einladung." "Was sagst du zu Ex Chief Dixon?" "Was soll ich dazu sagen? Ich weiß genau soviel wie jeder andere." "Aber denkst du dass er es gemacht hat?" "Dafür kenne ich ihn zu wenig." "Diplomatisch wie immer." Lukas lächelt charmant. "Wen würdest du gerne als Chief sehen?" "Es gibt einige geeignete Kandidaten." "Zum Beispiel?" "Wichtig, denke ich, ist dass es ein Feuerwehrangehöriger ist. Er oder Sie muss Ahnung von der Materie haben und was für Probleme in Wachen entstehen können." "So wie du zum Beispiel?" Er lacht. "Ich hatte meine Zeit." "Bist du nicht traurig dass es rum ist?" "Schon. Aber so ist das Leben." "Würdest du es nochmals machen, wenn du es angeboten bekämst?" "Ich weiß nicht. Unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen vielleicht. Aber da mach ich mir keine Hoffnungen." "Die Öffentlichkeit würde dich gerne als Chief sehen. Du hast großartige Arbeit geleistet und sie lieben dich." "Das ist nett, aber ich denke nicht, dass der Chief nach Sympathie ausgewählt werden wird." "Hast du gar keinen Tipp?" "Nicht wirklich. Tut mir Leid." "Schade. Vielleicht sehen wir dich ja doch nochmal in einem öffentlichen Amt." "Vielleicht." "Mach's gut." "Danke dir."  
#ripleyforchief ist der Hashtag des Monats. Kein anderer kommt auch nur ansatzweise in seine Nähe.  
"Würdest du wirklich wieder Chief werden wollen?" Fragt Vic, als sie zusammen im Garten sitzen. "Warum fragst du?" "Du hast es gesagt…." "Wenn ich die Chance hätte, warum nicht? Ich mochte meinen Job und obwohl die Auszeit ganz gut war um wieder fit zu werden und das Buch zu schreiben, ich möchte schon wieder richtig arbeiten." Vic nickt. "Warum, was hast du?" "Das war heute in der Post." Sie gibt ihm einen großen Umschlag. Er ist aus New York. Er öffnet ihn und beginnt die Papiere zu studieren. "Sie bieten mir den Chief in New York an." Sagt er fassungslos. "Ich weiß." "Woher?" Lukas starrt sie an. "Sully wurde angeschrieben um Infos über dich einzuholen." "Ihr wusstet davon?" "Nur Sully und ich." "Iggy…. Du würdest für mich nach New York gehen?" Sie nickt. "Ich liebe dich." "Ich dich auch." Lukas legt die Papiere weg. "Komm her." Er nimmt sie in den Arm und sie schluchzt. Sie würde gehen aber es würde ihr verdammt schwer fallen.  
Als Vic sich mit den Mädels trifft, klingelt sein Handy. Lukas ist irritiert und nimmt ab. "Ripley?" "Hallo Lukas. Hier ist Barry." "Hi Barry was kann ich für dich tun?" "Ich hab Infos dass ihr umziehen wollt. Stimmt das?" "Woher weißt du davon?" "Ich hab meine Quellen. Also stimmt es?" "Ich habe ein Angebot bekommen und wir überlegen es anzunehmen. Aber es ist noch nichts in trockenen Tüchern." "Okay. Danke für die Info." "Gerne. Mach's gut." "Mach's besser!" Sie legen auf und wenige Minuten später ist es dir Topstory. 

*Ex-Chief Ripley nimmt hochkarätigen Job in anderer Stadt an.* 

Lukas lacht und schickt Vic die Schlagzeile. 

*Ach echt? XD*  
*Ich wusste nicht, dass ich ihn angenommen hätte.*  
*Schon okay. XD* 

Nur Sekunden später klingelt es an der Tür. Lukas öffnet. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Sagt sie zu ihm und stürmt ins Haus. "Schön auch dich zu sehen, Deb. Komm doch rein!" Er schließt die Tür und folgt ihr ins Wohnzimmer. "Hast du schon unterschrieben?" "Nein, warum?" Lucas ist perplex. "Zeigst du mir den Vertrag?" "Ich wüsste nicht warum…" "Ach komm schon Luke!" Er nimmt die Papiere schwärzt einige Stellen und händigt ihn ihr aus. Sie liest ihn und sagt: "Schieb es raus, solange es geht!" Sagt sie, zieht ihr Handy und beginnt zu telefonieren. "Ja bin ich…… nein noch nicht…..ja hab ich….. Ruf an…… Meeting……. Ja hab ich…… gut. Bis später!" "Was ist denn los?" "Ich muss los, Lukas. Unterschreib noch nicht!" Sie stürmt zur Tür und ist weg.  
'Was war das denn?' Er schüttelt den Kopf und beginnt nochmals den Vertrag zu lesen. Hat er was übersehen? Er macht sich ein paar Notizen und Anmerkungen, formuliert ein paar Sachen um.  
Sein Handy klingelt erneut. "Ripley?" "Hallo Mr. Ripley, Firekommisinor Nigro." "Oh, Hallo Sir. Es freut mich dass sie sich melden." "Ich wollte nachfragen ob unser Vertrag bei ihnen angekommen ist. Auf den Medienhype kann man sich ja nicht verlassen." "Ja, Sir. Er ist heute angekommen." "Also haben sie ihn schon durchgesehen?" "Ich bin noch dabei, Sir." "Okay. Ich denke es ist kein schlechtes Angebot." "Sicher nicht, Sir. Aber ich habe mir schon ein zwei Sachen markiert, die ich noch Nachbesprechung wollen würde." Nigro lacht. "Das hatte ich auch erwartet. Mir wurde gesagt, dass sie ein harter Verhandlungspartner sind. Was stört sie?" "Die gleiche Beziehungsklausel wie in Seattle." "Sie haben doch jetzt eine Verlobte. Dann muss ich mir doch um meine Ladies keine Sorgen machen, oder?" "Nein, aber genau das ist es. Meine Verlobte würde sich im NYFD gerne vorstellen, wenn wir zusammen kommen, und dann wäre es wieder eine Beziehung in der Befehlskette." "Ich verstehe. Aber sie wollen nicht um einen Job für sie werben?" "Das hat sie nicht nötig. Sie wird für sich selbst überzeugen." "Sie wissen, dass wir die Elite der Feuerwehr sind?" "Ich weiß." "Und trotzdem sind sie davon überzeugt?" "Sie kennen meine Verlobte nicht." "Sie machen mich neugierig auf sie! Was sollten wir noch besprechen?" "Ich möchte mehr Urlaubstage. Ich kenne es aus Seattle, dass man als Chief doch oft aus dem Urlaub zurückgerufen wird und die Tage dann verfallen sind." "Okay…. Das muss ich klären. Was noch?" "Therapiegruppe und Ausbildung müssen überarbeitet und angepasst werden. Ich möchte einen fixen Abend die Woche, an dem ich die Gruppe leite." "Sie wollen die Gruppe leiten? Meinen sie dass dann überhaupt jemand kommt?" "Sie wären erstaunt. Die Leute wollen hören, was den Chef bewegt und wenn man es auf Vertrauen aufbaut dann reden die Leute auch mit einem." "Ich bin gespannt. Gehalt ist okay?" "Ich kenn mich mit den Kosten in NY nicht so gut aus, aber ich denke es wird gehen. Was ist mit Umzugskosten?" "Normalerweise trägt die jeder selbst." "Es ist aber schon eine Strecke….." "Ich prüfe das." "Danke." "Sie sind knallhart, würde hier gut reinpassen! Noch was?" "Den Rest des Vertrages habe ich mir noch nicht angesehen." Schwindelt Lukas. "Gut. Lesen sie ihn in Ruhe. Ich kläre den Rest. Melden sie sich Morgen bei mir?" "Werde ich. Danke." "Bis morgen." "Bis morgen." Sie legen auf. 

*Muss morgen entscheiden.* 

Schreibt er sowohl Vic als auch Deb. 

*Dann entscheide dich, ich bin dabei. Auch wenn es mir schwer fällt!* 

Kommt von Vic. Deb bleibt ihm eine Antwort schuldig.  
"Wir müssen fertig werden. Er muss morgen zusagen." Deb steht in einem Raum voller Chiefs, Personalrat, Personalabteilungsmenschen, Anwälten, PR-Leuten, Betriebsrat und einige ausgewählte Captains. Die Diskussion startet. "Ich hätte ihn erst gar nicht gefeuert!" Meint der erste. "Wenn man alles zusammen beurteilt, waren es alles Sachen, die mit Hughes zusammenhängen. Als Chief hat er anderen gegenüber nichts falsch gemacht." Sagt Cruz "Stimmt." Meint Alves. "Aber sollten wir der Öffentlichkeit einfach nachgeben? Wir werden als Rückhaltlos gesehen werden." Sagt ein anderer. "Denke ich nicht. Ripley hat für das Departement so viel getan." Erläutert Conlin. "Und wenn man sieht wie er in den Shows gesprochen hat. Trotz Kündigung hat er das SFD nicht beschmutzt oder dafür verantwortlich gemacht. Er hat zwar gesagt, dass er es anders gehofft hätte, aber er hat das Ansehen des Departments versucht zu wahren." Wirft Keel (Assistentchief) ein. "Gut, was könnte man vertraglich machen?" Fragt Beatrice. "Hughes aus der Befehlskette nehmen." Sagt Mening. "Ganz wichtig!" Pflichten ihm Frankel bei. "Weiter?" Fordert ein Anwalt. "Probezeit!" Wirft ein weiterer Captain ein. "Gut…. Was machen wir mit der bisher erarbeiteten Rente und anderen Leistungen?" Fragt Hastings. "Nach der Probezeit wieder freigegeben? Falls er sie nicht besteht gestrichen!" Fordert Alves. "Klingt fair." Cruz nickt. "Was noch?" Ein anderer Anwalt mischt sich ein. "Hughes bei öffentlichen Events an seiner Seite!" Fordert Mening. "Quasie als First Lady?" Meint ein Captain ungläubig. "In der Art." Gibt Mening zu. "Wir könnten die Hochzeit für uns nutzen, um das SFD familienfreundlicher zu präsentieren." Sagt eine Pressesprecherin, Fitzpatrick. "Weiß ich nicht ob er da mitspielt." Nuschelt Frankel. "Wenn es im Vertrag ist…." Versucht die jüngere nachzubohren. "Wenn wir zu viel fordern und nichts geben ist er weg. Das NYFD hat ihm ein gutes Angebot gemacht, ich habe den Vertrag gesehen und er hat noch nicht verhandelt. Wir wissen alle, dass das seine Stärke ist." Sagt Frankel harsch. "Es gibt etwas, mit dem wir ihn definitiv binden können." Sagt ein Anwalt. "Und zwar?" Fragt Sullivan. "Hughes!" Antwortet er ihm. "Wir können sie nicht befördern oder ähnliches. Das würde definitiv das falsche Signal senden." Sagt Cruz. "Sie wird sich beim NYFD vorstellen, wenn dem NYFD ihre Akte zu Gesicht bekäme…." Beginnt ein anderer Captain. "Nein! Das machen wir nicht. Wir arbeiten mit fairen Mitteln. Wir wollen ja auch, dass beide hier arbeiten wollen!" Ruft Alves aus. "Ist wohl wahr." Sagt der Captain kleinlaut. "Wir könnten die Beziehungsregeln ändern, damit sie ihre Verlobung genießen können, ohne Regeln zu brechen oder gezwungen zu sein, direkt zu heiraten!" Schlägt ein Anwalt vor. "Gute Idee. Dann müssen wir sie aber komplett überarbeiten." Meint sein Kollege. "Also was machen wir?" Fragt Hastings. "Ich denke Probezeit und Leistungen sind ein guter Anfang. Außerdem sobald sie verheiratet sind muss Hughes repräsentieren und sie muss definitiv aus seiner Befehlskette. Aber mehr würde ich nicht fordern, denn so ungern ich es zugeben will, er sitzt am längeren Hebel. Die Öffentlichkeit hat zur Zeit schlechte Beurteilungen über das SFD, aufgrund des Umgangs mit der Ripley-Hughes-Sache und aufgrund der Dixon-Affäre. Wir brauchen jemanden, der sich auskennt und den die Öffentlichkeit mag und das eigentlich gestern, statt morgen. Und das alles ist er und er weiß dass auch. Genau das macht ihn zu einem guten Chief." Macht Frankel ihre Ansprache. "Ich fürchte Frankel hat Recht. Wir haben keine große Wahl, wir können ihm nicht das gleiche oder mehr bieten als NY. Wir sollten kleine Brötchen backen und hoffen, dass seine Liebe zum SFD nicht erloschen ist." Kommentiert Sullivan. Raunen geht durch den Saal. "Wer ist für Frankels Vorschlag?" Fragt Keel. 95% der Hände gehen hoch. "Was ist mit dem Rest?" Fordert Alves eine Erklärung. "Wir sollten uns Gedanken machen wie wir die Beziehung öffentlichen nutzen können." Meint die Pressesprecherin. "Das werden die zwei schon von alleine tun. Glaub mir. Die sind schlimmer als zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung." Kommentiert Mening. "Jemand dagegen?" Fragt Frankel. Keiner meldet sich. "Enthaltungen?" Fragt Mening. "Zwei." Stellt Cruz fest. "Also Antrag angenommen. Die Anwälte bitte einen Vertrag formulieren. Sie haben 2 Stunden. Personalabteilung überarbeiten der Beziehungsklauseln. Ich denke es macht Sinn zu sagen es ist quasie alles erlaubt, außer direkter Vorgesetzter, sprich als Firefighter ist Lutenent und Captain der gleichen Station nicht möglich, einer anderen Station schon. Generell muss eine Beziehung gemeldet werden und ein Vertrag unterschrieben werden." Fasst Frankel zusammen. "Jemand Einsprüche?" Fragt Cruz. Wieder geht ein Raunen durch den Saal. "Niemand?" Fragt er nochmals nach. "Dann Antrag angenommen. Auch sie haben 2 Stunden Zeit. Treffen der Chiefs in 2 Stunden um die Verträge zu sichten. Der Rest ist entlassen." Stellt er fest und die Sitzung löst sich auf.  
"Und hast du dich entschieden?" Fragt Vic als sie nach Hause kommt. "Nicht wirklich." Seufzt er. "Ich will dich nicht von deiner Station wegreißen. Ich meine es ist das andere Ende der USA. Wir können nicht einfach spontan Mal rüber fliegen!" "Ich weiß. Und jetzt?" "Ich weiß nicht." Sagt er resigniert. "Was haben wir sonst für eine Wahl?" "Keine. Ich meine das Angebot ist echt gut. Ich muss nicht viel nachverhandeln. Es ist nur die Frage ob wir das wollen?" Vic kuschelt sich an ihn. "Wir werden schon eine Lösung finden." "Also willst du ablehnen?" "Ich weiß nicht. Es könnte ein Fehler sein es abzulehnen. Ich meine wir könnten es annehmen und wenn wir etwas anderes gefunden haben wechseln." "Und dauernd umziehen?" "Nicht dauernd. Nur bis wir was gefunden haben, wo es uns gefällt. Vielleicht gefällt es uns ja auch in New York." "Ja, vielleicht." Sagt Vic traurig und geht in die Küche. Lukas folgt ihr und umarmt sie von hinten. "Du willst nicht weg, oder?" Vic schüttelt den Kopf. "Lukas dreht sie zu sich um und hebt ihr Könnt an. Er sieht ihr in die Augen. Sie sind feucht. "Hey. Es ist okay. Wenn du hierbleiben willst, bleiben wir. Ich finde irgendwas. Wir müssen nicht gehen!" Vic sieht ihn an. "Nein, du musst. Du wirst hier nichts vergleichbares finden und ich werde mich schon dran gewöhnen." "An was willst du dich gewöhnen? Daran dass ich nicht da bin oder daran woanders zu sein?" Fragt Lukas alarmiert. "Ich weiß es nicht." Es rollen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. "Ich dachte ich könnte es." Gesteht Vic. "Ich weiß. Es ist okay, es ist wirklich okay, Iggy!" Er nimmt sie in den Arm, als es klingelt. "Wer ist denn das jetzt schon wieder!" Motzt Lukas und geht zur Tür.  
Er steht breit drin und blockiert die Tür. "Deb was willst du? Es ist gerade schlecht." "Du solltest mich rein lassen." Er stöhnt. "Wenn es sein muss. Dann komm halt rein. Aber mach es kurz." Lukas macht die Tür frei. "Vic! Deb ist da!" Victoria kommt ins Wohnzimmer. "Hey? Was ist los?" Fragt sie verwirrt. Frankel legt ihre Mappe auf den Tisch und legt drei Stapel Papiere auf den Esstisch. "Was ist das alles?" Fragt Vic. "Verträge. Der hier." Sie nimmt einen der dünneren Stapel. "Ist für Victoria Hughes. Und die anderen beiden für Lukas Ripley." "Was für Verträge, ich habe einen Arbeitsvertrag." Frankel gibt Vic den Stapel. 

*Beziehungsrahmenbedingungen* 

steht auf dem Deckblatt. "Für was brauchen wir sowas?" Sie gibt Lukas den dicken Stapel. "Arbeitsvertrag?" Fragt er sie erstaunt. "Was soll das alles Deb?" "Das SFD freut sich dir einen Arbeitsvertrag als Chief anbieten zu können." "Was?" Ruft Vic. "Du scherzt?" Lukas ist fassungslos. "Das wäre ein schlechter Scherz!" Sagt sie lächelnd. "Ist das euer Ernst? Ich meine ich bekomme meinen Job zurück?" "Mit ein paar kleinen Änderungen. Aber ja." "Was für Änderungen?" Fragt Lukas besorgt. "Sieh es dir an." "Probezeit von 12 Monaten, danach bekommen ich alle Leistungen von 16 Jahren SFD?" Sie nickt. "Sollte möglich sein. Ich mein ich hab 14 Jahre im SFD gearbeitet ohne einen einzigen Eintrag." "Du vergisst, dass du nun mit mir zusammen bist." Scherzt Vic. "Stimmt. Seit wir zusammen sind hab ich mehr Verstöße begangen, als in meinem ganzen Leben." Lacht Lukas. "Willst du damit sagen, dass ich daran Schuld bin?" Fragt Vic gespielt empört. "Und selbst wenn. Ich liebe dich, Iggy!" Sie lächelt und er liest weiter. "Victoria muss repräsentieren?" "Ja, sobald ihr verheiratet seid, muss Hughes an öffentlichen Ereignissen, z.B. der Gala teilnehmen." "Klingt für mich in Ordnung." Sagt Vic. "Wird das ihre Karriere beeinträchtigen?" "Nein. Das haben wir in ihrem Rahmenvertrag explizit geregelt." "Okay. Dann ist es für mich auch okay." "Ansonsten ist es der gleiche Vertrag, den du vorher hattest." "Und was ist mit unserer Beziehung?" "Das SFD hat seine Regeln geändert. Mit dem Vertrag erkennt ihr die an." "Okay…" "Ich will ein/ zwei Änderungen!" "Und zwar?" "Wenn ich im Urlaub bin, bin ich im Urlaub. Da werde ich nicht kontaktiert." "Ich denke das ist machbar." Frankel notiert es Handschriftlich. "Und wenn ich etwas privat, als Ehemann/ Freund gesagt bekomme, dann darf dieses Wissen nicht gegen mich als Chief verwendet werden!" "Verstehe ich." Deb notiert auch dies. Sie nehmen den Beziehungsrahmenvertrag.

*Beziehungsrahmenvereinbarung  
Vereinbarung aufgrund der Beziehung zwischen (handschriftlich ausgefüllt) Chief Lukas Ripley und Firefighter Victoria Hughes  
Die Parteien verpflichten sich dazu, nicht in einer direkten Befehlskette zu arbeiten und im Zweifelsfall die Station zu wechseln.  
Die Parteien verpflichten sich dazu, jegliche Änderung ihrer Beziehung offen zu legen.  
Die Parteien verpflichten sich dazu, dass der Höherrangige nicht an Beurteilungen des Untergebenen teilnimmt oder darauf Einfluss ausübt.  
Die Parteien verpflichten sich dazu, wenn sie an der gleichen Szene arbeiten, nicht direkt zu kommunizieren, sondern über ihre Vorgesetzten.  
Die Parteien verpflichten sich dazu, im Zweifelsfall, ihren Posten während einer Szene zu verlassen, damit kein Interessenkonflikt entsteht.  
Die Parteien verpflichten sich dazu, sich nicht für persönliche Belange auf dem Gelände des SFD zu treffen. Falls dies notwendig sein sollte, muss die besuchende Partei einen Besucherausweis tragen.  
Die Parteien verpflichten sich dazu, falls es der Rang des Partners erfordert, repräsentative Aufgaben zu übernehmen, Vorausgesetzt diese haben keinen Einfluss auf die eigentlichen Aufgaben.  
Die Parteien verpflichten sich dazu, ihre Beziehung der Abteilung und dem Personalbüro offen zu legen.  
Die Parteien verpflichten sich dazu, bei Befragungen offen und ehrlich zu Antworten.  
Die Parteien bestätigen, dass die Beziehung einvernehmlich, ohne Zwang, ohne Bevorzugung, ohne Versprechungen oder andere moralisch fragwürdige Dinge stattfindet.  
Datum, Ort Unterschrift*

"Wow….. das sind viele Regeln." Sagt Vic. "Aber es ist keine unmögliche dabei…." Stellt Lukas fest. "Stimmt." "Also wollt ihr unterschreiben?" Fragt Frankel. "Sollten wir erst darüber reden?" Fragt Vic unsicher. "Ich will nicht, dass du irgendwelche Nachteile hast." Fährt sie fort. Lukas lächelt Vic an und sieht dann zu Frankel. "Wann fang ich an?" Deb grinst. "Wenn du jetzt unterschreibst, dann Morgen." Er strahlt Vic an, die ihm zunickt. Sie unterschreiben alle Papiere und Frankel händigt ihnen Kopien aus. "Ich freue mich, dass sie wieder an Bord sind, Chief!" Lukas lacht. "Ich mich auch." Sagt Luke und Frankel überreicht ihm seine Uniform. "Den Rest habe ich im Auto. Ach, du müsstest mich zur Zentrale fahren. Du wirst deinen Truck ja wahrscheinlich behalten wollen." Lukas grinst wie ein kleiner Junge. "Das mach ich gerne." "Ach ich soll dir von der Garage sagen, dass du ihn diesmal bitte besser behandeln sollst. Er war wohl etwas vermüllt!" Sagt Deb und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. Vic muss dich ein Lachen verkneifen. "Wer hat schon Zeit ein Auto zu putzen?" Fragt Lukas schockiert. "Die Garage bietet das während der Bürozeiten an, Lukas!" "Oh…. Das wusste ich nicht." "Männer!" Seufzt Deb. "Können wir dann los? Lisa wartet zu Hause." "Em ja klar. Gib mir kurz, dass ich mich schnell umziehe." Lukas kommt fünf Minuten später perfekt gestylt aus dem Badezimmer. Seine Haare sind typisch nach hinten gerichtet und er riecht nach seinem Aftershave. "Kommst du mit?" Fragt er Vic. "Geht ihr nur. Ich werde baden gehen. Maya hat mich heut 10 Meilen gejagt und ich muss morgen zur Schicht…." "Okay. Meld dich, wenn du was brauchst." "Mach ich." Luke gibt ihr einen Kuss und geht mit Frankel zum Wagen. Er steigt ein und stellt sich seine Armaturen ein. Er prüft mit einem Blick seine Ausstattung. 'Ausrüstung ist an Bord. Perfekt.' Er legt noch seine Marke an und fährt dann los.  
Sie kommen 10 Minuten später an. "Kommst du noch kurz mit hoch? Ich muss die Verträge noch abgeben und dann kannst du mit Kate über deinen Tag morgen reden." "Gerne." Sie betreten das Gebäude. Erwartungsgemäß ist nichts mehr los, denn es ist bereits 18:00 Uhr. Deb und Lukas fahren nach oben und steigen in Lukas Etage aus. Er geht direkt auf sein Vorzimmer zu. "Guten Abend, Sir?! Was kann ich für sie tun?" Fragt Kate diplomatisch, aber verwirrt, denn die breite Masse weiß noch nichts von Lukas Wiedereinstieg. "Ich wollte mit ihnen meinen morgigen Tag besprechen, Kate." Sagt er zuckersüß. Sie sieht ihn perplex an und dann fragend zu Frankel, die ihr zunickt. "Sie sind zurück?" Er nickt. "Gott sei Dank. Wer hat denn die Idioten endlich bequatscht?" Sie hebt die Hände zur Decke. "Entschuldigung, Sir/ Ma'am." Stößt sie aus. "Schon gut. Ich bin auch froh hier zu sein." Lacht Lukas. "Und was ist mit ihrer….. Beziehung?" Fragt Kate ängstlich. "Alles gut, Kate. Die Personalabteilung hat sich da Gedanken gemacht bekommen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. "Oh… oh! Na wenn das so ist. Willkommen zurück, Sir. Um 8 ist eine Pressekonferenz, ab 9 bis 11:30 Einarbeitung in das Amt. Ich denke dass können wir kürzen, sie müssen schließlich nur 3 Monate aufarbeiten und wieder ändern." Er lacht. "Schon gut Kate. Ich bin um 7:30 da!" "Okay, Sir. Kann ich noch etwas für sie tun?" "Da wäre tatsächlich noch etwas." Sie sieht ihn fragend an. "Ich hätte gerne ein Schild, dass darauf hinweist, dass man an Türen anklopft und auf Einlass wartet!" Sagt er spitzzüngig. Deb lacht. "Ich glaube, das kann ich arrangieren, Sir!" "Gut, dann gehen sie nach Hause. Wir haben morgen viel vor." "Danke, Sir. Und wenn ich das sagen darf, ich freue mich wieder unter ihnen arbeiten zu können." "Danke, Kate. Ich werde noch kurz ins Büro gehen." "Natürlich, Chief!" Er lächelt sie an und betritt sein Büro.  
"Was macht ihr denn hier?" Ruft er perplex aus. Mening, Cruz, Alves, Sullivan, Keel und Hasting stehen in seinem Büro. Frankel tritt nach ihm ein. "Wir wollten dir vielleicht zu deinem Vertrag gratulieren?!" Meint Hastings verschwörerisch. "Ich hätte mir denken können, dass ihr dahinter steckt." Lacht Lukas. "Was heißt dahinter stecken… Die Kündigung hat uns genauso überrascht wie dich und mit Dixon kam niemand klar. Als er sich dann, nach Grade Mal 3 Monaten, selbst aus dem Rennen geworfen hat, dachten wir, wir handeln diesmal lieber direkt, als zu warten, was der Bürgermeister vorschlägt." "Aha….. na wenn das so ist, sollte ich mich vielleicht bedanken?!" "Nur wenn du möchtest!" Gibt Cruz zwinkernd zu. "Ich sag's Mal so zwischen uns ist alles gut." Meint Lukas mit einem grinsen und sieht Sully an, der zurück lächelt. "Wie habt ihr das dem Bürgermeister eigentlich beigebracht? Ich meine….." "Tja….. um ehrlich zu sein….." "Ihr habt es ihm noch nicht gesagt oder?" Alves schüttelt den Kopf. "Oh mann…. Leute… ihr bringt mich echt in Schwierigkeiten….." Seufzt Lukas. "Tja du bist der Chief…. Mach deine Chief Sachen!" Fordert Mening. "Okay. Ich kümmere mich darum. Ich benötige dazu das Protokoll eurer Sitzung, damit ich wenigstens irgendwas in der Hand habe." "Dachte ich mir schon." Frankel reicht ihm einen Stapel. Die ersten 30 Seiten sind ausschließlich Aufzählungen der Anwesenden Personen mit Dienstgrad, SFD Zugehörigkeit und Station bzw. Batallion. "Wow….. ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr so viele wart." Er blättert weiter und sieht die aufgelisteten Vorschläge, Abstimmquoten und Beschlüsse. Er nickt vor sich hin, als er die Blätter studiert. "Und das hier…" Alves reicht ihm einen weiteren Stapel Papier. "Sind Umfragen aus den Stations und aus der Zentrale. Wir haben sie online durchführen lassen, um zu sehen ob die Uniformierten unsere Entscheidung befürworten würden. Und wie du siehst sind 98% der gleichen Meinung." "Wow… ich hatte gehofft dass ich gut ankommen, aber diese Zahl überrascht sogar mich." Gesteht Lukas geschockt. "Du bist ein guter Chief. Und dein persönliches Leben sollte deinen Beruf nicht beeinflussen. Außerdem mag die Öffentlichkeit dich und deine Zukünftige." Neckt Hastings. "Okay. Okay. Das reicht. Genug Honig!" Lacht Lukas. "Ich werde mich um den Bürgermeister kümmern, Sully geh doch Mal an den Feuerlöscher im Wandschrank, wenn du den auf die Seite nimmst ist dahinter ein Fach. Genießt es bis ich wieder da bin. Aber lasst mir was übrig!" Die anderen sehen sich irritiert an, während Lukas die Papiere nimmt und sich auf den Weg ins Rathaus macht. Die zurückgebliebenen scharen sich um den Schrank und Sully nimmt den Feuerlöscher raus. Er findet den kleinen Griff und nimmt eine Klappe heraus. Sie Staunen nicht schlecht, als sie ein Lager von 10 alten Scotch-Flaschen finden. Einer edler als der andere. Sie finden einen Zettel im Fach. 

*Eigentum des amtierenden Chiefs.  
Lieber Kollege, immer wenn du etwas großartiges oder etwas grauenvolles erlebst, darfst du dich hieraus bedienen. Bedingungen gibt es lediglich 3.  
Wenn eine Flasche leer ist, tausch sie mit etwas gleichwertigen aus.  
Wenn du in Rente gehst, stell eine neue Flasche mit Wert dazu.  
Wenn dein Nachfolger würdig ist, Gib ihm dieses Fach preiß.*

"Wow…. Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Das muss ein Vermögen Wert sein." Bricht Cruz aus. "Gut dass Dixon davon nichts wusste." Meint Alves. "Dann wäre es jetzt leer." Sagt Frankel trocken und die anderen Lachen. Jeder sucht sich einen Scotch aus und sie trinken ein wenig davon. Die Stimmung wird heiter.  
Lukas kommt am Rathaus an. Er nimmt seine zwei Verträge und die anderen Unterlagen und geht Richtung Vorzimmer. "Guten Abend Maria, ist er noch da?" "Ehm ja. Er befindet sich gerade im Meeting mit dem restlichen Messing." "Ah das trifft sich gut." "Sir, sie können nicht…." Sie stockt und sieht in genauer an. "Sie sind als Chief hier?" Er nickt. "Ich will alles genau wissen, aber erst hol ich uns einen Kaffee!" Sie springt auf, stellt zwei Tassen hin und holt eine Thermoskanne aus der Schublade. Lukas sieht sie fragend an. "Der Personalkaffee ist zum Kübeln, ich mach mir immer ein wenig mit, wenn ich für Sitzungen koche." Plappert sie lapidar. Lukas lächelt und nimmt sich eine Tasse. "Danke." "Gerne, also wie kommt's?" "Hm eigentlich ganz einfach, das SFD war mit der letzten Wahl des Bürgermeisters nicht zu Frieden und ist selbst tätig geworden." Er wedelt mit den Papieren. "Oh…. Das ist spektakulär!" "Fast schon skandalös!" Pflichtet ihr Lukas im Spaß bei und beide Lachen. "Soll ich es schnell kopieren?" "So wie ich Batallionchief Frankel kenne, haben sie es im Postfach." "Moment! Ja. Da ist es. Vertrag Chief Ripley, Umfrage, Meeting und Beziehungsrahmenvereinbarung? Ihr Ernst?" Er nickt. "Ich wollte meine Verlobung nicht lösen….." "Natürlich, Verzeihung, Sir." "Schon gut. Ich werde dann Mal… Ach welches Thema haben wir heute noch gleich?" Er deutet auf den Konferenzraum. "Die Ernennung des Fire Chiefs von Seattle und die Parade zum MLK-Day. Soll ich sie anmelden?" "Och ich denke so ist es lustiger." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und geht die paar Schritte.  
Er öffnet die Tür und tritt ein. Sofort schnellen alle Köpfe zu ihm herum. "Entschuldigung für die Verspätung. Mein Terminkalender ist etwas durcheinander geraten." Sagt Ripley trocken und nimmt Platz. "Ripley? Was machen sie hier?" Fragt Strampler, der Polizeichef, der als erstes seine Fassung gefunden hat. "Ich nehme am Meeting zum MLK-Day Teil, so wie es der Firechief tun sollte." Lukas verzieht immernoch keine Miene. "Sie wurden gekündigt!" Stellt Durkan, die Stellvertretende Bürgermeisterin, fest. "Und wieder eingestellt!" Klärt Lukas sie auf und reicht ihr seinen Vertrag. "Wer hat das genehmigt?" Nun schaltet sich auch Pole, der Bürgermeister, fassungslos ein. "Das SFD." "Das SFD kann keinen Chief einstellen!" Haut Durkan raus. "Sehen sie, das SFD war mit der letzten Wahl nicht einverstanden und hat sich selbst darum bemüht." Er reicht ihnen das Protokoll und die Umfrage. "Das gibt ihnen trotzdem nicht das Recht einen Chief einzustellen! Der Vertrag ist unwirksam!" Poltert Pole. "Ich fürchte wir haben zwei Möglichkeiten, meine Damen und Herren." Beginnt Lukas. "Wir können alle den Vertrag annehmen und wieder so gut wie vor der ganzen Sache zusammenarbeiten oder sie werden mit dem SFD gewaltige Personalprobleme bekommen." Sagt Lukas sacht. "Sie wollen mir drohen?" Donnert Pole. "Das würde mir im Traum nicht einfallen, Sir. Ich wollte sie lediglich darüber informieren, dass einige Beamte dann ihre Arbeit niederlegen werden." "Dann werfe ich die drei Hansels raus!" "Sie haben sich die Listen nicht angesehen! Es betrifft das komplette Führungsteam, fast alle Captains und 98% der Uniformierten Beamten. Sie würden das komplette SFD feuern!" Pole sieht ihn schockiert an. Er greift nach den Listen und prüft seine Aussage. Ripley hat Recht, was Pole so gar nicht schmeckt. Er rümpft die Nase, zieht den Vertrag zu sich und prüft diesen. "Und was ist mit ihrer Verlobten?" Lukas reicht ihm den zweiten Vertrag. Auch dieser wird genau geprüft, bevor er den ersten nochmals zu sich zieht. Er nimmt einen Stift und kritzelt etwas auf die letzte Seite, bevor er einen Knopf am Telefon drückt. "Ja, Sir?" "Maria stempeln sie das und heften sie eine Kopie bitte ab." "Natürlich, Sir!" Sie nimmt den Vertrag zwinkert Lukas zu und geht. "Gratulation Ripley, die Runde geht an Sie!" Knurrt er. Lukas nickt kaum merklich, doch Pole hat es registriert. "Da wir nun alle da sind, sollten wir mit der Planung der Parade beginnen." Eröffnet Pole die Diskussion.  
Das Meeting wird 30 Minuten später vertagt, da Strampler zu einem Einsatz gerufen wird. Maria händigt Lukas seine Unterlagen aus und tuschelt ihm ein Glückwunsch zu.  
Lukas fährt nochmals kurz in die Zentrale, dort hört er von weitem, dass Sully Geschichten von seiner Rookie Zeit zum besten gibt und Lukas beschließt nicht in sein Büro zu gehen. Stattdessen fährt er nach Hause zu Vic.  
Sie liegt bereits im Bett und Lukas legt sich zu ihr. "Na alles gut?" Gähnt Vic. "Mein Scotch wird morgen leer sein, da Sully und die Chiefs in meinem Büro das Fach plündern. Aber sonst ist alles gut." Sagt er und küsst sie auf die Stirn. Dann zieht er sie an sich und sie schlafen ein.


	22. Victoria!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie wird Lukas erster Arbeitstag?

Um 06:00 klingelt sein Wecker. Er steht auf, duscht sich und kocht Kaffee. "Morgen." Stöhnt Vic. "Morgen." "Ich kann mich nicht bewegen! Maya hat mich kaputt gemacht!" "So schlimm?" Sie nickt. "Schade… ich hätte noch ein paar Minuten Zeit gehabt….." Räumt er ihr ins Ohr. "Chiiiiiief!" Quietscht sie, als er ihr den Hals entlang küsst. "Dann nicht!" Meint er leichtfertig. "Du kannst nicht etwas anfangen und dann einfach aufhören!" Bricht Vic hervor. "Wenn du sooooooo Muskelkater hast!" Sie zieht ihn an sich und küsst ihn auffordernd. "Wenn du noch Zeit hast…." Flüstert sie gegen seine Lippen. "Mmmm." Ist seine Antwort. Er hebt sie hoch und trägt sie ins Schlafzimmer. Schnell ist Vic entkleidet und Lukas hat sein Handtuch verloren. Ohne großes Vorspiel dringt er ein und sie stöhnen lustvoll auf. Es ist nicht sehr romantisch oder langwierig, dafür hat er heute Morgen auch keine Zeit, aber beide haben ihren Spaß, was sich an den Knutschflecken und Kratzern zeigt.  
Er zieht sich danach schnell an und verabschiedet sich. "Wir sehen uns morgen?" "Ja. Bis morgen. Ich meld mich wenn die Schicht ruhig ist!" Und schon ist er weg.  
Pünktlich 7:30 betritt Chief Lukas Ripley das Gebäude. Er grüßt höflich einige Mitarbeiter und geht zu seinem Büro. "Guten Morgen, Kate." "Guten Morgen, Sir. Ich hatte nicht erwartet dass sie so frisch und ausgeruht sind." "Warum das?" Fragt Lukas belustigt. "Ich habe ihr Büro heute Morgen gelüftet und aufgeräumt. Ich glaube ich will nicht wissen was da heute Nacht los war." Lacht sie. "Oh…da kann ich sie beruhigen, die Chiefs haben nur etwas gefeiert, während ich im Meeting zum MLK-Day war." "Achso." Er blickt zur Tür. "Ich sehe sie haben ihr Versprechen gehalten? Danke!" "Gerne, Sir. Sie haben noch 20 Minuten bis das Briefing beginnt." "Danke." Er nickt ihr zu und geht in sein Büro. Er prüft das Fach und stellt mit Freude fest, dass keine Flasche leer ist. Zwar sind einige deutlich leerer aber keine ist ganz leer. Er wird trotzdem, bei Gelegenheit, eine darzustellen. Als erstes wählt er Nigros Nummer. "Morgen!" Knurrt er ins Telefon. "Guten Morgen, Sir. Ripley hier!" "Ah. Tschuldigung, war ne anstrengende Nacht. Sie wollen mir absagen, richtig?" Seufzt er. "Richtig, Sir. Ich wollte mich melden, bevor ich die Öffentlichkeit informiere." "Sie sind sich sicher?" "Ja, das bin ich." "Schade, Ripley. Ich hätte sie gerne im Team gehabt." "Ich weiß ihr Angebot sehr zu schätzen." "Sie ist in Seattle glücklich, richtig? Happy Wife…" "Happy Life. Ja ich kenn den Spruch. Aber ich muss ehrlicherweise zugeben, dass es mir schwer gefallen wäre Seattle zu verlassen." "Ich bewundere ihre Loyalität." "Danke." "Ich hoffe ihr Vertrag ist gut." "Er ist nicht schlechter geworden." "Also hab ich keine Chance?" "Leider nicht. Tut mir Leid." "Sehr Schade. Wenn sie irgendwann nach NY kommen, würde ich mich freuen, wenn sie sich melden würden." "Werde ich, danke." "Ich danke für ihre Ehrlichkeit. Ich denke ich werde einiges aus unserem gestrigen Gespräch überarbeiten." "Das freut mich." "Machen dies gut, Chief." "Sie auch Komissioner." Sie legen auf.  
Er sieht sich die Papiere an, die Kate ihm hingelegt hat und beginnt Notizen dazu zu machen. 

*Änderungen in den letzten drei Monaten:  
Peer Gruppe aufgelösten. Rückgängig machen  
Simulator angeschafft behalten  
Brandschutzprüfungen der Inspektoren umstrukturiert Rückgängig machen  
Kooperation zwischen SFD und SPD aufgrund Obdachlosen Straftaten Umstrukturieren, Kooperation ja aber keine Meldung der Lager. Officer sollten Reanimationskurs machen, Lutenents sollten Deeskalationstraining machen*

"Sir. Wir sind soweit." Kommt es aus seinem Telefon. "Danke, Kate." Er lässt den Antwortknopf los und erhebt sich. Er nimmt seine Uniformjacke, zieht sie über und prüft den Sitz seiner Krawatte. Erst jetzt bemerkt er den über den Rand seines Hemdes spitzelenden Knutschfleck. "Och Iggy!" Stößt er aus. "Kate????" Ruft er nach draußen. Sie kommt sofort zur Tür herein. "Ja Sir? Ist alles okay?" "Haben sie zufällig was an Make Up da?" Sie sieht ihn perplex an und er dreht ihr seine Seite zu. "Oh!" Sie wird rot. "Ich werde es holen." Ein paar Sekunden später ist sie zurück mit Make Up in verschieden Tönen und einem Kleenex. Gekonnt schiebt sie das Tuch in seinen Kragen um seinen Hemdkragen nicht zu verunreinigen. Dann prüft sie welcher Ton am besten passt und beginnt ihn zu schminken. "Lukas wir….." Frankel stockt bei dem Anblick. "Ich werde nicht fragen!" Sagt sie. "Du hättest dir das sparen können, wenn du endlich klopfen würdest!" Gibt Lukas ihr als Antwort. "Ja, ja. Kommst du?" "Sofort." Kate tupft das überflüssige Make Up weg und zieht das Kleenex aus seinem Kragen. "So. Fast wie neu, Sir." "Danke, Kate." "Immer wieder gerne, Sir. Ich meinte kein Problem, Chief." "Bis später!"  
Lukas und Frankel verlassen sein Büro und treffen sich mit einem Anwalt und einem Vertreter der Personalabteilung. Die Sprecherin des Bürgermeisters wird auch anwesend sein. "Wir gehen nicht auf die Kündigung ein." Betont der Anwalt. "Das können sie knicken, das wird aufkommen!" Gibt Frankel lautstark von sich. "Wie wollt ihr das überhaupt bekannt geben?" Fragt Lukas. "Du bist der Chief!" Kontert Frankel. "Gut. Dann fangen wir an."  
Sie gehen in den kleinen Raum, indem die Presse schon wartet. Als sie sitzen geht das Blitzlichtgewitter los. "Guten Morgen, schön dass sie alle hier sind!" Begrüßt Ripley die Presse. "Ich denke es wird sie überraschen mich hier beim SFD zu sehen. Wir wollen heute die Öffentlichkeit über den Posten des Chiefs informieren." Ein Reporter meldet sich. "Bitte." "Bartel, NTV. Ehm ich habe eine Frage. Ich weiß nur nicht wie ich sie ansprechen soll, Sir. Ich meine Mr. Ripley oder ?" "Ich denke der richtige Titel ist Chief." Sagt Lukas einfach. "Soll das heißen dass sie wieder eingestellt wurden?" "Genau. Das SFD hat mir ein Angebot gemacht und ich habe es angenommen." "Indra, BBC. Warum hat ihnen das SFD ein Angebot gemacht?" "Das ist eine gute Frage. Soweit ich unterrichtet wurde, war das SFD mit dem letzten Chief nicht glücklich und hat auf eigene Faust Überlegungen angestellt wen sie gerne hätte. Der Posten sollte intern belegt werden und keiner der sechs zur verfügung stehenden Personen sah sich in der Lage den Posten zu übernehmen. Ein externer Kandidaten hätte zuerst geprüft werden müssen und das hätte möglicherweise Monate gedauert. Scheinbar war sich das SFD bei mir einig." Frankel klinkt sich ein. "Wenn ich mich dazu kurz äußern darf. Wir fanden es wichtig, sowohl für die Mitarbeiter als auch für die Öffentlichkeit, eine Person zu wählen, von der wir die Stärken und die wenigen Schwächen, eigentlich die einzige Schwäche, kennen." "Cory, ABC. Wie kam das SFD dazu. Ich meine sie wurden, nach einer Untersuchung, gefeuert!" "Richtig. Ich wurde vor 4 Monaten gefeuert. Damals hat die Personalabteilung meine Vergehen einzeln betrachtet und mich wegen mehrerer Vergehen gefeuert. In einer zweiten Prüfung erkannte die Abteilung, dass alle Vergehen mit mir als Person und nicht mit mir als Chief zu tun hatte." "Mit ihnen als Person?" "Mit meinem Privatleben, genau." "Also wegen ihrer Verlobten?" "Wegen Entscheidungen, die ich getroffen habe im Bezug auf meine Beziehung." "Wieso wurde eine zweite Untersuchung durchgeführt?" "Dazu fehlt mir die genaue Kenntnis. Ich gehe allerdings davon aus, dass die 98% der uniformierten Angestellten, die sich in einer Umfrage positiv zu mir geäußert haben, daran beteiligt sind." "Dillen, CNN. Wenn sie jetzt wieder Chief sind und ihre Verlobte unter ihnen arbeiten soll, wie wird das in Zukunft funktionieren?" "Es gibt einige Regeln an die wir uns halten müssen und werden." "Zum Beispiel?" "Wenn wir beide an der gleichen Szene arbeiten, dürfen wir nicht direkt miteinander interagieren. Alles läuft über ihren Captain. So weiß ich nicht wer aus ihrem Team, welche Aufgabe und welches Risiko übernimmt." "Und das soll funktionieren?" "Es hat auch 8 Monate funktioniert, als niemand von uns wusste…." Kontert Ripley. "McKinley, ESPN. Wann werden wir sie kennenlernen?" "Nicht vor unserer Hochzeit." "Gibt es dazu schon einen Termin?" "Nein, gibt es noch nicht." "Wird sie dann repräsentative Aufgaben übernehmen?" Frankel klinkt sich erneut ein. "Wie jeder Ehepartner wird auch Miss H, die zukünftige Miss Ripley, bei offiziellen Veranstaltungen an Chief Ripleys Seite sein." "Rambley, Fox News. Ab wann werden sie als Chief wieder eingesetzt?" Nun mischt sich Frankel ein. "Ab sofort. Und ich möchte die Chance nutzen, wie es üblich ist, unserem Chief seine Buggles und seinen Helm symbolisch zu überreichen." Sie nimmt die kleine Dose mit den Buggles, zeigt diese in die Kamera, überreicht sie Lukas und schüttelt ihm die Hand. "Herzlich Willkommen, Chief Ripley." "Danke, Batallionchief Frankel."  
Sie beendet die Pressekonferenz und gehen an die täglichen Routinearbeiten, wobei Lukas noch ein paar Dinge wieder in Ordnung bringen muss, die Dixon verkompliziert oder abgeschafft hat.  
Am Abend ruft Lukas bei Vic an. "Hi!" "Hi, hast du Zeit oder störe ich?" "Hab Zeit. Sonst wär ich nicht dran gegangen." "Touchee." "Du warst gut!" "Was?" Lukas lacht. "Die Pressekonferenz. Du warst gut." "Ah.. oh… du hast sie gesehen? Ich wollte eigentlich nicht so viel über uns reden…." "Hey. Alles gut. Mich wunderts dass bisher nicht durchgesickert ist, wer deine Verlobte ist." "Ja, mich ehrlich gesagt auch." Lukas kratzt sich am Bart. Vic weiß, dass er das immer gut wenn er über etwas grübelt und an seiner Stimme kann sie hören dass er das gerade tut. "Irgendwann kommt es eh raus. Spätestens wenn ich das erste Mal mit dir zusammen irgendwo auftauche." "Hast ja Recht. Ich will nur nicht, dass es deinen Job beeinträchtigt." "Wird es schon nicht!" Die Sirene geht los. "Station 19. Leiter, HLF, TLF, RTW. Gebäudebrand Nelson Street 5768. "Wenn man vom Teufel spricht…. Ich muss los. Liebe dich!" "Ich dich auch. Bleib sicher!" Und schon hat Vic aufgelegt. Lukas atmet durch und geht an seinen Papierkram.  
Auf Station 19 rennen alle zur Fahrzeughalle, ziehen sich an und springen auf die Fahrzeuge. "Alle drin?" "Ja!" "Abfahrt!" Sie machen sich auf den Weg und kommen schnell am Ziel an. "Hughes, Montgomery Hydrant. Miller, Gibson Angriffstrupp. Herrera, Bishop Wasserversorgung und dann Sicherheitstrupp. Warren und später Montgomery Triage und RTW." Donnert Sullivan. Station 23 ist ebenfalls alarmiert, kommt aber erst 5 Minuten nach 19 an. Als Station 23 ausgestiegen und ihre Schläuche ebenfalls an den Verteiler angeschlossen hat. Wird Vic mit Mayhorn als zweiter Angriffstrupp reingeschickt. Der Rest von 23 ist entweder als möglicher RIT oder als Evakuierungsteam im Einsatz. Es sind mehr Menschen als erwartet im Gebäude, sodass Dean und Jack nach ihrer Pause zur Evakuierung geschickt werden. Vic und Mayhorn sind unterdessen im Keller und versuchen den Brand vom Heizungsraum fern zu halten. In einem Kellerabteil platzen Reifen, der Lärm ist ohrenbetäubend. "Hughes? Mayhorn? Was war das?" "Explodierte Reifen, Sir." Gibt Mayhorn durch. "Wir haben evakuiert, kommen sie raus und lassen sie sich ablösen!" "Verstanden, Sir!"  
Sullivan fordert Verstärkung an, dies veranlasst eine Meldung an die Zentrale und ein Chief muss geschickt werden. "Willst du an deinem ersten Tag?" Fragt Cruz, als er Lukas am Haupteingang trifft. "Lieber nicht. 19 ist vor Ort." "Oh, verstehe. Ich Pass auf sie auf." "Mach einfach deinen Job!" Feixt Lukas und lässt Cruz gehen.  
Mayhorn dreht sich zur letzten Position von Vic, doch sie ist nicht da. "Vic? Vic? Wo bist du!" Ruft er sie. Doch keine Antwort. "Vermisster Feuerwehrmann!" Funkt Mayhorn nach draußen. "Sende RIT. Kommen sie raus!" "Verstanden!" David kommt aus dem Haus und übergibt die letzte Position von Vic an das RIT, als es im Gebäude knallt. Die Wände wackeln, Fenster bersten und Feuer flammt auf.  
Cruz kommt bei der Szene an. "Was ist passiert?" "Wahrscheinlich Explosion im Heizungskeller. Ein vermisster Feuerwehrmann. Senden gerade RIT." "Wer?" "Hughes!" "Och komm schon! Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich auf sie aufpassen würde."  
"Scheiße!" Ruft Travis aus. Das RIT von 23 macht sich auf den Weg. "Keller begehbar. Gehen auf die Suche!" "Verstanden RIT." Sie suchen den Keller ab, als sie ein Pass-Gerät hören. "Das muss Hughes sein!" "Von wo kommt es?" "Ich denke von da vorne!" "Okay, sehen wir nach!" Sie betreten den Vorraum des Heizungskellers. Hier ist noch ein Teil des Inventars in Flammen aber ein Teil des Raumes ist nass vom geplatzten Wasserschlauch. Direkt hinter dem Riss liegt Vic. "Verdammt!" "Schnell, lasst sie uns rausbringen!" Sie legen Vic auf eine Trage und bringen sie nach draußen.  
"Verdammt, Hughes!" Schreit Sullivan und eilt auf das RIT zu, die Vic zum RTW bringen. "Hey Hughes!" Mali von 23 klopft ihr auf die Wangen. "Atmung eingeschränkt, Puls vorhanden, nicht ansprechbar." Fasst er zusammen. "Okay, einmal durchchecken und feststellen was mit der Atmung ist, wenn sie stabil ist ab ins Grey Sloan!" Sie öffnen Vics Ausrüstung und Mali stockt. "Offene Rippenserienfraktur links, eine muss einen Pneumothorax ausgelöst haben." "Was?" Sullivan sieht auf ihre Seite und sieht den Knochen durch die Haut. "Verdammt. Macht sie für den Transport fertig und schaut dass ihr wegkommt!" Sie sind schnell abfahrbereit und fahren los.  
Sein Handy klingelt, es ist Cruz. "Was ist?" Fragt Lukas alarmiert. "Offene Rippenserienfraktur mit Pneumothorax. Sie ist auf dem Weg zum Grey Sloan." Er bekommt keine Antwort, lediglich das Tut Tut Tut gibt Auskunft darüber, dass das Gespräch beendet ist.  
Lukas fährt so schnell er kann zur Klinik. "Chief!" Begrüßt ihn Kepnar. "Wir haben ihre Feuerwehrfrau stabilisiert, die Rippen werden gerade im OP gerichtet, der Pneumothorax ist versorgt, das Knalltrauma wird ausheilen. Es geht ihr soweit gut." "Okay, danke. Ich denke es werden noch mehr kommen. Haben sie irgendwo einen Raum wo ich ungestört telefonieren und planen kann?" "Natürlich, der Konferenzraum im 2 Stock ist leer." "Danke und informieren sie mich bitte wenn noch jemand kommt?" Sie nickt und Lukas geht in den Konferenzraum.  
Er ruft Kate an um sich die aktuelle Berichte geben zu lassen. "Kate, warum war Vic nicht bei der Nachuntersuchung?" "Die wurden von Chief Dixon gestrichen." "Okay. Ich will, dass alle die in den 3 Monaten Untersuchungen gehabt hätten die in 14 Tagen nachgeholt haben. Ich muss mich auf meine Leute verlassen können und wissen, dass alle fit sind!" "Sir, das sind fast 80 Beamte." "Ist mir egal. In 14 Tagen will ich von jedem ein Attest oder eine Bescheinigung!" "Natürlich, Sir. Ich schicke gleich Mails raus." "Danke, Kate. Werden noch welche eingeliefert?" "Ja, Gibson, 19, leichte Verbrennung rechte Hand. Mila, 23 Rauchintox und Verbandes, 42 gebrochenes Bein." "Okay, danke. Ich warte hier." "Natürlich, Sir. Soll ich die Pressekonferenz im Grey Sloan vorbereiten oder kommen sie in die Zentrale?" "Wenn es möglich ist, würde ich hier bleiben." "Natürlich, Sir. Ich spreche mit Dr. Bailey." "Danke." Er legt auf.  
Eine halbe Stunde später ist Lukas wieder in der NA und spricht mit den Kollegen, als Kate auftaucht. "Vor dem Haupteingang in 10 Minuten, Sir." "Danke, Kate. Ich habe aber eine Frage an sie. Woher wussten sie von wem ich spreche? Ich meine in der Abteilung weiß es eigentlich auch nur wer es wissen muss." "Sir, ich weiß wer sie ist, seit sie sie im Büro besucht hat." Er sieht sie verwirrt an und Kate erklärt. "Sie waren mies drauf und als sie sie gesehen haben wusste ich es." "Vor ihnen kann ich nichts verbergen, oder?" "Nein, Sir." Lacht sie und reicht ihm seine Tasche. Lukas gibt kurz Infos an die Presse, dass 4 Feuerwehrleute verletzt sind, aber alle genesen werden und dass er wieder Nachuntersuchungen verlangt. Auch redet er kurz über den Brand und dass alle Zivilisten wohl auf sind.  
Dann macht er sich auf den Weg zur Station. Es geht mittlerweile an 23:00 Uhr und Lukas trifft Bailey an der Info. "Chief?! Ich hoffe wir bekommen nicht noch mehr Einsatzkräfte." "Nein, nein. Alles ist ruhig. Die 4 reichen für einen Tag." Sie nickt und versucht ihn zu durchschauen. "Ist es nicht ein wenig spät für einen offiziellen Besuch?" Fragt sie mit Blick auf seine Aktentasche. "Ehmm. Eigentlich." "Oh. Sie sind privat hier!" Ihre Miene hellt sich vor Überraschung auf. "Ja." Gesteht er. "Zu wem wollen sie?" Fragt sie und geht zum PC. "Hughes." Gibt er ihr Auskunft. Bailey sieht ihn überraschte an. "Oh? Oh! Ehm 256." Lukas wird rot. "Ich Urteile nicht, Chief. Ich bin nur überrascht, dass ist alles!" Er nickt, sie sieht dass er ihr nicht glaubt. "Ich weiß." Sagt er und geht.  
Er steht an ihrer Tür, sie liegt im Bett und atmet ruhig ein und aus. "Sie können ruhig zu ihr, Chief." Hört er Kepner sagen. "Ich…" "Schon gut. Sie stehen in ihrer Patienteninformation. Ich dachte mir dass sie es ist." Sagt sie leichtfertig. "Sie wussten?" "Sonst hätte ich ihnen keine Informationen gegeben." Sie lächelt ihn an. "Wenn sie etwas brauchen, melden sie sich." "Danke, Dr." Er geht zu Vic und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, sie brummt kurz und schläft weiter. Lukas lächelt und setzt sich an den Tisch, um an den Akten weiter zu machen.


	23. Kennst du jemanden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nägel mit Köpfen?

Vic wacht gegen 8 auf. "Hi, Dornröschen!" Lächelt er sie an. "Au!" Zischt sie, als sie sich aufsetzen will. "Mach langsam." Fordert er sie auf. "Was ist passiert?" "Dein Knalltrauma war nicht ganz ausgeheilt. Reifen explodierten, du hast den Funk nicht mehr gehört und wurdest durch eine zweite Explosion umgehauen. Es sind nur ein paar Rippen. In ein/zwei Wochen kannst du an den Schreibtisch, in 4 Wochen in den leichten Dienst und in 6 Wochen bist du voll die alte. Du wirst eine Zeit lang Cortison nehmen müssen, damit sich dein Ohr regenerieren kann. Aber das ist ja nicht so schlimm." Fasst Lukas zusammen. "6 Wochen? Da ist der Ball…" "Ich weiß. Aber du musst dieses Jahr noch nicht hin, wenn du nicht willst. Wir sind noch nicht verheiratet. Du hast noch keine Pflicht!" "Ich weiß. Aber wir waren jedes Jahr dort." "Stimmt. Ist also quasi Tradition." Lächelt er. "Ich hatte Angst um dich." Flüstert er ihr entgegen. "Dann sind wir ja quitt." Sagt sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Ich weiß." Sagt er und gibt ihr einen Handkuss. "Es ist wahrscheinlich kein wirklich guter Zeitpunkt, aber wenn du nun 2 Wochen frei hast, könnten wir uns überlegen wann und wo wir heiraten wollen." Bricht Lukas die Stille. "Em… gute Frage. Willst du eher Sommer oder Winter?" "Ich komm mit beidem klar, Anzüge halten warm…." Vic lächelt. "Groß oder klein?" "Wünschen klein, es wird aber groß, mit all den offiziellen Einladungen." Sie nickt. "Und wenn wir im Winter eine kleine standesamtliche Trauung machen und im Sommer dann groß feiern?" "Klingt gut. Nur du und ich?" "19?" "Dann auch Jen und die Chiefs." "So Viel zu klein…" "Also doch nicht?" "Nur du und ich." "Okay." "Ich liebe dich." "Ich dich auch." Vic bekommt am gleichen Tag noch die Drainage gezogen und ihr Team kommt zu Besuch.  
"Hi Vic, Chief." "Hi Leute." "Ich hab dir ein paar Kleider und Badeartikel mitgebracht." Sagt Travis und stellt die Tasche ab. "Danke." "Wie geht's dir?" Fragt Maya. "Ganz okay. In 2 Tagen soll ich entlassen werden." "Schon? Cool!" Stellt Jack fest. "Was macht deine Hand?" "Alles okay. Ein paar Tage nen Salbenverband, dann ist es vorbei." Vic nickt. "Schön, dass sie wieder da sind!" Sagt Andy an Lukas gerichtet. "Danke Herrera." "Luke!" "Was?" "Es ist keiner im Dienst." "Stimmt. Danke Andrea." "So nennt mich nur mein Vater!" Andy verzieht das Gesicht. "Ich fürchte mehr bekommst du noch nicht." Lacht Travis. Sie lächelt ihm zu. Von den Chiefs bekommt Vic eine *Get Well soon* Karte und sie wird auch schon ein paar Tage später entlassen. 

Zu Hause planen Vic und Luke ihre Hochzeit. Eigentlich gibt es nicht viel zu planen, aber sie tun es trotzdem. "Muss ich in weiß ins Standesamt?" "Du kannst, musst du aber nicht. Du kannst alles anziehen was du willst." "Alles?" Fragt Vic verschwörerisch. "Naja fast alles!" Lacht Lukas. "Was wirst du anziehen?" "Keine Ahnung. Ich denke Hemd und Hose." "Department oder privat?" "Kommt drauf an, ob ich frei habe oder nicht." "Hm…. Okay." "Klingt nicht begeistert?" "Naja wenn wir es nur für uns wollen…. Ich meine dich erkennt man eh und dann noch in Uniform…" "Ich hätte gesagt wir beantragen die Lizenz, organisieren alles und machen einen Termin. Und je nachdem wie der fällt, regeln wir die Kleiderordnung." "Okay. Was brauchen wir?" "Die Lizenz, uns, Ringe, wenn wir welche wollen, Ausweis, meine Scheidungspapiere, Geburtsurkunde." "Wow…. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es soviel ist." "Es geht. Ich hab eigentlich alles hier, bis auf die Ringe. Es fehlen nur deine Sachen." "Ja ich müsste alles in meinem Ordner haben. Also könnten wir morgen die Lizenz beantragen?" "Können wir, wenn du möchtest." Vic nickt begeistert. "Okay. Wann fängst du morgen an?" "Erst um 3." "Okay. Ich kann meinen Termin verschieben. Dann muss ich erst um 9 im Büro sein. Das sollte zur Genehmigung reichen. Ich rufe nur schnell Kate an und regel das." "Klar. Ich geh solange duschen!" "Bis gleich!"  
Er sieht ihr nach und tippt 2 in seinem Handy. "Chief Ripley's Büro, Kate, was kann ich für sie tun?" "Hi Kate, ich bin's!" "Chief! Ich hab ihre Nummer gar nicht erkannt." "Ja, ist meine private. Sie können sie auch ganz schnell wieder vergessen!" "Mach ich, Sir. Was kann ich für sie tun?" "Ist das Ripley?" Hört er im Hintergrund. "Ja Ma'am." Hört er Kate sagen. "Gib ihn mir Mal! Lukas?!" "Schön dich zu sprechen Deb. Auch wenn ich nicht darum gebeten habe." "Jaja schon gut. Cruz ist krank und Mening fällt aus. Ich hatte gestern Bereitschaft. Kannst du sie übernehmen?" Lukas stöhnt. "Bis wie viel Uhr morgens?" "Bis 8 wie immer?! Warum fragst du?" "Ich mach's aber nur bis 7. Die Stunde soll jemand anderes abdecken!" "Was hast du denn vor?" "Geht dich nichts an Deb und jetzt gib mir bitte Kate!" "Sir?" Fragt Kate als sie das Telefon zurück nimmt. "Wenn ich das nächste Mal mit meiner privaten Nummer anrufe, geben sich mich bitte nicht weiter!" "Natürlich, Sir. Entschuldigung." "Schon okay." "Was kann ich für sie tun?" "Verschieb meine Meetings morgen früh bitte." "Auf wie viel Uhr?" "So spät du kannst." "Ehm…. Moment….. ich kann das erste in die Lücke um 11 schieben und das zweite auf den Nachmittag. Dann müssten sie erst um 10:30 da sein." "Das wäre toll. Danke, Kate." "Kein Problem, Sir. Noch etwas?" "Ist Frankel noch bei ihnen?" "Ja, Sir." "Rufen sie mich zurück, wenn sie weg ist." "Natürlich, Sir."  
Einige Minuten später klingelt sein Handy. "Kate?" "Ja, Sir." "Sie sind allein?" "Jaaaaa, Sir?" "Schließen sie bitte ihre Tür!" "Ehm…. Okay. Moment bitte." Sie legt den Hörer weg und ist ein paar Sekunden später zurück. "Okay, Sir." "Ich bitte sie um etwas und Frage sie etwas und beides vergessen sie sofort wieder, anders als meine private Nummer. Versanden?" "Natürlich, Sir!" "Die Frage ist ob sie jemanden beim Standesamt kennen!" "Jasmin, meine Schwester arbeitet im Standesamt." "Ist sie verschwiegen?" "Ich kann das einrichten, Sir." "Dann versuchen sie bitte für morgen früh einen Termin bei ihr zu bekommen." "Gerne, Sir. Und die Bitte?" "Drei Tage später brauche ich einen Tag frei, streichen sie jetzt schon bitte alles was außerhalb der Zentrale ist und morgen den Rest." "Auf jeden Fall, Sir. Soll ich bei Mrs. Hughes auch einen Urlaubstag einlegen?" "Ausnahmsweise, ja bitte." "Okay. Brauchen sie einen Termin für in drei Tagen oder organisieren sie das selbst?" "Ist Richter Konway noch im Amt?" "Ja, aber er arbeitet normalerweise nur Montag und Donnerstag." "Schade." "Ich versuche ihn zu erreichen." "Das wäre perfekt, danke. Und Kate!" "Schon alles vergessen, Sir!" "Danke." Er legt auf.  
"Und hat alles geklappt?" Fragt Vic als sie die Treppe runter kommt. "Ja, alles gut. Ich hab nur heute Nacht Bereitschaft." "Wie sollte es auch anders sein!" Kichert Vic. "Wie meinst du das?" "Du sagtest Eva kam mit deinem Job nicht klar. Wir planen morgen die Lizenz zu holen und du hast Bereitschaft!" Nun lacht sie lauthals und geht in die Küche, um zu kochen. Lukas hilft ihr und nach dem gemeinsamen Essen sucht Lukas seine Unterlagen und anschließend setzen sie sich auf die Couch und schauen fern. Sein Handy piepst. Lukas will schon genervt aufspringen, als er sieht, dass die Nachricht von Kate ist. 

*Morgen 8:30 bei Jasmin Monteo. Zimmer 508, erster Stock.  
3 Tage später. 11 Uhr Richter Konway. Zimmer 275, Dritter Stock. Es kostet eine gute Flasche.* 

Lukas lächelt. "Was ist?" "Es klappt alles." "Kate?" Er nickt. "Du kannst die Frau nicht auch noch dein privat Leben organisieren lassen!" "Sie kann das aber so gut." Vic kuschelt sich an ihn und sie genießen den Abend.

Pünktlich um 8:30 sind sie bei Jasmin. "Guten Morgen." Begrüßt die Blondine beide. "Morgen!" Antworten sie. "Nervös?" Fragt sie mit einem Lächeln. "Ein wenig." Gibt Vic zu. "Ach das müssen sie nicht. Die Lizenz verfällt in 60 Tagen, falls sie es sich anders überlegen." Lacht sie. "Sie haben die Unterlagen?" Lukas reicht ihr den Stapel Papiere und sie Scannt sie ein. "Die Ausweise, bitte." Sie geben sie ihr. Sie prüft sie kurz und scannt auch diese. "Gut. Das war's. Hier sind ihre Unterlagen und Ausweise. Die Lizenz, bitte sehr. Macht 66$." Lukas bezahlt und sie gehen. "Ich bin schockiert!" "Warum?" Lacht Lukas. "Es war so bürokratisch. Ich meine ich bin kein rosa, Regenbogen, Schmetterlingsmädchen…. Aber das…. War irgendwie nüchtern." "Oh, warte ab. Du wirst Richter Konway mögen!" Sie verlassen das Standesamt.  
"Es ist erst kurz vor 9. Wenn du willst können wir noch ein bisschen bummeln?" "Klar, warum nicht?" Antwortet Vic und sie schlendern durch die Stadt, bis Lukas vor einem Juwelier anhält. "Willst du Ringe?" Fragt er sie. "Ja…. Schon!" "Aber?" "Ich weiß nicht. Wollen wir jetzt welche oder erst wenn wir feiern?" "Keine Ahnung. Lass uns doch einfach schauen gehen und wenn uns was gefällt nehmen wir es mit und entscheiden uns dann zu Hause, in Ruhe." "Okay. Ich meine sie werden nicht verderben, wenn wir sie nicht gleich tragen…." Lukas lacht. "Nein, eher nicht." Sie gehen in das Geschäft. "Guten Tag. Kann ich ihnen helfen?" "Ehm ja… wir schauen nach Ringen." "Eheringe?" Er nickt. "Okay, was schwebt ihnen vor?" "Sie sollten unzerstörbar sein!" Fordert Vic und Lukas lacht. "Es wäre von Vorteil, wenn die Ringe stark hitzebeständig wären." "Hmmm. Okay das schränkt das ganze stark ein." Gibt die Verkäuferin zu bedenken und schaut ihre Kästen durch. "Eigentlich bleibt da nur Platin oder Tantal." Sie holt zwei Auslagen hervor. "Warum müssen sie eigentlich so hitzeunempfindlich sein?" "Aus beruflichen Gründen." Sagt Lukas schlicht. "Achso. Oh mein Gott! Sie sind der Firechief! Und dann müssen sie seine Verlobte sein! Und sie wollen jetzt heiraten? Oh wie süß." Lukas seufzt. "Entschuldigen sie, Sir. Ich war nur so aufgeregt!" "Lass uns gehen, Iggy." "Warte Luke. Uns wird es in keinem Laden anders ergehen. Die Katze ist eh aus dem Sack. Vielleicht tut sie uns den Gefallen und schweigt." "Das tue ich! Versprochen! Ich werde mit niemandem darüber reden. Aber bitte bleiben sie!" Fleht die Angestellte. "Na gut. Sehen wir uns an was sie haben." Sagt er nicht überzeugt. "Also das wäre Platin. Schmelzpunkt 1768,3°C. Glänzt schön wie Silber, ist aber nicht so pflegeintensiv. Lässt sich gut zu Silber oder Diamanten kombinieren. Und das ist Tantal. Etwas seltener. Vielen ist es zu dunkel, aber mit einem Schmelzpunkt von 3017°C um einiges belastbarer. Auch ist es resistent gegen Kratzer, Chemikalien und Desinfektionsmittel. Man könnte zb einen Diamanten oder eine Platinsträhne einarbeiten lassen. Der Vorteil von Tantal ist zudem, dass er sich auch zu gold oder Rosegold kombinieren lässt. An feierlichen Anlässen oder so." "Ich mag das schlichte Anthrazit!" Gesteht Vic. "So schlicht? Ohne Stein oder Strähne?" Fragt Lukas erstaunt. "Ein Stein könnte mir ausbrechen oder es könnte sie Dreck ansammeln. Und mit der Strähne bin ich wieder an Silber gebunden!" Sagt Vic zusammenfassend. "Stimmt." "Wollen sie ihn einfach Mal anprobieren?" Sie nimmt zwei Dinge raus und reicht die ihnen. "Schwerer als erwartet!" Gibt Vic zu. "Dafür stabil!" Antwortet die Verkäuferin. "Ich finde ihn angenehm warm!" Sagt Lukas überrascht. "Stimmt!" Gibt Vic ihm Recht. "Also Tantal?" Fragt er sie. "Das hattest du auch noch nicht, oder?" "Nein!" Lukas lacht. "Ich kannte das Material auch noch nicht vorher." "Dann würde ich sagen Tantal!" Vic lächelt ihn an. "Gut, das wäre Schritt eins. Wollen sie ihn poliert oder mit Hammerschlag, gewellt oder gradlinig?" Sie zeigt auf verschiedenen Modelle. "Ich mag das Streichmatte, das sieht edel aus!" (Deinring.de tantalum Magic) "Stimmt." Gibt Lukas ihr Recht. "Gut. Dann bräuchte ich noch ihre Größen." Sie misst die zwei aus. "Lieber dünnere oder dickere Ringe?" "Nicht zu dick. 1,5?" Fragt Lukas. Sie gibt ihm einen Ring raus. "Den mag ich!" "Hm. Steht dir gut!" "Und das wäre ihrer." Sie reicht Vic einen Ring. "Ja. Sehr angenehm. Ich glaube ich könnte mich dran gewöhnen." "Sehr schön. Möchten sie eine Gravur?" Sie blicken sich an. "Ich denke schon." "Gut, Dann schreiben sie hier bitte was der Ring ihre zukünftige Frau bekommen soll und sie dann bitte hier was ihr zukünftiger Mann tragen soll." Beide notieren unabhängig voneinander etwas. "Bis wann könnten wir die Ringe holen?" "Wenn es ihnen dringend ist, kann ich sie bis morgen Abend fertig haben." "Das wäre lieb." Sagt Lukas jetzt ganz sanft. "Sehr gerne. Ich notiere es geradd." Die Verkäuferin schreibt und statt Ripley notiert sie sich einfach C. R.. "Okay, möchten sie gleich oder morgen zahlen?" "Ich zahle gleich, dann kannst du sie morgen nach deiner Schicht holen, Iggy." "Mach ich, aber….." "Das klären wir später." Er zieht seine Karte und bezahlt. Dann verlassen sie den Juwelier.  
"Ich liebe dich." Sagt Lukas zu ihr. "Ich dich auch. Aber ich mag nicht, dass du unsere Ringe bezahlst." "Iggy! Das war das günstigste Paar Eheringe die ich jemals bezahlt habe! Selbst dein Verlobungsring war deutlich teurer!" "Warte, was? Was hat der bitte gekostet?" Vic Gerät in Panik. "Schatz, du bist mir jeden Penny wert!" Er lächelt sie an und gibt ihr einen Kuss, bevor er auf die Uhr sieht. "Ich muss jetzt leider los. Soll ich dich noch heimbringen?" "Nein, ich wollte noch kurz in die Drogerie, Shampoo und Öl holen." "Okay. Dann sehen wir uns morgen Abend?" "Ja, bis morgen Abend. Ich liebe dich!" "Ich dich auch!" Sie küssen sich und gehen getrennte Wege.  
Lukas fährt zur Zentrale, wo ihn Frankel noch vor seinem Büro abfängt. "Wo warst du denn? Warum hast du unser Meeting verschoben?" "Ich hatte Termine und jetzt bin ich ja da!" Zischt Lukas. "Was für Termine bitte?" "Das nennt sich Privatleben Deb. Denn es ist privat! Ich zieh mich schnell um und dann bin ich in 5 Minuten bei euch!" Er begrüßt Kate, dankt ihr und verschwindet im Büro. Hinter einer Tür befindet sich seine Koje, In der er immer eine Ersatzuniform hat. Schnell ist er umgezogen und geht zum Meeting.  
Vic dagegen will noch etwas spezielles einkaufen gehen. Sie geht zu Victoria Sekret. "Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Fragt eine junge Frau. "Ehm ja ich denke schon. Ich suche was…. Ich werde bald heiraten und ich brauche was….." "Ich verstehe!" Sie lacht. "Möchten sie es für unten drunter oder für die Nacht selbst?" "Keine Ahnung!" "Okay, okay. Fangen wir vorne an, was tragen sie zur Trauung?" "Weiß ich noch nicht." Gesteht Vic. Sie lacht. "Gut. Okay. Dann würde ich etwas nehmen, was der Figur schmeichelt und ohne Träger, damit sie flexibel sind." "Okay." "Dann ist die Frage möchten sie eine Corsage oder lieber nur BH und Höschen?" "Ich würde vielleicht beides probieren." "Gerne. Farbwunsch?" "Nichts grelles aber ansonsten bin ich flexibel." "Okay." Sie zeigt Vic ein paar Corsagen und ein paar BH's. Vic entscheidet sich für ein paar Sachen und probiert sie an. Schlussendlich nimmt sie sowohl eine Corsage, als auch einen BH und passende Höschen dazu. Die Corsage ist schwarz, mit türkisen Bändern eingeflochten und kleinen Schleifchen. (V-4887 AXAMI) Der BH dagegen okagelb, breit an den Seiten und umrandet mit Spitze und einem zusätzlichen Schmuckband über der Brust. (Marilee, Hunkemöller) "Gut. Möchten sie noch etwas für die Nacht?" "Ja. Ich glaube schon." Sie zeigt ihr ein paar Negligees und Vic probiert 2 an. Auch hier entscheidet sich sich schlussendlich. Es wird ein schwarzes Negligee mit goldenen Einsatz, umrahmt von Spitze. (Burlesque Dessous Luxus Negligee in Gold) Zufrieden geht sie an die Kasse und zahlt. Als sie auf die Uhr sieht ist es kurz nach 2. Sie muss jetzt direkt zur Station, sonst kommt sie zu spät. Schnell packt sie ihre Sachen ein und rennt zum nächsten Bus.  
"Hi Leute!" "Hi Vic! Du bist spät. Was hast du getrieben?" "War noch in der Stadt." Sagt sie schnell und steckt die Tasche in ihren Spinnt. "Moment?! War das eine Tasche von VS?" Ruft Maya und greift in ihren Spinnt. "Hey! Schon Mal was von Privatsphäre gehört?" Ruft Vic aus. "Wow Vic! Der ist süß!" Ruft Maya aus, als sie den BH rausfischt. "Wer ist süß?" Dean steckt den Kopf um die Ecke. "Vic war bei Victoria's Secret!" Ruft Andy. "Wow Vic. Was hast du denn vor?" Andy zieht das Negligee aus der Tasche. "Och Andy! Lass das doch bitte!" Vic will ihr die Tasche wegnehmen. Doch Travis ist schneller und nimmt Andy die Tasche weg und zieht die Corsage hervor. "Alter Vic! Ich hätte dich eher für Lack und Leder gehalten statt für sexy Spitze! Ripley ist ein glücklicher Bastard!" Ruft er aus. "Leute! Meine Sachen! Meine Beziehung! Mein glücklicher Bastard!" Ruft sie und sammelt ihre Sachen ein. "Was hast du denn mit ihm vor? Ich meine drei neue Outfits?" Fragt Jack. "Ich wüsste nicht, dass euch das irgendwas angeht!" "Och komm schon! Was wollt ihr feiern? Oder soll er etwa besonders hart arbeiten?" Fragt Andy. "Oh mein Gott. Das ist es oder? Ihr wollt….!" Ruft Travis. "Was? Nein! Oh mein Gott. Nein! Dafür ist es noch viel viel viel zu früh!" Schreit Vic schockiert. "Na klar! So wie du niemals was mit ihm anfängst, weil er unser Chief ist!" Erinnert sich Maya und Dean zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Was ist denn hier los?" Fragt Ben als er eintritt. "Nix!" Ruft Vic und stopft ihre Tasche in den Spinnt und beginnt sich umzuziehen. "Okay…. Ich glaube ich will es gar nicht wissen!" Ruft er aus und die Runde löst sich auf.  
Sie versuchen während der Schicht immer wieder etwas raus zu bekommen, doch Vic sagt kein Wort.  
Die Meetings gehen lange und sind Kräftezehrend. Lukas ist froh endlich nach Hause zu kommen, doch auf dem Heimweg fällt ihm ein, dass Vic nicht zu Hause ist und seine Stimmung geht den Bach runter. Als er zu Hause angekommen ist, wählt er ihre Nummer. "Hi, Iggy!" "Sry Chief. Ich bin's Travis!" "Oh. Hey Montgomery. Was machst du mit Vics Handy?" "Sie ist gerade unter der Dusche und hat erwartet dass du anrufst und hat gemeint ich soll mich melden, damit du dir keine Sorgen machst." "Aso. Sie kann ja zurückrufen, wenn sie fertig ist." "Natürlich. Ich richte es aus." "Danke dir. Schönen Abend noch!" "Dir auch." Und sie legen auf. Vic ruft ihn später am Abend zurück, doch Lukas schläft bereit. 

*Schlaf gut. Ich liebe dich.* 

Schreibt sie ihm und geht selbst schlafen.


	24. 54,3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aber jetzt! Gibt es noch mehr Geheimnisse?

Am nächsten Mittag, als die Schicht vorbei ist, geht Vic zum Juwelier und holt die Ringe ab. Sie sind noch schöner, als Vic sie in Erinnerung hat. Sie freut sich wahnsinnig auf übermorgen.  
Am Nachmittag beschließt sie für den nächsten Tag ein Wellnessprogramm zu buchen. Schnell öffnet sie die App.

Vic: Morgen Spa? 17:26  
Maya: Gerne. Wann und wo? 17:27  
Andy: Au ja. Schon lange nicht mehr gemacht. 17:30  
Maya: was willst du machen? 17:31  
Vic: alles. Ich habe schon ewig nichts mehr für mich gemacht. 17:32  
Andy: dito 17:32  
Vic: also treffen wir uns um 10? 17:32  
Maya: gut. Wie immer? 17:33  
Andy: ich wollte schon lange ins Classic Queen. 17:34  
Vic: ich dachte eher ans Four Seasons. 17:35  
Maya: hast du im Lotto gewonnen? 17:35  
Vic: nein…. Ich dachte nur wenn wir uns was gönnen. 17:35  
Andy: was soll's. Wir gehen vielleicht einmal im Jahr ins Spa. Also los. 17:36  
Andy: bekommen wir da überhaupt noch Termine? 17:36  
Vic: ich denke schon. 17:37  
Vic: also was wollt ihr? 17:38  
Maya: auf jeden Fall eine Massage. 17:39  
Andy: Auf jeden Fall! 17:42  
Vic: definitiv. Noch was? Gesichtsbehandlung, Mani, Pedi? 17:45  
Andy: Gesicht ja. Der Rest lohnt sich nicht xD 17:45  
Maya: außer man hat was vor. Ich nehme auch Gesicht und Pedi. 17:46  
Andy: du machst Pedi? 17:47  
Maya: erstens ist bald wieder Ball und zweitens leisten meine Füße so viel, ich will ihnen Mal was gönnen. 17:50  
Andy: stimmt auch wieder. 17:53  
Vic: also? 17:53  
Maya: ach komm. Mach alles! Wenn schon, denn schon. 17:55  
Andy: na gut! 17:56  
Vic: cool. Ich freue mich! 17:56

"Na was treibst du?" Fragt Lukas. "Ich organisiere mir meinen JGA. Auch wenn Maya und Andy nicht wissen, dass es mein JGA ist." Lacht Vic. "Oh, schön. Was habt ihr vor?" "Spa. Im Four Seasons." "Oh. Dann wünsch ich euch viel Spaß." "Danke! Das ist lieb von dir. Was hast du vor?" "Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht geh ich mit den Chiefs und Sully etwas trinken." "Ist das nicht etwas auffällig?" "Hm… Mal sehen." Vic telefoniert mit dem Hotel und kann alle Behandlungen organisieren. Sie bekommen sogar ein Spa-band, mit dem sie die Pools, Saunen und Dampfbäder nutzen können. Lukas kramt in seinem Geldbeutel und zieht seine Kreditkarte. "Hier. Habt Spaß!" "Was? Nein! Ich lasse mich nicht aushalten!" "Das tust du nicht. Du zahlst die Einkäufe, du zahlst dein Auto, mit dem wir fahren wenn wir privat unterwegs sind. Du hast die drei Monate in denen ich kein festes Einkommen hatte komplett finanziert. Also lass mich das machen!" "Okay…. Wenn es sein muss." "Ja muss es! Und zwar alles! Verstanden?" "Okay. Ich liebe dich." "Ich dich auch!" Sie gehen früh zu Bett

Als Vic aufwacht ist Lukas schon weg. Doch sie findet einen Zettel in der Küche.

*Habt einen tollen Tag. Ich liebe dich. Ach übrigens du hast morgen Urlaub ;) C.L.R.* 

Vic kann nicht anders als zu lächeln. Sie isst etwas und trinkt einen Kaffee, dann packt sie ihre Tasche und fährt los. Vic ist 9:45 vor Ort. "Guten Morgen, Miss." "Guten Morgen, ich habe gestern angerufen. 3x Spa Tag mit Massage, Pediküre, Maniküre und Gesichtsbehandlung." "Auf Ripley?" "Ja genau." "Es freut mich sie willkommen zu heißen. Hier sind die drei Karten. Es ist alles im Paket enthalten, falls sie extra Wünsche haben sagen sie einfach bescheid." "Mache ich, danke." "Möchten sie vorweg zahlen oder im Anschluss?" "Gerne jetzt." "Gerne, Ma'am." Vic reicht ihm die Karte und er zieht sie durch. "Danke ihnen. Falls Zusatzwünsche dazu kommen, rechnen wir sie einfach auf die Karte an." "Danke." Vic nimmt die 3 Karten und Lukas Karte und geht zur Sitzgruppe in der Lobby. Lang muss sie allerdings nicht warten. "Hi Vic!" "Hi Leute. Kann's losgehen?" "Auf jeden Fall." "Okay. Hier ist unser Plan. Wir haben um 13:00 Pediküre und Maniküre. Dann um 15:00 Gesichtsbehandlung und um 16:00 Massage." "Okay und in der Zwischenzeit?" Vic hält die Karten hoch. "Pools, Sauna Dampfbad!" "Wow. Ich glaube ich bin in dich verliebt!" Lacht Andy. "Eher in die hier." Vic steckt die Kreditkarte ein. "Ist das?" Fragt Maya überrascht und Vic nickt. "Er wollte unbedingt sich revanchieren." "Okay…. Von mir aus kann er das öfters!" Ruft Andy und die drei gehen ins Spa. Hier gibt es alkoholfreie Drinks und Cocktails. Die Mädels genießen den Tag.  
Lukas hat eine Besprechung nach der anderen und als er zu Mittag gehen will, steht Sullivan im Büro. "Habe ich ein Treffen verpasst?" "Was? Nein! Ich wollte mit dir reden." "Oh, was ist los?" "Das Team war komisch und morgen hat Hughes plötzlich Urlaub, der von der Zentrale genehmigt wurde und ich wollte wissen was los ist." Lukas schließt seine Tür. "Was meinst du mit sie waren komisch?" "Hat dir Vic nichts erzählt?" "Nein." "Es gab wohl einen kleinen Tumult wegen irgendwas, was sie gekauft hat." "Was hat sie gekauft?" Lukas Augen verlängern sich zu Schlitzen. "Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich hab nur gehört dass du ein glücklicher Bastard wärst. Ich bin dann ins Barney." "Okay…. Ich bin verwirrt." "Also ist sie nicht….?" "Was? Nein! Zumindest nicht dass ich wüsste." "Okay…. Du weißt dass ich sie das nicht fragen darf, ich es aber wissen muss…" "Ich kann dir versichern, dass sie es nicht ist." "Okay…." "Sully, wenn du eh schon hier bist. Willst du nicht mit mir und den Chiefs essen?" "Warum nicht?!" "Gut. Komm lass uns gehen."  
Lukas und Sullivan treffen Alves, Mening, Frankel, Cruz, Keel und Hastings. "Ah, Captain Sullivan, was verschafft uns die Ehre?" "Ich war privat bei Lukas und er meinte ich könnte mich anschließen." "Natürlich, setzen sie sich." Sagt Cruz. "Was hatten sie den zu besprechen?" Fragt Hastings locker. "Ähm… ich hatte nur eine Frage zu Artikel 54,3." "Schwangerschaften? Und das privat? Muss ich was wissen, Lukas?" Fordert Frankel ihn auf. "Was? Nein! Warum meint ihr alle dass sie schwanger ist. Wir sind noch nicht Mal verheiratet!" "Noch nicht?" Fragt Hastings. "Heißt das es wird ernst?" Kommentiert Alves. "Ihr seid so anstrengend! Schlimmer als 19!" Haut Lukas raus. "Sagst ausgerechnet du, du glücklicher Bastard!" Kontert Sully. "Was?" Lacht Alves. "So hat ihn Montgomery gestern betitelt. Keine Ahnung warum. Sie war wohl einkaufen oder so." Frankel lacht. "Was ist?" Fragt Hastings. "Typisch Männer!" Sie sehen sie fassungslos und verwirrt an. "Ihr versteht es echt nicht oder?" Die Männer schütteln den Kopf. "Sie hat Dessous gekauft!" Lukas wird knallrot und der Tisch grölt vor Lachen. "Was habt ihr denn vor?" Lacht Alves als er wieder Luft bekommt. "Sag mir nicht dass ihr zu üben anfangt?!" Grölt Hastings. "Was soll ich da denn üben?" Lukas sieht sie fragend an und Cruz fällt vor Lachen vom Stuhl. "Glaub mir. Wenn es soweit ist, wirst du es verstehen!" "Na du musst es ja wissen. Wie weit ist deine Frau jetzt?" Kontert Lukas. "Woher?" Cruz wird ganz still. "Nina ist wieder schwanger?" Fragt Hastings. Cruz nickt. "Aber wir haben es noch nicht offiziell gemacht. Also woher weißt du?" "Du grinst wie ein Depp, hast das Handy die ganze Zeit im Blick und telefonierst einmal in der Stunde mit ihr um zu fragen wie es ihr geht!" Fasst Lukas zusammen. "Also wie weit ist Nina?" Fragt Ripley erneut. "9te." Gesteht Cruz. "Glückwunsch!" Lukas schlägt ihm spielerisch auf die Schulter und die Aufmerksamkeit ist nun auf Cruz gerichtet, was Lukas sehr gefällt.  
Der Tag vergeht und Lukas kommt gut gelaunt nach Hause. "Hi Iggy!" "Hi mein Mann!" "Sag Mal, wann wolltest du mir von den Dessous erzählen?" Vics Kinnlade fällt herunter. "Woher weißt du?" Lukas lacht. "Sullivan war bei mir, er hat sich Sorgen gemacht weil es vorgestern wohl ne komische Stimmung gab und Montgomery meinte ich sei ein glücklicher Bastard und ich konnte ihm nicht wirklich helfen." "Woher weißt du dann?" "Wir gingen mit den Chiefs Essen und es kam nochmals auf und Frankel hat es dann übersetzt." Vic wird rot. "Soll das heißen, dass all meine Vorgesetzten wissen, dass ich Dessous gekauft habe?" Lukas nickt. "Oh Gott. Ist das peinlich!" "Sei froh dass du nur das mitbekommen hast." "Warum, was war noch?" Fragt sie alarmiert. "Es ging darum ob wir üben oder du schon schwanger bist!" "Was? Oh Gott! Wir können morgen nicht heiraten, das wird alles nur befeuern!" "Iggy, beruhige dich. Es wird aufkommen, egal ob wir jetzt oder in 3 Jahren heiraten!" "Du hast Recht. Entschuldige." "Alles gut. Ich will dich heiraten und ich kann warten, wenn du nicht bereit bist. Aber Panik ist kein Grund. Okay?" "Okay." "Also willst du mich morgen heiraten oder nicht?" "Ich will. Natürlich will ich!" "Gut. Dann lass uns schlafen gehen. Ich will unseren JGA abschließen!" Er küsst ihren Nacken und Vic genießt es sichtlich.

Lukas wacht früh auf. Er geht duschen und bereitet das Frühstück, bevor er Vic weckt. Sie frühstücken im Bett und Vic geht duschen, rasiert sich und entscheidet sich für den BH und das Höschen. Darüber zieht sie ihre Uniform. "Was machst du da?" Fragt Lukas belustigt als er sie so sieht. "Ich dachte für das Rathaus langt es so, außerdem haben wir uns so eigentlich kennen gelernt und es ist jetzt zu knapp um mich schick zu machen. Zum Essen kann ich mich dann noch fertig machen." "Okay. Aber dann geh ich auch in Uniform!" Sagt er und holt sein weißes Hemd und die blaue Stoffhose. Er zieht sich an und die zwei fahren zum Rathaus. Lukas hat noch schnell eine sehr gute Flasche Wein aus dem Keller geholt.  
Sie betreten das Gebäude, keiner interessiert sich für sie. Schnell sind sie im richtigen Stock und klopfen am Vorzimmer an. "Chief, schön, dass sie da sind!" Begrüßt ihn die Sekretärin. "Danke, dass es geklappt hat." "Kein Problem. Er wartet schon." Sie führt die zwei in ein separates Zimmer. "Konway!" "Ripley! Schön dich zu sehen." "Gleichfalls. Darf ich dir Victoria vorstellen?" "Ah Miss Hughes, schön sie kennen zu lernen." "Danke, Sir. Gleichfalls." Vic reicht ihm die Hand. "Okay. Wollt ihr es schnell oder ordentlich?" Fragt er im Spaß. "Gerne ordentlich aber übertreib es nicht!" Sagt Lukas. "Gut, dann nehmt Platz. Eure Lizenz?" Lukas legt sie ihm hin und er prüft sie. Dann druckt er ein neues Stück Papier aus. "Die Ausweise bitte." Sie geben sie ihm und er prüft erneut. "Gut. Michelle? Kommt ihr bitte?" Die Sekretärin und eine andere Frau treten ein. "Das ist Annabelle und Michelle kennt ihr ja schon." Die Damen heben die Hand zum Gruß. "Okay ihr zwei, wir fangen an. Habt ihr Ringe?" Lukas nickt und legt das Döschen auf den Tisch. "Gut. Also ich habe die Unterlagen geprüft und es ist alles in Ordnung." Sagt er zu den Damen und dieses nicken. "Wir sind heute hier, um diese zwei Menschen in den Bund der Ehe zu begleiten. Ich werde sie beide ein paar Fragen fragen und dann können sie selbst noch etwas sagen, wenn sie möchten. Victoria, sind sie aus freiem Willen hier?" "Ja." "Sie sind bei klarem Verstand und weder unter Alkohol noch Medikamenteneinfluss?" "Ja." Er lächelt. "Gut. Lukas, sind sie aus freien Willen hier?" "Ja." "Sind sie bei klarem Verstand und weder unter Alkohol noch Medikamenteneinfluss?" "Ja." "Sehr gut. Victoria, wollen sie den hier anwesenden Chief Lukas Ripley zu ihrem Ehemann nehmen. In guten und in schlechten Zeiten lieben, bis der Tod euch scheidet?" "Ja, ich will." "Lukas, wollen sie die hier anwesende Firefighter Victoria Hughes zu ihrer Ehefrau nehmen. In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, bis der Tod euch scheidet?" "Ja, ich will." "Wollt ihr euch noch was sagen?" Lukas blickt ihr in die Augen. "Iggy, ich liebe dich über alles. Ich kann gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie glücklich du mich machst. Danke, dass du mir dies gibst!" "Luke, ich habe vorher noch nie so gefühlt. Du holst das Beste aus mir heraus und gleichzeitig stützt du mich und fängst mich auf. Ich liebe dich." "Sehr schön. Lukas nimm bitte den Ring, steck ihn Victoria an." Lukas tut es. "Nimm diesen Ring, als Zeichen meiner Lieben und meines Versprechens." "Du hast das schon Mal gemacht. Man merkt es. Victoria du bist dran." Auch Vic nimmt den Ring und steckt ihn Lukas an. "Nimm diesen Ring, als Zeichen meiner Liebe und meines Versprechens." "Dann unterschreibt bitte hier und hier." Sie tun es. "Durch das der Stadt Seattle mir zugetragen Amt bestätige ich euch beide hiermit als Ehefrau und Ehemann. Sie dürfen die Braut küssen." Lukas zieht Vic zu sich und küsst sie sanft und leidenschaftlich. "Ich Stelle vor, Mr. Und Miss. Ripley!" Sagt er zu den Damen, während er selbst unterschreibt und das Zertifikat abstempeln. "Danke Konway!" Sagt Ripley. "Gerne! Victoria es war mir eine Ehre." "Vielen Dank, Sir!" Sagt sie und reicht ihm die Hand. Lukas gibt ihm den Wein. "Lass ihn dir schmecken." Er reicht ihm die Urkunde. "Mach ich. Macht's gut. Wir sehen uns beim Ball?" "Werden wir." Sagt Lukas und sie verabschieden sich.  
Zu Hause angekommen gibt es kein Halten mehr. Lukas reißt Vic fast die Uniform vom Körper, sodass er erstarrt als er den BH sieht. "Scharf!" Stößt er aus und beginnt sie überall zu küssen.  
Nach der ersten Runde ziehen sich die beiden an. Lukas nimmt eine schwarze Hose und ein normales weißes Hemd und Vic wählt ein buntes Kleid mit Blumen drauf. Es ist in etwa knielang und umspielt ihre Figur perfekt. Ohne dass Lukas es gesehen hat, hat sich Vic die Corsage angezogen. Sie fahren zum Four Seasons, wo Lukas einen Tisch reserviert hat. Es wird ein fantastischer Abend.  
Die beiden kommen zu Hause an und Lukas zieht sie zu sich, als er die dünnen Metallstäbe spürt. Er schaut sie fragend an und zieht Vic das Kleid aus, bevor ihm der Atem stockt. "Montgomery hat Recht. Ich bin ein glücklicher Bastard!" Raunt er und trägt Vic ins Schlafzimmer. Anschließend gehen sie duschen und machen sich bettfertig. Vic nimmt ihr Negligé und kommt ins Schlafzimmer, als Lukas schon im Bett sitzt. "Wow. Vic du bringst mich um!" Sagt er erstaunt und Vic klettert zu ihm aufs Bett. "Wenn du meinst. Ich kann mir einen schlimmeren Tod vorstellen!" Haucht sie und er kann sich nicht zurück halten.


	25. Ja!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gelüftetes Geheimnis?!!!

Vic kann ausschlafen. Im Gegensatz zu Lukas. Er muss raus. Budget-Meeting. Er hast es, aber was soll's. Lukas fährt zur Zentrale. "Guten Morgen, Sir. Hat alles geklappt?" "Ja, danke Kate." Sie richtet alibimäßig seine Krawatte, die eigentlich okay ist. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sir. Ich freue mich für sie beide!" Raunt sie ihm ins Ohr. Lukas nickt lediglich, er weiß das die Wände Ohren haben und schon steht Deb hinter ihnen. "Bist du soweit oder hast du wieder knutschflecken?" "Nein. Ich bin soweit." Lukas nimmt seine Akten und sie gehen zum Meeting.  
Es dauert bis zum Mittag, sodass sich die Chiefs zum Essen treffen. Kate schickt ihm auf seine privat Nummer zwei Bilder von gestern. Er kann sich gar nicht daran erinnern, dass sie gemacht wurden. Das erste zeigt ihn, als er Vic den Ring ansteckt, sie glücklich anlächeln und sich in ihren Augen verliert. Das zweite zeigt ihren Kuss. Es sieht wahnsinnig intim aus und er weiß, dass es auch so war. Er lächelt unweigerlich als ihn eine Frage wieder zurück bringt. "Was hast du gestern getrieben?" Fragt Cruz. "Äh.. Ich hatte frei!" Kommentiert Lukas. "Ja, wissen wir, aber du hast dir seit Jahren keinen Tag frei genommen, also was hast du getrieben?" Antwortet Hastings. Lukas lässt es unkommentiert und isst weiter. "Moment! Was ist das? Seit wann trägst du einen Ring????!" Haut Alves raus und Deb verschluckt sich an ihrem Essen, während Cruz sich zur Seite dreht um sein Getränk nicht über den Tisch zu spucken. "Ihr habt geheiratet?" Fragt Frankel, als sie wieder zu Luft kommt. "Ja." Sagt Lukas schlicht. "Gestern?" Fragt Alves. "Ja." Sagt Lukas erneut. "Wow…. Deshalb die Einkäufe!" Stellt Alves fest und Lukas wird rot. "Hat's dir wenigstens gefallen?" "Montgomery hatte Recht!" Ist das einzige was Lukas dazu sagt. "Du glücklicher Bastard!" Haut Mening raus und klopft ihm auf die Schulter. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" "Danke." Sagt er lächelnd. "Es wäre mir lieb, wenn es heute nicht das ganze Department weiß. Vic wird es erst morgen ihrem Team sagen." Die anderen nicken und beglückwünschen ihn noch. "Heißt das es war keiner von ihrem Team dabei?" Fragt Deb. "Nein, von euch ja auch nicht." "Ihr wart ganz alleine?" Fordert Alves ihn auf. "Ja, nur wir zwei, Konway und seine Assistentinnen als Zeugen." Antwortet er. "Du hattest keinen JGA!" Ruft Cruz aus. "Natürlich. Wir haben hier gesessen, Sully war da. Was will ich mehr?" "Das war ein Mittagessen!" Meint Hastings. "Ja und?" "Du kannst es nicht als JGA verkaufen, wenn keiner weiß dass es einer ist, es keinen Alkohol gibt und es nur 1h dauert." Sagt Mening. "Ich fand es Recht JGA mäßig. Es ging um meine Frau und um seine Frau und die Stimmung war gut. Also passt doch!" Antwortet Lukas leichtfertig und isst zu Ende. "Was hat sie gemacht?" "Spa Tag mit Herrera und Bishop." Cruz prustet vor Lachen. "Spa?" Fragt Frankel belustigt. "Sie wollten entspannen…" Sagt Lukas irritiert. "Oh ja… die Art von entspannen. Sekt und nackte Haut und heiße Boys." Haut Mening raus. "Also bitte!" Sagt Lukas scharf. "Du warst noch nie in in einem Spa oder?" Kommt von Alves. "Nun…. " Der Rest lacht. "Geh mit ihr Mal hin, dann siehst du was ich meine!" Lacht Cruz. "Das hört sich ja fast nach ner Börse an!" Antwortet Lukas. "Schlimmer! Fleischbeschau trifft es eher!" Sagt Mening. "Sowohl als auch!" Sagt Alves. "JGA's sind die schlimmsten!" Pflichtet Hastings zu. "Ach kommt, so schlimm wird es nicht sein!" Sagt Lukas. "Es wird darüber diskutiert ob der Arsch oder der straffer ist, ob der Typ heißer als der vorherige ist und geflirtet was das Zeug hält. Wobei Hughes, ich meine Miss Ripley ab jetzt außen vor ist." Bestätigt Cruz. "Warum das?" Fragt Lukas zwischen zwei Schluck Wasser. "Sie trägt einen Ring, das ist wie eine rote Warnleuchte." Erklärt Frankel. "Na dann ist doch gut!" "Wo warst du die letzte 15 Jahre, Lukas, hinterm Mond? Dir muss man alles erklären!" "Im Büro!" Sagt er zynisch und die anderen Lachen. "So, ich denke genug Spaß für heute!" Sagt Lukas und steht auf. "Wir sehen uns beim nächsten Meeting?" "Natürlich, Sir!" Kommt es einstimmig. "Gut. Dann bis morgen!" "Bis morgen, Chief!" Er geht und überlässt sie ihrem Gespräch. Er weiß genau, dass sie weiter über ihn reden, aber er ignoriert es.  
Für Vic ist der Tag ruhig. Sie steht erst gegen Mittag auf, geht in den beheizten Pool schwimmen und zieht sich dann ins Bett zurück um zu lesen.  
Lukas kommt spät nach Hause und sie Essen gemütlich, bevor sie ins Bett gehen.

Heute ist der große Tag. Vic muss mit ihrem Team sprechen, bevor es die ganze Abteilung weiß. "Bist du sicher, dass du das alleine machen willst?" Fragt Lukas sie, als Vic sich fertig macht. "Ja. Ich mach das schon. Danke!" Sie haucht ihm einen Kuss entgegen und geht zur Tür. "Ich liebe dich, Pass auf dich auf!" Ruft sie nach oben. "Ich dich auch. Bleib sicher!" Lukas hört die Tür gehen, dann macht er sich fertig und fährt ebenfalls zum Büro. Er hat heute nur Papierkram und wird den ganzen Tag sein Büro nicht verlassen.  
Vic dagegen kommt auf der Station an, geht zu ihrem Spinnt und zieht sich um. Danach richtet sie ihre Koje und geht ins Barney. "Morgen zusammen!" Begrüßt sie das Team, nimmt sich etwas zu essen und setzt sich dazu. "Morgen. Na ausgeschlafen?" Fragt Maya. "Geht, warum?" "Ich hätte mehr swagger erwartet!" Bricht Dean in das Gespräch ein. "Ich meine die Outfits und dann hast du plötzlich einen Tag Urlaub…." Rechtfertigt er sich und Vic isst ihr Essen weiter. "Also gab es swagger?" Fragt Jack mit breitem Grinsen. "Vorgestern. Eine Menge davon." Gibt Vic zu. "Und gestern? Ich meine warum an einem Tag und am anderen nicht?" Fragt Andy. "Sag bloß ihr habt einen Zeitpunkt abgepasst!" Ruft Maya. "Was? Nein! Er kam gestern nur spät heim." Erklärt Vic. "Was war das dann für ein spontaner Urlaub? Ich mein du nimmst dir Urlaub und dann von heute auf morgen?" Meint Ben besorgt. Vic bleibt ihm eine Antwort schuldig und isst weiter. "Warte! Was ist das? Was ist das an deiner Hand!" Ruft Travis aus und reißt Vics Hand vom Tisch. "Ihr habt?" Maya staunt Bauklötze. "Ihr habt geheiratet!" Schreit Andy. "Ohne uns?" Mischt sich Dean ein. "Es war niemand da. Auch nicht Sullivan oder Jen!" Berichtet Vic. "Wow…. Wow warte. Ihr habt geheiratet?" Fragt Jack nochmal. "Ja. Vorgestern. Aber nur standesamtlich im Rathaus." "Also waren die Outfits dafür?!" Stellt Andy fest. "Ja!" Gesteht Vic. "Ich bin noch mit der Tatsache überfordert, dass du verheiratet bist!" Kommt von Travis. "Wir hatten gar keinen JGA!" Ruft Maya aus. "Um ehrlich zu sein…." "Der Spa-Tag? Du machst den JGA, ohne dass wir wissen dass es ein JGA ist?" Fragt May entrüstet. "Ihr wart wenigstens eingeladen!" Haut Travis raus. "Entschuldige, Trav. Wenn ich dich eingeladen hätte, hättet ihr gewusst was los ist….." Vic sieht ihn räumutig an. "Aber wenn wir groß feiern, wäre es mir eine Ehre, wenn du mein Trauzeuge wärst." "Darauf kannst du aber Gift nehmen. Und ich werde dir noch einen anständigen JGA organisieren!" Verpflichtet er sich selbst. "Aber ihr seid okay?" Fragt Vic leicht zögernd. "Ja, wir sind cool." Bestätigt Jack für die Gruppe. "Was ist das für Material?" "Tantal, extrem hitzebeständig. Wir dachten dass sei klug…." "Wohl wahr!" Lacht Ben. Und das Gespräch wird wieder ungezwungener, bis Sullivan das Barney betritt. "Was ist denn hier los? Ich warte in der Halle!" "Entschuldigung, Sir, wir haben die Zeit vergessen!" Gibt Andy Antwort und sie beeilen sich mit dem Aufräumen. Normalerweise hätte Sullivan rum gepoltert, aber irgendwas war heute anders und solang er nicht weiß, was es ist, bemüht er sich ruhig zu sein.  
Bei der Aufstellung mustert er jedes Teammitglied ganz genau. Jeden Zentimeter, beginnend bei den Stiefelspitzen und endent bei den Haaren. Bei Vic stockt er plötzlich, sagt aber nichts und macht weiter. Er verteilt die Aufgaben und rauscht ins Büro. Er kocht vor Wut.  
"Ripley?" Meldet er sich genervt am Telefon. "Erst vögelst du einen meiner Firefighter ohne es mir zu sagen und dann finde ich raus, dass ihr still und heimlich geheiratet habt?" Schreit er ihn an. Lukas atmet durch. "Sully! Sully beruhigt dich! Niemand wusste es! Nicht Mal Jen war da." Sagt er ruhig. "Was? Wieso? Musste es so schnell gehen? Ist irgendwas passiert?" Er hört die Sorge in seiner Stimme. "Nein, es ist nichts passiert. Wir wollten einfach etwas nur für uns!" "Verstehe ich nicht. Ihr wart monatelang in eurer Blase." "Genau das ist es. Wir wollten Mal nicht beobachtet werden." "Hm. Und du wolltest nicht Mal nen JGA?" "Du warst doch da zum Essen!" "Das war ein Meeting mit den Chiefs. Das war kein JGA!" "Meinst du ich kann alle 5 Chiefs und den Assistentchief zum saufen einladen? Was macht dann Seattle?" "Hmpf! Standesamt oder Kirche?" "Nur Standesamt." "Geht ja noch. Wann wird die Kirche sein?" "Weiß noch nicht." "Hm." "Also. Beruhigt?" "Hm." "Wieder gut?" "Geht so. Du hättest es mir wenigstens selbst sagen können." "Wollte ich, heute Abend." "Hm." Macht Sullivan erneut und legt auf. Lukas weiß, dass er mit mehr nicht rechnen muss und legt den Hörer weg.  
Die Schicht ist ansonsten ruhig und Lukas kann am Abend mit Vic telefonieren. "Hi." "Hi!" "Wie haben sie es aufgenommen?" "War okay. Sullivan hat dich angerufen?" "Ja." "War nicht zu überhören." "Ich weiß. Wollen wir wirklich bis zum Sommer warten?" "Frühling wäre auch okay." "Okay. Dann planen wir für den Frühling?" "Okay." "Gut… war ansonsten alles okay?" "Ja, war alles gut." "Okay." "Wir sehen uns morgen?" "Ja. Ich liebe dich." "Ich dich auch."


	26. Spekulationen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jährlich grüßt die Gala  
> Die Presse wird auf Vic aufmerksam

Die nächsten paar Wochen verfliegen im Nu. Weihnachten war bezaubernd. Vic und Lukas hatten zusammen frei und waren zu Jen gefahren. Sie war sauer wegen der Hochzeit aber akzeptierte es schließlich. Es ist Zeit für den jährlichen Ball. Lukas freut sich darauf, weil er nun offiziell mit Vic tanzen kann. Vic hat gemischte Gefühle, da es ihr letzter Ball als Vic sein wird. Im nächsten Jahr muss sie repräsentieren. Eigentlich hätte sie es schon dieses Jahr machen sollen, doch da die Öffentlichkeit ihre Ehe nicht kennt, ist die Abteilung damit einverstanden Vic dieses Jahr noch zu verschonen, es gibt nur die Voraussetzung, dass sie sich nicht betrinken darf und bekleidet bleiben muss.  
Vic hat sich ein schönes Bordeaux farbenes Kleid rausgesucht und ihre Haare fallen in großen Locken um ihr Gesicht. "Du siehst fantastisch aus!" Sagt Lukas, als er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hat. "Danke." Säußelt ihm Vic entgegen. Sie trägt wie immer ihren Ehering und seinen Batallionring um den Hals. "Meinst du nicht, du solltest ihn heute hier lassen?" "Was? Warum?" "Naja… er wird offen zu sehen sein. Die Presse wird es definitiv ablichten. Bisher bist du unbekannt…." "Aber ich will ihn tragen!" "Was wäre wenn ich dir was anderes gebe. Nur für heute Abend?" Vic verzieht den Mund. "Ich mag ihn aber!" "Ich werde ihn dir auch nicht wegnehmen, Iggy. Vertrau mir!" Er öffnet die Kette und nimmt sie ihr ab. "Schließ die Augen!" Fordert er sie auf und sie gehorcht wiederwillig. "Sie spürt eine filigrane Kette um ihr Handgelenk. "Okay." Sagt er und Vic öffnet die Augen. Lukas hat den Spiegel im Eingangsbereich gedreht, so dass sie sich sehen kann und ihr Atem stockt. Das Armband besteht aus dünnem Metall. Die Glieder sind einzelnen Rubinen und Rubinen in Diamanten eingefasst verziert. (Jewellery Chatila, Sets, 5tes Rubinset) Er reicht ihr zwei dazupassende Stecker und sie zieht beide an. "Gefällt es dir?" "Es ihr unglaublich! Lukas!" Haucht Vic. "Also lässt du meinen Ring da?" "Definitiv nicht!! Ich werde ihn tragen!" Beharrt Vic. " "Okay. Können wir dann los?" Fragt Lukas nach ein paar Minuten. "Sofort. Sag Mal wie machen wir es vor Ort. Ich meine wenn wir zusammen ankommen….." "Ich wollte dich zu Andy und Maya bringen, wenn das okay ist." "Au ja! Danke!"  
Die Fahrt zu Andy verläuft ruhig, Vic verabschiedet sich und Lukas wartet, bis sie im Haus ist, bevor er zur Lokation fährt.  
"Wow Vic!" Sagt Maya. "Wo hast du das Armband her?" "Lukas hat es mir vorhin gegeben." "Wow. Nicht schlecht!" "Können wir los?" "Ja, klar." Antwortet Andy und Dean holt sie ab. "Wow Vic!" "Danke Dean." Diese Fahrt ist deutlich aufgeweckter als die letzte. Sie kommen an der Lokation an und werden wie jedes Jahr fotografiert.  
Er sieht sie ankommen, sein Atem stockt kurz und er legt es auf ihren Platz, bevor er sich ein paar Meter entfernt.  
Sie suchen ihre Plätze, wobei sie eigentlich immer den gleichen Tisch haben, da die Anordnung immer gleich ist. Nur etwas ist dieses Jahr anders. Auf Vics Platz liegt ein kleines Etui. Die anderen sehen sie neugierig an und Vic öffnet es. Es ist die passende Kette zum Armband und den Ohrringen. Vic staunt. Sie ist unheimlich filigran und so schön. "Gefällt sie dir?" Fragt Lukas. Vic dreht sich zu ihm um. Sie hat ihn gar nicht bemerkt. "Darf ich?" Er nimmt die Kette vorsichtig aus dem Etui und stellt sich hinter Vic. Diese nimmt ihre Haare zur Seite, damit er die Kette schließen kann. "Ich…. Wow danke!" Haucht sie ihm entgegen. "Ich liebe dich, Vic!" "Ich dich auch!" "Wenn ihr euch weiter so in die Augen starrt, wird PR heute auf eine Vorstellung pochen." Hört er Deb hinter sich. "Ähm." Lukas wird rot. "Ach da ist dein Ring abgeblieben!" Stellt sie fest und geht mit einem Grinsen davon. "Ich sollte… ich muss…" "Geh nur! Wir sehen uns später." Sagt Vic zart und entlässt ihn.  
Lukas begrüßt wichtige Gäste, macht Smalltalk und lässt hier und da ein Bild machen. Vic beobachtet ihn immer Mal wieder kurz, beschäftigt sich aber auch mit ihren Team.  
Lukas hält wie jedes Jahr seine Rede und 19 darf wieder jubeln. "Bevor ich sie gleich der Party überlasse, möchte ich noch kurz etwas in eigener Sache sagen. Ich weiß, dass das Jahr turbulent war und möchte mich bei ihnen allen für ihren Rückhalt bedanken. Außerdem freut es mich ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass meine Verlobte und ich einen Hochzeitstermin im Frühjahr nächsten Jahres im Auge haben. Leider werden wir sie nicht alle begrüßen können, aber seien sie versichert, wir werden an sie denken und uns erkenntlich zeigen!" Großer Beifall beginnt und Lukas verlässt die Bühne. Er geht zur Bar um dort Vic zu treffen. "Ich wusste nicht, dass wir einen festen Termin haben!" Lacht sie. "Das interessiert niemanden. Zumindest heute Abend nicht. Willst du tanzen?" Sie nickt begeistert und die zwei gehen zur Tanzfläche. Lukas legt seine Hand auf ihre Hüften. "Du hast….ich meine BH war mir klar, aber..." "Nein… das hätte Abdrücke gegeben!" Lukas zieht die Luft ein. "Das macht es nicht einfacher!" "Wer sagt, dass es einfach sein soll?" "Vic! Ich kann nicht!" "Warum? Gibt es hier keine Schlösser?" "Du bist mein Verderben! Ich bin offiziell hier, also gelten SFD Regeln!" "Okay…." Schmollt Vic. Doch Lukas bleibt hart.  
Der Abend verläuft ruhig und angenehm, sodass Vic und Lukas gegen 2 nach Hause fahren. Sie fallen ins Bett und beginnen das Jahr mit ihrem eigenen kleinen Feuerwerk, anschließend schlafen sie bis in die frühen Mittag.

Als sie aufwachen sind sie überrascht, dass es nur eine Topstory gibt. Vic hat den TV angeschaltet. "Also meinst du, John, dass das die zukünftige Miss Ripley ist?" Ein Bild von Vic und Luke in Tanzhaltung erscheint auf dem Bildschirm. "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Alle Anzeichen deuten darauf hin." "Welche Anzeichen?" "Also erstens haben wir die 2 schon Mal zusammen gesehen, vor Monaten, da waren aber noch 2 andere Frauen dabei, sodass wir nicht wussten wer der drei die Glückliche ist." "Ja, ich erinnere mich an das Bild." "Dann ist es auch das zweite Mal, dass er mit ihr tanzt. Das erste Mal war vor ein paar Jahren." Ein anderes Bild huscht über den TV. "Und wie du siehst, trägt sie einen Verlobungsring." "Der ist sehr schlicht!" "Naja als Firefighter ist ein rießen Klunker wohl eher unvorteilhaft." "Stimmt wohl." "Dann haben wir ein Bild, wie er ihr eine sehr schöne und bestimmt teure Kette anzieht. Es sieht sehr intim aus. Findest du nicht?" Ein weiteres Bild erscheint. "Ja, sehr. Sie sieht glücklich aus. Also sehr glücklich!" "Definitiv!" "Was ist das für eine andere Kette, die sie trägt?" "Das ist eine schlichte Goldkette mit einem Batallionchiefring daran." "Aber sie ist Firefighter, oder?" "Das hat uns Chief Ripley Mal gesagt." "Also ist es dann sein Ring?" "Ich gehe davon aus." "Wow. Sie muss ihm viel bedeuten. Aber warum der Batallionchief und nicht der Assistentchief? Ich meine wenn gebe ich doch das höchste was ich entbehren kann. Oder?" "Quellen sagen, dass er den Assistentchiefring nie mochte oder er ihn in einem Einsatz verloren hat." "Also ist der Batallionchief dann der höchste den er entbehren kann?" "Scheint so." "Aber es kann nicht von einem anderen der Ring sein?" "Theoretisch möglich. Nicht jeder Batallionchief trägt ihn und auch der derzeitige Assistenzchief hat einen solchen." "Also wissen wir nur, dass es ein Batallionchiefring ist. Aber nicht wessen?" "Leider ja. Aber ich bin mir trotzdem sehr sicher, dass sie es ist." "Gibt es noch andere Anzeichen?" "Ich habe bei ihm auch einen Ring gesehen. Er zoomt das Tanzbild heran. "Es ist ein schlichter Tantalring. Extrem Hitzebeständig." "Trägt sie auch einen?" "Davon haben wir leider keine Bilder. Sie hat die rechte Hand immer weggedreht oder in ihren Haaren." Er zieht nochmal das Kettenbild auf. "Siehst du?" "Ja, nichts zu erkennen. Was denkst du wie alt sie ist?" "Ich schätze nicht älter als 30!" "Also mindestens 13 Jahre Altersunterschied." "Ja, genau." "Wow… und weiß man mehr über sie?" "Sie muss im Bataillon von Chief Frankel sein. Sie hat hier" ein Bild vom eingedeckten Saal gezeigt. "In der Ecke gesessen und da sind die Stations 2 bis 20. Also muss sie in einer der Stations sein." "Wie viele Stations sind das?" "Ca 9 Stück. Es sind nicht alle Zahlen vergeben und manche wurden aufgelöst, als andere entstanden sind. Zum Beispiel 13 gab es noch nie, genauso wie 1. 11 und 9 wurden nach dem 9.11 umbenannt. Und 15 wurde später zu 23." "Das ist alles etwas verwirrend." "Naja. Wichtig ist ja nur, dass sie da sind und uns helfen!" "Definitiv! Weißt du schon genaueres zum Termin oder der Lokation?" "Nein, leider nicht. Ich war überrascht, dass es überhaupt was preisgegeben hat." "Okay, danke John für die Infos!" "Gerne!" Vic schaltet aus.  
"Wir sind wohl geoutet!" Lukas nickt. "Schlimm?" "Nein. Ob jetzt oder in 4 Monaten macht keinen Unterschied." "Okay. Dann lass uns Mal planen!" "Okay. Okay. Lokation?" "Edgewater Hotel? Fremont Studios? Newcastle Golfclub? Fix Hollow Farm?" "Eher in die Richtung. Aber noch nicht das was ich möchte." Gesteht Vic. "Was hältst du davon?" Vic zeigt Lukas ein Bild von einem wunderschönen großen, zweistöckigen, grauen Steingebäude. Mit riesigem grünen Grundstück, einer großen Terrasse und Umgebung von hohen Bäumen. Im Inneren ist helles Holz verbaut und eine große Treppe kommt ins Foyer. (Atemberaubende Hochzeit Veranstaltungsort in Seattle . Luxuriöses Steingebäude außerhalb) "Ja, kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen." "Ich finde nur nicht wie es heißt!" "Oh Gott. Den Namen weiß ich auch nicht. Aber es liegt etwas außerhalb von Seattle und gehört einem aus dem Stadtrat." "Du kennst es?" "Ja war irgendwann Mal dort. Da war ich glaube Assistentchief oder Batallionchief. Aber ich denke es würde gut zu uns passen." "Meinst du wir können es bekommen?" "Ich lasse Kate Mal anfragen." "Okay, was noch?" "Wir brauchen Catering, Blumen, Priester, Einladungen, Brautjungfern, Kleider, Trauzeugen, Tische, Gedecke, Deko und vieles mehr." "Oh Gott. Und wie viel werden es werden?" "200?" "Okay… ich glaub ich will die Scheidung!" Lacht Vic. "Keine Angst. Kate wird sich bestimmt die Finger lecken." "Du kannst nicht alles Kate machen lassen!" "Sie ist meine persönliche Assistentin!" "Für das Departement!" "Hmpf. Ich rufe sie trotzdem Mal an!" "Es ist Neujahr. Du rufst sie jetzt nicht an! Die Frau hat frei!" "Okay, okay. Ich frag sie morgen." "Ich finde es immer noch nicht okay. Es ist unser Privatleben!" "Wenn sie nein sagt holen wir uns einen Planer, okay?" "Sie wird nie im Leben nein sagen! Wer sagt schon zu seinem Chef nein?" "Du hast es. Als ich mit dir Tanzen wollte." "Stimmt. Trotzdem." Sie diskutieren noch ein wenig weiter, bevor sie sich ins Schlafzimmer zurückziehen.  
"Wir könnten etwas üben, wenn du magst." Raunt Lukas. "Du willst üben?" "Ich hätte gerne mit dir Kinder." "Okay… bis zur Hochzeit wäre ich nicht dick…." "Du willst das Üben überspringen?" Sie nickt. "Meine Pille ist fast leer…. Ich könnte einfach die nächste Weglassen." "Okay. Sind wir bereit?" "Ja!" Haucht Vic und stürzt sich auf ihn.


	27. Kate an Board

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Planungen beginnen

Lukas will Kate trotzdem fragen, also steht er etwas unbeholfen vor ihrem Schreibtisch. "Kann ich etwas für sie tun, Chief?" "Ich möchte dich gerne etwas fragen, Kate. Es ist mir aber wichtig zu betonen, dass du jetzt und jederzeit nein sagen kannst und es natürlich keine Auswirkungen haben wird." "Okay? Muss ich Angst haben?" "Nein, nein. Vic und ich haben festgestellt, dass es sehr viel zu organisieren gibt und wir bräuchten jemanden, der gut organisieren kann und unsere Zeitpläne kennt." "Sie wollen dass ich ihre Hochzeit organisiere?" Fragt Kate skeptisch. Lukas ist peinlich berührt und will in sein Büro flüchten. "Es war eine dumme Idee, bitte entschuldige, Kate!" Nuschelt er im losgehen. "Was? Nein! Stop! Umdrehen! Zurückkommen!" Lukas gehorcht. "Ich soll also ihre Hochzeit planen?" "Ich vertraue ihnen, Kate. Sie wissen wie schwierig das in meiner Position ist. Ich muss mich darauf verlassen können dass alles klappt und das kann ich bei jemand fremden nicht!" Rattert Lukas los. "Sir!" Sie unterbricht ihn. "Es wäre mir eine Ehre!" "Sie müssen das nicht, Kate!" "Nein! Ich will. Ich will es wirklich! Ich freue mich dass sie gefragt haben. Ich meine wir arbeiten seit 5 Jahren zusammen bzw ich für sie und es ist das erst das zweite Mal, dass sie etwas persönliches wünschen. Ich meine bevor Victoria in ihr Leben kam, dachte ich sie leben im Büro! Und endlich vertrauen sie mir so viel, dass sie mir so ein wichtiges Event zutrauen!" Lukas lächelt. "Danke Kate. Ich weiß nicht wie ich ihnen danken soll!" "Da finden wir bestimmt etwas!" Lacht sie und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Okay, was haben sie sich vorgestellt?" Sie holt ihr Notizbuch raus und fängt an zu notieren. "Bisher wissen wir nur welche Lokation toll wäre. Wir haben nicht Mal ein Datum…." "OK, Lokation. Immerhin. Was darfs sein?" "Sie kennen das Herrenhaus etwas außerhalb? Vom Stadtrat?" "Oh ja! Das ist perfekt! Ich rufe gleich seine Frau an!" "Danke!" "Kein Problem. Ich würde eine erste Gästeliste vorbereiten und ein paar Muster besorgen. Haben sie morgen Abend Zeit? Da müsste Victoria nach der Schicht zu Hause sein." "Ich denke dass sollte klappen. Ich rufe sie kurz an." "Okay. Geben sie mir einfach bescheid, wann und wo!" Lukas geht in sein Büro und tippt Vic eine Nachricht. 

*Sie ist begeistert. Sie fragt ob wir sie morgen Abend treffen können.*  
*Okay, wenn sie das will. Ich habe morgen nichts vor!*  
*Okay. Ich gebe es weiter.*

Lukas macht mit Kate etwas fix aus und der Rest des Tages ist entspannt.  
Auch Vic wird nur zu ein paar RTW Einsätzen gerufen. Nichts spektakuläres. Eine Reanimation, ein gebrochenes Bein und ein Fieberkrampf.  
Am nächsten Abend kommt Kate zu Lukas und Vic nach Hause. Sie ist total aufgeregt. Außer Sullivan und ein paar aus Vics Team war noch nie jemand hier gewesen. Dass die anderen Chiefs hier waren ist schon Jahre her. "Hi, Kate. Komm rein. Lukas kommt gleich!" Öffnet Vic ihr die Tür. "Okay." "Willst du was trinken? Wasser, Wein, Sekt, Kaffee?" "Ein Wasser, bitte." "Okay." Vic geht in die Küche und füllt ein Glas auf. "Komm ruhig rein. Willst du mitessen? Wir sind etwas spät dran." "Ich kann nochmal kommen, Miss." "Kate! Erstens Vic, zweitens bleibst du hier. Willst du mitessen?" "Ich…. Ähm." "Reich ihr einfach was!" Ruft Lukas und kommt mit Shirt und Jogginghose in die Küche. Seine Haare sind noch nass und er trocknet sie mit einem Handtuch. "Hi Kate, danke dass du gekommen bist. Wir sind etwas spät. Verzeih bitte!" Lukas lächelt sie an. Nicht sein normales Bürolächeln es ist eher ein verliebtes Trottelgrinsen. Er sieht Vic über die Schulter und nascht aus dem Topf. "Hey! Wirst du wohl!" Schimpft sie. "Tschuldigung!" Murmelt er stellt Kate einen Teller hin, bevor er sich mit seinem setzt. Kate beobachtet das ganze skeptisch. Sie fühlt sich irgendwie im falschen Film. Ihr total korrekter, autoritärer Chef so kleinlaut in Schlabberklamotten und nassen Haaren…. "Willst du keinen Wein?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. "Ich… doch gerne." "Hier nimm. Ich trinke mit Vic." Er reicht ihr sein unbenutztes Glas und sie nimmt es dankbar. "Guten!" "Guten!" Wünschen sie sich und beginnen zu Essen. "Also ich hab mit dem Stadtrat gesprochen und ihr könnt das Herrenhaus den ganzen April haben. Ab Mai ist es verplant aber der April ist noch komplett frei." Beginnt Kate. "Wow! Du hast es echt geschafft?" Fragt Vic überrascht. "Natürlich! Ich schaff alles!" Haut Kate raus und die Mädels lachen. "Gut. Wie wäre es mit Samstag dem 4? Dann hätten wir ein witziges Datum." "04.04.2020?" Lacht Lukas und Vic nickt. "Warum nicht? Ich meine das Wetter ist im April normalerweise stabil und selbst wenn nicht können wir es eh nicht ändern. "OK! Termin und Lokation Check. Super!" Freut sich Kate. "Habt ihr ein lieblings Catering?" "Nicht wirklich…" gesteht Lukas. "Nicht schlimm. Ich werde im Canlis nachfragen." Sagt Kate schlicht und notiert sich wieder etwas. "Ich hab hier Mal die Gästeliste vorbereitet. Angefangen von den Chiefs mit Familie, über 19 mit Anhängen, ihre Schwester, Sir." "Lukas!" Korrigiert er sie. "Was?" Kate ist verwirrt. "Hier ist es Lukas oder Luke!" "Okay… ich werde es versuchen." "Also…. Wo war ich? Aja. Also Jennifer plus Familie, dann natürlich der Bürgermeister mit Frau, Stellvertretende Bürgermeisterin mit Mann, der Polizeichief mit Frau, der Stadtrat mit Frauen. Und dann sollten wir vielleicht noch von der Personalabteilung, Personalrat und ein paar Captains einladen." "Wie viel sind es bisher?" "Knapp 150 wenn alle kämen, aber das ist ja nie der Fall." "Okay. Das geht ja noch!" "Was ist mit der Presse?" "Nein! Keine Presse. Sie bekommen offizielle Fotos von der Trauung, der Feier und soweiter aber ich will keine Presse dort haben!" Sagt Lukas entschieden. "Gut." Sagt Kate. Sie mag direkte Ansprachen, damit lässt sich leichter arbeiten. "So hier hätte ich ein paar Muster für die Einladungskarten. Gefällt euch irgendwas?" Vic zieht eine dunkel blaue Karte heraus mit hellem Band und goldnem Logo. "Ich mag die! Sieht offiziell aus!" "Sieht nach FD aus!" Sagt Lukas und rümpft die Nase. Lukas nimmt eine hellbräunliche Karte mit Vlies Bezug heraus. (Heiraten.de, shutterstock, gordana-semek) Auf der Vorderseite ist eine rosa Rose mit einem brosenen Band. "Ich mag die! Schlicht aber elegant!" "Die wäre auch mein Favorit." Gesteht Kate. "Ja, ist schön. Freundlich!" Gibt Vic zu. "Okay. Nächster Punkt. Brautjungfern, Trauzeugen und co." "Andy, Maya und Travis!" Bricht es aus Vic raus. Kate lacht. "Gut. Und bei ihnen… dir Lukas?" "Ich denke Sully. Brauch ich auch Männer oder langt es wenn Vic ihre Mädels hat?" "Ich denke du musst nicht." Gibt Kate zu. "Gut." "Okay. Em was sollten wir noch klären… Art der Zeremonie und Uhrzeit. Wenn wir das geklärt haben, kann ich über's Wochenende die Einladungen machen und wir können Montag nochmal die Gästeliste überarbeiten und ich kann spätestens Mittwoch die Einladungen rausschicken." "Ehm. Art der Trauung?" Fragt Vic. "Evangelisch, katholisch, orthodox, jüdisch, konfessionslos?" Zählt Kate die gängigsten auf. "Oh.. bist du gläubig?" Fragt Vic Lukas. "Nur bedingt. Also Katholisch bitte nicht. Hatte ich mit Eva, war furchtbar!" "Okay. Bin ich auch dagegen!" Sagt Vic. "Was für Konfessionen habt ihr denn?" "Evangelisch." Sagt Lukas. "Ehrlich gesagt nichts." Gibt Vic zu. "Willst du eine Konfession?" Fragt Kate. "Eigentlich nicht. Ich bin so glücklich." "Okay. Dann halten wir es Konfessionslos!" Sagt Lukas. "Gut. Und welche Uhrzeit?" "Gegen 3? Dann ist es nicht zu früh, sodass wir ausschlafen und uns in Ruhe fertig machen können und nicht zu spät, dass es mit dem Essen kollidiert." Erklärt Lukas. "Guter Plan!" Gibt Vic zu. "Wollt ihr beim Sektempfang Kuchen oder nur was zum Knabbern?" Fragt Kate. "Ich denke Kleinigkeiten reichen. Kuchen gibt es ja dann später die Torte!" "Wir werden eine Torte haben?" "Natürlich! Was dachtest du?" Fragt Lukas amüsiert. Vic zuckt mit den Schultern. "Okay. Ich denke ich habe für heute alles. Montag gleiche Uhrzeit?" Fragt Kate und sieht die beiden an. Vic nickt. "Gut. Dann bis Montag!" Kate hat schon ihre Sachen zusammen gepackt und verabschiedet sich.  
"Sie geht voll darin auf!" Gibt Vic zu. "Und wie!" "Ich muss Travis Kates Nummer geben. Er will den JGA planen." "Mach das. Ich denke nicht dass Kate was dagegen hat." Sagt Lukas. Sie räumen die Küche auf und fallen ins Bett.

Übers Wochenende gehen Vic und Lukas unabhängig voneinander die Gästeliste durch und diese explodiert. Es sind mehr als 230 und Vic ist sprachlos. So viel hatte sie nicht erwartet.


	28. Planung, Planung, Planung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Planung geht voran

Am Montag Abend kommt Kate wieder vorbei. Kate fühlt sich bedeutend wohler, als beim ersten Mal. Sie freut sich sogar auf das Treffen, denn die zwei machen es ihr wirklich leicht. Keine Distanz, keine Überheblichkeit. Sie essen wieder zu Abend und Kate beginnt damit die Liste zu prüfen. "Wow… ihr habt einige dazugefügt. Okay. Seit ihr damit zufrieden?" "Ja, ich denke schon." "Okay. Catering ist organisiert. Wollt ihr etwas bestimmtes zu Essen oder zu trinken?" "Ich vertraue dir da." Sagt Lukas schlicht. "Okay. Das Restaurant bringt auch Gedecke, Tische und alles andere mit. Ich müsst euch eigentlich nur um die Deko und Blumen Gedanken machen. Ich hab auch schon ein großes Zelt organisiert." Klärt Kate sie auf. "Wow okay. Du warst fleißig." "Natürlich. Ihr seid spät dran…" "Es sind doch noch drei Monate!" Sagt Vic. "Und die meisten Sachen sind seit Monaten ausgebucht!" "Oh… okay." Stellt Lukas fest. "Gut. Dann ist das geklärt. Em ihr wollt eine freie Trauung, ich hätte hier ein paar Redner und ein paar Fotographen. Sucht euch jemanden aus." "Ich mag keinen wirklich." Sagt Luke und schiebt die Redner weg. "Ich hätte es gerne wirklich vertraut." Gesteht er. "Hm… was genau schwebt dir vor?" "Keine Ahnung. Es sollte von Herzen kommen. Und nicht gestellt sein." "Okay. Ich habe eine Idee aber das muss ich erst nachfragen. Was ist mit den Fotografen?" "Ich mag die Bilder von dem hier!" Sagt Vic und zieht ein Portfolio heraus. "Der ist wirklich gut. Tolles Auge Vic." Bestätigt Kate. "Dann wird er es werden." "Gut. Ich habe ihm nämlich schon zugesagt." Gesteht Kate und Lukas schüttelt den Kopf. "Okay, was brauchen wir noch?" "Musik, Torte, Deko, Blumen, Kleider, Dessous, Schuhe, Schmuck, Geschenkliste. Um die Menükarte und euer Hotelzimmer kümmere ich mich. Sitzordnung können wir erst machen, wenn wir Rückmeldung haben. JGA macht Travis bzw Sully. Ich werde für euch Termine bei Friseur und Kosmetik machen. Natürlich so, dass es zu eurem Arbeitsplan passt." "Wow wow. Kate vergiss nicht zu atmen!" Meint Vic. "Keine Angst." Lacht sie. "Okay DJ oder Band?" "Beides? Während des offiziellen Teils Band und später DJ." Stellt Lukas fest. "Gut. Was wollt ihr als Geschenke?" "Wir haben eigentlich alles." Sagt Lukas nachdenklich. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir statt der Geschenke Spenden für PTBS Patienten sammeln?" Fragt Vic plötzlich. "Du.. Iggy das ist perfekt!" "Okay. Gut. Lassen wir das so stehen. Was ist mit Blumen?" "Im Haus hätte ich gerne große Vasen mit weißen Blumen. Orchideen, Rosen, Lilien. (Devita.com Hochzeit in weiß) Und auf den Tischen das Gleiche nur in kleinerer Version." Sagt Vic. "Perfekt. Dein Brautstrauß?" "Auch überwiegend weiß aber in der Mitte eine rote Rose. Und kein grün." "Du hast dir darüber schon Gedanken gemacht?" Lacht Lukas und Vic zuckt mit den Schultern. "Okay. Sonst noch was an Deko?" "Irgendwas an Licht. Mir ist egal ob Lichterkette oder einzelne Lichter. Aber ich möchte, dass es Abends romantisch ist." Sagt Vic. "Kein offenes Feuer!" Sagt Lukas schnell. "Okay. Okay." Lacht Kate und macht sich Notizen. "So, dann fehlt heute nur noch die Torte, was stellt ihr euch vor? Wollt ihr was klassisches oder was Themenbezogenes?" "Themenbezogen?" Fragt Lukas verwirrt. "Es gibt Feuerwehrtorten…" "Nein. Bloß nicht!" Sagt er schnell. "Teilweise sind sie echt niedlich." (Feuerwehrtortenfigur. Pinterest) Sagt Kate und zeigt ein paar Bilder. "Nein, Lukas hat Recht. Eher was traditionelles." "Mit Brautpaar oben drauf?" "Ja ich denke schon. Aber da darf es ruhig moderner sein!" Sagt Vic. "Okay. Schlicht weiß oder halb hell, halb dunkel?" "Schlicht weiß. Vielleicht mit Bändern an den Übergängen der verschiedenen Stockwerke." (White Wedding, deine Torte.de) Sagt Vic sanft. "Okay. Wird erledigt. Welchen Geschmack?" "Buttercreme und verschiedene Obstfüllungen." Sagt Lukas schlicht. "Dann ist für jeden was dabei." Nickt Vic. "Gut. Dann überlasse ich euch Mal euch selbst." Sie verabschieden sich und Kate geht.

Am Dienstag Morgen hat Lukas Mal wieder seine Captains Treffen, die er einmal im Monat abhält. Es ist immer der gleiche Ablauf. Am ersten Tag schafft er Debs Batallion (das mit den meisten Stationen.), morgen wird er das zweite und dritte schaffen und Freitag die anderen beiden. Also beginnt er seinen Tag nicht an der Zentrale, sondern fährt gleich zur ersten Station. Immer dabei, sein Laptop und Papierkram, damit er, falls ein Captain mit seiner Station ausrücken muss, etwas zu tun hat.  
Dies nutzt Kate und setzt ein Chef Meeting im Konferenzraum an. "Was gibt's?" Fragt Frankel, als sie das Zimmer betritt. "Keine Ahnung. Ripley ist nicht da. Muss von Keel sein." Sagt Cruz. Keel kommt als letztes dazu. Alle sehen ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Was schaut ihr mich so an?" Fragt er. "Hast du uns nicht herbeordert?" Fragt Mening. "Nein, das war ich!" Kate betritt die Szene. "Kate? Was gibt's?" Fragt Alves irritiert. "Setzen sie sich bitte." Kate schließt die Tür und setzt sich ebenfalls. "Wie sie alle wissen, wurde ich beauftragt das Event zu organisieren. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die beiden kleinen Geschenke wollen, sondern Spenden für PTBS Patienten." Beginnt sie. Fränkel seufzt. "Sturer Bock. Er könnte dich einfach sagen was er will!" Meint Cruz. Keel sieht Kate an. "Sie haben einen Plan, oder?" Alle sehen sie an. "Hab ich. Wir könnten, ohne dass sie es wissen Spenden für Flitterwochen sammeln und diese auch schon komplett durchorganisieren. Wer welche Schichten abdeckt und so weiter. Ich weiß, dass er das niemals von sich aus machen wird, aber wenn diese Ehe halten soll, wird er solche Dinge in Zukunft machen müssen." "Stimmt." Gibt Alves zu. "Du kennst bihn gut!" Sagt Frankel. "Definitiv!" Gibt Keel ihr Recht. "Okay. Würden sie das dann bitte persönlich an die Stations verteilen? Ich würde es selbst rausschicken, aber zum Schluss landet dann doch was auf seinem Tisch…." Kate reicht jedem ein Stapel Papiere. Immer das gleiche, nur in mehrfacher Ausfertigung. Sie nicken. Es steht alles drauf, von der Geheimhaltung bishin zur Kontonummer. "Gut. Noch was?" Fragt Keel. "Da wäre noch was, ja. Sie konnten sich nicht auf einen Redner für die freie Trauung einigen. Er möchte es persönlich und nicht gestellt. Ich dachte da vielleicht an einen von ihnen?" Haut sie raus. "Von uns?" Wiederholt Alves und sie nickt. Sie sehen sich untereinander an. "Rechtlich ist die Ehe vollzogen, es muss auch nicht Spirituell sein. Ich denke er wünscht sich einfach, dass es von Herzen kommt." "Ich würde es machen, aber ich glaube mein Humor wird nicht ankommen!" Sagt Deb und die anderen Lachen. "Ich werde schon für das Departement sprechen!" Erklärt Keel. Bleiben also noch 4. Mening und Hastings sind keine Pressemenschen. Also bleiben nur Alves und Cruz, da Cruz Lukas aber noch nicht so lange kennt wie Alves, fällt das Los auf ihn. "Meint ihr nicht, dass jemand professionelles geeigneter wäre? Was ist mit Konway?" "Du willst dich nur drücken!" Sagt Keel und lacht. "Will ich nicht! Ich will sie nur nicht enttäuschen." "Das wirst du schon nicht. Da bin ich mir sicher!" Sagt Cruz. "Gut wenn das nun geklärt ist, danke für ihre Zeit!" Sagt Kate und schließt ihre Mappe. Sie steht auf, nickt ihnen nochmals zu und geht. "Sie hängt zu viel mit ihm ab!" Stellt Alves fest. "Definitiv!" Gibt Cruz ihm Recht. "Sie hat seine Marotten übernommen!" Meint Keel und lacht. Frankel schüttelt nur den Kopf. Die Runde löst sich auf.

Vic trifft sich an ihrem nächsten freien Tag mit Andy, Maya und Travis um ihr Kleid, Dessous und Schuhe zu finden. Kate hat ihnen einen Termin in einem edlen Brautladen gemacht. Die vier betreten das Geschäft. "Hallo zusammen. Ich bin Lydia und ihre Beraterin. Wer von euch ist Victoria?" Vic tritt aus der Gruppe vor und gibt ihr die Hand. "Hi. Ich bin Vic!" "Okay. Dann lass uns erstmal setzen." Sie nehmen Platz und trinken etwas. "Was stellst du dir vor?" Fragt Lydia. "Gute Frage. Ich hab absolut keine Ahnung was mir stehen würde." "Du hast eine tolle Figur. Du kannst jedes Kleid tragen. Es ist die Frage willst du eher etwas figurbetontes oder eher etwas prinzessinnenartiges." "Vic und Prinzessin?" Fragt Andy lauter als geplant und der Rest lacht. "Eher was figurbetontes." Stellt Vic fest. "Okay, okay. Spitze oder schlicht." "Spitze!" Lacht Travis. "Ich würde beides probieren." Sagt Vic. "Gut. Hier sind ein paar Marken, geht durchs Geschäft und markiert was euch gefällt. Die figurbetonten Kleider hängen hier in dem ersten Raum." Lydia zeigt ihnen ein Zimmer voll mit Kleidern. Vic und Travis ziehen zusammen los und Andy mit Maya. Nach einer halben Stunde sind sie fertig und Vic geht mit Lydia in die Umkleide. Das erste Kleid fällt direkt durch, ohne dass Vic überhaupt die Umkleide verlässt. Das zweite ist eine schlichte A-Linie die bei allen durchfällt. Das dritte Kleid ist eine Art Meerjungfrau aber viel zu durchsichtig. Vic stellt schnell fest, dass sie Meerjungfrau bzw eine tiefe Tallie bevorzugt. Auch wünscht sie sich einen Recht offenen Rücken. Das vierte hat zu viel Spitze. Das fünfte ist zu schlicht. Im sechsten Kleid verlässt Vic die Kabine. Andy zieht die Luft ein und stumpt Maya an, die auf ihr Handy gesehen hat. Travis nimmt die Hände vors Gesicht. "Vic! Woaw!" Sagt Maya. Vic strahlt. "Können wir es aufbrezeln?" Fragt Travis. "Natürlich!" Lacht Lydia und macht sich ans Werk. Vic steht vor ihnen in einem leicht rosaangehauchtem Meerjungfrau-Kleid, mit V-Ausschnitt (bis unter die Brust) und breiten Trägern. Das Oberteil besteht fast ausschließlich aus weißer Spitze, die ab der Hüfte ausläuft. Der Rücken ist frei bis kurz über den Po und das Kleid läuft in eine lange, ausgestellte Schleppe über, der Saum des Kleides und der Schleppe sind mit Spitze gesäumt. (Demetrios 872) Dazu bekommt Vic einen Spitzenbesetzten Schuh (Tamaris Court Show High Heels) und passende Unterwäsche bzw eigentlich nur ein Spitzenhöschen.  
Im Anschluss werden noch die Brautjungfernkleider ausgesucht. Es wird ein Drapiertes Brautjungfern-Maxikleid mit gerafftem Mieder und gewickelter Taille in Malve. (ASOS Design).


	29. Der große Tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die letzten Vorbereitungen

Die JGA's sind eigentlich unspektakulär. Vic geht mit 19 (außer Sullivan) auf Deans Hausboot und sie trinken und feiern.  
Lukas hingegen macht mit den Chefs und Sully ein gelungenes Abendessen. Überraschenderweise muss keiner zu einem Einsatz ausrücken.

Lukas hat gar keine Lust auf den Kosmetiktermin. Aber Kate besteht drauf. Es ist eine Woche vor der Hochzeit. Lukas bekommt Augenbraun, Nasen und Ohrhaare gestutzt. Der Bart wird in Form geschnitten und seine Haare werden wenige Zentimeter gekürzt. Die Kosmetikerin besteht noch auf ein Peeling, dann ist er entlassen.  
Vic dagegen bekommt das Volle Programm. Fußägel, Gesicht, Haare, Fingernägel, Hornhaut, alles wird gezupft, geraspelt, lackiert und was es sonst noch zu tun gibt.

Es ist die große Hochzeit von Lukas Ripley und Vic Hughes. Endlich ist der Tag gekommen.  
Vic und Lukas haben ausgeschlafen und sind im Bad fertig, als Vics Friseur klingelt. Vic will die Haare offen in großen Locken liegen haben.  
Sie will sich als öffentliche Person, Victoria Ripley, so weit wie möglich von der privaten Vic und der beruflichen Hughes abgrenzen. Also lässt sie sich dezent schminken und die Haare machen.  
Danach werden sie und Lukas mit der Limousine zum Herrenhaus gebracht. Es sieht schon hervorragend aus, obwohl noch gar nicht alles fertig ist.  
"So ihr zwei. Nun müsst ihr euch trennen!" Sagt Kate und steckt Vic in das hintere Zimmer im Obergeschoss und Lukas und vordere. Beide sind mit Essen/ Trinken und Bad Boll ausgestattet. Vorne wartet schon Sully und Travis, hinten Maya und Andy.  
"Ihr seht toll aus!" Ruft Vic und fällt Andy und Maya um den Hals. "Komm wir helfen dir beim Fertig machen." Sagt Andy und reicht Vic zuerst ihre "Unterwäsche" und das Strumpfband. Danach folgt das Kleid und zum Schluss die Schuhe. Dann klopft es an der Tür.  
"Ich bin's!" Sagt Travis und Maya öffnet. "Wow! Vic! Du siehst sagenhaft aus." Er starrt sie an. "Danke Trav." "Ist alles okay? Bist du nervös?" "Nein, alles gut. Danke dir!" "Okay. Ich bin eigentlich auch nur hier um dir deinen Ehering wegzunehmen. Du bekommst dafür den Verlobungsring und während der Trauung natürlich auch den Ehering zurück." Sie nickt und reicht ihm ihn. "Pass aber gut drauf auf!" Mahnt Vic. "Keine Sorge. Werde ich. Wer führt dich eigentlich zum Altar?" "Oh mein Gott. Das hab ich total vergessen!" Gesteht Vic in Panik. "Keine Sorge. Ich habe meinen Vater gefragt. Er steht unten parat wenn du ihn möchtest." Sagt Andy mit breitem Grinsen und Vic fällt ein Stein vom Herzen. "Danke, Andy!" "So ich muss dann wieder." Sagt Travis, grinst nochmals in den Raum und verschwindet.  
Kurz danach klopft es erneut. "Ehm… alle anständig?" Fragt Sullivan und Andy öffnet zur Bestätigung. "Du siehst umwerfend aus Hughes!" Gesteht er. "Danke Captain." "Was können wir für dich tun?" Fragt Andy neugierig und sieht die Schachtel in seinen Händen. "Ich soll das von Lukas bringen." Sagt er und reicht Vic die Schachtel. Sie sieht ihn verwirrt an und öffnet sie. Vic staunt nicht schlecht, als sie die Perlenkette mit den Ohrsteckern sieht (N5196, Braut Haarschmuck.com, allerdings echt und nicht künstlich) Vic starrt aus das Set und dann zu Sullivan. "Wärst du so gut?" Fragt sie ihn und er nickt, nimmt die Kette und legt sie ihr um, während Maya das Armband um Vics rechtes Handgelenk legt und Vic ihre Haare mit der linken Hand zur Seite hält. Nachdem Sullivan fertig ist nimmt sie die Ohrringe und legt sie an. Andy steckt ihr den Schleier in die Haare und sie bewundern das gesammt Werk. "Wow. Vic du siehst atemberaubend aus!" Gesteht Maya und Vic läuft eine Träne die Wange hinunter. "Hey? Was ist los?" Fragt Maya bestürzt und reicht ihr ein Taschentuch. "Nichts. Ich bin einfach nur irgendwie emotional, denke ich." "Aber nicht ich hau ab emotional oder?" Fragt Sullivan pikiert. "Nein, nein!" Lacht Vic. "Überhaupt nicht. Im Gegenteil." Sie lächelt ihn an und er nickt. "Sag ihm danke, ja? Es ist wunderschön." "Mach ich. Wir sehen uns unten!" Sagt er mit breitem Grinsen und geht.  
Die Mädels trinken nochmals einen Schluck Sekt und nachdem Kate ihnen geklopft hat, gehen sie die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinunter.  
Das Wetter ist traumhaft, sodass die Trauung im Freien sein kann. Überall stehen große Vasen mit Blumen. Kate überreicht Vic den Brautstrauß direkt an der Treppe. "Danke Kate. Es ist perfekt!" Sagt Vic schlicht. "Es war mir eine riesige Freude und Ehre, Vic!" Gesteht sie und beide umarmen sich.  
"Victoria?" Captain Herrera holt sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Captain. Ich weiß nicht wie ich ihnen danken soll!" "Du bist wie meine Tochter. Ich mache es sehr gerne!" Sagt er und lächelt sie an. "Du bist wunderschön, Victoria." "Danke, Sir." Sie lächelt ihn an und beide gehen ins Freie.  
Kate hat ihren Platz eingenommen und Andy geht mit May und Ministräußen als erstes durch die Reihen, als die Musik zu spielen beginnt. Als sie vorne angekommen sind und an Vics Seite der Trauung stehen, beginnen Vic und Pruitt nach vorne zu gehen.  
Lukas strahlt über sein ganzes Gesicht. Sie sieht so perfekt aus und er kann seine Augen nicht von ihr lassen. "Ich übergebe dir die Hand meines letzten Rookies, die Hand einer wundervollen Frau. Behandle sie immer mit Respekt." Sagt Pruitt zu Lukas und er sieht kurz von Vic zu ihm. "Das werde ich. Du siehst bezaubernd aus, Victoria." Sagt er schlicht aber toternst und nimmt vorsichtig Vics Hand. Sie gehen die letzten zwei Schritte zusammen und drehen sich zu Alves.  
Er strahlt die beiden an. "Hallo zusammen. Liebes Brautpaar, liebe Trauzeugen, liebe Hochzeitsgesellschaft. Ich bin sehr froh, dass sie alle heute hier sind um diese beiden, sich Liebenden Menschen in den Bund der Ehe zu begleiten. Rechtlich ist das ganze Zwar schon letztes Jahr mit Richter Konway passiert, aber diese Zeremonie soll das ganze abrunden. Ich freue mich sehr darüber, dass ich heute diese große Ehre habe.  
Als ich zusammen mit den anderen Chiefs bemerkte, dass Lukas jemanden trifft, waren wir mehr als froh. Victoria hat ihn nicht nur dazu gebracht seine gute Seite wieder zu finden, sondern auch zu zeigen. Lukas ist seit Beginn der Beziehung viel offener, fröhlicher und bei weitem auch ausgeglichener!" Lachen geht durch die Gesellschaft. "Sein Leben hat sich wirklich um 180° gedreht und das nur dank dir, Victoria. Wir alle danken dir dafür. Als wir dann an Lukas Seite nach seiner OP Platz nehmen wollten waren wir dann allerdings doch überrascht, wen wir da trafen. Eine schlagfertige junge Frau, die sich nicht scheut ihre Meinung zu sagen, auch wenn sie dabei ihre Vorgesetzten mehr wie nur anstupst." Wieder wird gelacht. "Victoria hat in dieser Zeit um Lukas Gesundheit gekämpft wie eine Löwin. Stark und unbeugsam ging sie mit ihm durch alle Wiedrigkeiten und wurde dafür belohnt. Wir alle wurden für ihren Mut belohnt. Daraus resultierte allerdings die Personaluntersuchung, die uns drei Monate ins Chaos stürzte. Doch zum Glück bekamen wir auch die zweite Hälfte unseres Dreamteams zurück. Lukas du warst für Vic da, als sie dich am meisten brauchte, als sie am tiefsten Punkt angekommen war. Und du hast ihr geholfen Zentimeter für Zentimeter den rießigen Berg zu erklimmen. Wir hätten sonst eine fabelhafte Feuerwehrfrau weniger in unseren Reihen. Also auch dir ein Dankeschön. Nun möchte ich euch beiden fragen: Seit ihr aus freien Willen hier?" "Ja!" Antworten sie unisono. "Seit ihr euch bewusst, dass dieser Bund bis zum Rest eures Lebens euch verbinden wird?" "Ja!" "Seit ihr bereit in guten und schlechten Tagen, in Gesundheit und Krankheit für einander da zu sein und euch um einander zu sorgen?" "Ja!" "Wollt ihr euch noch etwas sagen?" "Victoria. Ich weiß nicht was ich richtig gemacht habe, dass ich dich verdiene. Aber ich bin so froh, so dankbar dich in meinem Leben zu haben. Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen und ich freue mich auf jeden einzelnen Tag in unserem gemeinsamen Leben." "Lukas. Als ich dich das erste Mal sah wusste ich, dass du etwas besonderes bist und ich verstand und verstehe immer noch nicht warum du solange alleine warst. Doch ich muss dem Schicksal danken, denn es hat mich zu dir geführt. Zu unserer Beziehung, zu unserer Ehe, zu unserer Zukunft. Ich liebe dich Lukas Ripley!" "Sehr schön. Ich reiche euch nun nacheinander die Ringe." Zuerst ist Vic an der Reihe. "Victoria, sprich mir bitte nach. Ich verspreche dich zu lieben und zu ehren, bis dass der Tod uns scheidet. Ich verspreche immer für dich da zu sein und dir eine helfende Hand oder eine Stütze zu sein. Ich verspreche dir treu und rücksichtsvoll zu sein. Nimm diesen Ring als Zeichen meiner Liebe und Verbundenheit." Vic wiederholt es und steckt Lukas den Ring an den Finger. "Lukas sprich mir bitte nach. Ich verspreche dich zu lieben und zu ehren, bis dass der Tod und scheidet. Ich verspreche immer für dich da zu sein und dir eine helfende Hand oder eine Stütze zu sein. Ich verspreche dir treu und rücksichtsvoll zu sein. Nimm diesen Ring als Zeichen meiner Liebe und Verbundenheit." Er wiederholt es und steckt Vic den Ring an den Finger. Und schaut fragend zu Alves, der nur nickt und Lukas zieht Vic in einen romantischen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. "Meine Damen und Herren ich präsentiere Mr. und Miss. Ripley." Sagt Alves als die beiden sich trennen und alle drei strahlen.  
Lukas und Vic drehen sich zur Gesellschaft, die applaudiert und ziehen durch den Mittelgang aus. Sie bekommen Sekt gereicht und die Menschen stellen sich an um ihnen zu gratulieren. Zuerst kommen die Hochkarätigen, wie der Bürgermeister und der Polizeichef. Dann die SFD Höchsten angefangen mit Keel und den Chiefs, zusammen mit Den und ihrer Familie und dann ihr Team. Zum Schluss kommen Bekannte und andere, die sich nicht reindrängen wollten.  
Die Gäste widmen sich dem Gebäck und den Getränken, während Vic und Lukas Bilder gemacht bekommen.  
Im Anschluss treffen sich alle im Festzelt, wo die Reden beginnen. Der Bürgermeister hält sich vergleichsweise kurz und der Polizeichef spricht nur öffentliche seine Glückwünsche aus. Dann nimmt sich Keel das Mikrofon. "Wenn ich auch kurz um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitte darf. Heute als ranghöchster SFDChief, der nicht heiratet, möchte ich meine Chance nutzen und zu euch sprechen. Das SFD freut sich euch beiden gratulieren zu können und zu dürfen. Sowohl zu eurer Hochzeit, als auch zu der sagenhaft große Summe die Dank euch gespendet wurde. Lieber Lukas, Liebe Victoria. Ich freue mich unheimlich für euch beide. Ihr habt allen Unwegsamkeiten getrotzt und uns allen bewiesen, dass Liebe keine Grenzen kennt. Keine Grenze im Beruf, keine Grenze im Alter, keine Grenze in der DNA. Anfangs dachten viele es wäre eine Midlife-Crisis oder eine Möglichkeit bzur Beförderung aber es haben sich alle getäuscht. Im Gegenteil ihr habt bewiesen, dass man alles schaffen kann, denn wenn sich zwei lieben und zusammen stehen, kann sie niemand trennen und es wird alles gut. Ich weiß, dass ihr zwei alles zusammen schaffen werdet. Egal, was ihr euch vornehmt und egal was das Leben für euch bereit hält. Ich freue mich für euch. Zum Wohl!" Lukas lächelt Dankbar und Vic schaut zu Keel und nickt ihm zu, während der Rest applaudiert. "So meine Lieben. Wir freuen uns, dass jeder einzelne von euch hier ist. Danke für euer kommen. Wir möchten euch auch für die Zahlreichen Spenden danken, die für die Genesung, Unterstützung und den Aufbau unserer PTBS Betroffenen genutzt werden. Besonders möchte ich mich bei den Chiefs und noch viel mehr bei Kate bedanken, ohne die das Fest so nicht stattfinden würde." Er sieht auf die Uhr. "In wenigen Minuten beginnen wir zu essen und ich freue mich, bekannt geben zu dürfen, dass in allen Wachen das gleiche Menü serviert wird. Lasst es euch alle schmecken. Esst und Trinkt und feiert." Auch Lukas bekommt Beifall und das Essen kommt. Es wird ein geselliger Abend mit Tanz und Gesprächen, bevor sich Vic und Lukas weit nach Mitternacht ins Hotel bringen lassen. Kate hat ihnen im Flur Sessions eine Suite reserviert. Die Nacht verläuft allerdings ruhig. Der Tag war viel zu lange.


	30. Aßgeier!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Druck nimmt zu, bis es explodiert.

Es wundert niemand, dass am nächsten Tag Bilder des Brautpaares in der Presse sind, ihre Sammelaktion und das Menü für alle Wachen gelobt wird und die Schwangerschaftsgerüchte losgehen.

Immer wenn es Zeit wird spielen die zwei. Manchmal besucht Vic ihn spontan im Büro, manchmal schleicht er sich auf die Station, oft sind sie beide zu Hause und versuchen den Sex nach Plan zu genießen.

Es ist mitten im Jahr. Vic wird heute das erste Mal offiziell repräsentieren. Lukas muss als Chief bei einer Gala der Polizei teilnehmen und Vic wird heute offiziell vorgestellt. Wie auch bei der Hochzeit hat Victoria Ripley die Haare offen, in großen Locken ums Gesicht gelegt. Ein dezentes Make Up und teurer Schmuck vervollständigen ihre Verwandlung. Sie sieht ganz anders aus als Vic Hughes, die sie privat und bei der Arbeit ist. Sie hat ein schlichtes schwarzes Kleid an, welches mit paietten verziert ist. Es ist schmal geschnitten und liegt an wie eine zweite Haut. "Guten Abend meine Herren. Darf ich ihnen meine Frau, Victoria, vorstellen?" Fragt Lukas höflich und lächelt die Herren an. "Ich hab schon viel von ihnen gehört, Miss Ripley! Es ist schön sie kennen zu lernen." "Gleichfalls, Oberstaatsanwalt Cramer." Die dazugehörigen Frauen Mustern Vic. "Schön sie zu sehen, Miss. Ripley. Wann werden sie sich über Nachwuchs Gedanken machen?" "Oh, wenn mein Mann und ich der Meinung sind, dass es für uns passt." Antwortet Vic schlicht. Sie plaudern noch ein wenig, bevor Lukas sie zur nächsten Gruppe bringt. "Ein sehr schönes Kleid." Meint die eine. "Danke." "Es verzeiht aber nichts." "Nein, wenn man schwanger wäre ist es definitiv das falsche!" Stimmt Vic zu und nimmt sich demonstrativ einen Champagner. So geht es noch zwei/ drei Runden, bis Vic es geschafft hat und der Abend lockerer wird. Sie bleiben auch nicht zu lange und fahren nach Hause.

Mittlerweile ist es September geworden. Vic sitzt deprimiert im Bad. "Hey was ist los?" Fragt Lukas und kommt auf sie zu. Vic gibt ihm den negativen Test. "Das wird schon, Schatz!" Versucht er sie zu beruhigen. Vic lächelt traurig. "Ich muss los! Sehen uns morgen!" "Ja, bis morgen. Pass auf dich auf!" Sagt Lukas traurig und sie geht. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Es waren nun schon 9 Monate und nichts war passiert. Er beginnt sich Sorgen zu machen. Was ist wenn er seine Zeit verpasst hat? Er beschließt dem auf den Grund zu gehen.

Ein paar Wochen später. Sullivan ruft Lukas an. "Ripley?" "Hi, ich bin's. Du solltest vorbei kommen." "Was ist los?" "Wir hatten einen Einsatz, wir kamen zurück und Hughes ist in ihre Koje. Es hat gepoltert und sie lässt niemanden an sich dann bzw in die Koje." "Ich bin auf dem Weg!" Sagt Lukas alarmiert und lässt alles stehen und liegen. Er kommt ein paar Minuten später bei 19 an.  
Sully erwartet ihn am Eingang. "Was ist passiert?" "Es war ein normaler Einsatz. Kein schöner aber nicht der erste solche. Ich weiß nicht, was diesmal anders war!" "Was war das für ein Einsatz?" "Misshandlung eines Säuglings mit Todesfolge." Lukas zieht die Luft ein und nimmt 2 Stufen pro Schritt. Er ist innerhalb von Sekunden an Vics Koje. Das ganze Team ist versammelt. Travis und Andy stehen an der Tür reden mit ihr und haben die Hand an die Tür gelehnt. Lukas geht durch die Reihen. "Ich mach das!" Sagt er leise und Travis und Andy treten zu Seite. Er klopft. "Iggy? Ich bin da, machst du mir auf?" Es passiert nichts. Lukas zieht eine Münze aus der Tasche und entriegelt damit die Tür. Er öffnet sie vorsichtig. Das Zimmer ist das reinste Chaos. Der Stuhl ist umgekippt, die Bücher, die normal auf dem Tisch liegen sind auf dem Boden verteilt und Vic liegt schluchzend auf dem Bett. Lukas tritt ein und schließt die Tür.  
"Iggy!" Er geht zu ihr und setzt sich aufs Bett. Er streicht ihr über den Rücken. "Iggy, was ist passiert?" Seine Stimme ist ganz leise und sanft. Nichts chiefartiges oder autoritären, im Gegenteil. Vic richtet sich auf und fällt ihm um den Hals. Sie kann sich nicht mehr zusammen reißen und weint aus voller See. Lukas zieht sie in seine Arme. "Ich bin hier, Iggy! Ich bin bei dir." Haucht er ihr ins Ohr. Nach einiger Zeit beruhigt sie sich. "Es ist einfach tot! Sie hat ihn einfach umgebracht!" Schluchzte sie. "Warum passiert sowas? Sie wollte ihn nicht. Sie hat ihn misshandelt und nun ist er tot!" Sie schluchzte erneut. "Ich… wir wollen so dringend und es klappt nicht. Ich mach die Beine breit, wenn es Zeit ist und nichts passiert und dann bekommt so jemand ein Kind und bringt bes um!" Lukas versteht sie, ihm geht es nicht anders, nur er war nicht live in der Situation. Er versteht unter welch hohem Druck sie steht. Er umarmt sie fest. "Ich verspreche dir, Iggy, wir bekommen ein Baby. Egal wie. Wir bekommen eine. Versprochen!" Er weiß nicht wie lange sie so sitzen aber irgendwann schläft sie ein. Er legt sie hin und deckt sie zu. Dann räumt er ihr Zimmer auf und macht ihr eine Notiz.  
Anschließend geht er zu Sully. "Sie schläft. Danke dass du angerufen hast!" "Ist…. Ist alles okay?" "Du solltest sie von Säuglingen und Schwangeren fern halten!" "Oh… okay. Willst du über was reden?" "Ich…. Nein… ich muss wieder los. Ein andermal vielleicht!" Er lässt Sully einfach so im Büro zurück.  
Pünktlich zum Mittagessen ist Lukas zurück im Büro, er trifft sich mit den Chiefs und versucht sich der lockeren Stimmung hinzugeben. "Na, was war so wichtig bei Hughes?" Fragt Cruz frei raus. "Hatte sie wichtige Neuigkeiten?" Stichelt Keel. "Ist sie endlich schwanger?" Bricht Hastings hervor. "SCHNAUZE JETZT!" Poltert Lukas unerwartet los. "WAS GLAUBEN SIE EIGENTLICH ÜBER WEN SIE REDEN? ES IST MEINE FRAU, MEIN LEBEN UND OB UND WANN WIR ÜBER KINDER REDEN GEHT KEINEN VON IHNEN IRGENDWAS AN!" Frankel holt Luft um zu intervenieren. "NEIN! BATALLIONCHIEF FRANKEL, AUCH SIE NICHT. IN ERSTER LINIE GEHT ES MICH, VICTORIA UND MAXIMAL NOCH CAPTAIN SULLIVAN WAS AN UND KEINEN VON IHNEN!" Er steht auf und wirft seine Serviette hin. "Luke!" Beginnt Deb. "Mir ist der Appetit vergangenen!" Zischt er und stapft davon.  
"Was war das?" Fragt Hastings schockiert. "Ich habe ihn noch nie so wütend erlebt!" Gesteht Frankel. "Ist euch aufgefallen das er uns alle gesiezt hat?" Beginnt Alves. "Ich war eher über den Ton schockiert." Sagt Mening. "Er spricht doch normalerweise über sein Privatleben, zumindest mit uns!" Stammelt Cruz. "Er hat auch Sullivans Titel benutzt!" Fällt Deb auf. "Ich glaube wir sollten mit ihm reden." Sagt Alves und sieht Deb an. "Nein, nein, nein. Ich halt mich da raus!" "Du kennst ihn am besten!" Antwortet Mening. "Stimmt nicht. Sullivan kennt ihn besser." Sagt sie. "Dann setzt ihn drauf an." Deb holt ihr Handy und wählt seine Nummer. "Sullivan?" "Hi, hier Deb. Robert du bist auf laut, die Chiefs sind bei mir. Sag was ist passiert?" "Warum fragst du?" "Er ist gerade total ausgerastet, also wirklich total! Er hat uns alle zusammengeschrien." "Was habt ihr getan?" "Es ging um Kinder und ob Hughes endlich schwanger ist." "Oh…. Okay….. ich glaube ich verstehe es jetzt." "Was meinst du?" Sullivan seufzt. "Wir hatten einen Einsatz. Misshandelter Säugling mit Todesfolge. Als wir wieder auf der Station waren ist sie in ihre Koje, hat sich eingeschlossen und war etwas aufgebracht. Sie ließ keinen an sich ran, also hab ich Luke informiert. Er kam, hat sie irgendwie beruhigt und jetzt schläft sie. Beim Gehen meinte er ich solle Säuglinge und Schwangere anderen zuteilen." "Okay… was denkst du?" "Ich denke, dass es nicht so klappt, wie sie es wollen." Frankel zieht Luft ein. "Und wir stechen noch in die Wunde! Okay, danke Robert. Pass mir auf Hughes auf, ja?" "Mach ich." Er legt auf. Die Chiefs sehen sich schockiert an. "Was machen wir jetzt?" Fragt Cruz. "Wir sollten ihn erstmal abkühlen lassen." Antwortet Alves. "Ich werde später mit ihm reden." Sagt Frankel und die Runde löst sich auf.  
Es ist mittlerweile 3h her, seit Lukas Wutausbruch und Deb kommt an sein Büro. "Hat er sich beruhigt?" Fragt sie Kate. "Es ist besser, aber nicht gut." Gesteht sie. Deb nickt und klopft. "Was?" Hört sie von drinnen. Sie atmet durch und tritt ein. "Hi. Ich dachte du hast vielleicht Hunger bekommen." Sagt sie sanft, legt ein Sandwich auf seinen Tisch und setzt sich. "Danke." Knurrt er. "Lukas, ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Die anderen auch, aber ich dachte, wir sollten vielleicht erstmal alleine reden." Er nickt. "Was ist los?" Fragt sie banal. "Sei mir nicht böse Deb, aber ich möchte nicht wirklich mit dir darüber reden." Sie nickt. "Du weißt, dass du Hilfe bekommen kannst." Er lacht sarkastisch und sie sieht ihn fragend an. Dann reicht er ihr doch einen Brief und sie öffnet ihn und erkennt ein Logo von einem hiesigen Labor. Sie überfliegt den Text. 

*Sehr gute Beweglichkeit, ausreichende Menge, wenig abnormes Aussehen, überdurchschnittliche Geschwindigkeit. Ergebnis: die vorgelegte Spermienprobe erfüllt bei weitem alle Kriterien, einer natürlichen Befruchtung steht nichts im Wege.* 

Sie sieht ihn an. Lukas hat noch nie etwas so privates mit ihr geteilt. Es muss ihn extrem belasten! "Aber das sieht doch wirklich gut aus!" Sagt sie und legt den Brief zurück. "Nur dass seit 10 Monaten nichts passiert!" Gibt er zu. Sie schluckt schwer. "Ich wusste nicht, dass…." "Keiner wusste es." Unterbricht er sie. "Vic ist deprimiert und steht unter gewaltigem Druck. Seit der großen Hochzeit vergeht kein Event, wo sie nicht auf eine Schwangerschaft angesprochen wird und kein Monat indem nicht das Gerücht umgeht, dass sie es ist. Ich hatte gehofft… ich dachte wegen meines Alters…. Und das es ihr helfen würde wenn ich…." Jetzt versteht Deb. "Aber es liegt nicht an dir!" Stellt sie nachdenklich fest und er nickt traurig. "Woaw… wie hat sie es aufgenommen?" "Sie weiß es nicht." "Sie weiß was nicht?" "Ich hab ihr nicht gesagt, dass ich mich testen lasse." Gesteht er. "Du musst mit ihr reden!" "Ja und wie? Ach übrigens Vic, du willst ein Kind und an mir liegts nicht, dass es nicht klappt?" Spottet er. Sie schweigt. "Geht doch zusammen in eine Klinik und lasst euch beide untersuchen." "Und ihr den Befund verheimlichen?" "Machst du doch jetzt auch." "Aber ich will es nicht. Ich will ehrlich zu ihr sein!" "Dann sag es ihr so wie mir. Dass du es gemacht hast, in der Hoffnung, dass es an dir liegt." Lukas nickt. "Wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann…." Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Es war für sie heute einfach zu viel." Erklärt er. "Ich weiß, ich hab mit Robert telefoniert, nachdem du weg warst." "Erklärt seine Trinkeinladung." Sagt Lukas und hält sein Handy hoch. "Glaub mir. Es wird schon. Sie ist jung und ich bin sicher man kann ihr helfen." Er nickt erneut. "Danke Deb." "Immer. Du weißt wo du mich findest!" Sagt sie, steht auf und lässt ihn alleine.  
Lukas beschließt mit Vic zu reden. Als er nach Hause kommt ist sie schon da. Er erklärt es ihr, wie er es Deb gesagt hat. "Du willst mir also sagen, dass ich Schuld bin?" "Niemand ist Schuld, Vic! Ich denke nur, dass wir auch dich checken lassen sollten. Ich hole auch gerne eine Zweitmeinung zu mir ein." "Ich… sei mir nicht böse aber ich muss raus. Ich brauche Platz und Luft!" Sie stürmt davon. 

*Sie ist auf dem Weg zu dir. Hol Eis und zwei Löffel raus.*  
Schickt er Travis.  
*Was ist los?*  
*Sie wirds dir erklären!*  
*Kein Streit?*  
*Nicht direkt.* 

In dem Moment klingt es bei Travis. Er öffnet und Vic ist da. "Komm rein, Eis und Bier sind im Wohnzimmer." "Woher? Lukas!" "Also was ist los?" "Die Kurzform?" Travis nickt. "Wir versuchen es, schon länger und es passiert trotzdem nichts." "Seit wann?" "10 Monate." "Okay…. Also ich meine mit seinem Alter…" "Das ist es ja. Er hat sich testen lassen. Sein Test ist unauffällig. Er ist perfekt. Ich bin es!" Travis schluckt. "Das tut mir Leid, Vic. Bist du auch untersucht?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Dann solltet ihr das machen lassen." "Du klingst wie Luke!" "Aber wenn sie was finden, können sie dir helfen!" "Ich weiß…. Aber überleg Mal wie das aussieht. Deutlich jüngere Frau schafft es nicht mit perfektem Sperma, ihrem Mann ein Kind zu schenken." "So denkt niemand!" "Natürlich! Schau dir Talkshows an oder die Klutchpresse. Überall wird spekuliert wann ich endlich schwanger bin…." "Lass dich doch nicht so unter Druck setzen." "Ich will es aber. Wenn ich kein Kind wollen würde, wär's mir egal. Aber so ist es nunmal nicht." Travis nickt und sie essen schweigend das Eis. "Ich sollte es tun. Richtig?" Er nickt und Vic seufzt. "Okay…."  
Vic fährt nach Hause und bespricht sich mit Lukas. Sie einigen sich darauf, einen Termin im Grey-Sloan zu vereinbaren, da hier die Presse am wenigsten erraten kann, was sie tun.


	31. Wenn ich dir helfen kann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Druck bleibt bestehen.  
> Jährlich kommt das Murmeltier.

Schon wenige Tage später haben sie einen Termin bei Dr. Deluca. "Guten Morgen. Was kann ich für Bruch beide tun?" "Wir versuchen es schon eine Zeit lang, aber es klappt nicht." Versucht Lukas zu erklären. "Okay. Wurde schon was gemacht?" Fragt sie weiter und Lukas gibt ihr seinen Befund. Sie liest ihn aufmerksam. "Okay. Das wichtigste ist ausgeschlossen. Beim Mann ist es deutlich schwerer etwas zu tun. Ich denke, da es bei ihnen, Miss Ripley, einige Stellschrauben gibt, sollten wir erstmal einen Zyklus prüfen und sehen was wir finden." "Was könnte es sein?" Fragt Lukas. "Es kann alles sein, beginnend mit der Schilddrüse. Da müsste sie vor dem Frühstück lediglich eine kleine Tablette nehmen. Bishin zu hormonellen Störungen, die ein komplexer es Vorgehen bedeuten würden." Er nickt. "Das heißt nicht, dass sie nicht natürlich schwanger werden können!" Richtet sie sich an Vic. "Manchmal braucht der Körper nur einen kleinen Impuls!" Vic lächelt traurig. "Okay, als erstes zu den Lebensumständen." "Ich ernähre mich gesund, treibe Sport, trinke nicht übermäßig, rauche nicht." Sagt Vic trocken. "Das ist alles schon Mal sehr gut. Wie ist es mit Stress?" "Naja die Presse setzt mir schon etwas zu." Gesteht sie und Dr. Deluca nickt. "Sie sind auch beim SFD, richtig?" "Ja ich bin Firefighter." "Schichtdienst?" "Ja. 24h." "Okay. Nicht optimal, aber damit können wir arbeiten." Sie nimmt Vic Blut ab und macht einen Ultraschall. "Bisher ist alles so wie es zu Beginn eines Zyklus sein soll. Die Schilddrüsenwerte können wir verbessern. Sie sind nicht schlecht aber wir können sie optimieren." Sie schreibt ihr ein Rezept und gibt ihr einen Termin für 14 Tage später.

An diesem Termin ist Vic alleine da. Lukas hat ein wichtiges Meeting und kann nicht kommen.  
Vic wird erneut untersucht. "Und?" Fragt sie nervös. "Die Werte sind im unteren Normbereich. Aber eigentlich kein Grund, warum es solange nicht geklappt hat. Ihre Schleimhaut ist aufgebaut, die Eizelle ist gereift, der Hormonspiegel ist okay." Gesteht Dr. Deluca. "Ich verschrieben ihnen ein leichtes Hormon, dass nur etwas ankurbeln soll. Wir sehen uns dann zum nächsten Eisprung. Okay?" "Okay." Vic geht. Sie hatte sich mehr erhofft. Deprimiert kehrt sie zur Station zurück. "Hey, alles okay?" Fragt Ben. "Ja klar, alles gut." Antwortet Vic schlicht und geht sich umziehen. Ihr Team bemerkt immer mehr, dass sich Vic zurück zieht und wenn überhaupt mit Travis spricht. Aber dieser rückt nicht mit der Sprache raus und versucht sie immer wieder zu beruhigen.

Einen Monat später ist Vic mit Lukas zurück. Sie wird untersucht. "Es ist besser wie beim letzten Mal. Ich möchte aber gerne eine Uterusspiegelung machen. Es ist nur ein kurzer Eingriff und vielleicht findet sich da etwas." "Zum Beispiel?" "Die Eileiter könnten verklebt sein. Ohne ein Ei, keine Befruchtung." Vic nickt. "Okay. Wann?" "Ich habe heute Mittag Zeit. Können sie sich morgen freinehmen? Ich hätte gerne, dass sie sich wenigstens ein paar Tage ausruhen." "Ja, schaff ich irgendwie." "Gut." Sie verabschieden sich und Luke telefoniert mit Kate, um sich den Nachmittag freizunehmen. Vic ruft Sullivan an um morgen frei zu bekommen. Er ahnt warum, sagt aber nichts.  
Am Mittag wird Vic operiert. Es ist eine kurze Narkose und nur zwei Mini-Schnitte an ihrem Bauch nötig. Dr. Deluca kommt mit den Ergebnissen. "Hallo. Es war einiges!" Gesteht sie. "Wir haben den linken Eileiter komplett säubern müssen und den rechten zur Hälfte. Das Material ist jetzt im Labor aber ich gehe davon aus, dass Eimaterial dabei sein wird." "Okay. Danke. Dr."

Eine Woche später haben sie den nächsten Termin bei Dr. Deluca. "Wie ich mir dachte, war Eimaterial bei den Proben dabei." Erklärt sie. "Müsste dann nicht langsam was passieren?" "Eigentlich schon. Ihre Hormonwerte sind nur leider nach der OP nicht ganz so stabil wie vorher. Das kann noch mit der Narkose zusammen hängen. Ich würde ihnen gerne eine Hormoninjektion verschreiben. Die muss einmal die Woche i.V. erfolgen. Sie können das gerne hier machen lassen es muss nur immer die gleiche Zeit sein." "Ich denke es wäre privat einfacher. Zu Hause könnte Luke das erledigen und auf der Schicht Ben oder Travis." "Gut. Dann machen wir es so. Das Rezept ist für 6 Spritzen. Drei Wochen pro Zyklus. Sie beginnen direkt mit der Blutung. Dann drei Wochen selber Tag, selbe Uhrzeit. Die vierte Woche spritzen sie nicht. Dann erst wieder mit der Blutung. Okay?" Vic nickt. "Gut. Dann sehen wir uns in zwei Monaten!"

Lukas und Vic machen sich einige Tage später für die Silvestergala fertig. Vic trägt ihren Bordeauxfarbenen Schmuck und ein passendes Kleid. Ihre Haare sind wieder offen und gelockt. Es ist das erste Mal seit der OP, dass Vic ihr Team sehen wird. Und sie hat wahrscheinlich nicht Mal Zeit in Ruhe mit ihnen zu reden. Sie ist frustriert, dass sie gute Miene zum Bösen Spiel machen muss und dass sie wahrscheinlich wieder wegen der Schwangerschaft genervt werden wird. Schließlich sind sie rechtlich schon über ein Jahr verheiratet.  
Vic und Lukas fahren mit dem Truck zur Lokation, sie steigen aus und werden sofort von der Presse umringt. Sie lächeln in die Kameras sagen wie immer dass sie keinen Kommentar abgeben und verschwinden im Gebäude. Hier wartet ihr Team schon auf Vic und ihr fällt ein Stein vom Herzen. Alle lächeln sie an und freuen sich einfach sie zu sehen. "Victoria, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich von deinem Team trennen muss. Aber…." "Schon gut, Lukas. Ich weiß, die Pflicht ruft." Er nickt traurig. "Wir sehen uns sicher später." Sagt Andy ruhig und umarmt Vic nochmals kurz. Sie lächelt dankbar und geht mit Lukas.  
Sie wird wieder irgendwelchen hochkarätigen Leuten vorgestellt und nach ihrer Beziehung und einer Schwangerschaft gefragt, als Frankel ihr zu Hilfe eilt. "Ich denke Mr. und Miss. Ripley werden uns informieren wenn es soweit ist und bis dahin sollten wir ihre Privatsphäre gönnen!" Sagt sie bestimmt und die Lästerweiber sehen sie schockiert an. Vic lächelt dankbar und nimmt einen Champagner. "Du musst dir das nicht gefallen lassen, Victoria!" Raunt sie ihr zu. "Du bist zwar offiziell Armschmuck aber ein gewisses Maß an Respekt kannst du durchaus verlangen!" "Danke!" Sagt sie schüchtern. Sie fühlt sich mehr als unwohl und Deb beschließt ihr eine Pause zu gönnen.  
Sie nimmt Vic mit und signalisiert Lukas dass er sich weiter um das Geschäft kümmern soll. "Komm. Wir machen eine Pause!" "Was…. Aber ich." "Nichts aber! Jeder braucht eine Pause. Du bist den ganzen Abend im Rampenlicht. Und glaub mir wenn du offiziell vorgestellt bist, wird es nicht besser! Ruh dich jetzt aus."  
Sie geht mit Vic in ein kleines Separee und gibt ihr ein Wasser. "Danke." "Kein Problem. Du bist zwar seine Frau aber mein Firefighter! Ich achte auf meine Leute. Sullivan macht das auf der Station, aber hier hat er keine Macht, also mach ich das! Wenn du irgendwas brauchst, egal was sagst du es mir, okay?" Vic nickt. "Die anderen Chiefs werden dir auch helfen. Du kannst ihnen vertrauen." "Wissen sie…." Deb versteht genau was sie fragen will. "Nicht alles, aber genug um dir zu helfen." Sie nickt dankbar. "Lukas hat dir gesagt, dass er mit mir darüber gesprochen hat?" Fragt Deb. "Ja. Ich muss gestehen ich war etwas sauer dass er mit ihnen und nicht mit mir gesprochen hat." "Liebes, erstens bin ich heute Abend Deb oder Deborah, zweitens ich kenne Luke seit fast 23 Jahren. Ich weiß wann ihn etwas bedrückt und ich weiß ganz genau welche Knöpfe ich drücken muss um Infos zu bekommen. Mach ihm keine Vorwürfe. Wenn ich gewusst hätte um was es geht, hätte ich ihn auch nicht so unter Druck gesetzt. Aber ich glaube es war nötig." Vic nickt. "Danke für deine Offenheit." "Immer. Ich mag schroff sein, aber ich bin ehrlich. Hast du Mal mit jemandem geredet? Außer Lukas?" "Mit Travis. Aber auch nicht über alles. Ich denke Sullivan kann sich was denken, ob Luke mit ihm geredet hat weiß ich nicht." "Der Rest weiß es nicht?" Vic schüttelt den Kopf. "Okay. Vertrau dich ihnen an, glaube mir es hilft. Außerdem wissen sie eh dass was nicht stimmt und wenn du ehrlich zu ihnen bist wird es ihnen leichter fallen dich zu unterstützen." "Okay." "Gut. Bist du wieder bereit?" Vic nickt. "Danke, es hat gut getan." "Immer." Sie verlassen den Raum und betreten wieder die große Halle und gehen zu ihrem Tisch.  
Normalerweise sitzt Lukas beim Bürgermeister aber dieses Jahr ist etwas anders. "Ah, da seid ihr ja!" Hastings begrüßt sie mit offenen Armen. "Hastings, Bataillonchief." Er gibt Vic die Hand. "Ja ich erinnere mich, sie waren bei der Hochzeit mit ihrer Frau Sabrina, da." "Stimmt." Lacht er. "Cruz, Alves, Keel und Mening, kennst du ja auch noch." Sie deutet in die Runde. "Ja." Vic lächelt. "Wir dachten du fühlst dich bei uns vielleicht wohler, als beim Bürgermeister. "Oh Gott sei Dank! Ja!" Rutscht es Vic raus und die Chiefs lachen laut, was Vic erröten lässt. "Wir nehmen es als Kompliment!" Sagt Keel schlicht und zwinkerte ihr zu. "Kommt setzten wir uns. Lukas kommt sicher auch bald von seinem Rundgang und dann wird das Menü beginnen!" Schlägt Cruz vor und alle nehmen Platz. Es beginnt sofort ein lustiges Gespräch und Vic fühlt sich kein bisschen unwohl. Im Gegenteil die Chiefs machen es ihr absichtlich sehr leicht juxen und scherzen.  
"Und was macht 19?" Fragt Keel sie plötzlich. "Gut, gut. Alles okay….Dean also ich meine Miller hat dem letzt fast die Küche in Brad gesetzt aber wir konnten es löschen!" Sagt Vic lapidar. Die Chiefs sehen sich schockiert an, bis Alves den Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen verzieht. Dann gibt es kein Halten mehr und der Tisch grölt vor Lachen. "Ich dachte Ripley wäre der einzige der das schafft!" Sagt Deb unter Tränen. "Warum? Was war?" Fragt Cruz und die anderen Lachen erneut auf. "Als er zum Assistentchief befördert wurde wollte er für uns alle" sie zeigt auf den Tisch. "grillen. Er hatte sehr teures Fleisch geholt und extra eingelegt. Es war das erste Mal, dass wir bei ihm daheim waren und er war wahnsinnig nervös. So nervös, dass er sich mit dem Anzünder verrechnet hat und eine riesige Stichflamme das komplette Grillgut und sein Pony verbrannt hat. Die Nachbarn waren so erschrocken, dass plötzlich Station 10 bei ihm im Garten stand!" Sie kann selbst nicht mehr und brüllt vor Lachen. Cruz hält sich den Bauch, während Alves sich die Tränen wegwischt. "Ich möchte auch mitmachen. Um was geht's?" Lukas taucht am Tisch auf. Was eine neue Runde Gelächter hervorbringt. "Um dein Beförderungsgrillen!" Keucht Keel und Lukas verzieht das Gesicht. "Toll, das ihr euch alle so gut versteht!" Sagt er und setzt sich zu Vic. "Bei dir alles okay?" "Du meinst weil meine Haare heute auch offen sind?" Ärgert sie ihn und der Tisch lacht erneut. "Ja ja schon gut. Spottet nur! Aber vergesst nicht wer eure Anträge genehmigt!" Sagt er und versucht ernst zu bleiben. "Och komm, Spiel nicht die Chiefkarte. Das ist nicht fair!" Bestätigt Alves und Cruz nickt.  
Der erste Gang wird serviert und das Gespräch wird lockerer. Dann wird Lukas zu seiner jährlichen Rede gerufen. Der Tisch applaudiert natürlich als er fertig ist und Lukas zurück kehrt. Es folgt ein Salat auf die Suppe. Im Anschluss geht Keel auf die Bühne.  
"Guten Abend, meine Damen und Herren. Heute darf auch ich Mal zu ihnen sprechen. Da das folgende komisch wäre, wenn es von ihm selbst käme." Der Raum lacht. "Wir sind froh ihn unter uns zu haben. Aber noch froher sind wir, dass er glücklich ist. Das er endlich, beim dritten Mal, die Liebe seines Lebens gefunden hat. Natürlich möchten wir, die Chiefs, als Vertretung für die ganze Abteilung unsere Glückwunsche zu ihrer Hochzeit aussprechen. Außerdem ist es mir persönlich eine große Freude, dass ich heute die Ehre habe, sie offiziell Vorstellen zu dürfen." Er macht eine kurze Pause und nickt Vic und Lukas zu. Er nimmt ihre Hand und führt sie unbemerkt zum Seitenaufgang der Bühne. "Meine Damen und Herren ich präsentiere, Chief Lukas Ripley und seine reizende Frau Firefighter Victoria Ripley!" Die beiden betreten die Bühne. Ein tobender Applaus geht los und 19 pfeift und jubelt. Vic sieht etwas unbeholfen aus aber Keel macht es ihr leicht. Er streckt zuerst Lukas die Hand entgegen und dann ihr, schüttelt ihre Hand sanft und flüstert ihr zu. "Einfach Lächeln. Du musst nicht reden." Vic atmet erleichtert auf und Lächelt ihn Dankbar an und er zwinkerte ihr zu. Lukas nimmt das Mikro und beginnt. "Vielen lieben Dank. Ich bin froh und stolz hier zu sein und" er sieht zu Vic "ich denke, ich spreche für uns beide, wenn ich sage, dass wir dankbar sind, dass wir hier auf dieser Bühne stehen dürfen." Sie nickt. Keel hat ein zweites Mikro bekommen und winkt die anderen Chiefs nach oben, Lukas geht zu Vic und sie positionieren sich schräg gegenüber. "Wie schon gesagt, haben sich die beiden in diesem Jahr offiziell das Ja-Wort gegeben und wir wurden von einigen Stellen angesprochen, dass man ihnen etwas Gutes tun möchte. Uns als Chiefs ist natürlich aufgefallen, dass ihr beide euch nicht in die Flitterwochen verabschiedet habt und das möchten wir nun nachholen." Lukas sieht ihn verwirrt an. "Die Abteilung hat Spenden für einen bestimmten Zweck erhalten und den wollen wir nun bekannt geben. Lukas, Victoria ihr werdet für 14 Tage in ein Resort nach Griechenland fliegen. Ohne Handy, ohne Laptop, ohne Verpflichtung." Er lächelt sie an und Vic hat den Mund vor staunen offen. Lukas sieht ungläubig aus und deckt das Mikro mit der Hand ab. "Ist das euer Erst?" Zischt er zu Keel. Dieser Lacht. "Natürlich ist es unser Ernst. Ihr habt es euch verdient." Lukas kann es immernoch nicht fassen und starrt auf den Umschlag, den Keel ihm gegeben hat. Also greift Vic spontan nach dem Mikro in seiner Hand und tritt einen Schritt vor. "Ich weiß es ist etwas unkonventionell, dass ich das Wort als erstes ergreife. Aber ich glaube Lukas braucht noch kurz!" Gelächter geht durch den Saal. "Ich danke ihnen allen. Jedem einzelnen von ihnen. Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie viel mir das bedeutet. Wie viel uns das bedeutet. Danke." Sie senkt das Mikro und dreht sich zur Gruppe hinter ihr um. Lukas sieht immer noch fassungslos aus der Wäsche, aber nun schaut er Vic an. Frankel lächelt und nimmt ihr das Mikro ab. Keel zwinkerte ihr zu und Alves nickt ein gut gemacht. Der Rest applaudiert einfach. Lukas geht auf sie zu und legt seine Arme um ihre Tallie. Sie sehen sich in die Augen. "Ich liebe dich, Victoria. Du warst großartig." Sie lächelt und dann küsst er sie, sanft aber lang. Es ist der erste offizielle, öffentliche Kuss und er ist perfekt. Natürlich wird er gleich von mehreren Fotografen abgelichtet, aber das ist egal. Sie trennen sich wieder, lächeln nochmal für die Kamera, bedanken sich per Handschlag bei den Chiefs und verlassen die Bühne.  
Alle treffen sich wieder am Tisch. "Das war bewundernswert, Victoria!" Beginnt Keel. "Eine sehr schöne Danksagungen." Pflichtet Frankel ihm bei und Vic merkt, dass es ernst gemeint ist. "Du solltest öfters sprechen!" Sagt Lukas und trinkt an seinem Wein. "Oh nein! Das reicht für meine Karriere!" Sagt Vic und nimmt einen Schluck Champagner. "Warum? Es war gut. Höflich, von Herzen. Das ist was die Leute hören wollen." Bestätigt Alves. "PR wird dich lieben!" Stimmt Hastings zu und wie aufs Stichwort kommt Fitzpatrick und versucht Vic für ein paar Termine zu überreden. "Ihre Veranstaltungen sind ganz klar geregelt!" Mischt sich Lukas ein und signalisiert dass es keine Verhandlungsposition gibt. Also zieht Fitzpatrick wieder von dannen.  
Vic entschuldigt sich und verzieht sich mit ihrem Team ins Separee. "Ihr wusstet?" Fragt sie schockiert und Andy nickt. "Wir dachten nach all dem Stress und all der Presse würde es euch gut tun!" "Danke. Es ist aber viel zu viel!" "Ist es nicht." Mischt sich Travis ein. "Wer weiß wann ihr das nächste Mal fahren bzw fliegen könnt!" "Müssen wir was wissen?" Fragt Maya und Ben sieht sie bedeutungsvoll an. "Wir…. Ich bin in Behandlung für eine Schwangerschaft." Gesteht Vic. "Du wow! Ihr wollt…." Stottert Dean und Vic nickt. "Es ist jetzt fast ein Jahr und es ist nichts passiert. Lukas ist okay…." "Okay. Deswegen die Arzttermine." Vic nickt. "Ich hatte vor ein paar Tagen sogar eine Spiegelung. Da wurde einiges in Ordnung gebracht aber wir wissen noch nicht ob es reicht." Das Team sieht sie schockiert an. "Du hast die operieren lassen und keiner von uns war da?" Fragt Travis sauer und überrascht. "Nein… ich wusste nicht wie ich es euch sagen soll. Ich wollte nicht, dass sich eure Meinung über mich ändert." "Warum sollte es?" Fragt Jack. "Du bist weiterhin ein Klasse Firefighter, eine liebenswürdige Person!" "Unsere Freundin!" Grätscht Maya ein. "Unsere Schwester!" Sagt dagegen Dean. "Weil…. Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich fühle mich wie ein Versager!" Gesteht Vic. "Überhaupt nicht, Vic!" Pflichtet Andy ihr bei. "Meine Mom hat damals auch Unterstützung gebraucht, wer weiß vielleicht muss ich das auch machen, wenn ich eines Tages soweit bin." Sagt Maya und Vic lächelt dankbar. "Also seit ihr cool?" Fragt Vic verlegen. "Wir sind Eisberge!" Bestätigt Dean und das Team lacht. "Danke, Leute. Im Ernst. Ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne euch machen würde!" Sie umarmen sich und kehren zur Feier zurück.  
Vic ist deutlich entspannter, was nicht nur Lukas auffällt. Aber keiner der Chiefs sagt was dazu, sondern sie genießen einfach den Abend.  
Vic und Lukas gehen Tanzen, als auf dem Rückweg Lukas von ein paar Männern gebeten wird sich ihnen anzuschließen. Er signalisiert Vic dass es geschäftlich ist und sie wird von den dazugehörigen Frauen beschlagnahmt. Sie reden über Make Up und Kleider, Designer und prahlen mit ihren Männern, bis das Thema Kinder aufkommt. Und natürlich geht wieder die Frage an Vic ob sie denn nicht langsam schwanger werden will. Schließlich ist Lukas ja nichtmehr der jüngste. Vic versucht die Klippen zu umfahren, als sich Alves zufällig nähert. Sie sieht ihn flehend an und er versteht sofort.  
"Meine Damen, ich muss Miss Ripley leider entführen. Sie schuldet mir noch einen Tanz!" Sagt er und nimmt Vics Hand. Er führt sie zur Tanzfläche und sie beginnen sich zu bewegen. "Gott, Danke. Die Frauen sind wie Aßgeier!" "Ich weiß. Was meinst du warum Patrice, meine Frau, nicht mehr mitkommt. Sie hat sich tagelang davor und danach aufgeregt." Pflichtet er ihr bei und Vic lächelt dankbar. "Du weißt, dass du auf deren Fragen nicht eingehen musst." "Ja, Deborah hat es mir vorhin gesagt, trotzdem danke." Er nickt. "Weißt du, als das mit euch rauskam hab ich nicht verstanden warum Lukas seinen Job riskiert hat. Aber jetzt…." Vic sieht ihn neugierig an. "Du tust ihm unheimlich gut. Er ist alles in allem viel ausgeglichener und er ist glücklich. Du machst ihn glücklich." "Ich hoffe es!" Seufzt Vic und denkt an die vielen Arzttermine die noch vor ihr liegen. Alves kann wohl sehen was sie beschäftigt. "Definitiv. Ich weiß, dass ihr euch Kinder wünscht, aber glaub mir, solange er dich hat, wird es ihm gut gehen. Setzt euch nicht so unter Druck. Die Presse macht das schon genug!" "Ja. Es ist schwer." "Ich weiß. Wir haben uns nach 2 Jahren absichtlich dagegen entschieden. Patrice wollte den Rummel nicht mehr und ich war es Leid." Gesteht Alves. "Ihr wolltet Kinder?" Fragt Vic überrascht und er nickt traurig. "Ja. Das war der Plan. Aber es sollte nicht sein. Selbst eine Leihmutter hatte mit unseren Föten Aborte und eine Adoption wollten wir nicht." "Das tut mir Leid." Sagt Vic schockiert. "Ist lange her. Schon fast 10 Jahre." Sie nickt. "Macht es aber nicht leichter, oder?" "Nein. Nicht wirklich!" Gibt er zu. Die Musik endet. "Danke für den Tanz und deine Offenheit." "Gerne. Ich freue mich wenn ich dir helfen kann, Victoria!" Vic sieht auf die Uhr und sucht nach Lukas, doch er ist nicht zu sehen und ihr Team tanzt schon wieder. "Da gibt es tatsächlich etwas…" gesteht Vic und Alves sieht sie neugierig an. "Nicht hier!" Sagt sie und geht Richtung Separee.  
Alves folgt ihr. Als er die Tür geschlossen hat fängt Vic in ihrer Tasche zu kramen. Die sieht ein Desinfektionstuch, einen Stauschlauch, eine Spritze und eine kleine Ampulle raus. Alves sieht sie schockiert an. "Huuuughes?" Fragt er vorsichtig und Vic versteht sofort was er denkt. "Oh Gott. Nein. Hormontherapie! Immer selber Tag, selbe Uhrzeit." Sagt sie schnell und er entspannt sich sichtlich. Er geht zu ihr, prüft das Etikett und zieht die Spritze auf. Dann legt er den Stauchlauch um ihren Arm, zieht ihn fest und desinfiziert. Danach spritzt er ihr das Medikament. Vic spürt gar nicht das die Nadel in ihrer Vene ist. "Du machst das gut!" Sagt sie überrascht. "Übung. Schon vergessen?" Grinst er und Vic lacht. Sie räumt alles zusammen. "Danke!" "Kein Problem! Wirf es aber besser zu Hause weg. Und für die Zukunft. Entfern das Etikett. Du weißt deine Aßgeier!" Sie lacht und lässt alles in ihrer Handtasche verschwinden.  
Sie gehen zusammen Richtung Tisch und Lukas beäugt sie interessiert. Alves nickt ihm zu und Lukas widmet sich wieder seinem Gespräch. "Ach, bevor ich es vergesse! Als Lukas Frau darfst du natürlich mit uns Chiefs tanzen oder mit deinem Team als Gruppe. Den Rest solltest du lassen, um böse Presse zu vermeiden!" Sie nickt. "Und ganz wichtig. Du siehst den Mann mit dem gestreiften Anzug bei der Bar?" Vic schaut unauffällig hin. Es ist ein gutaussehender Mann Mitte 40, der mit einer Frau spricht. "Ja, was ist mit ihm?" "Sei nie allein mit ihm. Bleib auf der Hut!" Ist alles was er sagt und Vic sieht ihn sprachlos an. "Du meinst…." "Er ist nicht zurückhaltend und kennt keine Grenzen." Bestätigt er. "Oh, danke für die Warnung." Sie kommen am Tisch an. "Hast du sie vor McMerry gewarnt?" Fragt Cruz und Alves nickt. "Vor dem musst du acht geben. Der Rest ist ungefährlich. Die meisten Politiker werden dich visuell ausziehen aber nicht mehr. Er ist da ne andere Nummer!" Bestätigt Cruz. "McMerry?" Fragt Fankel und die anderen nicken. "Ekelhafter Kerl. Dem kannst du ruhig eine scheuern, wenn er zu aufdringlich wird. Wärst du nicht die erste!" "Ich erinnere mich. Kommt Lisa deshalb nicht mehr mit?" Fragt Cruz und Deb nickt. "Ihr war die Presse so unangenehm, dass sie nicht mehr mit mir kommen will." Bestätigt sie.  
Der Rest des Abends verläuft ruhig und Vic geht zufrieden mit Lukas nach Hause.

Die Presse ist am nächsten Morgen im großen und ganzen sehr gut. Sie loben Vics Einsatz und ihr Outfit. Sie schreiben wie toll sie das alles absolviert hat. Nur ein Hagelkorn finden sie. Vics nicht vorhandene Schwangerschaft.


	32. Ben und Victoria in den Medien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Presse zerreißt alles in Konfetti. Ist Vic dem Druck gewachsen?

Der erste Zyklus ist vorbei. Noch hat es nichts gebracht. Vic beginnt heute mit der zweiten Runde. Ihre Sachen immer griffbereit dabei. Heute hat sie ausnahmsweise die Haare offen und noch von der Gala groß Gelockt. Sie ist mit Ben auf dem RTW und natürlich im Einsatz, als es Zeit wird. Sie versorgen, gerade ein paar Skater, die zusammen gestoßen sind. Aber keiner will ins Krankenhaus. Vic und Ben ziehen sich zum RTW zurück.  
"Kannst du mir noch die Injektion setzten?" Fragt Vic. "Ist es schon so spät?" Fragt Ben und schaut auf die Uhr. Vic nickt zur Bestätigung. "Na dann." Er öffnet die Tür und richtet sich alles, Vic nimmt das Fläschchen aus der Kühlung. Diesmal ohne Etikett. Warren nimmt es und zieht die Spritze auf, während sich Vic auf den Sitz im RTW setzt. Ben staut ihre Vene, desinfiziert sie sorgfältig und spritzt ihr das Hormon. "Danke! Ich hoffe es klappt diesmal. Noch Mal so drei Wochen… ich hab langsam echt keine Lust mehr." Sagt Vic und verzieht das Gesicht. "Glaub ich dir!" Warren lächelt mitleidig. Sie packen zusammen und fahren los.

Am nächsten Morgen ist das Spektakel groß. In *Morning Seattle* sitzt die Moderatorin mit einem Arzt und einem Körpersprachenexperte und einem VIP-Experten zusammen. "Und nun wollen wir uns den schockierenden Bildern von gestern widmen. Bei mir sind Dr. Weinsteen, Tony unser VIP-Experte und Körpersprachenexperte Frolinger. Guten Morgen. Ich war schockiert als ich es gesehen habe!" Ein Bild von Vic und Ben, wie er ihr die Spritze setzt wird gezeigt. "Oh nein!" Bricht es aus Vic raus. "Dr. Weinsteen ist es das was ich denke? Ist Victoria Ripley drogenabhängig?" "Dafür gibt es erstmal keine Anzeichen. Sie scheint körperlich bei guter Verfassung." "Aber was bekommt sie da gespritzt?" "Das kann ich so nicht sagen, es gibt kein Etikett wo etwas drauf steht." "Also kann es alles sein?" "Theoretisch könnte es von Kochsalzlösung bis bin zu einem starken Medikament alles sein, ja." "Ist es nicht verwerflich, dass sie das im Job gemacht bekommt?" "Je nachdem was es ist, definitiv nein. Es gibt spezielle Medikamente die eine Einnahme nach Tageszeit oder in bestimmten Situationen erfordern." "Zum Beispiel?" "Ein Diabetiker kann es nötig haben, sonst rutscht er eventuell in einen Schock." "Tony, ist sie Diabetikerin?" "Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Über Victoria Ripley ist sehr wenig bekannt. Nicht Mal ihr Mädchenname ist uns geläufig." "Welches Medikament müsste nach Uhrzeiten gespritzt werden, Dr.?" "Bestimmte Chemomedikamente zum Beispiel." "Wollen sie damit sagen dass Victoria Ripley Krebs hat?" "Auch hierauf deutet erstmal nichts hin, aber viele Krebsarten zeigen sich nicht sofort am reinen Aussehen." "Mr. Frolinger, wie interpretieren sie die Bilder?" "Ich sehe einen Feuerwehrmann der einem anderen etwas spritzt. Miss Ripley scheint nicht begeistert zu sein. Ich denke sie fühlt sich unbehaglich. Aber es scheint ja nötig zu sein. Der Mann sieht so aus, als ob er ihr wirklich helfen will, hier dieses Lächeln, es ist nicht fröhlich oder aufgesetzt. Auf mich wirkt es als habe er Mitleid mit ihr." "Mitleid? Das würde ja bedeuten dass sie wirklich krank wäre. Tony ist es nicht unverantwortlich jemanden so zu beschäftigen?" "Als erstes muss man sagen, dass die Teambindung in der Feuerwehr sehr eng ist. Nicht alles was auf einer Wache passiert bekommt der Captain mit und somit auch nicht die Führungsebene." "Aber es ist die Frau des Chiefs. Er wird wohl wissen dass sie krank ist." "Nachdem ich sie zusammen auf der Gala gesehen habe, danke ich schon dass er es wüsste, wenn sie dienstunfähig wäre und meines Erachtens würde sie dann auch nicht arbeiten." "Ist man mit Krebs arbeitsfähig, Dr.?" "Mit den meisten kann man arbeiten, wobei gerade wenn man Chemo bekommt man darauf achten muss sich nicht bei anderen anzustecken. Aber wie gesagt ich kann nicht sagen was es ist." "Tony, kann man hier von Amtsmissbrauch reden?" "Definitiv nein! Wie Mr. Frolinger schon gesagt hat, sie sieht nicht glücklich aus. Aber ich kann nicht erkennen dass sie Dienstunfähigkeit wäre." "Also alles halb so wild?" "Ich denke es wird eine einfache Erklärung geben. Die Frage ist nur ob wir sie bekommen. Chief Ripley ist mit privaten Sachen schon immer sehr sparsam und gerade was seine Frau angeht ist er noch verhaltener." "Aber sollten wir uns nicht gerade deswegen Sorgen machen?" "Ich denke nicht. Die Zeit wird zeigen was es ist. Man kann nicht ewig etwas verstecken." "Was meinst du? Denkst du sie ist schwanger?" "Nein, dazu ist ihre Figur definitiv zu gut. Aber ich könnte mir vorstellen dass sie nachhilft." "Du meinst sie ist unfruchtbar?" "Es würde erklären, warum es noch keine Kinder, bzw eine Schwangerschaft gibt aber auch hier gibt es nichts offizielles." "Dr. Könnte das Medikament etwas in der Art sein?" "Wie schon gesagt, es kann alles und nichts sein." "Gibt es Medikamente in dem Bereich die zur gleichen Uhrzeit gespritzt werden müssen?" "Ja, die gibt es." "Wow….ich bin schockiert. So jung und unfruchtbar? Ich meine bei ihm mit dem Alter könnte man es verstehen, aber bei ihr?" "Sie muss nicht zwangsläufig unfruchtbar sein. Vielleicht wollen sie nur Unterstützung leisten, oder einen bestimmten Termin ins Auge nehmen." "Das Geheimnis um Victoria Ripley scheint sich zu lösen!" Beendet sie das Thema. Vic sitzt kreidebleich mit offenem Mund im Barney. "Was ist da gerade bitte passiert?" Fragt sie schockiert. "Ich fürchte du bist Medienthema, Nummer 1." Sagt Andy und legt ihr die Zeitung hin. Auch hier das Bild der Injektion. 

*Sorge um Krankheit oder Scham wegen Drogensucht* 

Ist die Überschrift. Unter dem Bild steht

*Firefighter Dr. Ben Warren setzt Firefighter Victoria Ripley eine Injektion in die Vene.*

Vic legt sie weg.  
Lukas sitzt mit Alves in seinem Büro. Sie haben nonverbal beschlossen nicht darüber zu reden. Plötzlich platzt die Tür auf. "Was ist das schon wieder?" Frankel kommt mit den anderen Chiefs in sein Büro. Lukas seufzt. "Guten Morgen auch dir Deb." Den anderen nickt er zu. "Lukas was bekommt mein Firefighter da gespritzt?" Fordert sie ihn auf. Bevor er antworten kann mischt sich Alves ein. "Hormone. Gleicher Tag, gleiche Uhrzeit." Sagt er schlicht, ohne sich zu den anderen umzudrehen. Lukas sieht ihn überrascht an. "Du wusstest?" "Klar, was meinst du wer es ihr an der Gala gespritzt hat!" Sagt er trocken und Deb schaut zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Du hast es gehört Deb. Brauchst du noch was?" "Ich…." Stottert sie. Lukas wendet sich wieder Alves zu. "Wo waren wir? Achja Station 46. Da müssen wir überlegen welchen Lutenent wir gezielt fördern können."  
Deb und die anderen verlassen sein Büro. "Wusstet ihr?" Sie schütteln den Kopf. "Wow… okay. Damit hab ich nicht gerechnet." Gesteht sie. "Und Alves hat es ihr gespritzt?" Fragt Cruz nach. "Das hätten wir doch mitbekommen!" Sagt Mening. "Nicht unbedingt. Sie waren nach dem Tanz kurz weg. Zumindest erinnere ich mich nicht daran sie gesehen zu haben." Sagt Keel. "Stimmt. Ich auch nicht." Erinnert sich Hastings. "Dann wird es wohl stimmen. Was machen wir mit der Presse?" Fragt Frankel. "Ein neutrales Statement bei der nächsten Gelegenheit. Aber keine extra Konferenz. Irgendwas von wegen all unsere Angestellten machen regelmäßig einen Drogentest und wenn Erkrankung bzw Medikamente die eine Dienstunfähigkeit erzeugen und bekannt sind, wird derjenige freigestellt. So was in der Art und mehr nicht." Sagt Keel und die anderen stimmen ihm zu. Dann löst sich die Runde auf.  
Lukas bekommt von Vic kurze Zeit später einen Text. 

*Sry*  
*Schon okay. Die Chiefs kümmern sich drum. Sag einfach nichts und dein Team auch nicht.* *Okay* 

"Leute? Es kann sein, dass ihr Sachen gefragt werdet, sagt einfach nichts, okay?" "Natürlich sagen wir nichts!" Sagt Andy schockiert und die anderen stimmen ihr zu.  
Lukas kommt erst in der Pause aus seinem Büro und Kate legt ihm die Zusammenfassung der TV Show hin. Er verzieht das Gesicht und wählt seine Nummer.  
"Sullivan?!" "Hi sully. Sag mir kurz, ist bei euch alles gut?" "Ja. Sie ist nicht begeistert aber alles ist okay. Ich hab sie auf die Leiter. Dann erkennt sie mit Helm und Jacke niemand." "Danke!" "Kein Problem." "Du fragst nicht?" "Hab's mir abgewöhnt. Ich vertraue dir und meinem Team und wenn Warren es ihr spritzt sind es keine Drogen. Also alles gut." "Okay. Danke. Du hast was gut!" "Bier?" "Gerne! Kommst du heute Abend?" "Mach ich!" "Bis dann." "Ciau." Lukas stöhnt.  
"Wann wird es endlich besser?" Fragt er sich selbst und Kate zuckt die Schultern. Er geht zurück ins Büro und versucht sich zu konzentrieren, doch es bringt nichts. Gegen Mittag packt er seine Sachen und geht. "Ich komme morgen wieder rein!" Sagt er zu Kate und diese nickt. Dann fährt zu 19.  
"Hi." Er winkt Sullivan kurz zu. "TLF!" Sagt er schlicht und Lukas nickt nur. Er stellt seine Tasche bei Robert ab und geht in die Fahrzeughalle. Dann steigt er auf die Heckleiter des TLF und lugt über den Rand. Das ganze Team liegt bei Vic. Er muss lächeln und Andy hebt den Kopf. Sie signalisiert Maya Platz zu machen und rutscht ein Stück rüber. Lukas steigt die letzten Stufen hoch und legt sich zwischen Andy und Vic. Sie sieht ihn an und er streicht ihr über die Haare. Er sieht sie ganz sanft an. "Ich liebe dich, Iggy!" Haucht er ihr in einem Kuss auf die Haare. "Ich dich auch!" Flüstert sie und kuschelt sich an ihn. Nach und nach Verlassen die Teammitglieder das TLF, bis nur noch Vic und Lukas oben liegen. "Ich habe dich vermisst!" Sagt er sanft und streicht ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht." "Ich dich auch!" Besteht sie. "Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht für einen Skandal sorgen!" "Hey! Vic es ist alles okay. Die Chiefs geben ein Statement ab und dann ist gut." Sie nickt. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir jetzt in Urlaub fahren? Einfach weg von allem." "Weg von den Spritzen?" "Wenn du aufhören möchtest, dann hören wir auf. Lass uns einfach unsere Zeit genießen. Okay?" "Ja! Gerne!" Sagt sie erleichtert und kuschelt sich an ihn. "Sollten wir ein Statement abgeben?" Fragt sie nach einer Weile. "Das müssen wir nicht." Sagt er sanft. "Ich glaube ich will es aber. Ich meine es ist scheiße so verurteilt zu werden und ich denke so können wir es zu unseren Bedingungen umgestalten." "Okay. Wenn du das möchtest, stehe ich hinter dir. Aber fühl dich bitte nicht unter Druck gesetzt." "Mach ich nicht." "Okay. Soll Kate etwas organisieren?" Vic nickt. "Okay. Talk Show oder Konferenz?" "Show. Da zerreißen sie sich mehr das Maul." "Okay." Lukas zieht sein Handy heraus.

*Organisiere bitte Talk Show für uns und so schnell wie möglich Urlaub.*  
*Mach ich, Sir!*

Bekommt er prompt als Antwort.  
"Bataillon Frankel?" "Ja Kate?" Sie ist überrascht sie hier zu sehen. "Ich soll den Urlaub organisieren. Dazu benötige ich ihre Pläne, damit ich die Bereitschaft decken kann." "Ist er in seinem Büro?" "Nein, er ist gegangen. Ich denke zu ihr." "Wahrscheinlich. Hat er noch was gesagt?" "Wir haben nicht gesprochen. Er hat mir nur geschickt, dass ich einen Showplatz organisieren soll und den Urlaub." "Sie wollen echt an die Öffentlichkeit?" Kate nickt. "Puuuuh. Okay. Setzt mich ein, wo du mich brauchst." "Danke Ma'am. Ich muss weiter." "Warte Kate!" Sie tippt auf ihr Telefon und wenig später sind alle da. "Was gibt's?" Fragt Hastings. "Victoria will in eine Show und danach direkt in den Urlaub." Sagt Kate. "Wow… sie will wirklich…? Ich hätte das nie gekonnt." Sagt Alves. "Was meinst du?" Fragt Mening erschrocken. "Uns ging es genauso!" Gesteht er und die anderen sehen ihn schockiert an. "Ich wusste nicht…. Ich dachte ihr wollt nicht!" Meint Cruz. "Oh doch…." Sagt Alves und schluckt. "Deshalb hast du sie bedingungslos unterstützt?" Fasst Keel zusammen. Alves nickt. "Okay. Lasst uns das groß machen! Wir werden dabei sein und sie unterstützen. Kate organisieren sie das bitte so, dass wir überraschend da sind. Auch der Showmaster soll es nicht wissen." Sie nickt. "Gut. Nun zum Urlaub. Gibt's etwas was wir einplanen müssen?" "Ich bin flexibel!" Sagt Mening. "Nina ist nicht fit. Plant mich Mal lieber für Tagschichten ein." Sagt Cruz. "Der Rest ist flexibel." Fasst Frankel zusammen. "Gut. Danke. Das macht es einfacher." Sagt Kate, klappt ihre Mappe zu und verabschiedet sich. Sie lässt die Chiefs zurück. "Kate verbringt zu viel Zeit mit Lukas!" Schimpft Cruz und die Anderen Lachen. "Was wollt ihr in der Show machen?" Fragt Hastings. "Ich will eigentlich nur für sie da sein. Es wird hart werden." Sagt Frankel. "Ich werde mit Patrice sprechen und über unsere Situation reden. Ich weiß wie es ist wenn die Presse und die Gesellschaft Druck ausübt." "Das ist mutig!" Sagt Keel. "Wenn Vic sich dem stellt, dann unterstütze ich sie!" Schnell sind sie sich einig und verstreuen sich wieder.  
Lukas und Vic gehen Hand in Hand zum Barney. "Hi ihr zwei!" Sagt Sully. "Hi. Wir wollen uns eigentlich nur verabschieden." Sagt Lukas schlicht und streift sich nervös durch die Haare. Andy sieht die beiden interessiert an. "Was habt ihr vor?" Fragt Maya skeptisch. "Wir sind morgen bei Morning Seattle und danach bin ich 14 Tage im Urlaub!" Sagt Vic gefasst. "Du machst was?" Fragt Travis perplex. "Wow Vic!" Gesteht Dean. "Ich bin stolz auf dich!" Sagt Jack. "Rock it Girl!" Kommentiert Maya. "Viel Erfolg und noch viel mehr Spaß!" Lächelt Andy zufrieden. "Bring sie mir heil wieder. Ich brauche sie noch!" Meint Sullivan. "Und mich brauchst du nicht?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. Sully zuckt die Schultern. "Ich hab Frankel!" Und Gelächter ertönt. "Die Frau hat Ohren überall!" Sagt Sully und blickt auf sein Handy. "Ihr entschuldigt mich!" Und weg ist er. Vic und Lukas werden offiziell verabschiedet und sie fahren nach Hause.  
Sullivan ruft das Team nochmals ins Barney und erzählt ihnen vom Plan der Chiefs und natürlich ist das Team dabei. 

Vic und Lukas sind früh wach. Müssen sie. Schon um 5 sitzen sie in der Maske. Vic hat die Haare wieder offen und besteht darauf sich selbst zu schminken. Kate hilft ihr und sie macht auch Lukas fertig. Er trägt seine SFD Uniform und Vic ein enges Cocktailkleid, da sie heute offiziell frei hat. Um 6:30 ist es soweit und sie werden im Studio angekündigt. "Ich bin mehr als überrascht und wahnsinnig stolz sie hier bei mir begrüßen zu dürfen. Chief Lukas Ripley und seine Frau Victoria Ripley." Sie betreten Händchenhaltend die Bühne und winken mit den freien Händen. Der Applaus ist eher verhalten, da die Besucher nicht wissen, wie sie dazu stehen sollen. "Guten Morgen ihr beiden." "Guten Morgen." Grüßen sie. "Nehmt Platz. Ich bin überrascht euch hier zu sehen. Ihr beide seid normal sehr zurückgezogen. Wie kommt es?" Lukas sieht Vic an und beginnt. "Wir ignorieren normalerweise Presse, die uns betrifft. Aber es hat ein Ausmaß angenommen, das wir nicht ignorieren können und wollen." Sagt er schlicht. "Du sprichst von den jüngsten Bildern?" Und Lukas nickt. "Okay. Was wollt ihr dazu sagen?" Fragt die Moderatorin. "Moment. Ich höre gerade, dass sich jemand der Diskussion anschließen will." Unterbricht sie sich selbst und sieht zum Durchgang. 5 Chiefs und das Team von 19 kommen in Uniform durch den Bogen. Vic starrt sie an, bevor sie anfängt zu lächeln. "Leute, was macht ihr hier?" Fragt sie geschockt. "Chiefs!" Ruft Lukas überrascht aus. "Okay. Okay. Ich bin gerade etwas überfordert. Normalerweise wird meine Show nicht gekrasht." Sagt die Showmasterin. "Wer seid ihr alle?" Lacht sie überfordert. "Das ist mein Team." Sagt Vic stolz. "Und das sind meine Chiefs!" Ergänzt Lukas. "Okay. Das habe ich nicht erwartet." Lacht sie. "Wir auch nicht." Gesteht Vic. "Okay setzt euch. Je mehr desto besser. Also Victoria, Lukas ihr wolltet euch zu den Bildern äußern." Vic und Lukas sitzen mit ihr in der Mitte der Couch. Rechts Andy, Maya, Ben und Travis. Hinter der Couch stehen Dean, Jack und Sullivan auf Vics Seite. Links sitzen Hastings, Cruz und Keel. Dahinter stehen Alves, Frankel und Mening. Cruz hat seine Hand auf Vics Schulter und Frankel auf Lukas Schulter. Vic und Lukas halten Händchen und die Showmasterin hat sich auf einen Stuhl daneben gesetzt. "Also das Bild entstand, als ich mit Ben nach einem Einsatz im RTW war. Er hat mir etwas gespritzt, was regelmäßig eingenommen werden muss, wenn es wirken soll." "Okay und was war es?" "Eine Kombination aus LH, FSH und HcG." Sagt Vic. "Das sind?" "Hormone. Normalerweise werden die subkutan." "Unter die Haut." Grätscht Lukas dazwischen. "Gespritzt, aber meine Ärztin hat ein neues Verfahren, dass wir angewendet haben und da spritzt man es einmal wöchentlich i.v." "okay. Also sagst du du machst eine Hormonbehandlung! Kannst du nicht schwanger werden.?" Cruz drückt seine Hand fest auf ihre Schulter um ihr Beistand zu zeigen. "Keine Ahnung. Bisher hat es nicht geklappt." Sagt Vic tapfer. "Und es liegt aber definitiv an dir?" "Lukas ist in Ordnung. Wenn du das meinst." Sie nickt. "Wow… das sind heftige Nachrichten die du uns hier gibst. Normalerweise denkt man unfruchtbar sind Frauen die trinken, rauchen, älter sind." "Es kann jeder sein!" Sagt Vic höflich. "Auch deswegen bin ich heute hier. Ich möchte darauf aufmerksam machen, dass es nicht schlimm ist mit dem schwanger werden Probleme zu haben. Es ist okay und sollte nicht so geächtet werden." "Es war auch nicht gerade förderlich, dass wir jeden Monat unter Druck gesetzt wurden!" Mischt sich Lukas ein. "Wie meinst du das?" "Jeden Monat war irgendwo geschrieben ob wir schwanger sind und so weiter. Und auf öffentlichen Veranstaltungen ist Vic nicht nur von jedem Reporter sondern von jeder Frau gefragt worden. Ob wir keine Kinder wollen, ob sie schon schwanger ist und so weiter. Das ist wahnsinnig stressig und kein Wunder dass sowas Frauen stresst." Lukas ist etwas zornig, aber Debs Hand beruhigt ihn. "Wow okay. Das sind offene Worte. Also ist der gesellschaftliche Druck so enorm?" "Das ist er definitiv!" Mischt sich Alves ein. "Batallionchief Alves. Ich habe mit meiner Frau ähnlich Erfahrungen machen müssen. Es hat bei uns nicht geklappt und wir haben es aufgegeben. Der Druck war so groß, dass meine Frau sich weigert auf öffentliche Veranstaltungen zu gehen!" Fasst er zusammen. "Ist das nicht etwas… übertrieben?" "Oh nein gar nicht! Viele Frauen sind reinste Aßgeier, wenn es um Klatsch geht. Und vor allem Schwangerschaft und Affären zählen dazu." Mischt sich Frankel ein. "Batallionchief Frankel, meine Partnerin beukotiert auch öffentlich Veranstaltungen, nachdem sie einmal in den Medien war." "Okay. Also es scheint ein größeres Problem zu sein. Aber kehren wir zu Victoria und Lukas zurück. Dr. Warren, woher können sie sagen, was sie ihr gespritzt haben? Es hätte alles sein können! Ich meine es war kein Etikett drauf." "Als wir den RTW gerichtet haben, hat Victoria mir die Flasche gezeigt und erst dann das Etikett entfernt." Sagt er schlicht. "Sie wollen mir also alle sagen, dass es nur Hormone waren?" "War es definitiv!" Sagt Alves. "Woher willst du das wissen?" Fragt sie überrascht. "Ich hab es ihr auch gespritzt. Und ich habe das Etikett auch gesehen." Sagt er schlicht und Vics Team sieht ihn schockiert an. "Ein Batallionchief spritzt einem Firefighter eine Injektion? Aber sie sind doch gar nicht ihr Vorgesetzter?" "Das stimmt. Wir waren beide nicht im Dienst, Lukas war verhindert, also hat Victoria mich gefragt. Sie wusste von meiner Geschichte und ich denke es ist ihr leichter gefallen sich mir zu öffnen." Fasst er zusammen. "Okay… das alles ist etwas verwirrend und ich fühle mich etwas in einem Komplott. Was macht der Rest von ihnen hier?" "Wir unterstützen unsere Familienmitglieder. Wenn einer angegriffen wird, halten wir zusammen!" Sagt Andy taff. "Aber sie sind doch nur ihr Team!" "Nur?" Fragt Maya entrüstet. "Wir vertrauen uns täglich unser Leben an. Wir müssen zusammen halten. Sonst sind wir in dem Job falsch!" Sagt Jack. "Wir sind eine Familie. Victoria ist wie unsere Schwester, meine kleine Schwester!" Sagt Dean grinsend. "Okay. Der Zusammenhalt ist ja schön aber man kann doch niemanden bedingungslos unterstützen!" "Warum nicht? Das macht jede Mutter mit ihrem Kind. Und wir machen es auf Augenhöhe!" Sagt Sullivan. "Außerdem sagen wir uns schon unsere Meinung zu verschiedenen Sachen, aber am Ende des Tages sind wir füreinander da." Sagt Travis schlicht. "Was sagt die Führungselite zu so viel Unterstützung?" "Wir freuen uns, dass es Teams gibt, die so eng zusammenarbeiten. Das ist viel wert. Es gibt weniger Krankenfälle und die Quoten dieser Station sind sagenhaft." Sagt Keel. "Welche Station seid ihr eigentlich?" "Das ist irrelevant!" Sagt Mening schnell um Vics Arbeitsplatz zu schützen. "Relevant ist nur wie sie arbeiten." Sagt er dann noch. "Ich bin platt von so viel Zusammenhalt. Also können wir zusammenfassen, dass es nur Hormone waren, du dich für mehr Toleranz für Frauen mit hormonellen Störungen einsetzen willst und ihr euch mehr Privatsphäre bzw weniger Tratsch wünscht?" "Eigentlich ja!" Sagt Vic schlicht. "Okay… und nun gehen alle Arbeiten?" Fragt sie unwirklich. "Nein." Sullivan lacht. "Wir gehen ins Bett. Wir kommen Grad aus der Schicht!" "Das erklärt einiges!" Lacht sie. "Wir gehen nun arbeiten außer Lukas und Keel. Lukas und Victoria fliegen nun in ihre Flitterwochen um etwas Ruhe zu finden und Assistentchief Keel geht nach Hause sich für die Nachtbereitschaft ausschlafen." Fasst Hastings zusammen. "Okay… dann euch schöne Flitterwochen, genießt es." "Danke!" Sagt Lukas. "Werden wir. Definitiv!" Sagt Victoria. "Okay. Ich bin immer noch leicht neben mir. Das schafft normalerweise keiner! Das war eine interessante Show. Danke, dass ihr alle da wart und wir sehen uns morgen. Macht's gut Seattle."  
Die Show ist vorbei und Vic liegt ihrem Team in den Armen. "Danke, Leute! Es war toll, dass ihr da warte! Danke danke danke!" "Immer, nervige kleine Schwester!" Sagt Dean und sie lachen. Nach und nach mischen sich die Chiefs dazu. "Ich war überrascht!" Sagt Vic zu Alves. "Ich auch. Du inspirierst, Victoria!" "Ich verstehe, warum du die Station so magst!" Sagt Cruz zu Lukas und er nickt. "Für jemanden mit winziger Familie ist so eine Familie Gold wert!" Stimmt er zu. "So ihr zwei. Genug gekuschelt! Ab in die Limo! Euer Flugzeug wartet." Mischt sich Kate ein und alle lachen. "Na komm, mein Mann. Kehren wir Seattle den Rücken." Sagt Vic im Spaß. "Hey!" Kommt es von Andy und Maya. "Wir wollen euch wieder sehen!" Ruft Travis. "Bring sie mir ja zurück!" Kommentiert Sully. "Untersteh dich Ripley! Sie ist mein Firefighter." Raunt Frankel ihm zu und umarmt sie. "Habt eine gute Zeit." Wünscht Hastings. "Werden wir." Sagt Vic grinsend. "Wir wollen es nicht wissen!" Ruft Mening. "Bring ihn einfach in einem Stück zurück." Lacht Keel. "Viel Spaß." Wünscht Cruz. "Genießt es einfach!" Sagt Alves sacht und sammelt ihre Telefone ein. Lukas hatte zwei dabei und Vic eines. "Ihr bekommt sie wieder, wenn ihr wieder da seid!" Sagt er und steckt sie weg. Ben und Jack knuddeln sie noch Mal und Dean boxt Ripley zum Spaß auf den Oberarm. Dann winken sie und gehen.


	33. Nach dem Urlaub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Den Teams fallen Veränderungen auf.

Die zwei Wochen vergehen wie im Flug. Sie spannen aus. Tagelang machen sie nichts außer Essen, schlafen, sich sonnen und wenn sie Lust haben, Spaß zu haben. Lukas kann richtig die Seele baumeln lassen und Vic erkennt ihn kaum wieder. Er ist so locker und so entspannt. Vic fühlt sich losgelassen. Sie kann trinken was sie will, wie viel sie will. Sie kann oben ohne auf ihrer Terrasse einstehen oder im eigenen Pool nackt schwimmen ohne Angst vor Paparazzi haben zu müssen. Vic gut es so gut.  
Als sie in Seattle aus dem Flugzeug steigen, wartet 19 und die Chiefs schon auf sie. Das hallo ist groß und alle freuen sich riesig. "Du bist braun, Vic!" Stellt Andy fest. "Und du siehst viel besser aus. Ausgeruht und wirklich entspannt!" Sagt Maya fasziniert. "Ich fühle mich auch toll." Sagt sie strahlend. "Schön dass ihr wieder da seid." Sagt Keel. "Hat alles geklappt?" Ist Lukas erste Frage. "Du bist noch nicht im Dienst!" Sagt Frankel und umarmt ihn. "Du siehst aber auch gut aus. Der Urlaub hat dir wahnsinnig gut getan. Das solltest du öfters machen!" Sagt Alves. "Werde ich auch!" Sagt Lukas festentschlossen. "Das glaube ich erst, wenn du wieder weg bist!" Lacht Cruz. "Na kommt. Lasst uns erstmal heimgehen." Sagt Lukas. "Villa der Ripley?" Fragt Sullivan und er nickt. Kurzerhand werden alle eingeladen und zu Lukas und Vic gefahren.  
"Sagt Mal, wie war es als wir weg waren?" "Ihr seid durch die Decke gegangen. #ripleyhormontherapie und #nocommunitypressure waren durchgehend auf Platz eins." Gesteht Travis. "Hat sich was geändert?" "Jein… es wird nicht mehr so schmutzig gewaschen aber immer noch." Sagt Jack. "Aber immerhin!" Sagt Hastings. "Es ist dein Verdienst!" Gesteht Alves Vic zu. "Wollt ihr Pizza?" Ruft Lukas durchs Haus. Zustimmung erfolgt. Lukas bestellt einfach 7 Familienpizzen mit verschiedenen Belägen, die Recht schnell kommen.  
Der Tag ist toll. Alle genießen es und verhalten sich wie eine große Familie. Vic ist überglücklich und das merkt auch Lukas, was ihn aufblühen lässt und so wird es ein ausgelassener Abend, der in eine feuchtfröhliche Nacht mündet. Nach und nach verabschieden sich ihre Gäste und Lukas und Vic fallen erschöpft ins Bett.

Zwei Tage später ist Lukas wieder im Büro und Vic macht sich für ihre Schicht fertig.  
"Sie sehen gut aus, Sir!" Begrüßt Kate ihn. "Danke Kate! Wie ist es gelaufen?" "Das Tagesgeschäft lief gut. Aber ihr Schreibtisch bist überfüllt." Gesteht sie. Lukas seufzt. "Das hatte ich befürchtet." Lukas betritt sein Büro und erstarrt. Es lag lediglich eine Akte auf seinem Stapel. "Kate?" "Ja Sir?" "Was ist das?" "Wir haben vor ihrem Urlaub alles unwichtige nach hinten verschoben, sodass in den zwei Wochen nichts reingekommen ist." Gesteht sie. "Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen!" Sagt er Lachend. "Danke, Kate!" "Gerne, Sir. Nur den nächsten Urlaub bitte nicht ganz so spontan." "Keine Sorge!" Sie geht und schließt die Tür.  
Vic kommt auf der Station an, sie freut sich tierisch. Die D-Schicht begrüßt sie freudig und ihr eigenes Team ist überglücklich sie zurück zu haben. Die Schicht ist ruhig aber das ist egal. Hauptsache sie sind zusammen.  
Am Abend schaut Lukas kurz vorbei und wird ebenfalls überschwänglich begrüßt. "Na ihr Lovebirds? Wie war es über dem großen Teich?" Fragt Jack. "Sagenhaft!" Gibt Vic zu. Lukas hält durchgehend ihre Hand oder berührt sie irgendwie anders. Das Team isst zu Abend und spricht über die zwei Wochen. Vic und Lukas erzählen von Griechenland und das Team erzählt von den Einsätzen und den Schichten. Es ist wieder ausgelassen und Lukas fühlt sich Pudelwohl. "So. Ich werde dann Mal." Sagt er und gibt Vic einen Kuss. "Wir sehen uns morgen, Iggy!" Sagt er, schaut ihr in die Augen und küsst sie erneut. 'Irgendwie hat sich die Beziehung verändert.' Denkt sich Andy. Doch sie sagt nichts.  
Als Lukas weg ist und Vic im Bad schnappt sie sich das Team. "Ist euch was aufgefallen?" Fragt sie die anderen. "Ja.. es ist irgendwie anders!" Gesteht Dean nachdenklich. "Ihre Beziehung hat sich verändert." Gibt Travis zu. "Irgendwie intimer!" Jack verzieht das Gesicht. "Sie strahlt richtig." Sagt Maya. "Das nennt sich glow!" Sagt Ben. "Was denkst du, Doctor?" Fragt Sullivan. "Noch nie vom Glow gehört?" Fragt Ben überrascht. "Niemand?" Er sieht in die Runde. "Schwangere Frauen strahlen förmlich…" Erklärt er. Andy schnappt. "Du meinst… oh Gott. Das wäre fabelhaft!" Ruft sie. "Denkst du sie wissen es?" Fragt Maya neugierig. "Keine Ahnung. Ich kann's nicht einschätzen." Gesteht er. "Ich glaube nicht." Sagt Sullivan. "Und was machen wir? Wenn wir falsch liegen könnte sie das fertig machen." "Wir machen erstmal nichts." Sagt Sullivan. "Ich setzte sie auf den RTW bzw die Leiter. Da kann am wenigsten passieren. Und dann warten wir." "Darin sind wir aber echt schlecht." Gibt Dean zu Protokoll. Alle lachen und gehen Richtung Bett.

Vic besucht nach der Schicht die Zentrale. Aus irgendeinem Grund will sie ihn sehen. "Hi Kate." "Hi Victoria. Er ist im Meeting aber warte einfach im Büro. Brauchst du was?" "Nein, danke. Wann wird er fertig sein?" "10/15 Minuten. Danach ist Mittag." "Alles klar. Danke dir!" Vic setzt sich ins Büro und blättert in einer Zeitschrift. "Sie haben Besuch, Sir!" Hört sie Kate sagen. Vic legt die Zeitschrift weg und steht auf. "Iggy? Ist alles okay?" "Ja. Ich dachte du willst Mittagessen." "Ich treffe mich mit den Chiefs aber ich denke sie werden nichts dagegen haben." Sie gehen zusammen ins Restaurant. "Ich habe Victoria mitgebracht. Ich hoffe es ist okay." "Natürlich, setzt euch!" Sagt Alves. Sie bestellen und Essen in Ruhe. Vic versteht sich immer besser mit den Chiefs und Lukas beobachtet sie fasziniert. Er kann einfach nicht seine Augen von ihr halten. Vic verabschiedet sich nach dem Essen. Sie gibt Lukas einen kurzen Kuss und die Chiefs bleiben zurück.  
"Was ist los?" Fragt Lukas, als die anderen ihn neugierig Mustern. "Sag du es uns!" Meint Hastings fordernd. "Ich verstehe nicht." Lukas ist irritiert. "Irgendwas ist anders!" Stimmt Frankel zu. "Eure Beziehung ist anders!" Sagt Alves. "Er hat sie die ganze Zeit angestarrt!" Stellt Keel fest. "Stimmt! Und die ganze Zeit hat er sie berührt!" Antwortet Cruz. "Ich bin hier!" Sagt Lukas. "Dann rede mit uns!" Fordert Frankel. "Ich weiß nicht was ihr meint oder worauf ihr raus wollt." Sagt er defensiv. "Sie strahlt richtig!" Erklärt Mening. "Das ist nur schon aufgefallen als ihr heimgekommen seit!" Ruft Hastings und die anderen nicken. "Ja und?" Lukas steht auf dem Schlauch. "Die wie viele Spritze war das im RTW?" Fragt Alves. "Die erste in dem Zyklus. Aber es war auch die letzte. Sie wollte nicht weitermachen." Sagt Lukas und Traurigkeit schwingt mit. "Das ist jetzt drei Wochen her." Stellt Cruz fest. "Und?" "Du raffst es echt nicht. Oder?" Frankel sieht in unglaublich an. "Nicht wirklich." Gesteht Lukas. "Wenn sie nicht bald mit einem neuen Zyklus beginnt….." Versucht Alves ihm auf die Sprünge zu helfen und man sieht wie es in Lukas Kopf rattert. Bis es endlich Klick macht. "Ihr meint?" Fragt er schockiert. "Na endlich! Gott hat das lang gedauert!" Atmet Hastings aus. "Und…. Und was macht ich jetzt?" Hastings schüttelt den Kopf. "Mann Mann Mann. Die letzten 15 Jahre haben ihren Tribut gefordert." Sagt Mening. "Mich wundert, dass du geschafft hast mit ihr zu flirten!" Sagt Frankel trocken. "War nicht so schwer. Da fällt mir ein, wann fahrt ihr los zur Akademie?" "Was hat die Akademie damit zu tun?" Fragt Cruz überrascht. "Lange Geschichte." "Okay eins nach dem anderen. Erstmal zurück zu dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt." Meint Alves. "Ich würde noch ne Woche warten, schauen dass sie nicht trinkt und sie dann drauf ansprechen." Sagt Frankel und der Rest nickt. "Gut und jetzt zur Akademie. Warum willst du hin? Du warst seit deiner Scheidung nicht mehr da." Stellt Keel fest. "Bei unserem ersten Treffen hat sich Vic darüber beschwert, dass ich nicht da war." Sagt Lukas trocken. "Sie hat dir das im Peer Reviews ins Gesicht gesagt?" Fragt Frankel. "Nein, im Peer Review hat sie mich angeschrieen und gesagt dass es mein Fehler war, dass sie damals den Zwischenfall mit der Limo hatten." "Sie hat dich angeschrieben?" Keel lacht. "Ja… ich meine das war durch die Situation durchaus verständlich." "Welche Situation?" Jetzt schaltet sich auch Frankel ein. Bis hierhin kannte sie die Geschichte, aber er hatte ihr nie erzählt wie es dazu gekommen war. Lukas seufzt. "Naja nach unserem ersten Treffen hab ich sie gegostet!" Gesteht er. "Du hast was?" Ruft Alves aus. "Wann habt ihr euch getroffen?" "Was war da passiert?" "Sie kam vom Abschluss, war enttäuscht, dass ich nicht da war. Ich hatte Scheidungstag und war deprimiert. Wir trafen uns durch Zufall in einer Bar, es war spät und wir waren betrunken… ich bin danach abgehauen." "Alter Leck!" Platz Mening raus. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst?!" Kommentiert Cruz "Du hast mit meinem Rookie geschlafen?" Fragt Frankel schockiert und Lukas sieht verlegen in die Runde. "Also war sie damals diejenige, über die wir gesprochen haben?" Findet Frankel heraus. Lukas nickt. "Da wusste ich aber noch nicht wer sie ist. Ich hab sie in Peer nicht Mal erkannt." Gesteht er. "Da hätte ich dich auch angebrüllt!" Stellt Frankel fest. "Wann hast du es gemerkt?" Fragt Keel. "Als sie mich am Wolkenkratzer angeschrieen hat, da hab ich ihre Augen erkannt." "Sie hat dich 2x angeschrieen?" Alves ist verblüfft. Lukas lächelt. "Aber warum nicht im Peer?" Mischt sich Mening ein. "Am Wolkenkratzer habe sie richtig gefunkelt." Gibt Lukas zu. "Ich mag sie immer mehr!" Lacht Hastings. "Hey!" Ruft Lukas empört aus. "Nicht so!" Sagt er genervt. "Also zurück zur Akademie!" Sagt Lukas und sie besprechen den Abschluss, den Lukas dieses Jahr plant. Sie beenden ihre Runde und gehen zurück an die Arbeit.


	34. Die Schatulle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas schenkt es Vic und Vic schenkt es Lukas zurück.

Es ist eine Woche vergangen und Vic hat nichts zu Lukas gesagt. Ihr ist manchmal etwas unwohl aber sie übergibt sich nicht. Also holt Lukas einen Test und bindet ein Schleifchen drum, bevor er zur Arbeit geht.  
Als Vic aufwacht ist sie zuerst irritiert. Dann öffnet sie ihren Kalender und rechnet nach. Es stimmt sie ist tatsächlich eine Woche zu spät. Sie ist total aufgeregt und verschwindet schnell auf der Toilette. Und siehe da, Lukas hat Recht gehabt bzw eigentlich die Chiefs, wobei Vic davon ja nichts weiß. Sie überlegt wie sie es Lukas sagen soll und beschließt es ihm ähnlich zu sagen wie er ihr. Sie nimmt eine kleine Schatulle, die von einer Armbanduhr übrig ist, bindet seine Schleife wieder um den Test und legt ihn hinein. Dann zieht sich Vic an und geht zur Zentrale. Sie weiß, dass Lukas heute in mehreren Meetings ist und so kann sie ungesehen zu Kate vorgehen.  
"Victoria. Was kann ich für dich tun? Er ist heute viel in Meetings." "Hi Kate, ich weiß. Ich wollte dich auch nur fragen, ob du ihm das geben kannst." Sie reicht ihr die Schatulle. Kate legt den Kopf zur Seite und grinst. "Ist es dringend? Dann bringe ich es ihm gleich." Vic nickt begeistert. "Em, sag nur nicht, dass es von mir ist. Er wird es wissen." Sagt sie. "Okay. Ich verstehe. Nimm Platz, er wird sich bestimmt kurz Zeit nehmen." Sagt Kate mit verschwörerischem Ton, reicht Vic ein Wasser und schickt sie in sein Büro.  
Dann nimmt Kate die Schatulle und geht an den Konferenzraum.  
Es sind nur die Chiefs, also von daher ist eine Störung nicht weiter schlimm, sie klopft an und betritt den Raum. Alle Augen sind auf sie gerichtet. "Entschuldigen sie bitte die Störung. Chief, das ist für sie angegeben worden!" Sie reicht ihm das Kästchen und Ripley sieht sie irritiert an. Dann nimmt er es und öffnet vorsichtig den Deckel. Er kann nicht anders als zu Grinsen, obwohl er das Ergebnis noch gar nicht gesehen hat. "Ist sie da?" Fragt er Kate, welche nur grinst und nickt. "Ihr Büro, Sir!" Sagt sie noch, aber Lukas ist schon weg.  
Die anderen sehen sich verwirrt an und wollen ihm folgen. "Sie sollten ihnen vielleicht kurz ihre Privatsphäre geben!" Sagt Kate noch und man kann sehen wie die Räder der Chiefs rattern, bevor Frankel Kate sagt sie solle etwas zum anstoßen holen. Dann verstehen es auch die restlichen Chiefs. "Meint ihr wir können oder stören wir dann?" Fragt Cruz leicht verlegen. "Ich denke wir machen uns gaaaaanz langsam auf den Weg." Sagt Keel und steht gemütlichen auf um sich zu strecken.  
Lukas platzt in sein eigenes Büro und da sitzt Vic, strahlt übers ganze Gesicht und er starrt sie nur an. "Ich…" mehr bekommt Lukas nicht raus. Er grinst über beide Ohren, geht auf sie zu und Küsst sie, bevor er sie in eine Umarmung zieht. "Ich liebe dich, Lukas!" "Ich euch beide auch!" Flüstert er zurück. "Wie kamst du darauf?" Fragt Vic und Lukas sieht kurz verlegen zu Boden, als es an der offenen Tür klopft.  
"Du musst dann aber schon die Tür schließen!" Sagt Frankel gewohnt trocken und alle Lachen. "Ich denke wir dürfen gratulieren?" Fragt Alves gewohnt direkt und Lukas lacht. "Ja, sieht so aus!" Sie fallen Vic nacheinander um den Hals und schütteln Lukas die Hand oder klopfen ihm auf die Schulter.  
Kate kommt mit alkoholfreiem Sekt und einigen Gläsern. Sie gießt aus und verteilt sie. Zusammen stoßen sie an und freue sich über den Zuwachs.  
Victoria und Lukas verabschieden sich zeitig, damit er Vic zur Station bringen kann und sie die Neuigkeiten verkünden können.  
Natürlich freut sich das Team riesig. Sie knuddeln Vic und beglückwünschen Lukas. "Du bist dann ab jetzt auf dem RTW!" Sagt Sullivan hart und Vic nickt.  
Sie werden sehen, was ihnen die Zukunft bringt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vorerst beendet. Vielleicht müsst mich die Muse irgendwann noch einmal und es geht weiter.
> 
> Danke fürs Lesen.
> 
> Über Anregungen freue ich mich und natürlich auch über Likes, wenn es euch gefallen hat.
> 
> Was hat euch besonders gefallen?


End file.
